Kill Me
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: Itachi meets with his client, a flirty boy who pays him a large amount of money to fake his death. All to escape a life he did not want to live, and now he is on the run with said boy, as a bounty hangs over his head... Main: ItaSasu
1. I Want You To

By: Obsession no es amor

Words: 3,678

Beta: Itasasu95

Pairing: Itasasu

Summary: Itachi meets with his client, a flirty boy who pays him a large amount of money to fake his death. All to escape a life he did not want to live, and now he is on the run with said boy, as a bounty hangs over his head...

**Kill Me**

_**I Want You To**_

Hatake Sasuke was trapped.

He lived in a world full of luxuries and good manners. Since he was first adopted at a young age he had had been brought into a bright world with two parents who did nothing but expect the best from him. As if they expected him to be a born in genius, they expected him to know what to do without them having to be there to teach him. They wanted him to know how to take care of himself and wanted him to know already to know how to cope with the loneliness that filled his heart every single day and made him seem cold.

He was not cold hearted, and he was not mean, he was just upset at the world that had left him behind to fend for himself. That was his purpose for glaring, and that was his purpose for hating the life around him. He felt trapped, completely under the spying glass of people who judged him every second depending on what he did. He was tired of it all, as he looked at his handsome features in front of the mirror, it hurt that he looked nothing like his parents. It just made it even more painfully obvious that he had been adopted.

With a last stroke of the comb running through his short, spiky, rebellious raven hair.

The elder there patted him on the back "You look beautiful as always," the elder woman helping him fix his tuxedo suit spoke as she finished fixing up his tie. He looked at her and smiled a kind smile that he held for her. She had practically raised him.

"Thank you Ayaka" She nodded her head. "So, what am I supposed to do today?" he asked as casually as possible "I want to meet someone around lunch time." the old woman's eyes twinkled. She could never guess what the young man in front of her was up to, so she just smiled and told him his schedule.

"Well, today you are mostly free, except for the lunch your mother and father want you to attend with them and the Haruno's" Sasuke had completely forgotten about that, and he had reason to do so.

Last week, his friend Uzumaki Naruto had said that he had gone onto a lunch with his parents with the Hyuuga's, and he ended up engaged to the lead female there. The knucklehead had been happy with the development, but, Sasuke could never let anyone chose for him whom to marry.

Of course, arranged marriages were no longer allowed, this only meant that both Naruto and the female had consented to the agreement. They wanted to get married.

"They are not my real parents…" Sasuke managed out in a strangled tone.

The old woman shook her head, knowing that Sasuke disliked his parents and that he was well aware that he was adopted. His father Hatake Kakashi had always made sure he did not beat around the bush and had told Sasuke straight up who he was.

An unwanted child…

"Oh, you don't mean that my child. After all, they took you in and raised you, they take good care of you, showering you with presents and only hoping for the best for you." She chided in a small voice that made Sasuke smile down at her.

"You are more of a mother than Anko-chan" Ayaka looked shocked to the child before her. He looked at his wrists and then pulled out his cell phone when it rang its annoying tune.

"Sa-Sasuke…?" She said before he could answer it, he regarded her with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"Thank you…" She whispered and he nodded. Ayaka had never been able to have a child of her own, so taking care of the young master had been a delight. Anko had been cursed with the same fate of not being able to bare children, and over time as she and Kakashi grew older with age, they decided to take in a child. Adoption was their only option, and thus Sasuke had come into their life. The boy had been an abandoned child at a young age and left in a trash can to die, but had been found, rescued, and still alive. Soon he was placed for adoption, and then was adopted when he was at least seven months old.

"Hello?" Sasuke's voice was smooth, and commanding. He always acted cold, his sharp coal like eyes glistened with knowledge of everything around him. He was hard to deal with, hard to please, but most of all, he had a knack for growing on you and making you want to be near him, awaiting another word to leave his perfectly shaped pale lips. He was handsome, cool, collected, along with a small sharp nose, and his skin an exquisite pale color that called out toward you to touch, it looked soft and inviting.

Yet, Ayaka mused, there was no one that could ever tame her young master, no one worthy, not one female that she knew could ever tame him.

He needed someone strong next to him that would take care of him.

"Ayaka?" Sasuke said as he turned to her, his phone being turned off.

"Yes my young master?"

"Can you prepare a limousine to take me to the destined place," Sasuke frowned for a while and then remembered the name of the restaurant. "The Classy Clam, Kakashi-san said not to drive there on my own, but for later today at the evening, I wish to drive out of here so I can meet with someone…"

She nodded her head and quickly moved to do as he asked her to; Sasuke watched her as she left the room and glanced at the card in his hand.

'Akatsuki Enterprises

A place to help you with all too any problems you might need.'

That was about all that is said, as to get information from the place you had to call, and he had made an appointment to meet with someone there. Sighing, and with a final glance in the mirror he walked out of the room and outside of the house. The large limousine drove around the huge perimeter of the mansion that he lived in and halted in front of him. A servant was there to reach the door for him and pull it open so he could get in. With a disdainful glance he looked at the servant that did this for him, it wasn't as if he was too weak or fragile to do this on his own.

"Thank you…" He barely uttered as the door was carefully shut. He looked at the room around the long car. It was only carrying him, but even for that, he needed to take a huge car around to more flaunt that he was royalty. Out of all the kids that he had met in the private school that he went to, they all seemed well pleased and happy with their lives. Sasuke could not be unhappier with it, it was a suffocating thing. Every other kid he had seen always got dirty, played rough games like basketball, hanged out in normal clothes, and here he was living a high life that made him long for something outside of its golden walls.

His life felt empty…

In no time, they had reached the restaurant where his parents wanted him to meet with them for lunch, at the time that Ayaka had told him of course. It was only eleven and he was not sure why he was getting ready anymore. At his home getting ready started at six. Then, a full bath of ten minutes and then dressing appropriately for breakfast at seven, and you think that was enough? That was for just going to class, but when there was no class he stayed there to study. Subsequently, he would have to wash up once again to go out or present himself at the lunch table, then a third time to wash up for dinner.

At the moment it was not quite lunch, but it was going to be in a half hour, and being early meant more time to talk with the people around them. Walking over to his parents he bowed his head slightly to them and straightened up.

"Look at you Sasuke-kun." his mother chided as she placed her hands on his shoulders and straightened out his collar and the sides of his shirt. "All grown up, and oh so handsome my boy…"

"Thank you mother…" He spoke dispassionately.

"I hope that we can come to an agreement here today young man, no childish acts now…" His father said, all he could do was nod his head.

"Of course father…" Kakashi patted him on the back, and then signaled for his family to walk inside of the restaurant.

Already there was the Haruno family, waiting to for them and then to be seated. The mother was beautiful with odd colored hair cherry just like her daughters, and the man was tall and sturdy with deep chocolate brunette hair.

"Ah, the Hatake's!" The man boomed out in his loud voice.

"Hai, Haruno Shuichiro-san, you've changed not my good man" Sasuke watched as Kakashi and the man offered each other's hands to shake them. He watched Anko and the other woman giggle in delight and walk over to each other.

"Sakuno!" She said. "It's been too long"

"Look at you Anko-kun, no longer the rebellious tomboy of your once young age" the woman said, "You've changed, it has been long…" They both hugged each other.

Soon they all pull apart from each other and Kakashi signaled for him to step forward. Reluctantly, though not showing it, he stepped forward and allowed Kakashi to introduce him.

"I am pleased to present my son to you both, Hatake Sasuke-kun." he said, a proud looking smile on his smooth face.

Kakashi's silver hair fell to the side to conceal his other eye... Both Haruno's looked at Sasuke and sized him up, and beamed.

"You look like a wonderful young lad!" The man boomed proudly as well and offered his hand. Sasuke brought his up to meet and firmly shook the man's hand, leaving the man stunned. "My, what a firm handshake my boy, can never expect any less from your father's teachings I'm sure, I am impressed by you…"

"Thank you sir…" Sasuke nodded his head, never once did a smile grace his lips as he took his hand back.

"So handsome…" The woman beside the patriarch Haruno said a small blush on her face. She then moved over to bring forward her daughter, someone he had already met in school. But this was different from school...

"This is our daughter, Haruno Sakura." The girl blushed at the sight of her childhood friend at school.

Her beautiful floral dress highlighted her curves in all the right ways; she was stunning and a beauty. Sasuke tried his best to smile at her and offered her his hand, he worried about this many times over, but he could not bring himself to be attracted to the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun…" She said in a shy and small tone. She should have been cute to him when she blushed as he offered his hand to shake hers but instead pulled it over so that he could kiss it at the top, causing her to giggle. It was hard to even think she was anything adorable, because inside he wanted to run away from his pretense. However, he held on, his composure on tight as he let go of her hand and straightened up to meet her eyes.

"Come now then!" Shuichiro-san boomed. "Let us go and have our meal, and let you kids learn what is going on here."

They all nodded and headed towards the table that they were assigned. The attendant there made sure that their stay was going to be pleasant and that all of them were comfortable. Soon they were eating a hearty meal as they did small talk.

"We want you kids to understand that you two being married to each other could benefit our company very much, so we wish for you to date, and on the first three times we'll accompany you…" Anko spoke in a professional voice as if she was making business, making Sasuke feel angry.

"And we wish and hope that eventually you'll get engaged to each other and take over the legacy of both companies and make something great!" It was as if they were selling him, selling her, and the girl right there suddenly looked so stupid for smiling and nodding in agreement.

"So, what do you say?" Sakuno-san, Sakura's mother asked.

"It sounds splendid!" Sakura nodded her head "Thank you…"

"Yes…" Sasuke also said as politely as he could. "It's a magnificent proposition, Sakura-chan's an amazing girl after all" Everyone there was pleased, even Sakura-chan looked pleased, and as long as everyone was pleased he could do no wrong. Sasuke could not understand though, why Sakura-chan was accepting their proposition, when even he did not want it. Still, he could defy his parents, so for now, he might as well play with it all and hold his tongue.

"So, for future plans…"

At the end of the meal, Sasuke headed home with his parents.

An hour or so passed and his father knocked on his bedroom door. "We will go out for dinner Sasuke, do you wish to come?" His father spoke, a proud look on his face as he was preparing once more for a shower, and a new change in clothing.

"No thank you Father, I have an exam to study for, I shall have dinner in a bit…" Kakashi nodded his head, and walked over to Sasuke and patted him on the head. The gesture confused Sasuke and he looked up at the older man.

"Father…?"

"I'm proud of you my boy." Kakashi said in a fond voice "Incredibly proud, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast then" Sasuke nodded his head and Kakashi smiled before he left. Sasuke was stunned by what Kakashi had just said, but he sighed as he understood the words were not meant in the way he had hoped.

Kakashi was just proud that he had held his tongue, had held back all his thoughts, and had succumbed to their arranged plans.

As long as everything went according to plan.

Groaning, he awaited the moment his parents left the mansion and started to prepare for his own personal meeting that only met his agenda.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was tired.

His life consisted of working on a hidden part of the world, always traveling from place to place to make things possible. It was like a black market, but one that guaranteed results. He had been placed on missions to recover missing people, helping others, and it was a rich life, it made him enough money to survive and live a well enough existence. He did not mind it much, but lately, everything was slow and he had lost his passion for what he did…

As an Uchiha, he controlled a lot more of shares in the business world. His father had pushed him in to it, but as soon as the man had died, he had changed things to work the way he wished them to. His mother is currently head share holder, well that was unless she died. He was aware that he'd have to take over some day.

But his mother was still young, and he still had his freedom, so he did what he liked with it for the moment. What he didn't know was that today's client was going to be more than he bargained for.

It was a normal place to meet a friend actually.

A small public restaurant with round hedges around and a drive thru, it was a comfortable atmosphere. The late evening had settled down to a nice shade of oranges in the sky as he walked inside the small restaurant looking around for the person who had made the appointment.

Just about anyone could have come and taken this job, but his boss had felt that he was the perfect one for it. Maybe the client was not yet there.

He walked around, his steps light. His sharp eye roaming over every head, but the head he was sure he had to look for was not there. Maybe the boy had bailed. He crossed his arms over his chest and just stood there, he did not turn his head until he heard the door open once more to let someone in.

His breath caught when a beautiful boy entered the restaurant, wearing a clean blue shirt that buttoned up and baggy black jeans. The boy was looking to the side, until he looked forward and his onyx black eyes met his own.

The boy seemed to freeze when he saw him, but then let a small smile cross his lips and he made his way over, his hips swaying in light motions and his skin looking supple. The boy seemed shy, for a moment.

He casually said in a low and smooth voice, "Are you from Akatsuki?"

It was the voice of an angel.

Itachi nodded and gestured for the boy to follow him so they could sit. He was not sure why this boy would even seek their services and it worried him. Sasuke on the other hand smiled, he was completely blown away by the man in front of him. When he had entered the restaurant, he had wonder what kind of person he was going to meet, he never expected it to be a young man, maybe a few years older than him with long raven hair and a handsome facade. Lines seemed to slash down from his eyes to his cheeks, but that only added more to his sharp looks. He looked like…he looked like; Sasuke couldn't come up with an assertion to compare the man with. He was just unreal. He happily followed him to sit.

"So, what is it that you contacted Akatsuki for" Itachi asked as soon as they were seated, preparing for straight business. Sasuke frowned at him and then waved for someone to come. He did not want to get to the point just yet. He wanted this conversation to last. He had never felt his interest be sparked so much as it was right now. The boy's sudden movements took Itachi aback.

"What is your name?" The boy turned back to him, a feral smile on his lips as he licked them. Itachi clenched his hand into a fist when he thought he saw something in those eyes that called out his full attention, something dark and mischievous.

"Itachi," he spoke in a strained voice "Uchiha Itachi"

A girl with her hair in buns came over to them, a smile on her face. "Would you like to order?"

"Yeah, the number thirteen combo" Sasuke said in a polite and more collected way than he had been talking with Itachi, he sounded more mature when he spoke to her. She nodded.

"Coffee or Soda?" She asked and Sasuke thought about it.

Appropriately he had been taught to get coffee, but he was on his own now. "Soda please…" She nodded and turned towards Itachi.

"The same as him…" He said, she nodded and left.

Itachi watched her leave, wondering what the boy in front of him had just ordered; he was never one for restaurant food. He always cooked meals for himself. Other than that, he had found that brief change in the boy's attitude intriguing and amusing at the same time.

"Anyways" Itachi said, his eyes looking at the small boy who smiled at him. "I believe that is best we get down to the point of why you have called Akatsuki…" Sasuke nodded his head with a slight frown.

"I don't want to just yet" He said, he leaned up and placed his hand over Itachi's cheek. "I like you so far." He spoke, his voice smooth and childish at the same time, just as it should sound but the action alone set Itachi back. Even Sasuke was taken aback by his actions, but he wanted to know the man in front of him, he could not help himself.

Itachi on the other hand had to admit that he was blown away by the boy's actions. He grabbed the boy's hand and pushed it away gently "We have to stick to professionalism here…" Sasuke frowned again, that was what he was trying to escape…

"Alright." He said with that professional air around him once more, "We'll get down to business, but you have to stay with me and eat, and talk and flirt back kay?"

The kid could not be serious.

"Say it." The kid demanded, a small pout on his lips. One that Itachi found tantalizing, as his throat tightened with fear and wonderment as to who this kid was. He nodded his head.

"Okay, promise." And the boy grinned. He looked so adorable when he smiled. "So,"

Once again, the boy leaned toward him, this time with a serious look on his face. Sasuke had all morning, and lunch to think about what he wanted, and he had finally come down to the conclusion. "What I want," Sasuke slowly said, curving his lips with every word making Itachi follow every one of them. "Is for you to," Then the boy smirked, a hand came over Itachi's and the last words that left those precious lips had his blood running cold in his veins

"Kill me…"

* * *

So, what do you guys think so far?


	2. Getting To Know You

**Kill Me**

_**Getting To know You **_**  
**

Uchiha Itachi could not believe what his new job had brought him. A boy with silky spiky hair combed in an odd way, eyes that were obsidian and cold, pale skinned, and a beauty, he could have met him and fallen in love. If it was not for the fact that the boy had been one of his clients and had just asked him to fake his death, that left him thinking about the situation he had just gotten himself into. He had all the connections, all the vitalities, and knew what to do, but part of his mind, had not only, fake his death in mind, his mind was also screaming for him to kidnap the boy. Driving his car to his rundown apartment that he shared with all his other underground friends, he sighed.

Just how exactly did you stage a murder scene? He could be the one in charge of it; he had the great impersonation of a detective after all. The other part was taking the boy, or at least making him come with him. Itachi stopped at the door and cursed, why the hell was he thinking about taking a spoiled brat with him?

* * *

"_Kill me" _

"_I can't" Immediately left Itachi's lips without a second thought. Pausing for a second and thinking over what he said, he stood by it and said, "I just can't" _

_Sasuke was perplexed by his response, but smiled nonetheless in an innocent way as possible, and very possible to someone like him "Why not, I don't want to live the life I have been living so far, it would be the perfect escape." Itachi wanted to grab the boy by the shoulders and knock some sense into him. There was no way that he could ever imagine himself causing harm to this kid, okay maybe some harm to make him try and stop, think, and not kill himself. "It's not like if I'm asking you to do something against the law" Sasuke could have scoffed at that, for even he knew that was not the truth as much as he tried to cover it with him wanting this._

"_Yeah, right" Itachi nearly snapped. "Don't take me for a fool kid-"_

"_Sasuke" The boy cut in._

"_Kid" Itachi persisted, once again crossing his arms over his chest. Sasuke looked at the man before him, his lips moving in a sensual way that hypnotized him for a second before he tried to listen, noticing that he had not heard much of what Itachi had even said. He was too busy looking at the man's lips, strong arms covered in a black dress shirt, "I'm not going to kill you" Itachi ended and Sasuke blew some air out as he clenched his fist._

"_You don't have to, we can fake it." _

"_Trust me kid you don't have enough money to make me fake your death," Itachi counter. That was a bad choice a words with this client though, the boy smirked and crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair, an air of confidence around him. Itachi could just see the cocky attitude of the damned boy that made him want to throw him to the floor and ruffle him up. _

"_Name your price, any price" What was this boy? What was he trying to run away from, why was he asking him this! Why him! _

"_Eighty thousand dollars" Itachi said, a high enough number that no child should even posses at the age. The boy before him arched an eyebrow, completely amused with the amount of money that he had asked for. _

"_Is that all?" he asked. Itachi nodded his head, scared to even know what else the kid was going to say. "How about this, Itachi" his name fell in a sensual way from those lips as they pronounced every syllable correctly "I give you one billion dollars and you fake my death, well enough that everyone that knows me think I am dead and you help me leave this place" _

"_Why" Itachi uttered the single word out without thinking. Sasuke blinked at him a couple of times before sitting more comfortably and less straight. _

"_I'm tired of living in the world of riches and proper etiquette, I know I'm only seventeen now, but in some time I'll be eighteen and I want to leave from here. However, if I do not ask for it now, the chance will not ever come. " Sasuke looked up "I'll give you enough time to prepare, I'll graduate from high school first and then go with you, to wherever you can relocate me, I've planned for all of this for eleven years now, so please" Sasuke pleaded._

"_A rich kid hoping to live the poor life" Itachi said out of nowhere and offended Sasuke._

"_It's not like that!" he snapped "I am just searching for something new, I need something to happen if my life. I am not about to submit to them and allow them to tell me who to marry and how to live my life, it goes beyond who I am! I cannot take it anymore! Please" the boy said. His head bowed down as Itachi stared at him with the want to comfort him "Please save me from this life…" _

_Itachi simply stared at him, as the silence around them persisted the girl finally came back with their order. A plate with hamburger and fries around it, neatly set and two cups of soda with straws in it. She looked from male to male as she set the plates down before them "Are you guys going to want anything else?" she asked as politely as possible. Itachi shook his head and then she left without another word. Itachi swallowed hard, if it would have been anyone else from Akatsuki he would fear that they had gone with the boys wishes and truly killed him when he asked him to do so. However, right now the boy wanted to place his life in his hands, and Itachi had no idea what to do._

_What was he going to do with this kid's life? _

_The boy was throwing himself at him, and he was not sure whether to catch him or let him fall. A part of him wanted to accept. For he knew this was something different, he could take care of this kid if he wanted it, if the kid also wished it so. However, what was to say that this kid would want anything more from him once they were done with the fake death. Nevertheless, when he asked to save him, just like that, how could he deny him? It pulled at his heart. He had to do something to at least help him. He had to help him…_

_The boy was also offering a time limit. _

_Maybe in that time, he could change his mind. _

"_Okay" Itachi said, Sasuke looked up at him with bright eyes and a smile._

"_Really!"_

"_Yeah, just tell me when it is that you graduate?" _

"_Next month! The eighteenth of June" the boy quickly responded, and nodded his head. Itachi had to wonder if he had just made a huge mistake. "I'll start transferring the money to your account soon, just tell me how and we'll get this deal over with" Still, as he looked at the boys smiling face, he could not help but to feel that maybe this was the right thing to do._

* * *

Just like he promised, he stayed with Sasuke and dined with him that night. Itachi leaned back in his chair as he tried to get the boy out of his head, but found it to be futile. He stared at the screen once more, to the elegant rich family of Hatakes. He scoffed. The first thing that had come to mind was to do a Google search on the boy. It was not hard to find a Hatake Sasuke, the one and only son of a prestigious and rich family. This was going to take a lot of work and a lot of mirrors and smoke to successfully pull off…

The time, the location, all of it was crucial to the plan and he wanted to explore his surroundings before setting the plan in motion. He clicked off the internet search engine and returned to his word document, where he started to create the first face of his plan.

* * *

It had been a week and Sasuke had heard nothing of the underground worker Itachi, of Akatsuki. He had to wonder if maybe he had been played and if Itachi would even go through with the plan at all. It made him feel foolish for even asking for an out in a place where he was in a high pedestal. "Could be worse," Sasuke muttered. That was when he turned to the side when he heard someone clear their throat. "Naruto, good afternoon"

"Why did you not come to the restaurant party?" Naruto nagged his friend as they stood out in the hallway, getting their books from their lockers. Sasuke had been trying hard to ignore his friend and stay away from him, and now that it was nearly the end of the day he had come and started bugging. Naruto was not pleased and he could easily tell that by the annoyed look on his face. The blond considered him like a brother, and Sasuke was happy he did, he just wished he wasn't trying to tell him what to do all the time. As if he was also trying to change him and get him to follow all the rules, in a world he did not want to no longer live in "I was really hoping to hang with you and present you my girlfriend, and fiancée!"

"Naruto, you are yelling my friend" Sasuke closed his locker softly. "Besides, I had some studying to do, just because we are ending our life here does not mean that we can slack off. You should have been studying as well" Naruto frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked at his blond friend, the only real friend he ever had and thought about what Itachi had told him before they had departed that day. He had said to think about the things he liked in his life and what was he leaving behind, and if he was one hundred percent sure that he wanted to go on with the show of death. He had agreed to do that much, and he had to admit, his one and only friend was one thing that he was going to miss dearly, but he could live without him.

"Oh shut up and spare me the lecture, I know you are way too smart and don't need to study as often as you pretend you need to, you were sulking weren't you, you are hiding something from me Hatake Sasuke!" Both friends glared at each other, knowing each other full well since a young age. The thing was that Naruto did not understand Sasuke the way he would like to be understood. Sure, Naruto was a free spirit but he seemed to like all the attention that came with the riches. Sasuke just wanted it simple, free, and out of the Medias eyes.

"You sound like a woman"

"I do not!"

"Leave me be Naruto, I am not hiding a thing."

"Yeah right" The blond boy grinned, "Yesterday, the fair Haruno Sakura made the proclamation that she was going to be dating you for the possibility of engagement! Moreover, a wedding. Tell me once more than you aren't hiding something you lucky bastard" The smile never waded as Naruto patted Sasuke on the shoulder as a way to say congratulations, but Sasuke could not process much of it for he was in shock. He did not want anyone else to know, but he should have expected it. He knew he should have, but his feelings were different and betrayed him in every way…he really had no freedom here.

"She did not," Sasuke murmured in a low and breathless voice. How could Sakura go on and say something that he was opposed to, it left him feeling cold.

"She did" Naruto grinned, oblivious to the fact that Sasuke did not want to have anything to do with the rosette haired girl. Oblivious to the obvious distaste and shock that the other boy was in, the sudden sound of the school bell made him get over his initial shock and anger from what he had just heard.

"I have to go to class" was all he said before he started to walk in the direction of his class.

"Hey, are we going to meet at your house today!" Naruto called after him.

"No" Sasuke yelled back "I don't have time" He turned the corner and left. Naruto stared after him and shrugged his shoulders. As for Sasuke he was thinking of reasons why leaving was a necessity, when a thought crossed his mind.

What if Itachi did not fake his death and he was left here trapped forever. Fear rushed through him at the thought. He rushed to class, once he was inside he searched for his seat. He wanted to escape the golden cage he was placed in. '_Save me…Itachi' _

* * *

"So, this is a private school" Itachi said as he looked at the tall building. It was fenced off from anyone just stepping in, and it looked intimidating. He was here for only one reason, and that was to pick Sasuke up from school. Itachi had found it quite amusing how Sasuke was curious on being a normal boy, and besides that he wanted to know more about him and who he was. Itachi had to say that it was not much different from who he was now.

Well maybe, it was because Itachi was also rich, but in his family, his mother allowed him to roam around free. So long as he was still well educated and did not get himself killed. Sighing, he had to wonder when classes were going to be over. It had been some time since he had to go to high school, but he was sure classes were going to be over in forty-five minutes, still, he had never gone to a private school. Crossing his arms, he leaned against his seat and just stared out at the school. He frowned when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out, looking at the screen he could see that Kisame had sent him a message.

'_What are you up to?'_ sighing he responded.

"None of your business" Before he knew it Kisame had replied to him.

'_Yeah right, you're probably doing something like having sex and texting me back'_ Itachi shook his head.

"No, If I were having sex, talking to you would be the last thing I would ever want to do" He could just imagine Kisame laughing his head off. Like always, his friend quickly responded to him but Itachi had lost interest in the conversation. He turned all volume off his phone and placed it back in his pocket. Sighing, he opened the door of his car and walked outside, the fresh air filling his lungs and admiring the quiet atmosphere with the light chirping of birds.

He then walked towards the school and touched the black fence that perimeter around it. It was solid and cold, much like a cage. He glanced inside, looking around at the lush grasses that cover the area around the cemented walking area. He soon pulled away from the fence and looked around; there were nothing but houses around. Still, that was not what caught his attention, what did capture it though was the fact that huge limousines had started to move in through the vicinity, as if they were all gathering for a funeral.

The gates of the school were soon being swung open and a line of limousines entered, to go around the perimeter of the school. Itachi frowned and decided to just walk into the school, he went unnoticed for the most part, and all the guards were busy keeping the limos from trying to run each other over. Itachi was glad that he was not going to have to wait much for Sasuke, all he had to do now was find him.

Soon he found himself at the front of the school doors, where students started to come out off. Many girls paused and gasped at the sight of him, murmuring little things like 'so handsome' and 'I think I just fell in love' others just passed by him and then giggled their heads off. Guys ignored him and just passed by him without a word. It was not long until he spotted Sasuke within the school, at the back by what he could assume was the kid's locker. A blond boy and a rosette headed girl were by his side and seemed to be talking to him, while he ignored them.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what do you Saturday will be fine day to go out on a second date" she smiled at him, and Sasuke seemed to force a small smile upon his lips. At least it looked forced to Itachi, it was nothing like the smile Sasuke had given him during their dinner together.

"It sounds marvelous, I'll assure you of it as soon as I check my schedule," Sasuke said in a calm, grown and collected voice that sounded disheartened to the ears of Itachi. He tilted his head to the side of the blonde-haired person patted him on the back. "I have music lessons I believe"

"Come now, don't disappoint your future may be wife. Allow her the date" Sasuke seemed to ignore the blond boy as much as possible, but the boy seemed persistent for his attention. "The sooner the three dates with parents are over the sooner you can get to a normal date, then we can do a double date, I'm sure you'd love to meet Hinata-chan"

"I'm sure I will, but I'll have to check that I'm free, I have some new meeting to attend" at that point Sasuke thought about telling Itachi to call him and pretend to be a tutor or something just to fill up his schedule. The only problem was that he did not even have Itachi's personal number and it made him wonder if he was ever going to see the man again. "Anyhow, have you nothing to do now?"

"No," Naruto said, "I was hoping we'd hang out"

"As well as I" Sakura suddenly chirped in. Itachi could see it now, on the boy's face. He was trapped. Thinking quickly of a way to get the kid's attention without actually being seen, he brought out his cell phone and frowned when he saw he had more than one text message from more than just Kisame. Ignoring it, he decided to call the boy, a small fluttered entered his heart when he thought back to how the boy had flirted with him the first time they had met. How as soon as he saw his cell phone because Kisame decided to call, he took it and placed his number in it.

The kid had kissed him on the cheek and left chuckling with a 'Call me' so he was. Some part of him thought, maybe the boy was just doing that to get what he wanted, maybe he was foolish, but he did as he saw best. Even if Sasuke had no real interest in him, he would do something to help him. The boy's eyes were so expressive, and the need for freedom was clearly there. They just called out to Itachi.

A surprised look went over Sasuke's face when he felt his cell phone ring, a small classical tune played through and Itachi arched an eyebrow. In his opinion, that was the worst ring tone that you could ever heard. "Someone is calling you," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded his head and pulled out his phone and pressed the button before pressing it to his ear.

"Good Afternoon, you've reached Sasuke's phone, how may I help you"

'_You know, a succinct hello could have sufficed'_

Sasuke's face went red, and both Sakura and Naruto had to wonder what was wrong with him. "You look like Hinata when I have finished kissing her," Naruto decided to remark on, but Sasuke was too lost in his mind to hear him. He could not believe it, he had just sounded like an idiot to the man on the other side, who he wanted nothing more than to impress. Life really hated him.

"Why, why are you calling at such a time?" Sasuke yelled an unprofessional and out of matter way that confused, his friends even furthered.

"Sasuke-kun? Is something the matter?" Sakura asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and nodded his head.

"I uh, have to go," he said, while all he could hear was chuckling at the other end.

'_I've come to pick you up, look to your left' _Sasuke's head immediately snapped up, and there he was. Uchiha Itachi, in all of his glory, wearing a red dress shirt and black jeans that were to size, and an amused look on his face. Sasuke could feel his face heat up again, it was not bad enough he sounded like an idiot on the phone, Itachi had watched him perform it.

"Wh-why" He managed out.

'_Follow me, and I shall tell you._' Sasuke hanged up his phone as he watched Itachi start to walk away, and his knees nearly faltered him. Life was so unfair.

"Sasuke, I am being serious, are you alright?" Naruto looked concerned.

"Just fine, I just forgot that there was a meeting I had to attend to, and I'm going to be late" With that, he quickly packed his bag.

"Oh my," Sakura said pressing a hand to her mouth "You must hurry then" he nodded to them and began to walk as briskly as possible. It was so hard to try to restrain himself from sprinting, all he knew was that he had to catch up to Itachi.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" His friends waved at him, but he ignored them as soon as he was on his own. All that mattered now was catching up to Itachi without letting Ayaka see that he was not going to go to the limo. Many had already left by this time, but there was still a lot, hiding around while keeping an eye to where Itachi went, proved to be difficult but he managed it.

An angry expression crossed over Sasuke's features as he gripped his school bag and stomped his way over to Itachi and his car. Itachi was still amused by Sasuke "took you long enough, little one"

"Shut up, I can't believe you!" Sasuke nearly shouted, "What are you doing here, wait, let me rephrase that, how the hell did you find out that this was my school! I don't hear from you for like a week and now you know where I go and study, where the hell have you been? What have you been up to!" Sasuke was panting by the end of his little rant.

"I researched you some, relax" Itachi sighed, "Besides, you are not the only one that has a life, and you are not my only client, I have others." It angered Sasuke to know Itachi had other clients, and there was no way they could be above him, when he finally realized something even more pressing now.

"Researched?" Sasuke paled. "So you know"

"Know?" Itachi arched an eyebrow now "that you are the famous Hatake child, yes I know, now question is, is it worth saving you from all this? Can't be that bad. Luxury, the education, the limos, and those hot girls" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You have no idea how bad it is" Sasuke gritted past his teeth, under his breath, still glaring at the man before him. Was the man amused? Was he happy that he had witnessed him make a fool out of himself. The shame, it made him want to hate him, but he couldn't, he just kept finding himself even more attracted to him. "You wouldn't dare go back on your word, Itachi"

Itachi watched as Sasuke glared, and glared, finally he pulled the small boy to himself, one hand going towards his face, as he grasped his soft chin between his thumb and index finger. "Then show me, why do you want to escape this world?"

Sasuke looked up at Itachi, surprised. "What exactly do you want me to show you?"

"I don't know, anything, tell me about you" Sasuke nodded, and pulled away. Feeling that he would do something that would make Itachi back away.

"Okay, kay" he said, taking a deep breath. "I'll tell you about me, I'll show you were I live, but you have to do something for me before anything of that is possible." Itachi frowned, the boy knew he could strike a bargain. However, he was not about to turn away the opportunity to learn more about the child before him.

"Name your request then"

"Take me out, take me to the beach"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "The beach?" Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yeah, I've never been" Itachi frowned.

"Alright, let's go"

* * *

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

Well, I am not so sure about this chapter. But I hope you all liked it as much as the first one! But here's hoping. See you all around!

Please Review.


	3. Hanging Out

**Kill Me**

Hanging Out **  
**

The waves crashed back and forth over one another, each of them trying to reach the sand at the beach, the warm salty air entered Sasuke's lungs. The sight before him was spacious, a part of the world he never thought he was going to see. He felt excited, and many questions popped into his mind as Itachi parked into the parking lot and turned off his car. The music in the car as well, it had been boisterous and loud, a new kind of music that Sasuke had never heard before, and it too filled his blood with adrenaline.

"Hey, Itachi"

"Hmm" Itachi said as he watched Sasuke jump out of the car and around run towards him. The hot sun was still beating down hard, and it seemed to melt the floor under them. Itachi was never fond of the beach, but he did not dislike it either.

"Well, can I take off my shoes and walked in the sand, maybe even go in the water?" The boy was acting like a kid again. Far different from the demeanor he seemed to carry himself by, a strong force that he pretended to be. It made him realize, that the kid was still just a…kid. Even he, at the age of twenty-one, he was still a child as well. There was so much of the world to be explored. Still, said and done, Itachi let out a chuckle.

"You don't need to ask my permission, you can do as you like"

"Really?"

"Really"

Feeling shy, Sasuke smiled at Itachi and stared at him as they walked towards the beach. He was different, different from any other grown up. Every time, everyone around him always tried to tell him what he did wrong, what he was supposed to do, and how he was supposed to do it. Itachi now, just proved that he could be himself. Itachi was going to let him be himself, and inside of him, he could not help but feel fond of the man.

It was strange really.

He never thought he could have a strong emotion towards someone, much less a stranger. But he guessed he liked the thrill and the danger that Itachi seemed to pose in his life. Itachi, he was one that he would not mind running away with. All reason and logic aside, there was a bond there that he could not understand.

As soon as they reached the sand, Sasuke could see that there were many colored broken shells around it. He'd only ever seen shells in picture books when he was a child, but he never thought they would be so many, and that all of them would be in halves, or broken. "Itachi, why are all the shells broken?"

Itachi turned to the boy confused "How am I supposed to know?"

"But, you're older than me, shouldn't you?" Itachi sighed. Sasuke pouted at him, and then grinned. "Can't you come up with an explanation?" Itachi shook his head.

"Of course not, they just are. You know, it's like a lost puzzle, shells break away from each other, but maybe we can find their missing parts." Itachi kicked up some of the sand "When I was a child, I remember coming here with my mom on some occasions, we'd get in the low tide of the water and feel it pull us in, and then bend down." Itachi recalled the softness of the sand against his bared feet. "And touch the sand; we'd sink our hands in deeply, until we'd be able to pull out whole shells, of course many are broken and you have to search for their other missing half"

"Can we search for whole shells?" Sasuke asked in a small voice, Itachi nodded.

"Sure, the only thing is, they might have something live inside of them." This only excited Sasuke more. Itachi walked over to him, and moved some hair out of Sasuke's face. It was a simple gesture, but it made Sasuke feel special inside. It was a hard feeling to describe; it was different from lust, and different from just plain love that came as a crush. It was a spreading warmth that he couldn't place, but it was Itachi who made him feel better about himself.

Suddenly, part of him wanted Itachi to feel proud of him as well.

"You know what else?"

"hm"

"Halved and broken shells can make great decorations on picture frames, or great bracelets that become good luck charms"

"Teach me, please?" Sasuke asked his eyes wide with wonderment.

"Of course" Itachi said.

With that, they both took off their shoes and socks, they rolled up their pants and walked over to the water. Itachi recalled the cold feeling and simply stood there waiting for his body to get used to the cold temperature, while Sasuke practically ran away from the water. "It's cold Itachi" Itachi turned towards the kid and smirked.

"Of course it is, now come here and deal with it" Sighing, Sasuke resigned himself and went over to Itachi, and once again in the water. It was cold as ice against his skin, and the sand was not as rough as the dry sand in the other part of the beach, this one was slightly warm and soft, it seemed to tickle his feet. He could feel himself being gently pushed out and at the same time, his feet being buried under the sand. It was incredible. "Come on Sasuke"

* * *

It was only three in the afternoon, but there was still a lot to be done.

Hatake Kakashi walked around his home, a letter of Sasuke's official progress report in his hand. The boy delivered, as always, his grades were top notch without a blemish on them. He was a fine lad. He wanted to take this as the opportunity to both celebrate and set up a date for him and the Haruno girl. He knew his boy was usually stubborn and it was hard to get him to do something, so they were going to let him do most of it at his own pace and were not going to push the matter of wedding so soon. As long as he held the attention of the girl, there was nothing to worry about "Have you seen Sasuke-kun around?" He asked Anko when she passed by.

"No my darling, but we have some problems" She said with a small sigh "We need to find a new CEO for the west wing of our fashion department, the last one just quit saying that they didn't like the job. That it was an unfair position, I wonder why they keep quitting, It makes no sense" She glared at him and jabbed the paper at him. "We need to find someone accomplished, I need someone that can support the company inwardly as well as out!" Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and she huffed out in anger.

"I know you hate travelling, I will get to it. I doubt that we are going to find someone anytime soon, but I'll make the position known, but you'll have to travel this time" Anko nodded her head. It was not just an important position for fashion, or travelling for her, but it was also a position that allowed the person close contact to them and decision-making. It would go through that person and then they will decide what was worth looking at so they can go through it, it kept the work paper at a minimum, but it seemed to overwhelmed people who worked for them, since they got a lot of paper work. That also meant that that person was going to be someone they truly had to trust in. Therefore, the position was crucial. "Oh, have you seen Sasuke?"

"Uh, not around, shouldn't he be at his music lesson?" Anko asked, unsure if perhaps Sasuke had something, different scheduled today.

"Oh right" Kakashi said, "It's Wednesday" Kakashi sighed and then grinned "fine, let us wash up and go to dinner, all this talking has made me hungry. I'll see Sasuke tonight before he goes to bed" Anko nodded her head and both left to their own rooms. They both loved each other dearly, but they also did not sleep in the same room. Of course, that did not stop Kakashi from being jealous and possessive, he had Anko on watch. He always knew where she was, whom she was with, and what she was saying. Of course, Anko was the same, but neither of them suspected the other to be keeping them in check.

If there was one thing they had in common, it was their non-tolerance for cheaters.

Now that Sasuke was going to probably be married, they had to also teach Sakura how to keep him in check. They were also going to make sure that Sakura was not running around loose behind Sasuke's back, for they would not tolerate someone who will not be faithful to their son. The Hatake Household was always a busy place, with vast luxuries and long halls. Walls painted a dull mahogany color, that covered up the walls and ceiling, a rich gold tracing over it in a flexible design.

All the rooms were the same, all in symmetry. The only different one was Sasuke's room. His was a dark color of blue, the carpet, a deep black, and the walls still filled with the same golden designed that roamed over the house. It was also, what made the young boy feel more out of place. Still, they had done that, to teach him independence.

Kakashi smiled to himself as he walked to his own personal bathroom, a huge white marbled room that expanded around a large perimeter. It was circular. The tub was round and could fit about ten people, sitting and have room for more. Meticulously, he began to prepare for dinner in just a few more hours. Making sure that every inch of him was clean. "How am I going to find a proper person for the CEO Job, I do not know who to trust. The people that have left are bad enough, but they hold no real threat," Kakashi said to himself.

Sighing, he decided to wait and see what would happen as soon as he announced the open position, perhaps after dinner he could do something.

_

* * *

_

_Later that evening _

Itachi and Sasuke were sitting in a small restaurant that was placed near the beach. Both were having a great time that they did not even notice the time around them pass by. The table was small and made for two and all the walls were wooden, painted a white color. The bottom part, painted red. It was warm and seemingly, family oriented. "Of course" Sasuke said as he pocked the drink he had in his hand with a straw "Father will want me to marry her as soon as I am eighteen and have graduated I know he would want me to make the move on my own, or at least think that I did it without their help." Shyly he glanced up at the older male in front of him "Have you ever been forced to do something against your will?"

"Hmm, no" Itachi said, running a finger over the rim of his own cup "My father used to push me on what to do, told me how to act, but by the time that I was about four, he died." Sasuke made a sad face and Itachi smile "Of course, mother took over the company and it has been running perfectly under her care"

"I'm sorry your father died"

"It's no big deal" Itachi said, "He was so old and tired of life, at the end I am glad he died happy"

"Huh"

"Mother was only fourteen when she got with him, a fifty year old man who still looked pretty decent for being that old" Itachi explained, sitting a little straighter "Mother got pregnant with me as soon as her parents kicked her out of the house for being with such a man, she begged them not to call the cops. She was a consenting participant, and that lead them to court. Of course, she was given the freedom to do what she wanted when she explained she was living with father and was, well, pregnant" Itachi made a face "That's a weird story huh, but being the rich man father was, he was to take care of his responsibilities"

"No, it's not, I want to know more" Sasuke smiled, placing his cup in the table and leaning forward. "You hardly have talked about yourself, so what happened after that?"

"Well, father was proud; I am the only child he had ever had. Everyone else either had aborted his children or lost them and had left him hopeless to ever have an heir. Mother came into his life, and she became his jewel, he took care of her preciously and held her closely, he truly loved her" Itachi frowned "and I was that prize, an apple in his eye, his little boy. When I was around four, mother was happy always buzzin' around him, always smiling, and that was when he started to cough up blood, and he became ill out of nowhere"

"Man, it was like so perfect and then he got sick, what did he have?"

"Father looked good, that did not mean he was healthy" Itachi glared at his cup "The bastard had not been taken proper care of himself, overworking himself and stressing about age difference, that he died. Mother became completely upset, violently. She hit me for the first time" Sasuke's eyes widen, feeling like that should have never happened to Itachi "She had slapped me, then realized what she had done, and broke down crying, hugging me to her chest and repeating 'I'm sorry' asking me to forgive her. She is my mother, of course I did. Then she went missing for like seven months, and left I alone with a servant there named Sana, who took well care of me. I remember asking for mom every day, and she would say she would be back soon; she needs to find stable ground. I don't know what she meant, but I think I do now"

"So you never found out why she went missing for so long?" Sasuke asked after some silence and Itachi shook his head.

"No, I never really questioned her about it. I was just glad she was home." Itachi suddenly smirked and brought two fingers up to poke Sasuke in the middle of his forehead, making the spoiled boy pout. "And you say you've had it hard, the worst thing you've had is getting your parents to choose someone to marry" Sasuke frowned as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well no, not really. I guess it's not as bad as what happened to you," Sasuke said, his eyes looking somewhere other than Itachi as he set down his hand.

"What? What's the matter?"

"Well," Sasuke hesitated "I….I never said it before, but it was always made clear to me that I was not really a Hatake, I am adopted and as to who my real family is, I have no idea. Ayaka, a nice woman there that still care's for me, I never thought of her as a servant. But once I asked her why I was adopted, and where's my real mom, and my real dad" Sasuke looked over to Itachi with a confused look on his face "How could my own mother do this to me?"

"Do what?" Itachi was even more confused.

"She left me for dead, she born me and after a few hours of being born placed me in a trashcan bin, she never wanted me. I was made sure to know that I was unwanted, that I should thank gods that I was even allowed to live amongst the rich and have the Hatake's give me their name. Which they didn't until they found out that I was a 'genius'" Sasuke made air quotes around the word, for he didn't believe at all that he was superb smart.

"Sasuke"

"I know" Sasuke said, "You know part of me thought of running away a long time ago to find my mother and ask her why she did that. Then as I grew, I thought. It has been so long, she will not even remember me, she probably is not real, and how am I supposed to find the woman who gave birth to me when there was no trace of who it might be left behind at the scene. I was just me. They had not found her when I was a child, and still not now, what is the chances of me learning who I really am?"

"Still" Itachi said, "You did get a pretty decent life"

"Yeah, I guess I did" Sasuke agreed "But I'm done with it, I want a chance to create my own life and create my own meaning, my own reality around my own thoughts. Now what others tell me to do and how to act, while I am watched by millions."

"Sometimes that's life, you can't always escape" Itachi said with a shallow smile "Trust me, I've tried it"

"You have?" Sasuke was about to ask more on what Itachi meant with that when all of a sudden the Uchiha's phone rang. Itachi pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked, Sasuke watched as Itachi narrowed his eyes and frowned. There was a glare, then disapproval. Sasuke had to admit, Itachi was cute. Thinking that, he looked out the window and noticed the dark night, and the full moon that glowed over the sand and the waves that moved higher than before. He remembered when one had nearly dragged him deep into the ocean and Itachi had grabbed onto him, both had come out spitting salty water. Still, they kept going in and fighting wave after wave. The fear that overcome Sasuke when Itachi was hit by a huge one, only to then have his foot be grabbed, and he yelled, and then hit Itachi for scaring him even more.

It had been fun.

Sasuke touched his lips. His cheeks, mostly around the lines of his lips hurt him, that day he had smiled so much, he never thought that was possible. Even now, he was still smiling even more. It felt so great. Every worry had left his body that day, and he had been able to be himself. "Sasuke" Sasuke turned his head to look over at Itachi once more.

"What is it?"

"We have to go"

"Huh" Sasuke said, and that was when reality started to come to him once more. All of this was not real, all of this was not his real life.

"It's eight twenty, won't your parents worry?" Sasuke nodded his head rapidly and got to his feet to follow Itachi out of the small diner. He did not need his parents getting suspicious at him, for being out so late.

"So who called you" Sasuke could not keep the curiosity out of his voice, he had to know. Knowing about Itachi, had become important to him.

"Kisame" Itachi said as if it was nothing.

"Kiss- ah -me?" Sasuke asked, with a smile on his face. Itachi turned to the boy and pocked him on the forehead again.

"Come on kid, I'll take you home" Sasuke sighed, knowing he was in trouble.

"What am I going to tell Anko and Kakashi? They must be going crazy!"

"They haven't called you yet" Sasuke bowed his head when Itachi said that.

"I kind of left my cell phone in your car, as to not be bothered" Itachi watched the boy started for a minute and then chuckled.

"You're such a brat" Sasuke frowned when Itachi said that. If Itachi was going to treat him like a kid, they he was going to treat Itachi like an old man. "Come on, get in the car"

"As you say Uchiha-san" The professional voice seemed to have started Itachi some, but Sasuke did not care. He walked around the car and reached the passenger seat. He got in and closed the door, and then placed on his seatbelt; he kept looking forward, a cool air around him. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him as he got into the driver's seat and got his own seatbelt. Sighing, Itachi tilted his head towards Sasuke, staring at him. "Aren't you going to drive?" Sasuke asked, coldly.

"Sure I am" Itachi responded, "hey Sasuke, look at me"

"Wha-" Sasuke never got to finish as his forehead was pocked. He frowned and glared, all the while Itachi pressed on the breaks before placing the car of reverse, then slowly let go of the breaks, looking around as he back out of his parking place. He then set in drive, managed to turn his car to the left, and drove off. "Why do you keep pocking me?" Sasuke mumbled after some time.

"I don't know, its fun"

"Yeah, only for you" Itachii laughed. It had been so long, since he had ever laughed. It had been long since he had smiled and had some real simple and clean fun. Meeting Sasuke, had really changed his life. He had never expected so much innocence from one boy. There was just something about Sasuke, that called out to him, and it had nothing to do with attraction or lust.

It was something different.

Sasuke smiled when he heard Itachi laugh, not sure, why he could not stay mad for long. It made him feel warm inside, as if it was Itachi, the greatest puzzle that he had to solve. They rode in a comfortable silence, both their minds thinking about different things. Itachi soon started to near a familiar place, and Sasuke made a face at the huge houses around "you live around here, right?" Itachi asked, he looked for a second to the left to Sasuke who was frowning, and slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah, turn left here" Itachi nodded, he placed his signal and turned left. Sasuke was now uncomfortable, playing with his seatbelt that went across his chest.

"Where?" Itachi prompted.

"That one at the end there" Sasuke said, the rounded curve was spotless white and beautiful. The gates that closed the long drive thru the house was locked. As Itachi's car approached, the guard walked over to them and waited for them to stop. The window slowly slid down and the guards eyes widen.

"Lord Sasuke!" he said in a small gasp "Ah, my lord, please come in," the man signaled for the gates to open and soon they did.

"Thank you Surotobi-san" Sasuke said as politely as he could, a small professional smile over his face and gave a nod. Itachi watched him closely, as everything about Sasuke became controlled, forced, and fake. The boy was like someone different all of a sudden. He waited for the gates to finish opening and drove inside.

The house was huge, as he had expected it to be. As soon as he was by the edge of the house, multiple stairs led up to the house like palace. Bright lights turned on as they parked. Sasuke looked like the blood had just drained from his face, leaving his already pale face completely colorless. "Kakashi and Anko" Sasuke suddenly said, "Why are they outside waiting for me, oh no" Sasuke said, noticing their attire.

"What's wrong?"

"They are dressed for a ball."

"Ah, have fun"

"You don't understand!" Sasuke nearly yelled, "I will have to go to my room and be locked up, if they will go on their own for being late." Sasuke sighed and waited for Itachi to stop the car. Sasuke grabbed his bag and got out of the car, before he closed the door Itachi's voice stopped him.

"I'll see you later, okay brat" For a slight moment Sasuke nearly smiled, but simply nodded his head.

"Sure, I'll look forward to it" He closed the door and then watched Itachi drive away. Sasuke longingly stared back, Itachi had no idea how much he looked forward to being with hom again. Anko and Kakashi soon walked down the stairs. They had smiles on their faces as Ayaka was behind them with a worried look on her face.

"Sasuke, my son" Kakashi said, and gave him a slight pat on the back. "I've gotten your report card; I am impressed with your grades." He said, and looked over his son "Ayaka told me you were going to stay late for practice at the piano, I can't wait to see how you've improved, but for tonight, you must be tired. Have a bath, eat dinner, and go to bed, tomorrow I want you here early after school, for we are going to celebrate" Sasuke nodded his head, having no choice.

"Yes father" he said. He looked at his mother "Have a nice evening out, mother, father" He bowed to them and they smiled at him. The limo soon came around and they walked over to it, while Ayaka walked over to her young master.

"Where were you! Who was that that you were with child!"

"I was with a friend" he said, "I'm sorry to have worried you Ayaka" She sighed and shook her head.

"I've never thought that someone like that would be your friend, last I checked, none of them drove a black Honda" Sasuke chuckled.

"Yeah, funny thing about that"

"Who is it child, tell me"

"I just met him" Sasuke looked down, unsure of himself but trusted her "He took me to a beach, I asked him to, I had a lot of fun." He smiled at her "I never thought life could be so much fun" Ayaka was taken aback by the smile on her master's face, the way the boy was glowing of happiness. Whoever this friend was, he was making Sasuke incredibly happy, and that could only mean this person was perfect for him.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself" She embraced him and then led him inside "Have you had dinner?"

"Yeah, he took me to a diner" Sasuke recalled what they had eaten. Hamburgers and pizza, mixed in sauces and other things, they had made a mess.

"Alright" Ayaka said "now, remember tomorrow you have to come home directly afterschool." Sasuke nodded.

"I'll set the warning date in my cell phone" Sasuke reached into his pocket for his cell phone, when he felt nothing. His heart faltered. Inside the phone, he had a picture of Itachi and he had also finally gotten his number, but now…he had forgotten his cell phone in Itachi's car and there was no way they could communicate with each other.

"What's wrong my young master?"

"My cell phone, I forget it in his car!" Ayaka looked at his shocked face and then she started to giggle. "What's so funny?" She only giggled harder; making Sasuke fell distressed, what was so funny?

"Oh my, you are way too young!" She laughed and handed him a new cell phone, they never seemed to run out of them "Just use this one for now, until you get your back at least" Sasuke sighed and nodded, still wondering what she meant that he was to young…he was not.

Was he really that much of a child?

* * *

Somewhere else....

Itachi stopped his car in front of his current home, "Man, Finally!" he heard Kisame yell from outside. He turned his car off and glanced down at the passenger seat, to see the silver blue cell phone that belonged to Sasuke. He frowned, but at least he had another reason to go see the boy, he opened the phone and saw a picture there the beach. He and Sasuke had been back and forth into the car, and even sat in the sun to let their clothes dry. When Sasuke had left his cell phone in the car must have been when he told him that they were going to go eat at a nearby diner.

"He's such a brat" Itachi muttered, and left the cell phone on the seat, with a black sweater on top of it. He walked out of his car and pressed the button to lock it.

"Hey, did you forget we have to attend dinner with your mother, you are late! She said to be there at eight sharp, it's already going to be nine"

"She'll understand" Itachi said.

He was wrong.

* * *

Hehehe, Sorry you guys . Slow up dates on everything since Finals are coming up and I really really need to practice my math. That is my worse subject right now. I have a test in about a five more days. So, I'll be concentrating more on that at the moment. And thank you to all that reviewed!But don't worry, I'll up date as soon as I can.

Please Review.


	4. Shut Up

**Kill Me **

**_Shut Up _  
**

The next day had started out just like the same, with the sun rising and Sasuke having to prepare to go to school and attend classes. He had washed up, ate breakfast alone, both his parents already gone, and finished preparing his bag. Last night he had prepared for bed at an early hour and knocked out, feeling exhausted as well as content. This morning though, he had recalled what his father had said last night, about them going to celebrate his grades "Lord Sasuke, your limousine is ready" Ayaka walked into the room and grabbed a comb, "Tch, look at your hair my darling"

Sasuke smiled at her as she started to brush his hair much like a mother would, even though it still stood on end behind his head. She examined his nails, making sure that they were completely clean, made sure his face was clean, his teeth, and then his clothing. Making sure that Sasuke was proper, acceptable, and presentable. "Thank you Ayaka" Sasuke said in a small voice. She grinned.

"Yeah, now get going young man" Sasuke chuckled and got up from his seat, grabbing his bag and started to leave. As soon as he was in his limousine, Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and tried to remember what the number Itachi had given to him. However, right now, he could not come up with a single number. Worst part was that he had not even bother to learn his own cell phone number, now he wished he had. He kind of felt like an idiot at not knowing his own cell number, he always referred to the information the phone came with already. Besides that, he always had different cell phones for everything, one for business, another for fun, another just to have it, it did not matter. He was like a spoiled child. There was no way to call him and sadness filled his chest. "Damn Itachi, I better be able to see you soon"

* * *

**Uchiha Residence**

Itachi sat quietly with his mother, Uchiha Mikoto, alone while they ate breakfast. A platter of pancakes, eggs, bacons, and butter with syrup just made the atmosphere warm. Last night his mother had been furious and had not wanted to talk to him. She still was not, but at least she looked less angry and less possible to slap him across the face. Sighing, and deciding to start a conversation, Itachi set down his fork "I am sorry I was late yesterday mother, I really did lose track of time" His mother made a scoffing noise as she sipped her coffee carefully, since it was hot.

"Itachi, I don't know if you realize how odd that sounds coming from you" His mother frowned "You've never let anything make you lose track of time, you are always punctual, always neat, and always do as asked of you, of course, if you actually want to do it. So, tell me my boy what kept you so distracted that you forgot about dinner with your mother"

Itachi sighed. "I was out with someone, we were on the beach" Itachi shrugged "It was fun" Mikoto made a face that showed happiness and something else.

"Are you dating that blond named Deidara?" His mother asked, "You do know I know he's a male, you can't hide that fact no matter how much of girl he looks like"

"Mother" Itachi said in a warning tone. His mother laughed. It was a joke. She knew her boy was gay, girls never seemed to interest him. The fact that Deidara looked like a girl, Mikoto liked to joke that Itachi liked him and at the same time he hoped that the blond boy would bare kids. Of course, Deidara was already spoken for by someone else, so it did not matter. "Well, you guessed right, I was out with a boy"

"Really now, am I going to get to meet this lucky boy?"

"I'm not dating that brat mom, he's just a kid" She arched an eyebrow.

"How old"

"Seventeen"

"Well, he's not _that_ young, give him some more time and he'll be of age to be with you" she said, "All he needs is to be eighteen."

"Mom, he's about three years younger than me" Itachi figured, since he turned twenty-one not long ago, and Sasuke, said he soon was going to turn eighteen.

"So" Mikoto said "Age does not matter, me and your father were decades apart. That young boy being about three years younger than you are means nothing. Besides, age and love don't even begin to follow logic"

"Father was looked upon as a pedophile mother" Itachi shook his head "It's a miracle they even allowed him to have children." Mikoto laughed at her boy.

"What can I say, I fell in love" His mother was still young and beautiful, barely on her thirties. Somewhere around there Itachi figured, it was so odd. He sighed and took a drink of his coffee before letting his knife cut more of the pancake. "What's the matter Itachi, are you afraid to feel something for someone younger than you?" Itachi looked at his mother and gulped down his food.

"Not really," Itachi said, "I'm afraid I already do"

This caused his mother to laugh loudly. "I definitely would want to meet this boy! He sounds like he brings out something clumsy in you my little Itachi!"

Itachi frowned. Just for that remark, he was not going to allow his mother to meet him. "Mother, I wish to talk to you about something that might anger you"

"Go on"

"I am going to apply for a job, at Hatake corps."

"What, why?" Mikoto said, wide eyes on her son "That's our rival company"

"I know" Itachi said "But please bear it; it's all in the means to get something done. Can you trust me that much" Mikoto frowned.

"I don't like deceit and dirty play Itachi" Mikoto sat back down on her chair and then smiled "But I'll take your word and trust, and I will allow you to do as you please. But, Itachi, mess up something or do something stupid, I will have to be force to do something to embarrass you"

Itachi had no doubt that his mother would.

* * *

**Late that Afternoon**

Sasuke sighed as he glanced himself in the mirror. His hair was still dripping wet, as he ran his towel over his pale arm, glancing at his chin, then his throat, and chest. People had always said that he was good looking, every time that they met him, they called him perfect, and there was just one person he now knew who did not see him that way. After all, Itachi saw him as a brat, and what he hated the most was that a part of himself had missed the man today.

He wanted to hear Itachi's voice.

There was a knock on his door soon. "Young Master, your clothing has been laid out in your bed chambers, please hurry and dress. Your lady mother and your father wish to see you soon, they are nearly ready" Sasuke brought the towel up to run it over his raven locks then.

"Yes, thank you" was all he responded as he continued to dry himself completely. After a minute of doing so, he wrapped the towel around his slim waist and walked back into his chambers, and glanced at the clothes in the bed. A white dress shirt, with a simple black jeans, why black jeans? Where were they going? He walked over to his clothing and brought his boxers to himself, placing them on. After than he placed on his dress shirt, and followed by placing on his socks. He sat on the bed as he stared at the jeans and slowly buttoned up his shirt.

There was a soft knock on his door soon and he glanced up "Yes?" he called out.

"Are you ready young master" Ayaka called from the other side as Sasuke sat up and pulled on his jeans. They fit him, a little loose, but they also hugged him around the parts that mattered the most. Like his hips.

"Yes, please come in." he said, his back to the door as he fixed the long sleeves on his shirt. The old woman walked over to him, with disapproval.

"Your shirts are too long, come, let me tuck it in for you" before he had a moment to protest, as always, the old woman was fixing his clothes. As a mother did to her own child of five who wanted nothing more than have messy clothing. As she tucked in his shirt, she placed a tie around his neck and neatly placed it there, she then handed him a blazer jacket that would sooth out the choice in clothing. She bent down to roll up Sasuke's pants inwardly since they were too long on his own legs, and then pulled his shoes out from under the bed.

"You take the making me presentable role to far Ayaka" Sasuke huffed, but she merely laughed at him.

"Oh young man, I think you should be grateful, for I don't think you could take care of yourself if it wasn't for me!" Sasuke scoffed.

"I'd learn to do so"

"I would not doubt It" She smiled "I love taking care of you Sasuke, my child" Sasuke sighed and nodded. He then bent down to place on his shoes as the woman stood up and walked over to his desk where she grabbed the comb and walked over to him once again. Sasuke sat down as he played with the wrist of his shirt and idly stared at his lap. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, and then the comb, making sure she would not tug or pull it at it harshly. It amazed her though, how Sasuke's hair always stays the same length of short and how it always remained soft. "What is the matter? You've looked upset all day today"

"Have I been obvious?"

"Not really, but I can tell"

"Oh" Sasuke said and looked to the side "Well, I keep wondering about him and how I left my phone in his car. How could I have been so careless?"

"You were having fun" Ayaka sighed "Well, call him and ask to hang out again, you'll have most of next week free" Sasuke shook his head.

"I wish it was that simple"

"What do you mean, why would you not be able to call him?"

"I don't know his number, and I already had it on my other phone. It makes me wish I memorized it" Ayaka chuckled at that "Why are you laughing at me like that again!"

"Master Sasuke, your parents await" Came another servant girl. She had her chestnut brown hair tied in two buns and bowed before him.

"Thank you, I'll be there" She nodded and left. Ayaka turned towards Sasuke then, as he stood up and walked out through the door.

"Try to have fun this evening my young master" Sasuke glanced at her and nodded.

"Sure," But Sasuke was not going to have fun, for his mind remained full of Itachi. And the worry that he was never going to see him again, especially now that he did not have his phone.

He walked down the stairs to see Kakashi and Anko both walking out as well, his father was dress in a casual formal way, as was his mother. His father had a light blue shirt, an overcoat over it, and dark blue demin jeans. His mother had on a beautiful shirt, and a dark blue skirt to match with it. "Are you ready to go, my son?" Sasuke nodded at Kakashi. Kakashi was smiling at Sasuke and a warm fondness was in his eyes. Sasuke had to guess his father was not so bad, sometimes lazy, but Anko always changed that. She tugged at Kakashi's arm to make him hurry and the smile from the man's face vanished.

"Father, if I may ask, where are we going?" Sasuke asked, careful to speak his words with respect.

"The restaurant Akamichi, my boy" Sasuke nodded his head. Anko wrapped her arm around Kakashi's and started to tug him out. Akamichi Chouji, his father was rich for his fine culinary skills. Not only was their food popular and well proportioned, but also the thing people liked the most was the prices and the casual and neat atmosphere. It was a family oriented restaurant and as the Hatake family, they did not go there much. It was all a ploy, as he could see, to get him and Sakura into a comfortable state so they could talk and get to know each other more. To show them, what a family they would be…or more like what kind of family they could pretend to be.

"Let's go Sasuke" his mother called, the huge wooden doors that led outside opened for them. Sasuke stared at each servant that did this, their heads bowed low as he came into the limousine right after his parents. The ride there was silent, as they pulled up to the restaurant; Sasuke noticed the white limo that followed behind them. It was the Haruno's. Reluctantly, he got out of the car as the door was opened. He was soon followed out by his father and his mother who stayed back just to force him to act the gentleman to the lady.

"Come Sasuke" Kakashi said pressing a hand to his shoulder and making him walk over to where Sakura got out of the car first. A smile grazed her face as her green eyes shinned, she was wearing a simple pink dress that showed her curbs. She was beautiful, with light pink platform shoes. She looked so neat and so perfect.

"Good afternoon Sasuke-kun" She said, a small smile on her lips.

"Good afternoon Sakura-chan" when she offered him her hand, he reluctantly took it and pressed a kiss to it. She flushed a little and came near him, her mother and father behind with large smiles on their faces.

"Come on kids, let us go inside and eat heartedly," Mr. Haruno Shuichiro laughed loudly. Ms. Haruno Sakuno sweetly kept smiling at her everyone around her.

"Well, I can see this evening is going to be exciting!" Kakashi added on, as he patted Sasuke on the back. Sasuke had no choice. He offered his arm to Sakura, which she quickly latched on to and they walked into the restaurant, with their parents behind them. Maybe, Sasuke thought, just like he had talked to Itachi, he would be able to talk to her. He only hoped so, otherwise, he was going to be bored out of his mind this evening.

As they walked in, the first thing you notice is the full tables that had people laughing and smiling, or simply chattering with their companions. The golden color got to you next, as well as the reds and blues that decorated the place. Soft paintings of flowers and abstract objects followed. 'It is beautiful as always' Sasuke thought 'I wonder if Itachi has ever been here.' The ceiling was high, and the place itself was huge. Not only was it an inside restaurant, and if you wished it so, you could go to the outside tables that were currently bathed in the light of the sun and lush greens. Most of the inside walls were glass from then on.

They walked forward and ordered as they wished and then they were given a number, since it was full the service will come faster once already ordered at front than having to wait for someone to get their orders. The number was for their order and was to be placed at the edge of the table. "Where shall we sit?" Shuichiro asked as he looked around.

"The outside, please father! I would like to eat there" Sakura said, and her father smiled at her.

"Any objections"

"None at all, it sounds good" Anko responded as Kakashi and Sakuno nodded their approvals. They all made their way to the outside tables, they were just as beautiful, but these were rounded for four people or so.

"May I and Sasuke take the double seats over there?"

"Well, it would give you kids time to try and feel like a date, sure, why not!" Shuichiro said, nodding his approval and glancing at the father Hatake.

"I agree" Kakashi said, making Sasuke nearly frown as to how he was being dragged everywhere without a say. Slowly he had to remind himself that he really had no say in this, for he did not want to consent to Sakura. He was just here as a way to please his mother and father, it was the only way for them not to suspect of his rebellion. Therefore, he pretended to want to be here, and he pretended to be interested in Sakura. '_I wonder what Itachi's doing right now_…'

"So, how has your day been Sasuke-kun?" She was all smiles and lies. Sasuke looked around himself, just on the other side, their parents all talked. He knew they wanted them to talk as well, they were all hoping for something to happen here tonight.

"Fine, can't complain" though, Sasuke thought, I would love to complain about it all the way through. "What about you Sakura-chan?" She giggled.

"Fine as well, except when Naruto-san was being so obnoxious." She huffed, her arms crossing over her chest as she tried to look cute. It was somewhat hard to picture her being cute when she looked like such a grown and mature woman. Cute nowhere near touched her; sometimes he thought that Sakura and her mother could pass off as sisters. Her mother looked youthful, and so did Sakura, but they both look so matured, that it was scary. "Hey, you should tell him to leave me alone!" She laughed to herself.

"Sakura-chan…" the words were hard, because he was trying hard to be gentle with her. "He's your friend, as he is mine, I can't just tell him to back away from you" Sakura frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know"

"He'll eventually grow out of bugging us, his attention will be focused on his company and Hinata-san" Sakura tilted her head and then nodded.

"I believe you are right"

The adults were all eight giggling or rolling their eyes at their conversation. Sasuke glanced at them and then hushed his tone. "Are you happy with your current life Sakura-chan?" She looked like she was thinking about it, then she smiled and stuck out her tongue.

"I have the greatest life ever, rich parents, all the clothing, make up, I want, and anything I might ever want" She giggled "I love my life, there is nothing missing in it"

"Nothing?" Sasuke asked. "Have you wonder what it would be to be not rich?" he was not sure what kind of answer he was trying to drag out of her. Something about the way she was talking though, Sasuke could see that she did not care for nothing but herself and money. She would probably be someone's slut just to have it. However, Sasuke didn't want to think that way of her. He still wanted to at least feel some respect for her.

"Oh god no, but I can picture it being low and dirty" She laughed, "Can't you just imagine me in clothes that come from big malls and are not personalized made. I just wouldn't be able to get accommodated to it" Because, Sasuke thought, she is high maintenance. "Don't you agree Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah, sure" Sasuke forced a smile "You are so right and what about dating someone that comes from public schools" she laughed.

"No way, I would only date you!"

"You never had anyone else in mind?"

"No" She giggled, her eyes shining as she seemed to be giving him a show of submission "Only you Sasuke-kun, I wish to be only with you and no one else" Sasuke smiled at her, trying to relax how shocked he felt. But he knew that this is what he was going to hear from her, for she had always been taught and rehearsed this way.

"Why?" Sasuke watched, as the food was quickly placed at their table, neat and wonderful. Sakura did not look at him until the others were gone. "Why is it that you only want to be with me?"

"Because I really like you Sasuke, so much" she tried to purr out the words in a low groan "You have no idea" Of course Sasuke did not. "I'd give my life for you, kill for you, I want to be with you and only you" he hand reached for his and she stroked it. She only smiled more when he forced the smile to stay on his face. He felt disgusted right now.

"So, you love me?" How could she say that so easily, the shock that she was only eighteen? She was three months older than him, but that did not matter, what mattered was that even he, Hatake Sasuke could not say that he has ever been in love. It was hard, to know a person since you were small and started school with them, you would think, perhaps feelings could have developed, but he felt nothing more for her than a brother and sister bond. She was always like an older sister to him.

He did not love her, he did not hate her, he did not pity her, and he had no empathy for her. She just was… "Of course Sasuke, I love you with all my heart" as she said the grownups nodded their heads in approval and stopped their eaves dropping as they talked amongst each other and how this was going so well, Sasuke on the other hand sighed and looked at the sky. The sun was still high over the horizon, but it was obvious that slowly it was going to start sinking and it was going to be night. But it would take a few hours, and those hours would be passed with all these people. "Don't you love me as well?"

Sasuke shrugged and she giggled, taking her fork and placing it on her salad before she brought some up to her lips and ate. Sasuke looked at his own meal, a steak with all the juices as well as some salad on the side. Wine was soon poured into their cups. "Why though," he asked, "Why do you love me?"

She took a sip of her whine, then whipped her lips with her napkin as she cleared her throat and answered, "Because, You are Hatake Sasuke, you are a prestigious heir; you are so handsome as well! With all your money you would be the greatest provide, the greatest father, and our family would be so wonderful" she bit her lower lip; Sasuke's hot body just turned her on as well. "I am very attracted to you Sasuke…you have no idea how badly I want you to take me, so hurry and marry me so we can fuck oh so hard" She whispered the last part. Licking her lips as she did so, but Sasuke knew it was a show of seduction and she was failing.

Sex. Money. The Tittles.

That was what she was after, or at least what she was taught to go after. "And if I were not a Hatake, and if I were not as rich as I am now, and if I all I had was nothing to give, would you still want me then"

"Oh" she giggled, "I can never picture that Sasuke-kun, you and me were meant to be, you were always meant to be rich for me. There is just no way that someone like you could be poor" Sasuke lost all his appetite already and just pocked at his food. This conversation was so shallow; all Sakura kept doing was praising him. If she only knew that he was actually trash, that he was not a Hatake, it was clear that she would never be interested in her.

"Ne, Sakura"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so obsessed with me?" He asked "Admit it, you don't really love me" his words were whispered as much as hers were. She scoffed.

"Relax Sasuke. We live in a world where it is needed to bring two great being together to make even better beings. Me and you would have the best Heirs to join our companies with, just imagine the millions more we'll make" Sasuke frowned. She was reciting exactly what they had told him repeatedly, she was brainwashed. Sakura had succumbed; she was no longer the little girl he used to play with when they were kids. Now she was a woman and was doing as they asked of her.

"So, all of this, is for the money" She nodded her head.

"Be flattered that I am attracted to you as well Sasuke" She smirked as she leaned back into her chair. "We'll enjoy making our children"

"Watch yourself Sakura" Sasuke said as well, a cold demeanor like hers coming over him as he also leaned back in his chair. He nearly sighed, there was just no way that he could ever be himself around her. She was woman and he was supposed to be a man, not a child anymore. "I still have not proposed to you, so don't get cocky"

"Oh" She giggled "but you will"

"Try me"

"Are you challenging me Hatake?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't like you Sakura" Sasuke said, "You might be my friend, but there is nothing attractive about you when you act the way you do" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"This is going to be fun, ne Sasuke-kun" She smirked "I can't wait to have you in my bed." Sasuke shrugged.

"Whatever you say" Sasuke looked away and then looked back at Sakura as she looked uncomfortable and ate. "Sakura" She glanced up, a look of guilt on her face "Is this really what you want? All that you just said, did you mean it from your heart" she bit her lower lip and nodded her head "Please don't lie" She sighed and shook her head.

"I can say it Sasuke-kun, I can act anyway, but what choice do I have" She shrugged. Then she went back in her façade of smiles and giggles. The rest of the afternoon was spent with them hissing at each other. Sakura was trying her best to seem seductive and like the perfect girl, besides her greedy flaws, that she was always conditioned to be. However, there was so much to her than just being greedy that Sasuke did not like, and that was that she was no longer thinking for herself.

When the evening came and went, Sakura had expected Sasuke to lean into her and at least kiss her on the cheek goodbye. All of them were shocked when he shook her hand and said.

"I had fun, but I do not wish to see you anymore" He then walked away. He was intended to have his father choose someone else, but there was no way for him to be with Sakura. Mr. Haruno came near him then, a frown on his lips.

"But young lad, you can't just say that after the second date" Sakura nodded as her father pleaded for her. She already had been rejected so much just because she did not know how to be perfect and she knew it, she had just failed her father once again. "Just one more chance." Sasuke looked at the man, and then Sakura. He glanced over at Kakashi and saw the cold look the man was giving him. He nearly walked to him and argued about it, but he knew what people wanted here they got. Not what he wanted.

"Sure, alright, one more chance" and with that, they had gone home. Kakashi and he had then talked and Kakashi said he would see about the Yamanaka family. Sasuke sighed, that girl was like Sakura, but at least, she was not as bad as Sakura. He was then sent to his room to wash up and then go to sleep.

As he lay in bed, he could not help but let his thoughts wonder where his life was heading. How grown-ups would control and manipulate even their children just go get tittles and money. The person he was talking to this afternoon was no longer sweet little Sakura, but the person her father had created to get what he wanted, through her. It saddens Sasuke so much…he just wanted to leave this life for he feared Kakashi might soon get to him and shape his every thought. Now that he had no say and was no longer a child, he understood, but he never felt a part of this…

How much longer was this going to take…

* * *

**Akatsuki Residence**

The room was small, with two one person bed at each side, and a desk at the front of the room. Itachi opened the door to the small dorm room and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes, Oh GAWD YES!" A male panted as another one pounded into him from behind. The room was filled in moans and the hard hot wet sounds that could only belong to the act of hardcore sex. Despite that fact, Itachi entered the room and glared at the naked ass of his best friend. "OOOOH KISAME! YOU HIT ME SO GOOD BABY!" that was when they both climaxed and Kisame collapsed a top his current on and off boyfriend, Suigetsu.

"If you two fuckers are done fucking, I need some silence" Itachi said not even startling them.

"Oooh, look who it is" Suigetsu said as he managed to push his lover to the side and cover himself with the bed sheets that were a mess and around him and Kisame. "The Uchiha Itachi! Didn't think I'd see you around here anymore," Suigetsu was purring from the bliss he still felt but scowled when Kisame would not cover himself.

"And I didn't think Kisame was dumb enough to take you back, but here we are" Kisame sat up then and huffed.

"Oh shut up the two of you" he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. Itachi would never understand what they had, hate for each other or what? Suigetsu was either always begging for Kisame or stabbing him in the back, and despite it all Kisame claimed to love him. It was an odd way to love someone in Itachi's opinion. "What's bugging you Itchz?" Itachi rolled his eyes at the weird nickname, but sat down on his chair and placed his hands on the desk. He and Kisame shared a room and were best friends, but at least Itachi never brought his dates or lovers here. When Itachi did not answer, the others dressed quietly knowing that he would speak as soon as he was ready. "Hey Itachi speak!"

"Is it your new mission?" Suigetsu decided to ask. Itachi sighed.

"Well" Itachi said, "What would you do if some kid called up, became your client, and asked you to fake his death" Itachi regretted ever relying his mission to them when they ran to him and said.

"That sounds awesome! Let us help you please!" The begged "You always get the cool adventures!"

"Idiots" Itachi hissed. He pulled out his opened up his laptop and decided to get to working.

* * *

THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED! means a lot, even when I update so slow recently. Well, today we celebrate my little brother's Birthday, so I decided to up date before it got all wild lol. I hope you guys liked it. It's going at a slow pace in my opinion lol. But, yeah.

Please review.


	5. The First Steps

**Kill Me**

_**The First Steps **_

_Two weeks later_

Sasuke had not heard from Itachi, nor had he seen Itachi for these past two weeks. Looking out the window of his own home, he had to wonder where Itachi was. Usually in the weekend, he would go around and hang with friends, talking about almost anything. At the moment though, he had to wonder where that man went with his cell phone, it was as if he didn't even exist anymore. Almost like, he had imagined him…that thought alone scared him the most.

"My young master, are you not going out in such a fine day?" Ayaka called as she came into his room. Sasuke shook his head, obviously he was not in the mood to go anywhere or even talk to anyone. As she neared him, she started to smooth out his clothes, just making sure that he was well groomed and was presentable for if his father might want to speak to him. " well, come down for lunch at least" She said in a soothing voice. Sasuke nodded his head. She smiled and tugged at his arm.

He followed her down the stairs.

Just as he did so, he saw a butler opening the door and letting Sakura inside. Sasuke watched in mild interest as she removed her sunglasses and removed her scarf from her neck. "Sasuke-kun" she said when she saw him walk down towards her. '_What is she doing here?' _

"Sakura-san" Sasuke said with a curt nod "Is there a reason that you've come today?"

"I just wanted to apologize, for what I did and said on our last date" she bit her lower lip and looked at her friend with guilt. Or was it in her way to apologize and make him ask her out again. "I couldn't help it though. They keep pressuring me to sell it all out! What do I have to say! I have never been with a man, what do they even like! My mother is like that with my father, so I figured it would work with you" Sasuke scoffed and then smirked.

"I'm not your father Sakura"

"Sorry, silly me" she giggled. "So, forgive me"

"Sure" Sasuke said with a slight nod. "If you like we can talk with each other, I am about to have lunch, care to join me" She smiled widely as he offered her his hand.

"Would I ever, I'm starving" She sighed "At least, I won't feel the pressure of our parents looking down on us as we try to talk" Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. Both walked into the kitchen, where a light lunch meal was already being served. A small salad with meat in sauce and rice balls, in all it looked tempting and delicious.

"Come sit" Sasuke said and Sakura nodded.

Sasuke still hoped that they could have a decent conversation.

* * *

_Back to Akatsuki _

"I can do it you know"

Itachi glanced over to the white haired male. His teeth were sharp as he took a drink of water. Kisame was on the bed listening to music and watching the both of them. Suigetsu ran a hand at the top his dark blue jeans, and tugged as this muscle shirt as he straightened up and walked over to get another bottle of water. "Do what?" Itachi asked, not wanting to hear any more of their crazy plans. Suigetsu sighed and opened his new water, taking a large amount at once. The man loved his water.

"I'll stalk the boy" Itachi glared at him, that was part of his idea to have someone stalk Sasuke, but he hated the idea at the same time. At least, with these two he knew he had more control over the situation. "Kisame can already write all the creepy sap in the world, and I can move around, plus I look like a creep," Suigetsu made a face and nodded twice "Well, according to you"

"Hn" Was what Itachi said as he went back on his laptop.

"Is that a no Itachi?" Kisame said from the bed and chuckled "You really are taking this into every detail, you must want the boy to not be harmed so this could be successfully done" Itachi shook his head as he finished off his document reports and resume. He stood up from his chair and soothed out his dress shirt and then started to pull on his suit jacket.

"Trust me Kisame, you have no idea." He then got a paper from his work desk and walked over to the shark. He then handed him the piece of paper.

"What's this?" Kisame asked as he looked over it.

"His address" Kisame grinned, "Get to writing then, and mind me borrowing your boyfriend" Itachi then tied his hair up in his usual low pony tail and walked back to his desk to get his briefcase.

"I do," Kisame said "But" he looked at his boyfriend. "Want to go with him?"

"Sure, I want to meet the kid anyways" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Don't get too carried away, I'll be trusting you" Itachi told the white haired man and his best friend seriously.

"Yes, boss!" They said at the same time. If there was one thing people were, they were fond of Itachi. Here at Akatsuki it was tight, bro's did not go against each other, they went against the world. Itachi grabbed his folder, briefcase, and keys and walked out of the room, ready and dressed in a professional suit since he was going to a job interview. Suigetsu grabbed his jacket, and kissed Kisame before he left. They soon reached Itachi's black Honda and got in.

"So, tell me all I need to know to stalk him" Itachi did not feel right with this, but he turned on his car and drove out of there as he filled Suigetsu in. As to what Suigetsu was going to do with the information, that was all up to the white haired man.

* * *

_The Hatake Mansion _

Kakashi sighed, running a hand through his hair feeling stressed. "Hatake-taishou, the person you are to interview is here and on time" came the voice of his secretary as she opened the door and looked inside the room. She could tell that he was stressed, but, there was a long time to go before calling it quits for the day.

"Thank you Ayame, please, let him in" She bowed her head and walked out. Once she was outside, she looked at the handsome young man that was there, pulling at his tie and looking at the floor. '_Taking in his posture, he must be nervous' _ She thought to herself, and allowing herself to be fooled by the males actions.

"He will see you now Ichikawa-san" The young male nodded his head, glad that he was able to use a fake name. In this job, they would know him as Ichikawa Hideo. The secretary left and he walked towards the door. He opened it and came in, watching the room as he did so and then his eyes landing on the gray haired man known as the great Hatake Kakashi himself. The man glanced up from his work and smiled at him.

"Come in young man, what's your name." Itachi nodded his head, and walked in.

"I am Ichikawa Hideo" He came near and watched as Kakashi sat up and they shook hands. The young man also noticed the lazy look in the Hatake's eye. '_He is obviously not what he seems,' _thought Itachi as he took in all of the other male's body language.

"Firm hand you have there, lad, impressive" Kakashi smiled in approval.

"Thank you sir"

"Alright then" Kakashi said as he sat down "Tell me, why you are interested in this job?" Itachi sat straight as he answered the question.

"Designing as well as cultural and material work, what better place to work in that here," Itachi answered. "I would really would want the opportunity of being part of this company, with me already graduating at an early age, there's no better place"

"Well kid, it's not all about just having fun in the fashion, modeling parts of all this, it also involves a lot of paper work" Kakashi watched the man sternly. "This is not going to be fun and games; I have to make sure that you are ready and prepared for this job."

"I do understand sir" They both looked each other down. Itachi listened to every word and answered confidently. Kakashi was getting more and more impressed as Itachi kept saying things that he liked, as well as he wanted to hear. He had interview so many by far, this man, Hideo was taking the top. He smirked, he had the person he wanted to hire.

* * *

_In the kitchen _

Sakura and Sasuke were arguing about what love would truly be when they heard Kakashi's laugh rumble. "I'll see you then my lad" and then the door closed.

"Sounds like your father has been doing business from home" Sasuke nodded his head at what Sakura said.

"Well, he has been looking for someone to work as high CEO in the company lately, since the last one got killed." Sakura nodded her head. Both of them understood that whatever poor soul got stuck with the CEO position, were forever bound to the company. It was they who kept all the dirty secrets hidden from everything. And the only way out of it was death, for the company could not afford to keep let anyone go just like that.

"I heard that your other CEO quit"

"Yeah" Sasuke said, "He couldn't take it and got killed just last week. Ibiki made sure of that" Sakura shuddered, she was afraid of that man. "So, back to the conversation, who was Mr. gave you eyes?" Sakura blushed.

"You know what Hatake! Shut the hell up" She giggled and then said, "I can't think of no one else but you though!"

"Tch, look at you, a lady that has the mouth as foul as an old man, and still think they have a crush on a childhood friend" Sakura went red on the face, and then Kakashi entered the room as she let out a loud.

"FUCK YOU SASUKE!"

"Haruno" the stern voice of the older male startled them both "What are you doing in my home, you and Sasuke are not yet allowed to see each other alone." This startled both friends.

"But" Sakura started.

"Leave"

"Father" Sasuke stood this time "She is my friend, why can't she and I talk like always?" Kakashi yanked Sasuke forward and threw him on the floor, making him hit one of the chairs. Sakura gasped.

"Sasuke-kun" She was about to go and help him, but a hand stopped her.

"Haruno-san, if you please leave" He said, "I need to deal with my son" Sakura was trembling, but nodded her head and quickly grabbed her bag.

"Bye Sasuke-kun" She quickly said. She was not strong enough to fight for him, let alone for herself. Part of Sasuke feared that she and everyone else outside the immediate family might hate him if they ever found out he was adopted. As far as everyone else knew, he was Kakashi's and Anko's only child. In reality, he was just trash, just like the place where his birth mother had left him long ago to die. Why? Why was he still alive and why was the world so cruel.

"Sasuke" Sasuke looked back up to Kakashi making sure that all his emotions had left his face, and stood up to face the older male.

"Yes, father?"

"Tomorrow, I want you to miss school and come with me" Sasuke looked at him confused. Kakashi had never asked him to miss school before, let alone one of his lessons. That request was odd.

"Miss school?" He asked just to confirm.

"Yes, Your mother is gone as you know, and I need some help with some work and overseeing the new CEO I have hired, it'll just be for tomorrow" The man turned to him "Am I understood" Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yes, father"

"Good" he patted Sasuke on the head and then left. Sasuke idly watched him go, and watched, as he stood there alone. Trapped in a house where no one saw him other than someone to be treated as if he was royalty when he really was not, and when he wished not to be. Why had his father been so cruel to Sakura for wanting to hang out with him like they always did…what had changed now that they were all grown up?

Then it hit Sasuke.

They were grown up.

Grown-ups had a different set of rules than children…Kakashi already expected him to know them. Feeling sick, Sasuke decided to go back to his room and go to sleep. He was done with today. Ayaka on the other hand, had other plans for him.

Itachi sighed as he returned to his car.

"How'd it go?"

"Perfect" he answered as he turned on his car.

"Good to hear" Suigetsu grinned. "Also, I spotted the kid, he's cute"

"Just stick to the plan alright, whatever you do don't get carried away to the point you'll really be doing something illegal."

"I can handle it Itachi." Suigetsu said as he glanced out the window of the car and back into the tall mansion. Such a place to live in, he found it all to unnecessary. Although, he knew it was going to be fun to stalk the kid. "Hey, Itachi, who's she" Itachi glanced out and saw a girl with pink hair walking over to her limo.

"I'm not sure; I think Sasuke mentioned a fiancée that must be her"

"So, someone already has staked claim on your new boy"

"I'm not after Sasuke" Itachi looked forward, and as soon as he saw the opportunity to leave, he took it.

"Whatever you say," Suigetsu said as he crossed his arms and just watched the road. Of course, they had to wait for the gates to open and also wait for Sakura's car to get out first as well.

Itachi pulled Sasuke's cell phone out of his pocket and glanced at it. There was no way to call him, so, perhaps, tomorrow he could talk to him. He only hoped that he could. The man, Kakashi, had talked highly of his son and placed Sasuke up so high when all Sasuke is a child. But he had said that Sasuke was going to be there to teach him everything that he will need to know, after all someday that company was going to belong to Sasuke. It was all appointed and planned for inheritance. As for what happened on the interview, he and Kakashi just talked and then they returned back to the silver man's home, where he dropped him off.

"Let's go back to the apartment" Suigetsu nodded and they left back to their apartment in Akatsuki. Kisame was right there, jumping up and down, reciting love poems. Itachi swore that his silent perfect life had just about twisted around and landed somewhere else filled with annoyances, ever since he met that one little Hatake Sasuke at that restaurant.

Thanks to Sasuke, life was not the same.

* * *

**The next day**

Itachi walked into the head's office, where Kakashi immediately stood with a smile on his face "Ichikawa-san!" for a moment Itachi nearly forgot that it was him he was addressing. Kakashi shook his hand again as he smiled at the silver haired man that was now his boss.

"Hello Kakashi-taishou" Kakashi laughed.

"Come, let me show you around" Kakashi said "today you won't do much, but I will have my son show you some of the things you'll need to know, I'll leave you under his supervision. Do not let his age fool you either! He's a sharp mind." Itachi nodded his head, wondering when he was going to see Sasuke as he was shown around. As soon as they had gone around the floor, they stopped at the eight door and he watched as Kakashi knocked.

The door was opened by a small raven haired boy "Yes father?" he asked, seeming so grown up in Itachi's eyes, when he knew the other side of him. This was just a child.

"Sasuke, my son" Kakashi said "I would like you to meet Ichikawa Hideo, he is going to be the new CEO, give him the paper work he needs to complete, and keep an eye on him today. Can you do that?" Sasuke was in shock at seeing Itachi standing there, but nodded his head nonetheless and for the moment managed to keep a level head.

"Ah, sure father, leave it to me" Sasuke said, "I'll make sure he gets his work all done" Kakashi nodded his head and patted him on the head. This was a test, Sasuke knew it, but that was the farthest thing in his mind. As soon as his father was gone and out of earshot, Sasuke glared at the man in front of him and pulled him into his office. Itachi allowed himself to be pulled in and smirked. Sasuke turned to him with a glare.

"What are you doing here Itachi! Why are you working under an alias?" Itachi feign confuse.

"What are you talking about, who is this Itachi?" Sasuke walked over to him and pulled him by the collar of his shirt, down to level his face. This was amusing the Itachi way to much, Sasuke was just so cute.

"I am not in the mood for playing!" Sasuke nearly yelled, "Just tell me!"

"Well it's part of my plan, to get close to you as well as make it seem like you are being targeted, for the fake death to work" Sasuke let Itachi go.

"Oh" Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. They shot open again when Itachi's hand came to his cheek and his fingers tenderly caressed the side of his face.

"You look tired little one," Sasuke looked up at Itachi.

"I've not been able to sleep thinking about how I no longer could contact you" Sasuke then tilted his head into the hand that was still there "Did you bring my cell phone?" Itachi nodded his head. He took his hand away from Sasuke, making the smaller male near him.

"You know, I was not really expecting to see you already working here." Sasuke's eyes lit up when he got his phone back.

"Thank you"

"Alright then, what is it that I need to do?"

"Huh, oh" Sasuke walked over to his desk to where he had sorted out his mother's papers and handed them to Itachi.

"It's a binding contract" Sasuke said a worried look over his eyes "you must understand that after you take this job all the way in, you are bonded here for life. If you try to leave, you'll be hunted and killed."

"Oh" Itachi said, "I am aware of the rules"

"Then why?"

"Because, Ichikawa Hideo really does not exist" Itachi smirked "I am Uchiha Itachi after all, part of the company that rivals yours" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"That's why your name was so familiar" Sasuke grinned then "I was too busy having fun with you to care or even care about it"

"I'm glad" Itachi smile "I have nothing against you either, I had fun as well" Sasuke returned the smile but then shook his head.

"Anyways, get to working" Itachi nodded his head with a small chuckle and looked over all the documents that he was going to have to fill out. Sasuke watched him from the corner of his eye and then he sat down in his chair, looking over his own papers. After half an hour of just doing that Itachi was finished, he stood up and Sasuke glanced at him. "Are you finished?" Sasuke asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah" Itachi said and walked over to Sasuke with a hard expression. "Sasuke, what the hell does this mean?" Sasuke looked down at the sheet and read over the red warning and agreement area. His eyes narrowed.

"That's the policy Itachi, you leave, and your life gets taken away"

"You mean literally?"

"Yeah" Sasuke sighed. "Ibiki-san will hunt you down with his team and they will kill you" Itachi glared at the paper.

"That should be illegal"

"I know" Sasuke said, "But Ibiki is a licensed killer" Itachi frowned, glaring at the paper.

"Well, I can't just sign this…how does he convince the others to sign it?" Sasuke thought back on it.

"Well, many have hesitated; others really didn't care to get the job. However, if you must feel like you can't sign, Kakashi will allow you to work without it. But he'll give you minimal knowledge and little by little he'll pressure you to sign it. That should give you at the minimum a month" Sasuke shrugged and Itachi nodded.

"I'll play by the chances," Itachi said, handing everything to Sasuke. "So, what else am I to do today?" Itachi asked. Sasuke gave him a glare.

"Well, it was mostly paper work, no one finishes it as fast as you just did" Sasuke then looked back down at the papers on his hand. "I guess we can go for lunch"

"Won't your father notice?" After all, it was a little early to consider a lunch break.

Sasuke shrugged "No, he's always in his office. He does not notice much of what goes on, that's Anko's job, and she is not here. Do you want to go or not?" Itachi nodded his head.

"Sure" Sasuke nodded at him and went to grab his stuff from his desk "But Sasuke"

"Yes"

"Stop trying to act like an adult" That insulted Sasuke.

"I don't try to act like anything!" He snapped, huffing grabbed his wallet and his phone and then pass by Itachi. "Come on you faker!"

"Oh, so feisty like a kitten I love how childish you are" Itachi mocked. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to Itachi with his tongue out and then he flipped him off. Itachi only shook his head and pushed Sasuke to keep walking "Keep your eyes forward, or you'll bump into someone my immature child"

"Quit it" Sasuke hissed in a deadly tone. Itachi only smiled at him. Something told Sasuke that Itachi liked teasing him. He disliked looking like a child to Itachi, he had to make the man look at him like a man in equal and not a kid. However, how was he going to do that? All he knew was that somehow Itachi was going to be worth the embarrassment. But he was going to make sure Itachi saw him as an equal and not a child. "Quit calling me a child! I am no such thing"

"Could have fooled me," Sasuke growled at Itachi and kept walking, they grew silent as they walked down the stairs to the lobby. There was a desk there with a blond woman sitting there. She looked up when she saw the boss's son and the new employee walk out together. She liked the new employee, he looked delicious, and she was wicked and knew how to play the flirting game. She just wondered how old he was, he looked somewhat young compared to her, since she was already twenty six, but who cares. He was just candy wrap and she wanted to play with him.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" she spoke, making sure she knew and could report who had left when and where to, if her boss asked her to report it.

"An early lunch, Ino" Sasuke said, he paused by her desk and said, "If there is any work to be done, just leave it at my desk. We will be back soon. If my father asks where I am, tell him, and tell him that the paper work is done" she nodded her head, a pleasant smile crossing her lips.

"Sure thing," She winked. Sasuke walked away from her with a frown on his face. He was not stupid, he could see how Ino was giving Itachi eyes. For some reason it upset him. Once they were outside of the lobby, a limo made its way to them. "She was checking you out" Sasuke commented out of nowhere. He could not help himself, he wanted to see Itachi's reaction and if he was interested in her. It was childish and he knew it.

"Who, the blond" Itachi asked, "She's not the first." Sasuke glanced at Itachi as the door opened for them. The driver slightly bowed and waited for them to get in.

"So, I can assume that you are popular with the ladies?" Sasuke said, almost reluctant to let the words out but it did not show in his professional like voice. However, he had to know.

"I wouldn't know, I've only dated one and I dumped her on the first date" Sasuke wanted to ask more, like had Itachi already also had sex, with anybody, and how it had been. Something told him the answer was yes, after all, Itachi was older than he is. He turned to the car and got in. Itachi followed him and sat down beside him. "Haven't you dated anyone Sasuke?" Itachi decided to throw his own question into the mix, even though he knew the answer.

"I wouldn't call it much of a date, than forced to see" Sasuke sighed "I'm not allowed to have a girlfriend, I am not allowed to date anyone. I have to do as my parents ask" Itachi was startled.

"No one should have to control you on who you date" Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't have much of a choice." Itachi smirked; he just knew he could say something that would make Sasuke speechless.

"Well, pretend you are going on date with me" Sasuke could feel something in his heart falter, something warm that made him want to smile. However, he restrained himself. Instead, he turned to Itachi with a serious look on his face.

"Well, we better have fun during lunch." Itachi smiled at him, well, the boy had not been speechless.

"You demand too much"

* * *

Uh...THANK YOU FOR ALL THAT REVIEWED! Im glad you are still liking the story. I hope this Chapter was not so bad...hehe. Well, see you guys around!

Please Review.


	6. Stalker In The Streets

**Kill Me**

_**Stalker In The Streets**_

They decided to have lunch at Akimichi Restaurant.

This time though, the person that came with him was Itachi and Sasuke felt nervous. He knew it was no real date, but being with Itachi made him happy. It was a strange fluttering and warm feeling in his belly, something he could not explain. There was just something that was familiar about being near Itachi that confused him greatly. Although, he just wished Itachi would stop calling him kid. As they sat down in a two-person table Sasuke kept his eyes on Itachi with a mild pout on his face. Itachi looked over the menu and then arched an eyebrow at Sasuke when he saw that the boy was only looking at him. "Can I help you?"

"No, you can't" Sasuke quickly responded pulling his own menu to his side.

"You're an odd kid" As Itachi said this, Sasuke covered his face with the menu as he looked over what he might want to eat. Itachi placed down his menu and looked at Sasuke, the boy was driving him nuts with thoughts that he could not quite understand himself. Hanging out with Sasuke was just one confusion after the other, and yet, he still wanted to be around him. Sasuke peeked up over his menu and looked back down shrugging.

A waitress soon came to greet them with a bright smile "Do you need anything, or may I take your orders?" she asked. Usually, you could go to the front and order, or just sit down and they would take your order. Either way, when it was not full like today, it was fine to just sit down and wait to have your order taken.

"Meat lasagna with tomato chicken salad" Sasuke ordered. "I want umm" Sasuke shrugged. He was unsure, should he order a soda, or the water…"Water," He finally said. The waitress nodded and turned to Itachi.

"I'll have, Spaghetti with meat balls in sauce with Chinese chicken salad" Itachi shrugged at his order. The girl nodded as she wrote down the order.

"Desert?"

"Nothing" both said at the same time. She looked at them oddly but nodded her head.

"I'll bring your orders as soon as they are ready" She said and left their side to go see if anyone else needed anything before she went to get the order in. As soon as both were left alone again, they found themselves unable to come up with something to talk about.

"So…you decided to work under Kakashi's company," Sasuke asked as he looked at his hands.

"Yeah, don't worry much about it though" Itachi said. "It'll work out" Sasuke doubted it, he was no longer sure what Itachi was doing and in three weeks he was going to graduate. Could Itachi actually pull whatever plan he had in the slim time of three weeks? It was hard to believe, but he had to believe that Itachi could pull it off.

"I'll be counting on you Itachi" Sasuke said sternly, and Itachi just watched him.

* * *

Kakashi had his feet up and he was enjoying himself on reading his latest series of paradise books, from his favorite author, Jiraiya Ero-Sennin. He had not had a chance to relax this way since he got married to Anko. However, with her gone for the moment, he felt freer to be himself and do as he pleased. He chuckled to himself when a scene he had not expecting started, and he eagerly read "Oh, naughty, so very naughty" He grinned to himself.

The door to his office suddenly opened and in came one of his secretaries, "Kakashi…uh" the male was just a few years younger than he was and he glared. "Kakashi!" he snapped, to get the boss's attention. Kakashi's eyes widen and he dropped his book at the sound of his name being called so harshly.

"Ah…Iruka-san, what are you doing here. Pretend you didn't see that" Kakashi said as he sat up right in his chair, bending down briefly to get his book and placed his book in the bottom drawer in his desk, and locked it. As soon as his book was safe and locked away he gave Iruka an unemotional and professional look.

"Kind of hard to pretend I just didn't see that" Iruka muttered as he tried to figure out the pervert from one moment ago to the now pleasant looking Kakashi before him "Though it has been some time since you last did that. You are lucky that Anko-sama was not here to see that, and that Sasuke-sama wasn't here either to see his father be such a pervert"

"I know, Anko would have my head, but I think Sasuke would have survived" Kakashi said as he sat back in his chair, one of his hands grabbing a pen in the desk so he could play with it "so what's the matter?"

"The contract with the Haruno's has been draw up, Shuichiro-san thinks that is about time Sasuke-sama and Sakura-san got into an even deeper relationship" Kakashi frowned. It was he who was holding back the dates to when Sasuke and Sakura could be left alone together on a date. He never really wanted to force Sasuke into anything, but Anko wanted this. Lately he had let her run his life a lot and he has found that it has changed him. He disliked the changes in him. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Tell him that nothing is going to happen, not until Anko gets back" She still had three more weeks to return. "That will be in three weeks, they can wait for that long"

"Alright" Iruka said, feeling as though even with three weeks it would change nothing for Sasuke's faith to get engaged to the Haruno daughter "Oh, and Ichikawa-san's papers are right here, Ino asked that I give them to you" Kakashi reached up to take the documents. He read them over. There was a sticky note at the bottom for the signature, from Sasuke that said that Ichikawa wanted to talk to him about this matter. Kakashi nodded his head.

"I would like to speak to Ichikawa-san, is he here?"

"Ah, not at the moment, Ino mentioned that he and Sasuke left for an early lunch when they finished their papers, they should be back soon though" Kakashi nodded his head.

"Alright, is that all?"

"Yes, but would you like me to ask Ichikawa-san to come and talk to you?" Iruka said.

"No, just let it be" Kakashi said as he placed the documents under Anko's pile, he'd rather she explained that policy of her's to Ichikawa. Iruka nodded, bowed, and left. Kakashi sighed. After ten minutes, he decided to take his book out again and go back to reading. Might as well enjoy himself for the time being, after all it was a slow day today.

* * *

"I'm full," Sasuke, muttered as he walked out of the restaurant. Itachi shook his head as he followed him. "My stomach hurts"

"That's because you ate to fast kid"

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered. Itachi and Saskue both paused when they saw a normal couple walking down the street laughing and holding hands. At this rate he was never going to have that, but he could always wish. "Let's go back to work," Sasuke said as he started to walk towards his car.

"Sure" Itachi said as he kept following him. "Are you angry Sasuke?"

"Hm, no" Sasuke said. "I'm kind of tired though, I wonder what kind of work we'll have today" Itachi rose and eyebrow.

"Tomorrow you have school right?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yeah" Itachi nodded and texted something. Sasuke looked at him curiously, wondering who Itachi was texting but he decided that it was none of his business who Itachi texted, or who he even had in his contact list. No matter how curious he was. The ride back was silent. The rest of the day at work was also formal and quiet. Tomorrow though, Itachi thought to himself, things were going to be different. Completely different.

* * *

**The next day**

That morning had been much the same for Sasuke.

"Have a nice day in school" the driver told Sasuke as he got out of the car and held the door open for his young master. Sasuke looked at him briefly and nodded his head, thinking it odd that the driver would even speak to him, before he reached for his backpack and then started to walk towards his class. The driver smirked at him, and raised his head to show the face that belonged to Kisame. He grinned as he saw the boy that Itachi was into right now and just wanted to fall over laughing. Amused, Kisame walked back around to the front of the car.

"You saw the kid huh," Suigetsu said when he saw that shit eating grin on his boyfriend's face. He rolled his eyes when Kisame just continued to grin. He shook his head and went back to reading his magazine.

"Yup" Kisame said, "You know, I would have thought that he would tell that I was not his driver"

"I know, since he's tied up and knocked out in the trunk," Suigetsu said off handedly. "I wonder if he's dead"

"Well, there might be a lack of oxygen in that small space; maybe we should throw him off in some ocean"

"You want to go to the beach to dispose of his body?"

"Well yeah"

"Fine" Suigetsu said, "We do have some time before little Sasuke gets out of school. How do you think I should approach him?"

"Well, if we do park out in the street, like Itachi suggested, it would draw him out" Kisame spoke as he grabbed the chart of schedule he had for the day. All he had was to pick up Sasuke, take him to school, and the day off. "Although, I think he is going to be getting a ride from his blond friend today," Kisame sighed.

"The kid that came in the orange limo and parked all the way outside, and out of the crowd?" Suigetsu asked. They had left Sasuke by the front gates of the school, and of course, an easier way for him to meet up with friends before leaving back inside. Kisame thought about if for a while and then nodded his head.

"Yeah, I think that was him"

"Great" Suigetsu said. Then he looked over at Kisame. "Wait, you did remember to place the wannabe love letter inside the kid's locker right?"

"But of course!" Kisame said, "I did it last night while no one was looking, Itachi did say it was locker 86C, right"

"Yeah, then I guess we're good. Let's go to the beach and have some fun and come back before school is over."

"Sounds like a plan"

* * *

That morning, when Sasuke reached his locker, he opened it only to have a small note fall out of it. He narrowed his eyes at it and bent down to pick it up. As he stood up right again, he opened it and slowly began to read what it said inside _'Every morning, and every day, I see your big fat round booty! Boy all I can say is that I can go all night long and fuck that piece of art into my mattress, creating my own personal fantasy Mona Lisa That I fucked in my dreams, truly yours, your secret admirer'_

Sasuke was shocked at the profanity and what was implied in the letter. '_This has got to be a joke right?' _ He thought to himself. Both way, he heard the bell ring and started to quickly pack his bag with the books needed for first and second hour, closed his locker shut, and rushed to class.

On the way, he dumped the letter in the nearest trashcan.

* * *

**At The Hatake Mansion**

"Sir" Itachi said as he opened the door after he got the 'come in'. Inside, he saw Hatake Kakashi, his boss, and his client's father looking over some orange porn book. Itachi was perplexed by this odd and new change in behavior that the older man seemed to present. "I have the papers you wanted me to sort out for you, from the ones that need your immediate attention to those that have little urgency." Itachi said as he walked over to the man's desk.

"Thank you Ichikawa-san," Kakashi said. He Then smiled at his new employee "why, you look tense kid, why don't you take a seat right here"

"Oh, I really should do more work, sir"

"Nonsense, take a seat. I have some things I want to talk about" Itachi was not sure what to do, so he just took the seat and looked up at the man who was his boss. Kakashi leaned back in his chair and placed the orange porn book in the table "So, Ichikawa-san, have you ever thought about getting married and settling down with a nice young girl?"

"No sir" Itachi quickly responded, there was no way he even thought of being with a girl.

"That's good, that's good. You are still young. And so was I when I met her"

"Met who, sir?"

"My wife" Kakashi said the words bitterly "although, I was not in love with her the moment my parents decided that it was she who I had to court and eventually on my own ask her to marry me. It was good for the company after all" Kakashi shrugged "And so the life lesson was taught to me that life was not fair"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Itachi said, even though he could hardly feel any sympathy for this man. He was after all, doing the same thing to Sasuke.

"Yeah well, I thought about rebelling on it, but then she told me she loved me and she convinced me" Kakashi said "Even though I loved someone else, I married her and made this company the best damn thing that ever happened to the world. Wait, I cannot really say that, the Uchiha's have the best damn thing that happened to the world. But I can't complain, they are fair players"

"Sir, are you drunk?" Itachi decided to ask when he saw a huge bottle of scotch half way finished.

"Drunk? Drunk won't even cover it anymore Ichikawa-san" Kakashi said as he leaned forward, and nearly fell on the desk "You know, I always get like this when she leaves. Which is why she always has a secretary, and now that is going to be you. For some odd reason though she even added the policy that no one can quit. That is why you have to sign your life away to her" Kakashi hic cupped "Of course, I won't force you to do it; you'll have to talk that over with her"

"She's the one that hired a license killer to kill people who quit being her secretary"

"Yeah" Kakashi said. "I have no idea why though, although Ibiki is more than happy to do the job"

"I see" Itachi said. There was something not right here. "And why haven't you ever asked her why?" Kakashi looked at Itachi strangely.

"I don't look through her stuff, she doesn't look through mine," He said as he waves the orange porn in front of Itachi. Porn, Itachi thought, had a strong grip on this man for him not to realize that he was not even the one running this company anymore. "Well, what can we do, life really is an unfair game, and I have already lost"

"Sir, I think you need a break," Itachi said, but it was too late. Kakashi was dead and snoozing already. Itachi sighed and looked around the office. He then saw something in Kakashi's desk that read, Anko's files, and grabbed them. He looked over one file and everything looked normal. He looked at a second one and that is when he saw the secret logo of a company that always changed logo's but because of being an Uchiha he had to be aware of what companies to trust, this logo was a current no trust.

Anko was making deals that could cost her the lives of everyone she knew. _'This isn't good' _Itachi thought '_Anko is probably going to use this in a way to make sure that when she vines the Hatake and Haruno companies together, she'd be able to own every other company around. She's planning to overthrow everything' _

But if Sasuke and Sakura never married, her plans would be foiled. Did Sasuke know about this? Itachi doubted it, not even Kakashi knew. Itachi knew he had to work harder now, he needed to find a good way to end Sasuke's life. He pulled out his cell phone and decided to make a phone call to an old friend.

* * *

That afternoon, after school Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked down the street towards Naruto's car. Naruto was happily talking about how they were both going to love Hinata and the way she played the piano. Sasuke had pointed out to him that he could also play the piano, and that Naruto hated the sound of it. Naruto had retorted that it was because Sasuke was a bastard and Hinata was a perfect angel.

"Will you two quit arguing?" Sakura snapped at them, even though she was trying hard to keep her anger in. She sighed and then looked over at Sasuke "Anyways, Sasuke-kun, I have not been able to ask you about the last time I was at your home. When your father pushed you down like that, he didn't beat you when I left did he?" Sasuke turned to look at her and shook his head.

"Of course not, Kakashi isn't cruel; he just pushed me like that because he wanted to scare you" Sasuke coolly explained. Sakura looked perplexed at his answer.

"Your father pushed you and you say it was nothing?" Naruto asked with disbelief, "My parents have never laid a hand on me like that!"

"We know Naruto" Sasuke said, "Your father is awesome and flawless, and your mother is the hottest mom in the planet, we have heard you say that since you were a mere child!" Naruto grinned sheepishly at his friend.

"It's true, you have to admit" Naruto said.

"You're lucky Naruto, your parents respect you in your choice to what you want. Mine and Sasuke's parents push us to be better than we can be" Sakura said "I can still remember my dad enrolling me in a multiple music classes, math classes, English, Japanese, French, all so I could be his perfect little princess with all the knowledge" Naruto sighed at what Sakura said.

"Look, it wasn't as if my parents had much of a choice, all I am good at is the art of fighting and even art, but I envy you and Sasuke in your many skills"

"Don't, it's not that great" Sasuke muttered. "We can't be everything in the world, we can only choose to be one, and most skills go to waste" Sakura nodded in agreement and Naruto rolled his eyes. As they kept walking, someone dressed in a long trench coat popped out from a building. He had a hat to hide his face, and you could clearly see that he had long white hair.

"Hello, hotie little Sasuke, Did you get my letter this morning?"

Sakura and Naruto were confused, while Sasuke was shocked "Who are you?" He asked, hostile showing in his voice. At this Sakura got scared and Naruto glared at the white haired male.

"I am your secret admirer!" whoever it was, chuckled darkly "So, are you taking me up on the offer?" And then the male opened his trench coat to show that he was naked under it. Completely from head to toe, and his cock was erect. Suigetsu was actually a little embarrassed at that, since he had been playing with Kisame before this, but it would have to do.

"AAAAH!" Sakura yelled out, horrified. Sasuke's eyes were wide, and Naruto was also shocked, his face completely showed it.

The man started to approach them "I can see, that you like what you see" he chuckled darkly once more. Suigetsu bucked his hips. "Come on Sasuke, I know where you live, I know everything about you, so come back to my place and let me fuck you!"

"Hells no" Naruto answered for Sasuke. Sasuke sighed, even though there was something he was forgetting to say. Oh yeah, that was what Kakashi had taught him when he was eight.

"It's small" Sasuke responded. Sakura and Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and then followed his gaze to the man's erection. The man noticed this as well. Feeling embarrassed and insulted beyond belief, Suigetsu closed his trench coat.

"Hey, don't hate appreciate, you ingrate" He walked snapped "Anyways, I'm going to get you Sasuke, and I'm going to fuck you so hard that you are going to know that this cock is the best shit that happened to you!" He started to move towards Sasuke, when the driver from Naruto's car, that had been waiting thought something might of happened to his master.

"Hey you!" he yelled out "Stay away from them, I am calling the cops" the driver ran towards Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. '_Damn' _Suigetsu thought, and turned to look over at the man. When he saw him running, he decided to run for it as well. He rushed towards the streets, where Kisame came with his car and jumped into it.

"Step on it, idiot!" he yelled.

"Hey stop!" The driver stopped as the car that the pervert had gotten into screeched as it sped out of there, on the wrong side of the road, and then finally got in the correct lane when it made a turn. He sighed, glad that no one had been in the streets when that happened. He turned to the young kids smiled at them "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Yamato!" Naruto said with a grin.

"No problem" Yamato said "Although, what did he want?"

"By the sounds if it, a rendezvous with Sasuke" Sakura said as she grabbed Sasuke's arm and hugged it to her. "He wanted to rape him!"

"Oh no," Yamato said "I am going to be telling Minato-sama about this, so he can tell your parents Sasuke" Sasuke was about to protest about it not being necessary when Naruto and Sakura cheered,

"Thank you Yamato!"

If there was one thing, Naruto and Sakura always sought out the best for Sasuke. '_I hope Itachi hurries up with his plan' _

_

* * *

_Later that night, when Sasuke was up in his room looking over his homework. Although he was disappointed that he had come home late that evening and Itachi had no longer been here for him to talk to. Here, was not only a mansion and their home, but their company as well. It was what confused most people, but either way, Sasuke had wanted to talk to Itachi before he left. Maybe tomorrow, or he could call him. Sasuke wasn't sure what he would say if he called Itachi on the phone though. It also amazed Sasuke that that was the biggest issue he was having that night.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was down stairs drinking some coffee and hoping his hang over went away. He would hate for Sasuke to find out he was drunk, that would be being a bad role model for his son. But, it wasn't that bad. "Sir, you have a phone call" Kakashi nodded and took the phone.

"Hello"

'_Kakashi-san, its Minato'_

'Oh, Minato-san, what can I help you with?"

'_Well today, my son's driver said he saw a pervert harassing your son, but it was good that Naruto and Sakura was with him. I advice you keep protection with Sasuke'_

"A pervert?" Kakashi muttered with wide eyes. "I'll immediately see to protection, thank you"

'_Sure thing, good night Kakashi-san'_

"Goodnight" Kakashi said as he stood up from his chair and hanged up. Then he yelled out "Sasuke come down here!" maids started to rush to their young masters room. Sasuke's eyes widen as Ayaka ran into his room.

"Young master, your father is coming to your chambers" Sasuke sat up straight and nodded his head. Ayaka moved to stand next to him and watched as Kakashi came in.

"Minato-san just called, what is this about a pervert?" Sasuke quickly explained himself.

"Some guy in the street just jumped out when I was walking with Sakura-san and Naruto-san, and exposed himself! Nothing more happened, Sakura yelled and Naruto's driver came and chased him away." Ayaka was startled by what had happened to Sasuke that day and Kakashi looked perplexed as well. If something like this would have happened and Anko had been here, he would leave whatever needed to be done to her, but she was not here. So, every decision for Sasuke's life came down right to him. Therefore, he did the thing that most came to mind at that moment, and that was to protect his kid.

"Alright then! I am going to have to add protection to you!"

"But father, I rarely get any freedom of my own"

"Enough Sasuke, every day, here after school, and someone will always pick you up at the front of school, not at the gate, not at the street, at the front!" Sasuke sighed as Kakashi made his stand and left. '_Not good' _As soon as Kakashi had left and Sasuke's chamber doors were closed, Ayaka threw a stern look at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, there is something different in you that I have noticed, and I need to know more about you and that new boy you met" She pulled out the Akatsuki card she had found when cleaning his clothes. Sasuke's eyes widen in shock for what seemed the millionth time that day. He had never wanted her to know what he was planning, because it was going to be hard to tell her, as much as it was going to be hard for her to let him go. Still, she gave him a pleading look and then asked, "What are you planning Sasuke?"

_'Really not good' _Sasuke thought.

* * *

Thank you for all who reviewed! ^_^ It means alot! So, here's the next chapter. Well, What do you guys think?

Please Review.


	7. Coming To A Close

**Kill Me**

_**Coming To A Close **_**  
**

It was not going to be easy.

By the way Ayaka was shaking, it was clear that she knew how the Akatsuki worked. Sasuke took a deep breath and started his explanation. "Well I called them, and I met with him…Itachi" Sasuke sighed and then he said, "Anyways, the main point is that I asked him to fake my death, so I could leave this place, and no one is going to stop me from getting what I want"

"Sasuke" Ayaka gasped, perplexed for what Sasuke had asked of the other young man. It was ludicrous, to ask such a thing. To even wish it, Sasuke could really be dead. "You didn't have to do neither of this, what made you think of this. I wish you hadn't, I wish you would have let me know what you were planning!"

"I know" Sasuke bowed his head down in shame "But I can't think of another way out" Ayaka sighed, children these days. She did not think that this was the right way for Sasuke to go out, but she decided to support him. It did seem hopeless, but if it would help Sasuke be free, she would do anything for him!

"Alright" She said. Sasuke looked up at her, startled. "I won't tell anyone about what you and this Itachi have planned, just promise you'll be safe and do nothing completely stupid," she said as she handed him the Akatsuki card. Sasuke smiled at her as he took it from her and shrugged.

"I can't promise anything reckless from happening, but I know I'll be safe" Sasuke said, "I may not really know Itachi, but I trust him completely"

"That scares me a little, Sasuke"

"I know" Sasuke said. "It scares the hell out of me as well" Because Itachi was still a stranger in his life, and yet Sasuke was more than happy to see him every chance he got. That could not be safe, or good for his health, if he started to obsess over Itachi. Ayaka smiled at him, and then asked him to go get ready for bed. As she watched him leave, she looked up into the starred sky and prayed.

'_Lord, please keep Sasuke safe wherever life might take him' _

_

* * *

_The next morning, Kisame smirked when the tiny Hatake boy reached the car. He saw Sasuke raise an eyebrow at him, but that just made him grin wider. Sasuke had to wonder who his driver was now, as he stared at the sharp teeth that grinned back at him. He was sure that this was not his usual driver, had his father hired someone else. He was about to get in the car when his name was called "Sasuke, wait!" Sasuke stopped from getting into the car when his father called, and looked up to see him coming over with Itachi.

"What happened?" he asked, confused as he looked from his father to Itachi. Kakashi was holding Itachi's arm, and pulling him along before letting go and regarding Sasuke.

"Ichikawa and I are going with you!" Kakashi announced as he slipped into the car before Sasuke even had a chance to say anything, or even think. Kakashi was already making himself comfortable on his seat, a smile on his face. Sasuke's eyes widen in disbelief and he turned to look at Itachi for answers, because he knew Kakashi would not give them to him.

"Is he crazy?" Sasuke asked in a low and harsh whisper.

"He said someone attacked you" Itachi whispered back "He said he was scared, and asked me what to do. When he asked me, I didn't know what to say so he decided to come along until I can think up a plan for him" Itachi shrugged. "I have no idea what my job is now" It seemed Kakashi was always seeking answers on what to do from Itachi. Something told Itachi that Anko was usually the one to control everything.

"Damn" Sasuke whispered. "I've never seen him act this way before"

"I think it has something to do with Anko not being here" Itachi lowly said, not looking Sasuke in the eye as he did so.

"Anko?" Sasuke asked, perplexed about the mention of her name. However, before Itachi could answer him Kakashi was calling them to get into the car or Sasuke would be late for school. As they got in, Sasuke frowned at the way Kakashi spent all the time talking to Itachi, and inching himself closer on Itachi's personal space. He did not want Itachi to get close to Kakashi at all, or for Kakashi to even try and get close to Itachi. When they reached the school, as he was driven all the way inside, he himself opened the door and rushed out of there, startling those around him.

He was so mad.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called. Sasuke halted, not really wanting to stop.

"Yes, father" He compliantly said.

"Ichikawa will come here alone and pick you up from school. I'll see you later, I'll have a lot of work to catch up on" Sasuke turned to Kakashi hiding his irritation as he did so.

"Work to catch up on?" there was never such a thing in their family rules. Kakashi nodded and waved his hand, with a clear smile on his face. Sasuke stared at him for a while, before glancing at Itachi and then closing the door behind him and leaving for school. Sasuke watched the car leave, and made his way into the building.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said when Sasuke reached his locker.

"Hey"

"You look tired, are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine" Sasuke said distractedly as he opened his locker and then watched as a small white paper flew out. Both Naruto and Sasuke watched it in stunned silence.

"You…un dropped something" Naruto stated the obvious and Sasuke nodded, not really wanting to open it.

"I hope it's not from that pervert stalker" Sasuke commented. Naruto nodded his head and then bent down to reach for it. He slowly opened it in a way so that Sasuke could also read over it, and then both read what it said. '_Last time we met was fun, if that man had not been there to spoil it all though. So, do you want to go on a date, and do more than just look. I would love to have you in my bed…under me. You make me want to like my lips you little bad boy. Your secret admirer_'

"Not much of a secret admirer anymore" Sasuke said "At least it's not as bad as the first one"

"The first one?" Naruto laughed. "Where did you leave it, it sounds amusing"

"I threw it to the trash, why would I want such pointless crap," Sasuke angrily said as he picked up his necessary books and placed them in his bag. He then turned to Naruto and sharply said "Throw it away, I don't want to see it again" and with that he headed to class. Naruto glanced at the letter in his hand and grinned.

It was still funny.

* * *

All day Itachi had been given paper after paper to look over, shred, or decide to show and have Kakashi sign if he approved. It was not such a hard job, but it was tedious. Later that afternoon, Kakashi had invited him out to lunch. During the lunch, Kakashi had given him a schedule and a completely new plan. One that Itachi still could not believe.

He was making him, Uchiha Itachi, the babysitter of one little Hatake Sasuke.

'_Babysitter_' Itachi thought repeatedly as he looked for someone named Ayaka. Apparently, she was Sasuke's number one caretaker. She knew everything about him and Kakashi had suggested that he talk to her. He felt like he didn't need to talk to anyone about Sasuke, but Kakashi insisted that if there was ever anyone who was an expert on Sasuke, it was her. Itachi sighed as he opened the door to the kitchen to see a couple of maids cleaning and hesitated before asking "Is Miss Ayaka Atsuna-san here?" All the maids stopped cleaning and looked over to him. They are eyes got huge and they blushed, as they stopped what they were doing and tried to look presentable.

"Why...Why are you looking for her, young man…oh so young, young, young," they all giggled. Itachi was startled by this and moved back.

"You are so young!"

"Enough" A firm voice came and they all backed away. The women moved away and out of the kitchen, Itachi watched them with mild interest before looking at the other woman. "How may I help you my child?" She sweetly asked. Itachi handed her a folder.

"Yes, Kakashi asked me to talk to you about Sasuke to get to learn more about him" Ayaka blinked as she grabbed the folder and looked it over.

"You are that young man, master Sasuke is always talking about" She distractedly said "In my opinion, I think both of you should talk to get to know each other better."

"Huh"

"You two are cute together"

Confused now, Itachi asked "Sasuke has talked about me to you?" She nodded.

"Of course, he came late that day, plus he left his cell phone in your car" She chuckle "It's so cute!" Itachi still could not believe what he was hearing. Sasuke had told this woman about them, about their plan and everything? Was the brat trying to spoil things, no one could know what he was trying to do! It was his first time doing this kind of job anyways, so he was not sure if he was even doing it right, not to mention that he was taking too long in setting up the scene even though Sasuke asked to do the killing in his graduation day.

"I see"

"Take good care of him," she winked "Itachi-san"

"I...uh" Itachi didn't know what to say, but then just said, "I'm just doing my job, nothing more"

"Of course, never anything less" She smiled. "Still" She handed the folder back to Itachi "I still believe that everything you might want to ever learn from Sasuke, you can learn it from him. He is a good boy, and has never asked for nothing but he has always been alone. He's always felt like he hasn't belong and I hope you can help him find what he is missing"

Itachi sighed, "Is that why he's sometimes acting grown up, and then like a little brat?"

"You've noticed it too?" She chuckled again. Itachi shook his head 'Kind of hard to ignore, when it comes from someone like Sasuke' Itachi silently thought to himself. He could have smiled softly at the thought of Sasuke acting grown up and then like a kid again but not in front of them. Ayaka still noticed the fleeting emotions on Itachi's face and smiled. "Well then, you better go pick him up soon, class will be out in about five minutes from now"

"Oh, yes" Itachi said looking at his watch and then moving to leave. He stopped half way and looked back at her "Since Anko has been gone, things have been calm here, right?"

"They have always been calm, but I guess lord Kakashi has expected less" She thought, and looked down. It was true; things were a lot less tense now that Anko was not around. Itachi watched her, and then bowed his head a little not knowing what else to do.

"Well, I'll be going now" Itachi said, and left completely, once he was outside a limo stopped before him and he raised an eyebrow when he saw Kisame and Suigetsu grinning at him from the front. This wasn't good, they had gotten a lot more attention than he expected, but right now it mattered little. They were running out of time, still he did have one problem with both of them.

"Hey Itchz!" Kisame greeted with a grin on his face.

"You two will never stop being annoying" Itachi said in a serious tone to them. Kisame on the other hand looked apprehensively at the young Uchiha.

"Do I have to get out and open the door for you, or can you just like, get in, we have to go get the kid" Kisame looked at his watch "Like soon, and also does Suigetsu have to flirt with him again in person" Itachi sighed.

"I'll get in on my own, but did you two have to be so obvious about the stalking? What did you do Suigetsu?" The white haired male stuck out his tongue and then crossed his arms and looked forward in a defiant way.

"I just exposed myself; I thought it was the best approach to scare him"

"More like raise alarm to every parent in that high school to add security" Itachi said as he reached for the door and got into the back. Suigetsu felt partly guilty about that. Kisame on the other hand wanted to know if his 'love' letter had made some sort of impact on the small rich boy. Instead of asking, he turned to car to drive and left to go to the school. It was going to be so much fun today with Itachi also going to pick up the kid with them. He wondered what was going to happen when they did.

'_Itachi is going to pick me up today_' Sasuke thought, he just could not decide why he felt so giddy and happy about it. He really could not wait to see him. He quickly put all his books in his locker, grabbed the ones he needed and closed the door of his locker. He did not want either Sakura or Naruto to catch up with him. So far so good, he had managed to avoid them and he was going to get out without seeing them again today.

"Hey Sasuke!" too late, they had reached him. "Don't you want to hang out with us today; my dad can give your dad a call that you are" Naruto offered, a smile on his face.

"No" Sasuke said, "Dad has someone to pick me up today, so I can't go anywhere"

"Really?" he asked.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked, a little scared that maybe they had up graded security around Sasuke. Like there were going to be ten different bodyguards around him.

"Just someone my dad just hired" Sasuke answered.

"Then we'll walk you to the car and make sure you leave safely!" Naruto and Sakura both persisted, and said at the same time. Sasuke found that there was no escape from both of them, and had no choice but to walk with them. Sasuke was not sure if he even wanted Naruto or Sakura to meet Itachi. '_Damn, its like if I don't want anyone else around him_.'

Once they reached the car, the first thing Sasuke noticed was Itachi leaning against the long limo. Itachi looked breathtaking at that moment, as they approached, and he was not the only one that thought so. Sakura did too. Itachi opened his eyes when he heard Sasuke and his friends approach, and silently watched them all. Naruto was the first to speak "Hey, you must be Sasuke's bodyguard! Make sure you take very good care of him"

Itachi nodded.

"Come on, let's go" Sasuke urged.

"Wait" Sakura, said, her eyes sparkling as she looked at Itachi. Sasuke noticed this and instantly wanted Itachi away from her. "You are amazing" She gushed.

"Uh...Thanks," Itachi said, and turned to look at Sasuke who seemed to be glaring holes at the pink haired girl. "We really should get going" Itachi said, moving to open the door for Sasuke "Get in" he told him. Both Naruto and Sakura just watched as Sasuke waved bye to them and got in, and then Itachi followed and closed the door behind them.

Once inside, the car drove away.

"He was weird" Naruto commented.

"What are you talking about, he was incredible!" Naruto could not help but think that Sakura was just weird.

* * *

Inside the car, it was silent.

"I'm going to take you somewhere Sasuke" Itachi spoke after some time and Sasuke looked over to him.

"Where?"

"To meet a friend of mine, you graduate in a few days from now, I want you to be prepared and know what to do when the time comes" Sasuke blinked. Itachi's voice was completely serious and Sasuke knew it was no time to be playing around or asking excessively many questions. This was the time he was going to have to rely a lot on Itachi and trust him.

"Okay" Sasuke said. Itachi sighed.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sasuke?" Itachi asked, "I heard from Ayaka that you told her about the plan"

"I didn't tell her about the plan only that I called you and what will happen. She's on our side," Sasuke argued. Itachi nodded.

"She's strange"

"Huh" Sasuke asked, "What did she say"

"Not what she said, it's the fact that she laughed" Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

"She did the same thing to me"

"You two are talking to low, I need to hear" That voice, Sasuke thought as he turned to look at the driver. It was that strange driver and the…the perverted stalker was sitting right next to him.

"Ah, it's you!" Sasuke said with shock in his voice. "What are you doing here?" His voice was serious again. Itachi shook his head.

"That idiot right there is a hired stalker and his boyfriend the driver lunatic that sends you letters in your locker" Itachi explained. Sasuke looked over to Itachi, back to the two and then back to Itachi again.

"They are working for you?" Itachi nodded.

"In the least" Kisame said "we figured we would need to create someone that is going after you, in a few days from now I am going to send a lewd letter about how much we want you to your father and that we are going to get you." Sasuke listened to Kisame and was not sure if he should be scared, or angry at what was going on. He turned to Itachi and glared.

"It's part of the plan Sasuke, whether you like it or not, we need to create someone with a purpose to kill you" Sasuke nodded his head, but he still could not believe that Itachi had hired someone to stalk him and scare him like that. So far so good, they had raised enough attention to the school and parents that there was some pervert outside of the school.

"You could have told me ahead of time" Sasuke argued, and glared at Itachi who just looked at him calmly.

"It was suppose to scare you kid" The man in white hair said, as if defending his case at what he had been doing that day when he had flashed Sasuke. Itachi sighed.

"Sorry about not telling you, it was just easier. His name is Suigetsu, and he's harmless. Even a kid can bring him down" Itachi explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That is not true!" The white haired male named Suigetsu complained.

"And he is a kid"

"Reminds me a bit of Naruto" Sasuke commented. He sighed. He guessed, Itachi would not put him in real danger. Kisame decided to step on it and race the car through the street laughing loudly while his boyfriend complained and both Sasuke and Itachi silently sat away from each other. Before they knew it they had reached their destination. It was a tall silver building that shined against the sun and the tower read K.P Manufacturing Studio. Sasuke wondered where he was since he had never been to this place, and did not know until Itachi told him.

"Sasuke, welcome to Akatsuki"

* * *

THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED! Well, Guess that I am back. And trying to update as soon as I can, but bare with me as I find my rhythm again! I hope you liked this chapter. –Next one is the kill hehe.

Please review.


	8. Times Up

**Kill Me **

_**Times Up**_

Today was graduation day.

It already had felt like this day was never going to get here.

Sasuke silently and quickly got ready for his graduation ceremony in his room, ten bodyguards stood outside his door waiting for him. Itachi was in his room with him, the Uchiha was sitting in his bed, silently watching him. Sasuke could feel his heart beat a little faster the more he thought about it, having Itachi in his room was kind of exiting. That was not all, ever since Itachi took him to Akatsuki the plan had become clear and it was going down today. In addition, he had become close to Itachi, at least he would like to hope that he had. He certainly had gotten used to having Itachi around. Sighing, he closed his eyes for a brief moment and then he turned to face Itachi who smiled at him and asked "ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah" Sasuke nodded his head, but neither smiled of frowned. Itachi stood up, walked over to him and brushed a bang out of Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke could feel himself about to blush from the simple and gentle gesture, and for a moment, he forgot to breathe. He just really hoped it was not noticeable on his face or that would be just plain embarrassing. Itachi smirked when Sasuke looked down and could not help but to think that he was such a kid.

"Let's go then" Itachi pulled away and walked towards the door. As soon as it was opened, Ayaka was there and she was talking to Anko, Sasuke's mother. It looked like she was trying to distract the woman from entering the room while Sasuke prepared for his graduation. Itachi had hoped that they could have gotten the plan done before her return, guess this just made it harder to get the plan through. Sasuke on the other hand, stepped in front of him and bowed his head a little to show his respect as they all turned to face him.

"Mother, you have returned," he said in a polite as ever voice and Anko stared at him him, and then smiled. She swiftly walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder once before withdrawing her hand away. That was her form of a hug to the one she called her son and then placed both hands in front of her in a presentable way. Ayaka could have rolled her eyes as she walked over to stand just behind Anko. The least the woman could do was hug Sasuke, or do something more than pat him and look pretty.

"Sasuke, my child, I was so worried about you when I heard about the letters sent to threaten your life. Don't worry, mama will make everything right!" She was passionate on what she was saying, a smile on her face and fire burning in her eyes. There really was anger in her eyes and then confusion, which confused Sasuke. He then noted as to who had caught her eye "Ah, who is this young man behind you sweetheart?" She asked, her voice pleasant as always and polite. Itachi bowed a little, copying Sasuke in his respect even though he was not sure what kind of respect to show. So far, Kakashi had not established that all the time that he had been working here. There never seemed to be a moment that he asked for respect.

Sasuke, on the other hand, smiled at Anko and moved his hand in a fashion to present Itachi "This is my personal body guard, Ichikawa Hideo-san, he wanted the position for your new secretary but Father gave him a different job now," Sasuke answered for Itachi. He knew that if Itachi answered his mother would never shut up. "He takes me to school and will be taking me to the ceremony"

"Oh, I see" Anko arched an eyebrow and then turned to Itachi and offered him a smile "Thank you for taking good care of my son" She wanted Ichikawa-san to talk to her. Still, Sasuke once again took the lead.

"Mother, I am heading for my graduation at this moment, I was wondering if you were going to attend" Sasuke really did not want to talk to her any more, and did not want Itachi to talk to her, but he had to invite her. "Unless, you are too tired, I am not sure when you're flight got in" Sasuke lowered his head. Anko nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest as she thought about her answer to Sasuke's request.

"I will be going, along with your father. I will check if he's ready and we'll meet you there" She pated his shoulder again and moved to leave. With that simple move the guards parted to allow her leeway between them "Come with me Ayaka, I will need your help for fast preparations, I do not want to be late" She called out before she started walking and then walked. Ayaka quickly bowed and nodded her head. Before she left she turned to Sasuke and Itachi and smiled at them both. She feared, this was the last time she was going to see both of them, together and perfect, just like this.

"Good luck you two" It was clear that she was going to miss, Sasuke. This just made it harder for Sasuke as well, because she was always like a mother. She then left to follow Anko who was just turning at the end of the hall and into the room where Kakashi was suppose to be in. Sasuke sighed as he watched her leave, but hardened his heart and turned to Itachi. Itachi had been watching Sasuke all this time and somehow, he felt like he understood, but he didn't want to assume.

"Ready?" He asked his voice deep and ready.

"Yes" Sasuke firmly said making Itachi smile.

Itachi nodded his head and walked in front of Sasuke. "Let's go then"

* * *

Ayaka walked quickly to the room Anko had disappeared to, and sighed once she reached it. Of course, she was startled as soon as she entered.

"Close the door"

Anko's voice was sharp, and Ayaka turned to do so, quickly closing the door so no one else could listen or see what was going on. Anko watched her and then walked over to a case that held rich whines and alcoholic drinks and poured herself a cup of Vodka into a small shot cup and drank deeply. She clearly heard the gasp from Ayaka as the silly woman finally noticed the unconscious body of Kakashi slumped over the desk. "The…the master" She stuttered out before the sound of glass shattering on the floor broke her gaze and she turned to Anko who seemed to be breathing deeply.

"Don't worry about him, he's alright" Anko let out a breath "He's just gone into a small sleep, he'll soon be listening to me again" She scoffed as she ran a hand through her raven hair "He's become such a weak man" Ayaka was shaking but tried to force herself not to, she tried to be calm around the lead lady of the house.

"Wha…what happened?" She tried to assume "Did he collapse?" but she was too scared of what really had happened.

"No" Anko firmly answered and began to undress without any shame, slowly and surely unzipping her dress "Don't concern yourself with such things, just go draw me a bath, I don't want to be late for Sasuke's graduation ceremony." Ayaka quickly bowed and headed to the bathroom to do as she was told, fear-running cold through her that if she stayed much longer or did not obey, she too would meet the same fate as her lord, Kakashi.

As Ayaka left, Anko walked to the desk and lifted a document from the desk that had her name. She scanned through them and pulled her cell phone to her ear, a frown etched on her face. Seemed that business never seemed to end, and her beloved was just not as patient as she assumed him to be. She had his number in speed dial and it was not long before the line was answered. "Hello, K.G Hebi Studios, Sannin Orochimaru speaking" A male voice said on the other side.

"Orochimaru, my love" Anko said in a sweet voice "My darling, it's been some time since we have last spoken." She leaned against the desk, a smirk on her face. She truly hated this man, maybe in her head it was love that was what she believed. However, deep down, she knew that this man meant nothing to her and there was another man that was her obsession. So many people had crossed her, but in the end, she felt like all she had was he. At least, that is what her delusional self believed; it was just too painful to believe anything else.

How would you like it, to live in a world where the person you most loved was so out of your reach and you could never touch them? Never hold them. The thought was heart gripping, but that was all Anko had to believe in. Her heart was dead and he never loved her, all she had left was Orochimaru "Anko, my dear, what can I help you with today" She sighed, dramatically, as she could just imagine the snake man dropping everything just for her. His attention peaked and she was the center of his world. Oh my, men were so easy to control.

"I went on an out of state trip, and I found a way to get into the Uchiha company, we are not the only ones trying to get into it after all," She said, a pleased look on her face. "I just need you to transfer a million dollars into my accounts, and I will also need the assistance of Ibiki. Things here while I was gone have been playing out deliciously as well, I couldn't have asked for anything better"

"My, my, such a plan already sorted, what can you be after, and what exactly are you planning over there" She could not see him, but Orochimaru also had a smirk on her face, believing it was easy to fool a woman when she was so…what is it that they call it. Ah yes, heartbroken. Such delicate and fragile creatures, of both body and mind, that was what Orochimaru believed.

"More protection for my son, not only is someone threatening to kill him, this could cause me the Haruno Corporation, and I can't allow that to happen" Anko spoke, as she picked up some letters from the desk. Each one of the letters saying lewd ways they would touch, harm, and even kill Sasuke once they had managed to kidnap him. She had read them, she had been disgusted, and whoever it was foiling her plans. At least, now she had a clue.

"Wait, Akno you are making no sense," Orochimaru said, leaning back. That had been an unexpected request; she could hardly care about Sasuke. Whoever that brat was, Orochimaru had never met him once in his life.

"Just do as I say! I don't have a lot of time to explain, transfer the money and hire Ibiki for me once again" and she flipped her phone closed before Orochimaru could protest or add in his own comment. She did not want to hear it and she knew he would get the hint and do as he was told. "Damn it, I will get all that money I need and take down the Uchiha companies, those who made my beloved leave me" she harshly whispered to herself "Heh, true, falling in love is fun but falling out is just as fun, so be ready Mikoto-san, you will pay for taking Fugaku away from me" She laughed to herself. Nothing else probably mattered, but this did. In addition, more than that, Sasuke would be miserable.

Her naked form walked over to the shelf where she had left the Vodka bottle. She drank directly from the top and swallowed thickly as she did. Letting out a breath as the liquid scorched her throat and brought a warm sensation to her chest, and then she bit her lowered lip.

She could still remember when she had stole Sasuke from a distracted, young, and foolish Mikoto. She had acted like Mikoto's friend and replaced her child, but in a way, she felt like Mikoto did not believe that her child could be dead. Still, she had made her think that her child had died, when in reality Sasuke had just been transferred to a hospital after an old homeless man in the trash found the child. She had then convinced Kakashi to adopt the child while she finished trying to assure Mikoto and send her back to her other child. It had been no surprise, as to who Uchiha Itachi had been or is. However, shh, that was her little secret.

She laughed to herself, and laughed even more when Ayaka entered the room. Ayaka bowed and then tightly spoke "The bath is ready ma'am"

"Thanks" Anko sternly said, and pushed Ayaka down sharply as she passed by next to her "now clean that glass up you good for nothing, and wake Kakashi up, we can't have him being late as well" Ayaka gasped as her face had made contact with the floor and the breath had been knocked out of her.She slowly raised and watched Anko leave, the woman was laughing loudly as if something extremely hilarious and out of the ordinary had happened.

That woman truly was insane.

* * *

**At the ceremony **

As the ceremony started, Sasuke noticed that Kakashi and Anko were both sitting in the front rows within the packed crowd of people. All of them dressed completely from head to toe and had come to see their child be, displayed at this event. That didn't matter though, where was Itachi sitting? Sasuke could not see him, and it worried him completely as his name was soon going to be called. Sighing, he watched as more students were, called before him and then finally it was his turn. It had felt like an agonizing eternity, but all he wanted was to see Itachi. He wanted Itachi to be proud of him and know that he had reached the top ten. That was why he was being called so early.

"Graduating at the top ten, number one of the school, with honors, Hatake Sasuke" Sasuke fluidly stood and swiftly and firmly walked over from where he was sitting over to the principal who offered his hand. Both shook hands and with congratulations, his diploma was handed to him and he, steadily headed towards his seat once again. Where was Itachi? He kept wondering, looking around as he reached his seat.

Sighing, he decided to give up; he was not going to see Itachi in the crowd or anywhere. He started to pay attention to everyone that was graduating, from the top students to those who barely made it and were relieved to be there. It was a long and tedious process, Sasuke rolled his eyes when he saw Naruto jump and hug the principal. Finally, it was over and they were all in their seat and the school representative made a speech and sat down. The principal smiled and said "Congratulations, class of 2010"

That was when everyone stood up and threw their caps up. Catching them and then moving out. Sasuke was to go to the left, with the crowd. The others had to go to the right following their crowd. Still, Sasuke's mind remained on Itachi and he felt a little angry that he could not see him. He watched everyone disperse to meet with their parents. He wasn't ready to meet with his.

"Congratulations Sasuke"

A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine when he felt warm breath and a deep voice whisper into his ear. He swiftly turned around to face Itachi. Itachi stood there, holding a small present for him. "Itachi, where were you during the ceremony?"

"I was at the outside crowd, I couldn't get inside, sorry" Sasuke nodded slowly and Itachi offered the present "Here, I bought you this"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, not taking it. Itachi smiled and opened the small box to show a thick-chained gold necklace with a small pendant at the end of it. The pendant was that of a silver cross that looked jagged and completely different from anything Sasuke had seen before. Sasuke eyed it.

"Want me to put it on for you" Itachi was amused at Sasuke's reaction. Those black eyes just seemed to stare with the curiosity of a cat.

"Ah, sure" Sasuke said. Itachi chuckled, pulled the necklace out, and handed Sasuke the box.

"Here" Itachi said, opening the necklace and placing it around Sasuke and locking it up behind his head. Itachi made sure to look Sasuke directly in the eye as he did so, he did not know why but he liked looking at Sasuke's face. His eyes always seemed to have a new different expression and his face did so as well. He was amazing. Sasuke on the other hand looked down, trying to hide his face from Itachi. He was glad, but mostly he was disappointed when Itachi pulled away from him, but then pouted when he felt Itachi poke him at the center of his forehead.

"I told you to stop doing that," He hissed as he rubbed his head. Heh, only Itachi would do that and he wondered why. Part of him expected it to happen now, he liked it, and at the same time, he hated it. For no particular reason, both boys found themselves attracted to each other. Itachi was the first one to come to his sense and moved further away from Sasuke. It was enough that he wanted to protect the boy, falling in love with him was more crazy.

"Come on brat, let's go meet up with your parents" Itachi said. Sasuke watched him start walking away, and moved his hand to trace over the thick gold chain and smiled as he moved to follow behind Itachi. He was going to treasure this necklace forever. Not only because Itachi had given to him, but because it seemed to be the most real solid present he had ever gotten in his life. It did not take long for both to find Kakashi and Anko who seemed to be talking with Sakuno and Shuichiro, Sakura's parents. Sakura was also standing beside him, looking lovely in her graduation gown and her pink haired neatly curled and styled.

As they approached, so did Naruto and his parents. His father Minato, and mother Kushina looked stunning with Naruto completing the family. "Sasuke, there you are" Kakashi said, with a pleasant smile on his freshly shaven face. Sasuke's quick analytical eyes noticed the complete change in Kakashi's expression. His eyes no longer looked lazy as they had when Anko had left. "Sakura-san's and Naruto-san's parents will be joining us at the small dinner party we will be holding at our house," Kakashi spoke and turned to the others "If you don't mind, that is" regarding the parents.

"Oh no, it's alright" Sakura giggled, and pressed a hand to her chest.

"Yes, it would be nice for the kids to celebrate together" Kushina readily said with a large grin on her face. Naruto and Minata also had similar grins to hers, and the others just stared at how shinny their family looked.

"That is great!" Anko said, clapping both hands together "Come, let's head over now"

"Yeah"

"Ah wait, if you don't all mind, I would like a picture taken of me, Sasuke, and Naruto to remember this day of graduation" Sakura said, and everyone nodded. Naruto and Sasuke gathered at each side of Sakura and Kushina took the picture of all three. She took three different ones with three different posses, the last one with both Naruto and Sakura hugging a struggling Sasuke. It had been a cute scene to everyone and even Itachi watched fondly as Sasuke got along with his friends. He still could not believe that Sasuke wanted to leave them all behind, but it was what Sasuke had chosen. The two teens were then trying to persuade Sasuke to take another photo with them and It had most of the grownups laughing except Anko and Kakashi. Itachi had noted the change before, but it was startling how different Kakashi was now, with Anko around '_could she have him drugged or something?_'

"Ichikawa, go get the limo for us" Itachi bowed and headed to do so, Sasuke silently watched Itachi leave and wished Itachi did not have to go.

* * *

It did not take long to get in the limos and head over to the Hatake long mansion. Where all the business started and continued, and where just about anything happened. Itachi was sitting next to Kisame who came to a halt. Kisame turned to Itachi who opened the door "I'll open the doors, make sure you call Deidara and Sasori and see if they are in their positions" Itachi firmly said and Kisame nodded as he got a grin on his face and waited for everyone to get out of the car. As soon as Itachi had opened the door, Anko stepped out, Kakashi second, and Sasuke last.

"Come on" She said, heading up the stairs. The other limos had also arrived, and they had all stepped out. As soon as everyone was gone, Kisame drove the car away and began to call Deidara. It was time to set the plan in motion.

It had been an hour.

Everyone was settled into the party and Sasuke on the other hand, felt a tad nervous. He knew this time what was to happen, he just did not know when and that alone made him nervous. Itachi was still there and he was talking with Kakashi and Anko who seemed to want to add him into their conversation with the other 'grownups' It made Sasuke frown. Itachi would forever see him like a kid, wasn't he? "Hey Sasuke," Naruto called to him.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you guys had any ramen around here, you know" The blood sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke shook his head and looked around, all he could see were some servants and some of the guards. The place was still heavily guarded.

"Ayaka" Sasuke called out. Ayaka walked over to Sasuke and bowed her head. "Bring a bowl of Ramen for Naruto-kun" Ayaka nodded her head and bowed again and left without saying a word. Sasuke found her behavior odd.

"Thanks Sasuke"

"No problem"

Sakura inched herself closer to Sasuke "You know Sasuke, we could go and talk in private" She offered, and looked over at Naruto. The blond boy was oblivious to the hint that she was giving him so he can leave and leave her with Sasuke.

"No" Sasuke said, pulling his arm away "It's better if we all celebrate together today" He nearly swallowed his following words "We can hang out tomorrow all alone on a date" Sakura smiled, her excitement uncontained.

"Oh, that sounds splendid Sasuke!"

"Yeah, sure" Sasuke said, trying to pull away from her hugging arms. Naruto just watched them.

"You really love Sasuke, huh Sakura," Naruto said, in the hopes that he could be included in the conversation. He hated feeling as if he was the third wheel.

"Well, I would think that that is obvious, Naruto" Sakura retorted.

"Okay, I get it; you don't have to be so mean" Naruto complained loudly, and suddenly, out of nowhere a gun shot rang through the house. Everyone froze as it broke some glasses and champagne dropped to the carpeted floor. It was not long before they all gasped and another shot was delivered, this time to one of the guards, and then all in a row were shot.

Then there was a cackle.

They all turned to look at the top of the stairs. "That's the man that stalked you Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to the gleeful and craze Suigetsu. Minato ran towards his son and Sasuke and pulled them back.

"Careful boys" he said.

"That is pointless," Suigetsu said from where he stood. "Just hand over Sasuke and everyone else will be left alone, that is all I want" He hissed, a grin on his face but his voice was demanding and serious as to what he wanted. Sakuno dropped to her knees screaming as loud as she could and Sakura began to cry, scared for her life more than Sasuke's.

"Just take him and go!" Sakuno yelled, shocking everyone around her. Anko merely smirked, so this is how they had planned it. Kidnap Sasuke by force. Had Mikoto found out that Sasuke was her child, impossible, she had been careful to cover any tracks or traces of who Sasuke really belonged to. Moreover, who he really was.

"No one is going anywhere!" Minato hissed, "Not while I am around"

"Yeah, well think again" Suigetsu said as he shot the gun to the chandeliers that lighted the room. It was already late into the evening and night had descended across the sky. Sasuke shivered, he knew about this, but he was still scared. This was not a game of toy guns, or nothing like his imagination, the real thing was cold and scary.

Another gun shot, and he hissed when he was hit in his shoulder.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and rushed to him, trying to look at his arm but Minato held him off.

"Don't worry, Sasuke will be alright," he said.

BANG!

It was hard to say how it happened, but they had been blindsided. One of the walls at the side of the mansion had just been blown open and the impact of the boom knocked everyone down. They were all kicked out to the side, Kakashi surprisingly fell at the first hit as a face covered Deidara and Sasori moved through the bottom floor and raced to Sasuke. Sasuke was taken by surprise and yelped as he was thrown to the floor harshly and a black bag was placed over his head. Sasori fluidly grabbed him and threw Sasuke over his shoulder and ran out of there as fast as possible to the Limo Kisame drove.

It was all clear through the whole in the wall, where they were taking Sasuke. They did not want to make any mistake.

Anko had been hit on the face and was on the floor disorientated, Kakashi was knocked out and Itachi was on one knee beside him. Sakuno was yelling her head off, and Shuichiro was cowering under a table. Sakura just stood there frozen, unable to do or say anything. Minato had been hit on the head and Kushina had just returned from the bathroom to see Naruto sobbing and crying as he followed a longhaired blond man that had his face covered.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled loudly, his teeth bared in anger as he growled. "No, give him back; give him back," He repeated over and over again "GIVE SASUKE BACK TO ME!"

She rushed over to Naruto and grabbed him before he walked out to follow Sasuke and watched as a red head was carrying someone and shoved them into the limo. "Thanks for the gift" She turned to see a white haired male.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm no one." He said and rushed away.

"What happened!" She demanded, as the house was left broken of glass and the carpets were left drunk with the champagne that covered them. Naruto sobbed loudly, but it was Sakura the one that crumbled to the floor on her knees.

"THEY KIDNAPPED SASUKE!"

* * *

The police had been called. That had been one of Itachi's hardest part of the plan. He had bugged every phone he could get, and had been relieved when Anko did not have one of her own. Apparently, she had left it in Kakashi's study earlier, and right now, about any phone would do. The cops were called in, but the thing was as soon as she had dialed 9 1 1, the line had been re directed to the Akatsuki headquarters and now before them stood Pein and Konan in their officer clothing.

They acted like a real police quarter and questioned everyone and even set up the positions on the news using Zetsu, Haku and Hidan. Everything was like play thing and it had been set up completely under their own telling. Everyone had gone home that day shaken and anxiously waited for any news about Sasuke. Had he been raped, they could offer therapy; they just really, really hoped that Sasuke was not dead.

Sakura and Naruto were the ones that sobbed that hardest and everyone else felt worthless. Anko noticed that the news about Sasuke shook up Kakashi even more than any of her drugs could ever and she worriedly watched him. She could not have him die, or even starve himself to death so she in vain tried hard to keep him from feeling anything and tried to feed him. In the end, Kakashi ended up in the hospital for a couple of days before he was brought back and Iruka took care of him most of the time.

Even the reason why Itachi took Sasuke to Akatsuki had been necessary. An advance taking of DNA test by Deidara and an advance prepared real morgue dead body that could be identified. Kisame had totaled the limo, where Sasuke's dead and burned body had been found dead. After two weeks, Kakashi and Anko were called in by Tobi and Pein to come and identify the body as Sasuke's. It passed and it made news.

Hatake Sasuke was successfully dead.

Hidan did not hesitate to have the news be broadcast live everywhere.

Mission and case closed.

* * *

**Akatsuki Apartments**

"Two weeks later of intense search brought them to the dead body of one Hatake Sasuke." Sasuke silently watched the news as he sat in a pristine white couch. From the beginning he had been brought to a small room where he would be fed three meals a day, had television, and an attached bathroom. Kisame and Suigetsu had said it was Itachi's room. He looked at the screen of the television and could not believe it. 'They really found a body' he thought, absently reaching to clasp his hand around his arm where he head been shot.

A woman named Konan had come in and treated his wound, disinfecting it and wrapping it completely. She said it was good that he had not lost so much blood, or they really would have to take him to the hospital. At that moment, Sasuke really did not care, he just wanted to know where Itachi was.

He did not know. All he knew that after the treatment, he was here.

In a small apartment building within the Akatsuki quarters and apparently where Itachi lived with Kisame and Suigetsu.

Both had not proven to be bad to be around, they just grew vulgar over time and seemed to like to fuck wherever and whenever. Sasuke had felt offended and was in disbelief to what he had heard and seen and learned to avoid. It usually happened in the first room that was also the living room, Sasuke had to wonder how they could all live in such a small space.

He sighed. Where was Itachi?

"The body, of course has been identify by both his parents and confirmed. Not only that, news is going around that Sasuke had been adopted into the Hatake family at infancy, but nothing else has been released at this time. Either way, the killers of this young man are still at large, but there are no current leads. We advice you all to keep a close eye on your children" Hidan finished his news as he moved on to something new. Sasuke then turned off the television and settled back into the couch.

He remembered the day Itachi took him to Akatsuki he introduced him to a man named Sasori and another named Deidara. One who worked with body and the other who worked with special self-made clay to over lay new DNA into the bodies Sasori loved rebuilding. It had looked like a lab of dead human sized puppets that had scared Sasuke completely. He still could not believe the advance technology and equipment that Akatsuki had. It was incredible to say the least, but it seemed like they could accomplish the impossible.

His dead body.

Sasuke had not seen Itachi in the two weeks since he was brought here and he had to wonder why. He hoped he could see him soon. Sasuke fingered the necklace around his neck that gave him hope that he was going to see Itachi again. He missed Itachi so badly.

* * *

**At The Hatake Mansion **

Itachi stood in Kakashi's office and in front of Kakashi who looked broken and lifeless. "You called sir" All this time he had been keeping a low profile and stayed away from Akatsuki, something told him it was not safe to go there yet. He could be leading the enemy to the their hidden base and they could not afford to be exposed.

"Yes, Ichikawa-san, I am going to let you go" he said, and Itachi silently watched him. The man was falling asleep. "I am going to let you go…go…escape" And Kakashi knocked out. His body fell still and a sleep. 'He's been drugged' Itachi quickly thought and his eyes roamed over the desk. Then he saw it, the vile…From that company!

"Kakashi-san?" He asked, but the man was passed out already. Before Itachi could reach over to Kakashi and try to wake him up, he moved to look back as the door slammed closed behind him. To his surprise he saw Anko standing there, she had a smirk on her face that gave it all away and her arms at both sides of her showing the confidence. She had been the one to do something to Kakashi.

"Hello…" She gave a sly and devious look "Itachi-kun"

Itachi hardened his look to her and frowned. "Who?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. After all, there was no way for her to know his name!

"Don't play stupid, I know who you are. I always know to keep information on the enemy. You're mother used to be a pupil of mine when she was younger, before she decided to run off and get hitched with an old man" She said, her voice sounding bitter with every word and then she crossed her arms "And you, sweet little handsome Itachi just sealed your fate"

"Fate?" There was an awkward edge to the question. Then Itachi's eyes widened, as a man with a thick built came into the room from a side door. The man out stretched his hand and a gun was soon pointed straight for his face. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Don't repeat. Ibiki, kill him"

* * *

And the Suspence builds, this can't be good lol. Thank you to all who reviewed! I hope you all liked this chapter; it is what you have been waiting for after all! I hope I didn't do to bad to get you guys hyped up for what is to follow next. Ah well.

Please Review


	9. Let The Games Begin

**Kill Me**

_**Let the games begin**_

_It is that moment when you can either freeze up or let the events of something so trivial sweep you away. Or it's when you can fight for your life and become an incredible person while doing it, even though you'd just be glad it was over. It is the least that can happen when you are at the end of your rope and a gun had just been pointed at you at twelve on the dot. _

The game had started. Anko smirked and curled her lips at the words she loved so much to hear out of her own lips. The sweet execution of the kill, and it was all her call. She had always dreamed of this one moment, when she would get rid of that creation that was Uchiha Itachi. It was a satisfaction to have such ultimate power. "Don't repeat. Ibiki, kill him"

Morino Ibiki, a man who had two slashes on his hard and firm face. One just under his right eye, and the other under his left going down to his lip and his head was bold covered in horrific wounds. The killer moved his fingers to do as he was told not once thinking about the life he was about to end without a regret, and shot the gun without a second of hesitation BANG and the sound was echoing against the walls. The shot had been at so close range that he had been surprised by the sound of shuttering glass that followed and the fact that the young man he was to kill was not longer standing before his gun. There was no blood, and there was no collapsing body as Itachi had moved out of the way. Itachi had moved out of the way at the last second, his incredible eyes catching the last moment and the bullet missed him by a hair. He then dropped to the floor and was quickly on his feet again, moving forward past Ibiki to try to escape.

Itachi could hardly believe how close he was to dying, but he was not going to stick around to confront what had just happened. He had to escape and fast. Ibiki stunned one moment, and then turned swiftly to try to catch him as he slammed Anko down to the floor in a manner to make Ibiki not shoot anymore because a second shot was heard. Itachi swiftly opened the door to get out and ran for his life. Anko yelled in frustration as she saw the damned Uchiha move out of the way fluidly and make his pathetic yet graceful get away out the door "Ibiki, find him, whatever it takes, I want him dead!" She snapped. "I want his dead cold body before me! I want him dead and cold"

She did not care; she would love to see Mikoto cry her eyes out to her last son! For all, she was also going to find Sasuke and really kill him this time! What? Did they think she did not know? Did they think that she was stupid? She knew all! She was going to kill every damned Uchiha in the world and Mikoto would be last! Ibiki watched her and nodded his head and ran out the door to try to catch Itachi.

Confirming that Ibiki was gone, Anko stood up, shaking but nonetheless firm as possible and walked over to her closet. In there, Ayaka was tied up and bleeding. The woman could hardly more or breathe in there, but she fought for her life "I want you to call Akatsuki and ask for Sasuke, not now though. But I will need you to, and you will ask him the location and get it" She brought out a knife and pressed it to Ayaka's sobbing throat "Or I won't hesitate to kill you"

"Go, kill me" Ayaka snapped, blood rushing down her trembling lips "But I will never tell you were master Sasuke is, I already betrayed him enough as it is"

"Yes, you will" Anko said, confidence in her voice as she tried to sound a sweet and pleasant as possible while she talked to the old woman "Because, even if you don't I will find Sasuke, and he will die. You'll watch him die, that much I can guarantee of you"

"Damn it, just kill me and leave Sasuke alone! I'll give my life for him"

"Do you have his blood? No. It's his who I want to spill" Anko smiled "Don't looked so frightened," She said, softly, only for her hand to come up and slap across Ayaka's cheeks "You are a fool!" She snapped and slammed the door closed.

Then she looked over at Kakashi's heaving passed out body.

* * *

Itachi ran, his heart pounding in his ears.

This was bad, Anko knew excessively much. At least, he hoped she still did not know anything about Akatsuki, right now what mattered was to keep the fact that Sasuke was alive a secret from everyone. Ayaka briefly entered her mind, but he really had to confide that the woman would not speak of this. Although something told him that, Anko already knew and he knew he was going to have to run away. As he ran, he managed to get to the bottom floor and into the kitchen remembering that there was a back door there. He quickly rushed to it, and as he opened it, a gunshot came flying just above his head. It had him dead halting in his movements as heavy steps seemed to come closer.

Cautiously, he turned to face Ibiki once more. The look on the huger, taller male was murderous and dangerous, as well as blood lusting. He needed to get out.

"This is fun" Ibiki said in his low grumble, a scary smirk placing itself upon his face "I have never had a prey evade my every shot the way you have, this truly is fun and you truly are fascinating, your kill will be rewarding to me." The tall bulky man brought his gun up once more, and cocked it "So, what are you going to do now? Is this your end?"

No, most certainly it could not be. Itachi still had a lot more in life that he needed. He never thought that meeting Sasuke would bring him this far, and he felt so foolish for ever even taking on the job. Yet at the same time he was happy that he had taken the job, because meeting Sasuke felt like the greatest thing in the world. He could not help himself but want to save him "Only a pathetic human hides behind a gun to kill another human" Itachi mused, a smirk coming on his face and then he slapped his hand out sharply. At this point Ibiki had been furious and about ready to shot, and he did just at the time Itachi slapped his gun away.

He hit Itachi just above his left shoulder.

Itachi did not make a sound; he just moved back and stumbled out side. All he could think about was to escape, he did not have a weapon of his own and his shoulder was aching badly. He could feel blood drip from his shoulder down as he ran across to the front of the house. He had always been fast and he prided himself on that fact. Ibiki, on the other hand, had to go and get his gun and then catch up to Itachi and shoot, all the while Itachi ran, dodging bullets that were suddenly chasing after him. He found his car and got in, the windows from the back of his Honda Accord completely broken by on coming bullets as he put his car in reverse and expertly drove himself out of there, all the way in reverse. His hand swiftly and smoothly moved over the wheel and he increased his speed as he went on. Itachi felt anger. This was his car after all, it always looked and worked like brand spanking new, and it was now ruined.

He could make a threat and make Ibiki pay for it, but he was not stupid enough to go back and argue over something with a gun happy murdered. Keeping his focus his eyes caught movement at the gate. Suratobi, who was at the gates had been close to closing them when Itachi's car sped by and he was startled. He fell on his butt and his cigar hit the ground, placing itself out in the cement. Itachi's car screeched to a halt and then gave a 180 turn around, and sped away, forward and heading towards the empty streets.

Ibiki cursed under his breath, unable to believe that Itachi had just evaded him again. What had Itachi's car been doing there anyway? It was just so lucky. Ibiki ran for his Jeep, a huge car, with huge wheels that elevated the car even higher in the air. He wasn't completely in before he was giving orders to his driver, "Follow that car that just left" He hissed to his small companion there. Kabuto looked up startled and nodded, turning on the car and then recklessly driving out of there, going as far as hitting the gates and nearly kill Suratobi in the process.

"Damn them all" Suratobi cursed and went back to doing his job.

* * *

Itachi was driving as fast as he could, and even went up to eighty in the process of just getting to the normal streets of packed cars. Even in his haste, he managed to get on the road that was currently on red light for no pass, even when people honked at him and swerved to not hit him, he just moved at a crazy speed. Even going against traffic at some point in the ride. It had not taken long for Ibiki to get his car and find him on the road, also moving at a fast speed. The man was crazy, he was suddenly shooting '_Damn'_ Itachi thought _'this is going to really draw out the cops' attention, I can't afford that to happen' _

Itachi's eyes widen when he saw a couple of young girls crossing the street at a time like this. He had to swerve his car around them, making them scream and his car spun around for a moment before he was pointed to the west direction and he kept driving. He knew where he was heading, out of town down to a freeway that was always completely dark and empty during the night and it was pure mounts and hills on either side.

Ibiki did not relent, he was going to follow Itachi until he could kill him and run over anyone who got in his way as he order Kabuto to do. The chase continued, the roads becoming dark as they entered the freeway that was virtually empty except for a few cars here and there. Half an hour later and the ride never seemed to come to an end, even though Itachi was tired and his shoulder was throbbing and bothering him. He knew the bullet was lodged into his upper shoulder and had missed the bone, taking it out would be hard.

Itachi cursed, finding that his car's needle was about to hit the E mark on the fuel dial. He should have really gone to the gas station to fuel up his car, but it was too late for what he should have done. He twisted the wheel on the car and swerved it out of the road and into the deserted area of mounts and hills. It was pitch dark there, with only the little light that his front lights provided as he drove and stumbled over bushes and it seemed like he was harming his car. It was dangerous, and he knew, but right now, he really did not care.

Then his car came to a halt and died on him completely. 'Damn you' Itachi thought as he kicked his car and then opened the door. The lights were still going, but Itachi still stumbled out of his car and found himself running towards a hill. He gasped silently when he heard a loud crash and he turned to see the beaming lights of Ibiki's jeep that had just buried themselves into the butt of his car. Itachi was livid now, but there was not much he could do as Ibiki's car rolled back and parked beside his crushed and destroyed car.

"I was hoping to kill you so swiftly, I guess we will have to make your death a painful one," Ibiki shouted as he stepped out of the car. On the driver side, a small gray haired male stepped out as well, his glasses gleaming in the light. Itachi watched, and made to run deeper into the darkness when the gun was shot and this time he was hit just above his knee and into the back of his thigh. That did not stop Itachi as he practically forced his body to move and keep going. He bit his lip to try and not cry out.

The pain was nothing!

"Give up already!" Ibiki snapped, unable to believe that Itachi had not fallen down to his knees with that shot. Growling, he followed the Uchiha with every intention to kill him. Kabuto chased right behind him and they kept running. Itachi noted this and pushed his body to speed up only to find himself come to a dead end, and it was too late as his foot slipped and stumbled and he went rolling down the tall hill and hitting his sides on the process but managed to stop himself at some point before he hit the bottom. Itachi closed his eyes shut tightly, gasping and hissing at the pain he was in but kept himself for the most part silent.

Ibiki had also noted that Itachi slipped and ran forward, stopping and shooting blindly into the darkness. "Are ya dead yet?" he called out. Something told him that no. Itachi took this as his chance to show off how stealthy he could be as he crawled up before getting up to his feet and moving to the left and up the hill as fast as he could with the pain in his body.

"Yeah, I'm alive!" Itachi yelled, and cursed when he heard another gun shot. He did not know where they were landing, but was grateful they were not being directed at him. One could only hope to hit their target when they could not see it. Ibiki was no exception. Itachi smirked, his eyes moving around in the darkness. He never questioned how he just knew where he was and how he could know and somehow even see his way around in such darkness but his eyes had always been incredibly perfect with perfect vision. Doctors had even commented cat like eyes.

"Is that so?" Ibiki's lips curled in a sadistic smirk. Itachi kept himself low and in one place.

"Why don't you come down here and really kill me?" Itachi taunted from his position and Ibiki growled. Did that kid think this was some sort of a game? Well then, he will show him what a mistake it was to taunt him even in the slightest. He liked this kid now, he was going to take his sweet time and really torture him. Ibiki loved torture and torturing this boy was going to be pleasure on him.

"I'm coming for you!" Ibiki snapped and started to slide down on his own control. Kabuto watched mortified and slowly started to climb down beside him. He knew that once Ibiki had his hands on the Uchiha they were going to bring him back and torture him. He had never seen Ibiki get this excited over some game. It was a lot different from any other game they had decided to shoot. Besides that, at Orochimaru's request Kabuto had to supervise every one of Ibiki's kills that they were done nice and clean as well as his tortures kept non sexual. All to keep the license the game had to be fair and clean.

Itachi listened and heard Ibiki coming and he started to climb and push his body, his eyes scanning and seeking but then just focused on his task. Making sure, he was not noticed as he climbed as stealthy and quickly as he could. He nearly cursed aloud as the pain in his thigh and shoulder was too raw since he kept irritating them. He was not going to let himself die here though. "WHERE ARE YOU!" he heard Ibiki growl in the pitch darkness as he climbed over the hill and struggled with his breath and then stumbled to his feet. He limped to the Jeep that was still running, with the keys in the ignition. 'What idiots' Itachi thought as he struggled to climb in.

He climbed in as quickly as possible and closed the door, setting the Jeep on Reverse, and sped the car backwards, leading it back to the road. Itachi was amazed at how smooth the ride through the heavy hills and bushes was. The sound of the vehicle moving and most of the light vanishing from the top of their view, Ibiki knew he had been tricked and that his prey had just made a fool of him and stolen his car. "Curses!" He snapped, throwing his gun to the ground and shot Kabuto on the knee directly. "You idiot, why didn't you stay in the car!" Kabuto trembled, and held onto his knee and kept himself from crying out.

"Why are you snapping at me, you are the fool who decided to follow him?" Kabuto snapped back, hissing. Ibiki was about to punch him and tell him otherwise when an idea came into his mind. Yes, this was not the end; this meant the game was going to continue. This made him begin to laugh and start climbing over the hill. "A little help over here Ibiki!"

Ibiki glowered at Kabuto, even though it was too dark to see and said "Climb up yourself, you'll have plenty of time as we wait for someone to come and find us, I am going to call Idate" Kabuto's eyes widened, Idate was Ibiki's sweet looking, gentle brother who really had a nasty and dangerous temper on the side. He could fool anyone with his sweet demeanor.

* * *

Anko looked over at Kakashi, and decided to reach out and touch him when the door to the office was opened and Umino Iruka was standing there, a furious look on his face. Anko rose an eyebrow at him "What is the matter Umino-san?" She asked, as innocently as ever. Iruka took a deep breath and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Pardon my language, but that idiot Kakashi decided to get out of bed and come here, allow me to take him back" Anko had been planning to do way with Kakashi at the moment, kill him for she no longer needed him. That was going to prove to be hard with Iruka here now. She nodded her head and allowed him to pass so he could reach Kakashi. She watched with bitter resentment, before turning her face sweet and smiling again when Iruka turned to face her.

"I thought he was fine now and just sleeping, I came to check on him and well" Anko shook her head "He really can be a foolish man, can't he" Iruka who had reached Kakashi and sat him up to help balance him and in a way walk him to his room smiled at the mistress.

"He sure can be," He said. Anko smiled at him.

"Thank you for caring for him, Umino-san"

"No problem, lady Anko, now if you will excuse me" Anko nodded and moved out of his way, she watched as Iruka had one of Kakashi's arms over his shoulder and took him out of the office. She waited for the door to close before she narrowed her eyes and glared at where Kakashi once sat. If she was going to kill Kakashi, she was going to have to kill Iruka as well, unless she fired him first and then killed Kakashi.

Although, if the media found out, such devastations.

No, for now, she would lay low and just settle for having Itachi be killed.

Then Kakashi and make it look like suicide.

* * *

Itachi drove the jeep all the way back to the city and after four hours made it to Akatsuki Apartments, where he lived. He sighed, driving the car to the back and then looked it over. No tracking devises, no nothing, he was safe for the moment. He was going to have to leave town, and with that maniac here, Sasuke could not stay either. Taking a deep breath as all adrenaline left him, Itachi collapsed to the floor panting hard. He gripped his shoulder and even added pressure to the wound on his thigh, it hurt but not as much is as if the flesh had gone a bit numb from how much time the bullets had stayed in him. Still, he had been through worse.

Taking a deep breath, he got to his feet and limped over to the apartments.

The night was calm, almost as if nothing had happened that day and still Sasuke was uneasy in his own seat. Even though he was sitting between Kisame and Suigetsu, and for once, they were doing nothing, Sasuke still did not feel comfortable in the least. He sighed and tried to keep from squirming in his own seat.

The locks suddenly turned and both Kisame and Suigetsu jumped with grins on their faces that startled Sasuke. Both looked like to happy children that were about to receive a present or something, Sasuke could not understand. "What" He was about to ask, but he was cut off as Suigetsu announced what was going on.

"Itachi is home!"

Kisame and Suigetsu planned to bomber Itachi with questions and pester the Uchiha, like they always did when he came home. To them it was normal that Itachi would not come here on days at a time since he had his own room back at his mom's mansion, but this was the longest. Of course, this time as the door opened and Itachi came to stand in front of them, they did not get a chance to say anything. There was something blocking their way, or more like someone.

As soon as Itachi had entered the room, Sasuke had been the first to latch himself to Itachi. His arms tightly around Itachi's neck and Suigetsu and Kisame were not the only one with startled looks on their faces. Itachi had been taken aback, by the fact that out of nowhere he had been attacked and had Sasuke's small and soft body pressed to his. Arms tightly embracing him in what seemed to be an eternity and they never wanted to let go. This was a lot different than coming home only to be annoyed by Kisame and Suigetsu who asked him a million questions at a time. "Sasuke?" he asked.

"Where the hell have you been" Sasuke growled lightly next to his ear "I was worried" was what he whispered softly so only Itachi could hear.

"Sasuke, let go" Itachi mumbled, as much as he liked Sasuke embracing him, he was still in pain from both the bullet wounds and the fall he had suffered.

Sasuke did as he was told and glared at Itachi, but stopped when he noticed the blood on his shirt "What happened?" was what he asked as his fingers traced over the line of blood in Itachi's otherwise white shirt. Sasuke stared hard, unable to believe Itachi was hurt

"Yeah, Itachi, what happened, you are a mess" Kisame remarked. The grin on his face had faded as he stared at his friend. When it came to blood and Itachi being hurt all playing time was over and he turned serious. This was his best friend after all, if his best friend got hurt then someone was going to pay! Just as Itachi had always been there and had his back, he was going to be there and have his back! This was unforgivable!

"Nothing, but I have to leave town. Otherwise we will be killed" Itachi said, a frown on his lips as he tried not to say too much. He moved forward, past Sasuke, and made his way towards the bathroom, and Sasuke was readily following him. Itachi might not had wanted to say too much but there was no fooling Sasuke as to what had happened.

"They sent Ibiki didn't they," Sasuke snapped, his eyes hard and glaring while he fisted both hi hands. It was not a question; it was a statement from having to live under the same roof of those Sasuke once recognized as parents. Sasuke hated to see anyone close to him hurt, and Itachi was no exception. Itachi froze in his steps.

"They didn't send Ibiki" Itachi said as he looked over his hurt shoulder to Sasuke, a serious tone then said "Anko sent Ibiki on her own, and she knows, about everything" He then continued to walk towards the bathroom, unsure if he could tell Sasuke that Anko had also drugged Kakashi. And that all this time, Anko was using Kakashi as her huge puppet. "It's only a matter of time before she finds out where we are hiding" and with that he slammed the door closed and locked it. Sasuke cursed under his breath and moved to go to the small separate bedroom that belonged to Itachi and where he had been staying.

He slammed the door closed as well, and once inside by himself he closed his eyes and willed himself not to cry. This was not fair; he never meant to put anyone in danger! Why couldn't he just fall over and die for being such an awful person. For his own selfish deed, he had ended up getting Itachi hurt and of course, Ibiki was going to be searching for Itachi now since now Itachi was free game. The bounty was going to be up before the sun even raised and everyone would want a piece of Itachi for the money. Sliding slowly down to the floor Sasuke decided to make a phone call from his own cell phone.

"It's almost like they are fighting" Suigetsu commented with a grin on his face. "I find it amusing, they almost seem alike"

"Me as well" Kisame agreed. "I think I'm going to like watching them fight"

"Who do you think is going to confess first?" Suigetsu asked. He was not stupid; he knew when two people liked each other. The way Sasuke acted around Itachi, and the way Itachi seemed to always calculate every outcome for Sasuke's safety gave it away that there was some sort of unspoken attraction there. It was daring, but on of them was going to have to crack under the pressure of their own infatuation.

"I say Sasuke," Kisame said, crossing his arms "Did you just see the way he ran to Itachi's arms?"

"Yeah, but think about the way Itachi acts so protective of Sasuke, in his own secretive way, I think Itachi will confess first." Suigetsu argued backed. He was hoping his boyfriend would see the big picture from his perspective.

"Want to bet on it?" Kisame asked, a firm look on his face.

"You're on, fifty dollars that Itachi confesses first"

"And fifty dollars for me if Sasuke confesses first"

"What if they both confess at the same time?" Suigetsu asked.

"Then…" Kisame thought about it "How about we congratulate them and start to have sex in front of them"

"Not a bad idea" Suigetsu agreed.

* * *

Itachi sat in the toilet lid in the bathroom, his shirt off as he looked over at the wound in his shoulder. It was already infected and getting bad, a dark purple bruise already building around it. Itachi took in a deep breath and then pressed his fingers into his own flesh, pushing and slowly braking it to the side, and hissed at the throbbing pain that rushed his arm. He pressed his teeth together in a hiss to keep himself from crying out at the pain and flinched when he reached the bullet.

He worked hard just to get a good grip on it and then pulled it out, along with it more blood rushed out. Itachi had to quickly grab a disinfecting wipe to clean the blood around and then had to place some disinfectant in the wound. Alcohol and Hydroxide water that he used to finish disinfecting his wounds. He cleaned it as best he could. He relaxed for a moment before standing up, dropping his pants and doing the same for the wound on his thigh.

Usually for this kind of thing you had to go to the hospital to get it properly treated but Itachi had everything he needed there to treat it himself. As an Akatsuki member, especially one hiding at the moment going to the hospital was not a smart move. Either way Itachi spent a long time on treating his wounds before he washed up.

The warm water made his wounds sting but at the same time relaxed them. He was just glad it was not anything bad, it could have been worse. Once he had finished with his shower he stepped out, grabbed one of the towels, and dried himself before reaching into the bathroom closet for some fresh clothes. First, he bandaged his wounds, and then he pulled on some boxers, dark blue jeans, and a black shirt.

He stayed there a while longer, just thinking.

* * *

Kisame and Suigetsu waited for Sasuke to return and for Itachi to get out of the bathroom. Both were watching television when Itachi was the first one to get out, he was bathed and had on fresh new clothes, and he looked less bruised than before "Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked, noticing that the younger raven hair boy was not there.

"In the room" Suigetsu answered as if he did not care.

"Ah" Itachi said, and sighed. He went to the small fridge they kept there and got out a water bottle to drink. They were all startled when the door from the bedroom was slammed open and Sasuke came out looking pissed off as hell. They wondered what had gotten the small little Hatake so angry all of a sudden. Sasuke walked over to Itachi and slammed his fist on the table.

"Itachi," He snapped, but quieted when his eyes landed on one of Itachi's wounds on his arm. Sasuke sighed and sat down, feeling worthless, because that is what he was. It was his fault Itachi was hurt, and it was his fault that all he was good for was just sitting there and looking pretty. He had no real purpose in life now more than ever. Itachi raised an eyebrow and eyed the kid before him, one moment angry and one moment silent.

"You are such an odd kid Sasuke" Itachi commented and drank some more water. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"It's not fair, you know" Sasuke spoke. "Why are they always trying to kill everyone around me, it's like they are hiding something from me."

"I doubt Kakashi is hiding anything, something tells me he is much in the dark as we are" Itachi said, he was going to have to tell Sasuke. Sasuke made a face, a minor glare on his face and looked over to Itachi with a frown deeply etched on his face. There was a lot that he knew, and a lot that he saw, but no one ever really noticed someone like him.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke innocently asked. Itachi swallowed thickly, looked away from Sasuke, and decided to tell him. Sasuke was a kid, but he was not an infant and his mind was not fragile like one either.

"She drugged him Sasuke." Itachi said and Sasuke's eyes widen "Anko had Kakashi-san drugged, and had him call me in. Something tells me she controls what he does, she has hypnotized him before Sasuke and she will continue to use him. And his name to get what she wants, that is all her relationship with Kakashi-san had ever been. The company name" Sasuke stared as Itachi finished talking and asked something that he just could not understand.

"What more could she be after, second to the Uchiha is Hatake, and the money funds never seem to end, if not money nor fame, what else could she want?" Sasuke snapped, even though he knew it was a question Itachi did not know the answer to. She had it all practically, and it never mattered that the Uchiha's were top notch. They were always going to be, there was no changing that! Sasuke still wondered, what more could there be. Itachi looked over at Sasuke and scoffed, brought his hand up and pocked Sasuke on the forehead.

"Calm down kid, and just pack up."

Sasuke frowned, rubbing his forehead and yelled, "I am not a kid!" Even as he said this, worry flashed in his eyes. Could Anko be capable to kill someone…would she try to bring Ibiki on Ayaka? She brought him down on Itachi. Sasuke could not allow no one to hurt Itachi any more than he already had, because as he looked at the wounds Itachi had, Sasuke felt like they were there because it was his fault.

'_I'm bringing misery even to Itachi' _He thought sadly.

* * *

Later that night Itachi walked to his bedroom and sighed. The room was dark and silent and on his bed, Sasuke slept silently and peacefully. He walked over, just to stare at the young male's pale and incredibly defined features. Sasuke looked so innocent while he slept, so small, and Itachi had the urge to protect him even more. Sasuke was so beautiful. Itachi never thought he was going to think of someone that way. Slowly he reached forward to brush a strand of hair away from Sasuke's cheek, taking a moment to note how soft it was.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead before pulling completely away. He took a moment to collect himself and then pulled out his cell phone. He had two very important phone calls to make; one was going to be trickier than the other was. First, he decided to call the Uchiha mansion that was on the other side of the world, in California. "Hello" A deep voice answered.

"Is my uncle there?"

"Lord Itachi" The one on the phone said "Certainly" It was a moment, but the phone was soon passed to whom Itachi wanted to speak to.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Madara, I have a favor to ask"

* * *

Dun, dun dun….what is gonna happen now? Man this story gets harder to write as it goes on, but I'm keeping up…I hope lol. Thank you for all that reviewed last chapter, or read if you could not review! Means a lot. Well, see you all around.

Please review.


	10. Damaged

**Kill Me**

_**Damaged**_

His head was throbbing.

Hatake Kakashi groaned when the light of the sun hit his face, and he felt his chest raise and fall in a heavy motion. It was so hard to breathe, so hard and his throat was so dry. He tried to life himself up but he found the task to be harder than he thought it was going to be. What was going on? why did he felt so heavy and so powerless all of a sudden. He lay there, simply staring at the wall on the other side of the room and wondering why it was becoming blurry. This pain, this part of his life right now was insane. He had no idea what was going on.

His head hurt so much to think, and he closed his eyes. He laid there silently without really thinking about anything until he felt cool hands on his overly heated skin. They felt good, those hands, and he slowly opened his eyes to come face to face with the face of his friend, Umino Iruka. "Hey there Kakashi, how are you feeling?" Kakashi found that it was hard to talk, because as he tried to, he started to dry cough and it was painful on his throat. Iruka noted that Kakashi had started to cough up blood and began to panic.

He leaned in to try and help Kakashi sit up, and offered him some water once he had finished coughing. Kakashi drank greedily. Iruka looked at him with even more concern, still unsure of how Kakashi had gotten to such a weak state. "Thank you Iruka" Kakashi struggled with his words and then sighed. Iruka nodded and laid him back down.

"How did you get like this Kakashi?" He asked. Kakashi sighed and shrugged. He could hardly even remember where he was. He had to take a moment to recall that he was in his room, in his mansion and then his eyes widened. Sasuke, his child, well not really but still the boy was gone and probably dead, that alone was hard to accept for him. He began to shake a bit, death, he could still remember the death of someone precious that he had loved with his whole heart. "Kakashi?" Iruka called out "What's wrong"

"Sasuke is dead," he said in a deep sob. "Just like my precious Obito, I couldn't protect my son, I can't protect anyone"

"Wh-what?"

"I had once been in love" between each word there was a short pause and an intake of breath "I remember now, he had died of poisoning. Uchiha Obito, my lover, my boyfriend and he died…then I married Anko…why did I marry her" He wondered to himself. His head was still throbbing, but it was all due to the fact that his body was experiencing the shock of being off the drug Anko had fed him. Usually when he felt withdrawals of something, he just consumed any alcoholic drink he could find, but this was killing him. Not to mention that memories were suddenly assaulting his mind. Iruka sadly stared at the man he loved be in pain.

He knew who Obito had been to Kakashi, it was just a shock that after so long he finally heard Kakashi mention Obito's name again. Obito and Kakashi had disliked each other at first sight, and had even argued like an old married couple. Obito always seemed to like getting on Kakashi's last nerve and everything halted when Rin had confessed to Kakashi that she liked him. Rin had been a pretty female, and Obito's girlfriend before she dumped him to pursue Kakashi who rejected her the moment she confessed.

He understood then why Obito was so angry with him and Kakashi had followed the Uchiha male to try and explain that Rin was not on his mind all the time. All the time, it had always been Obito on his mind, and that he admired him. He was always watching him, he was always wondering if there was ever going to be a chance for him to be with him, but the girlfriend issue discouraged him. And then he had kissed him. Obito was his every obsession, always telling Obito he had a sexy walk, some very pretty eyes, and was more than one in a million. His gem. It was insane what Obito had a hold on Kakashi, and how no matter what Obito did, how small it was Kakashi was always obsessed with him and couldn't get enough of him.

He loved it when Obito licked his lips, and smiled, and since he confessed and Obito accepted him all he did was aim to please him. Iruka had felt jealous, and he wished Kakashi would be his all the time, feeling like he deserved him. It hurt to see how Obito just looked at Kakashi and Kakashi seemed like he could not wait to give his heart completely to the raven-haired male. It was a complete 360 chance when they were together. Kakashi still teased Obito every now and then, and then Iruka thought it had hurt to see Kakashi in love with another male but he was dead wrong. It was completely heart wrenching to see Kakashi cry, scream, curse, and looked so space out when he had lost Obito.

Iruka had sought to comfort him, but Kakashi had landed in the arms of Anko who held him and Iruka left him there. Before he knew it, Kakashi had announced marriage and acted as if Obito never existed. Iruka had always wanted to ask, but he never dared. "Kakashi, Obito died over twenty years ago, why are you mentioning him just now?" he was sorrowful, but he was here for Kakashi now. Just like he should have been there instead of Anko.

"I don't know Iruka" Kakashi harshly whispered. "I don't know" And he started to cry. His chest hurt so much. His entire being felt out of place and he was in shock. Iruka leaned in and embraced him, shocking Kakashi for a while but then the silver hair man clung to him as he let out his tears. Iruka shut his eyes hard, this was not his own turn to cry, he had to support Kakashi now.

-Flashback

"_Stop it Kakashi, you are making me blush" Obito's laughter was the most beautiful sound Kakashi had ever heard and he could not get enough of hearing it every time he wrapped his arms around his boy and whispered naughty things. He loved making Obito's cheeks red, and he loved watching that innocent look in his eyes every time he told him something vulgar._

"_You're so sexy Obito-chan, I would not mind sucking on your hard cock and even digging my tongue deep into your anus" Obito pushed his face away when he started to nibble on his soft earlobe._

"_Kakashi, you're turning me on, stop it" Obito moved his head away but Kakashi was quick on cupping his face to make the boy look into his eyes. _

"_That's my goal" He whispered and kissed him gently on the lips, and firmly. He loved him so much that every time he kissed his precious Obito, it was like his soul shot right out of his body into heaven. This feeling could never compare to anyone else. _

_End_

Iruka was strong, and held Kakashi until the man had fallen asleep in his arms. He felt a wave of sadness hit him hard, but he still hanged on tightly to Kakashi, holding him. His mouth gently dropped to Kakashi's ear, and he breathed in for a moment before whispering, sweetly and heartbreaking as possible. "I love you Kakashi, I always have, and I am here for you now and forever, I'll help you get through this. I love you, so don't you dare give up on life." _  
_

_

* * *

_

**AKatsuki Apartments **

Sasuke was the first to wake up, feeling warm and tried to push the covers down but found it hard to do since someone else was on top of them. He turned his head to see what it was and was met with the sight of Itachi sleeping next to him, the older males back turned to him. Sasuke's glare softened and he moved towards Itachi and peeked over to see if he was awake. Itachi on the other hand could feel Sasuke moving, and then opened his eyes when he felt Sasuke leaned over him. Both of them locked eyes at that instant, just staring and not saying a word.

Itachi finally broke the silence when he asked "Something wrong?" Sasuke shook his head and then smirked. Itachi raised an eyebrow, and was about to wonder what that smirk meant when he felt Sasuke nip the side of his ear before the boy stood up to get out of bed. This made Itachi sit up to try and grab Sasuke, but Sasuke was quick to escape him.

"Morning Itachi" he said, as he walked out, looking over his shoulder once more to Itachi before walking out. Itachi, scowling rubbed his hand over his ear, feeling an odd chill run down his spine. He could not believe that Sasuke had just nipped him, just like that. It had not hurt, but it still made him feel something in his chest and he did not want to believe that there was any feeling there. Besides, it was a strange way to act in the morning.

"Something is wrong with that kid," he muttered. He then stood from the bed, and decided to get changed as well, they were going to be leaving today after all. However, before they could leave they were going to have to talk to Pein. They were going to have to get well armed, Akatsuki might be a black market secret underground organizations, but they all knew where their members were, and at the same time everyone in the group was trained. Each one of them was the perfect-trained assassin. Their own means was to keep their organization a secret, they were hired for about just any kind of job, and they had to be ready for anything.

Sasuke's own hiring was nothing different, especially not with the amount of money that he had paid. Sasuke was fully covered, and even more. Within the organization, the cute little rich boy was to be protected at all cost, and not only that, Itachi felt the need to protect him as well. He was not going to allow anyone to hurt him. Sighing, Itachi walked into the small living room, that was more Kisame's and Suigetsu's room. "Good morning Itachi" Kisame grinned when he saw his best friend walked out. "Did you have fun last night, did you confess first?" Kisame fluttered his small yellow eyes.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he walked into the small side kitchen. "What are you talking about?" He asked, as he reached for some cereal so he could have something to eat this morning.

"You know, Sasuke, I saw him go to the bathroom just now."

"Yeah, so?"

"Ah, come on Itachi" Kisame argued, "You move so slow! You are practically making my brain melt here, I don't know why you can't just tell Sasuke that-"

"Kisame" Suigetsu glared as he came into the kitchen, a frown on his face "That's cheating, you dumbass, just shut up and let them be" Kisame pouted and Suigetsu kept glaring while Itachi ignored them now as he started on his breakfast. He walked to the fridge just to get the milk out and began to eat as soon as he finished preparing his breakfast.

"Hey" Sasuke said as he entered the kitchen and both Kisame and Suigetsu froze as the small raven walked over to Itachi and grabbed the cereal so he could get some himself. Both males watched the two raven haired boys stand almost close and eat their cereal at the same time. They kept staring, as if they were expecting something to happen and both ravens noticed this as they looked up to see the other two. It became an awkward staring contest.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing" Both Kisame and Suigetsu said as they left giggling.

"You know, I feel like there is something really wrong with everyone here," Itachi said as he finished his cereal and moved to place the plate on the sink. Sasuke glared at him and took a spoon full more of cereal, swallowing, and then speaking.

"Even me?"

"Especially you"

"What is that suppose to mean, what did I do?

"Well, one moment you are serious, cold, distant, the next you are practically a child begging for attention or something"

"Am not"

"Beg pardon" Itachi smirked, and Sasuke glared. "You are so cute when you pout" Itachi said as he dashes out of the kitchen, all before Sasuke could even reach for him and decide to leave a bruise.

"Hey, I'm not pouting, I don't pout!" Sasuke yelled after him. "That's it, I am going to make your life miserable, Uchiha Itachi"

"You are already doing a marvelous job at that," Itachi said as he disappeared into the bathroom and missed Sasuke's hurt look. Sasuke swallowed thickly as he remembered that because of him, Itachi had been hurt. That because of him, Itachi's head was worth a lot more than he had paid him and it was all because he wanted to escape. He hurt everyone around him, even Kakashi. Feeling out of place, Sasuke picked up his bowl and dumped the rest of the cereal down the drain.

He was done hurting people that meant a lot to him. In the short, while that he had known Itachi he had found himself wanting to be around Itachi. In that short while, he had grown incredibly fond of Itachi, but he still refused to believe that he had any other feelings than friendship for the man. Itachi was Itachi, he was an incredible spirit, someone that Sasuke felt like he didn't deserve to be around. Moreover, the thought of Itachi dead made him want to shrivel up and die himself, but that was not going to happen, he was going to make sure it never happened.

Itachi was never, ever, going to get hurt ever again. He was not going to allow it, "I gotta try and make things right" He whispered to himself. "I have to make things right"

* * *

**The Hatake Mansion **

Anko sat idly in her large bathroom, the tub beside her was full of water and bubbles. All she was wearing was a large was a large silk shirt that covered her fairly well, except for her incredible long, shapely legs. The door was lightly knocked as her hand moved to turn off the water, and she reached in to feel the lukewarm liquid across her long fingers. "Come in" She spoke calmly and slipped one leg into the water, and looked up when the door was opened. A small chubby woman stood there, with blond strained hair, and wrinkled cheeks.

"Mistress, an Lord Ibiki is here to see you" She spoke quickly, bowing her head and feeling ashamed to have disturbed Anko at such a time.

"Let him in" Anko coldly said and the woman nodded, bowed, and bowed, and then walked out. Five minutes later, Ibiki entered the bathroom, a frown on his face as he looked at Anko who lazily bit into an apple and then looked at him. "What's the matter, do you have Itachi's head for me?" She asked, sitting straight, and stood up.

"He escaped" Ibiki said, "Something I would never expect from anyone, I underestimated him. I am sure he is trained, but other than that, this has become a game"

"What do you mean?"

"I called Idate, and with Orochimaru's support, was able to launch braking news"

"Breaking news?" Ibiki nodded, and gestured for her to turn on the television. Once she did, in every channel, repeatedly, the message was coming out that Itachi had kidnapped Sasuke and was holding him hostage. Whoever could hunt down and kill Itachi and bring him in would be the one that would win a large sum of money. Just for Itachi's head, and an added bonus if they could return Sasuke un harmed. Licensed, or not, this was bound to get a lot of people's attention.

"Wow, Ibiki, you outdid yourself this time"

"I would only hope that I have" Ibiki smirked "After all, I am making this a game, I personally intend to get Itachi's head"

"Well" Anko said as she walked to the tub once more slowly sliding the shirt down her smooth shoulders, "While you are at it, I say don't hesitate to kill Sasuke as well. He wanted to die, and he will get his wish"

"I won't miss"

* * *

Kakashi was still asleep and it was getting late into the afternoon, Iruka worriedly watched over him. He had other things he needed to do and he was not allowed to stay here at night, so as far as he could, he'd watch over Kakashi. Although, he was bored.

He started to clean around the room, wondering what he could do to help his old friend, his old crush. There had to be something, but he did not even know what was making Kakashi sick. The medics were also having a hard problem with the findings they had from his body. As Iruka cleaned, he came across a small bottle and looked it over. The bottle had information written in a different language, Russian, but he understood it since he had studied it.

"Poison" he whispered.

And the bottle was still full and untouched.

* * *

**Just outside of the mansion **

Suratobi felt like there was someone watching him, but as he looked over his shoulder, he saw nothing. He kept looking, but nothing, and then he decided to go and see what was making him uneasy. He left his place and decided that he needed a break, and that is when a shadowed figure passed by and ran across the large parking lot to get towards the large mansion. This person was skilled enough to know when he would seem suspicious, and at the current moment everything seemed calm and no one was alerted. At least, there seemed to be a lack of people all around the perimeter. "Odd" he whispered.

He walked in through the backdoor into the castle, once more, seemingly empty and started to search for one thing. A woman. Slowly, the shadowed figured dashed up stairs, moving quickly as it did ad then kicked in a few doors to look around. It was taking too much time for this person's liking but at the same time, they did not sense any kind of danger. "Where could she be?" the figure whispered, and then hid when it heard someone coming, quickly dashing into a closet.

"I have not seen Ayaka for a few weeks now"

"Didn't the mistress call her into her office, perhaps she was fired"

"You think?"

"Well, what else could it be?"

"True" the women opened the closet, and gasped when they saw someone in there. The male smirked, and then knocked them out and left them on the floor before running out. He brought out his cell phone and texted something, and before long he got his directions. Once he had found his way through the maze of rooms, he sneaked into the so-called office and looked around. There was nothing but a messy desk and a few chairs strewn around, even a broken window, and walls that had holes. Obviously a gunfight or something…

Walking around, he noted the small side closet and opened the door. A pale looking woman was there, she looked tired, and tortured. Her eyes widened when she saw him, and she was about to cry out when the male made a shushing gesture. Then he smirked, mockingly.

"Be a good girl," He mockingly said, and knocked her out.

* * *

**At The Uchiha Madara Mansion **

"Where are we?"

"Shh" Kisame said to Sasuke making the raven look at him confused "we're in Uchiha Madara's castle, he only ever has loved his only nephew since his brother died. Of course, Itachi can't risk many demands that Akatsuki could easily pull, things get traced. He is going to ask his uncle for a favor" Kisame explained in a low whisper and Sasuke nodded, still confused as to why Kisame was whispering like that.

"Huh" Sasuke managed, lost in what Kisame had said. In a way he understood, but it still made no sense as to what was going on in particular. The way Itachi and his uncle got along was something new to him and then Itachi had left with his uncle and it made him feel slightly nervous. The butler there had led them into a huge living room and offered them tea, or any other treat they might want. Sasuke did not ask for much, just the tea, but still, this place made him feel uneasy.

"Why don't we watch some television?" Suigetsu offered, and Sasuke nodded. Kisame kept sipping his tea, but Sasuke kept looking around.

* * *

In another room, Itachi sat on the other side of his uncle's desk. Madara was giving Itachi a hard look. "Don't say it" Itachi said once his uncle opened his mouth to scold him for getting involved in such a thing. Madara closed his mouth and his jaw tightened, visibly. He shook his head, took a deep breath and then decided to speak again.

"I saw the offer Itachi, they all want you dead"

"I wouldn't expect anything less from an assassin"

"You are not going to be dealing with just one now Itachi, there are going to be many more playing for your head. You are free game" Madara snapped, "My one and only nephew, how could you get yourself into such a mess!" Itachi crossed his arms, feeling stressed at the fact that his uncle was yelling at him as if he was a kid, or something.

"Look, I know what I did, and I knew the consequences, but I didn't expect Anko to be this good" Itachi snapped back "But, I went with the plan, so now I have to deal. Can you provide the ammo or not?"

"I can, and will, but first Itachi. Why?" Madara asked, "Knowing the consequences, knowing the trouble, and knowing your head could be on the line, why did you go on with the fucking mission!" Madra was furious and he wanted answers. He wanted to know what had made his precious nephew act like such a numbskull. Itachi had no real answer though, and he was not sure what he would say to his uncle, all that kept coming to his head was the image of Sasuke…and maybe with it, even the feeling that he needed to protect Sasuke.

"There can't be a solid reason for it, uncle. Other than Sasuke is mine" Itachi glared, not thinking about the words that had left his mouth. Madara was silent, not knowing how he could respond to the possessive look in Itachi's eyes. Itachi had never been passionate about something in his life and to actually want to claim something so fiercely that he would sacrifice his life for anything, much less another human being. Madara leaned back on his seat, a sigh passing through his lips and then his eyes sharply set once more on Itachi.

"Does Sasuke know that he is yours?"

Itachi didn't answer the question, instead he asked one of his own "I really don't have time to waste here, so I really want to know if you can fund the weapons" Madara stared at Itachi, unable to read his own nephew and his real purposes. He then nodded his head, knowing that for some reason Itachi was not going to answer his question and stood up.

"Come on then" He said, "I won't keep you waiting"

Itachi stood and followed his uncle. His face was a perfect façade of uncaring, perfectly controlled from any emotion, but deep inside the question his uncle had asked kept repeating itself. Did Sasuke know that he belonged to him? Of course, not, Sasuke would not have a clue, and it would not be that Sasuke would even want to be with someone like him. All he ever did was teasing Sasuke, or tell Sasuke some bad news, one way or the other; he was always making Sasuke get mad. Although, for some reason he could not help it, it brought a smile to his face when Sasuke would pout, the boy was adorable. Then watching Sasuke change from acting like a kid to acting like a grown up that it was hard to say what Sasuke really was.

Sasuke was such a breath of fresh air for him, someone who was different from anyone else in the world. But the thing that Itachi most liked about Sasuke, were his eyes. Those eyes that could turn so emotionless at one moment and the next could be filled with such emotions they sucked you into another world. It was incredible Sasuke's eyes were incredible. "Here we are" Madara said. Itachi looked around him, the room was filled with guns and other things.

"I'll only need five of them," Itachi said, looking around at a few.

"Are you sure?" Madara asked. Itachi nodded, sure of himself. "What are you planning?" Madara decided to ask as Itachi walked to a particular gun, touching it before lifting it up to feel it in his hand. Itachi moved his eyes away from the gun and back over to his uncle.

"Nothing yet" He said, "I'm hoping to come up with the plan as I go"

An hour later, Itachi had everything he wanted packed and he went to meet with the others. They had to leave soon to make their flight in a private jet ordered from Akatsuki. They could not afford making a connection with the Uchiha name. Even though Itachi knew that he was being searched for, and he might be killed, protecting Sasuke was his only mission right now.

"Let's go," He said.

Suigetsu, Kisame, and Sasuke, looked up from the poker game they were playing and got up, following Itachi out the door. Sasuke frowned, wondering if perhaps he had made Itachi mad by ruining his life like this. Biting into his lip, he knew he had to do something, and so he decided that later that night he was going to have to make another private call. "Itachi, where are we going?" he asked.

"I don't know yet Sasuke, we'll get there when we do"

Confused, but Sasuke allowed it for now.

* * *

**That Night, At the Hatake Mansion **

Kakashi sat up in bed, startled and feeling cold, it was night time already and he heard sounds of someone being inside his room. He could not really see anything, after all, the room was dark, but still he worked to remove the covers from around his legs. He could feel something in his room, and then the sound of footsteps made his stop and his heart falter. He was panicking; he had never felt this vulnerable in his life. Obito's death had crippled him in a way, but this was different, this was fear and this fear was running cold through his skin.

"Who's there?" He sharply snapped, trying to hide his fear. Knowing that if he showed any slight fear he was going to give whatever was in his room that much power. Maybe there was nothing in his room and it was he alone giving power to his imagination and he was creating his own monster, his own daemons. "Show yourself already, I know you are there!" Kakashi snapped, gripping the sheets and moving to stand up, anything that would help him get away, and run away from what was frightening him.

His feet touched solid ground and he sighed, the familiarity of it comforting.

"Shhh" The slow and deliberate shushing sound made Kakashi's skin crawl. He pushed back, trying to get into bed, but a cold hand pulled his arm and him forward.

"Who are you?" He yelled.

"Sleep" Was the simple thing that answered him back, in a deep male voice and then a soft cloth was being pressed to his mouth and nose. Something was in it, a vague scent and it made his eyelids heavy and his mind fuzzy. Before he knew it, he had been knocked out and the figure moved in, a smirk at his lips. "Help me take him out" He called for his partner to help him.

That night, Hatake Kakashi disappeared.

* * *

Thank you all who reviewed! Love you lots, and it means a lot to me! Hmm, Someone is going around, either causing trouble or maybe just about something else, but who..hmm. Ah, You are all going to have to continue reading to find out the missing pieces! ^-^

Please Review


	11. La la la

**Kill Me**

_**La la la**_

Before they had left, they had gone to Akatsuki to get fake identities, at least five of them each and then had gone to the airport. They were going to be riding in a normal plane, nothing of luxury as they had also disguised themselves. Kisame was the hardest to disguise, but now he was wearing a black tight muscle shirt, some fake brown hair, and tight leather pants. He looked like one hot and wrapped up shark. Suigetsu next to him was also dressed like an emo punk, a chocker on his neck, eyeliner, and tight deep purple muscle shirt and white leather pants. Next to Kisame, both looked like they were artist or something. Suigetsu refused to hide his white hair, but that just made things more simpler for them.

Itachi was also a hard one to disguise; with the markings across his eyes to his cheeks, it was hard to take away that notorious charming feature. They had to put make up over his face just to cover it, courtesy of Konan, she was awesome at it and taught Sasuke how to put it on Itachi so no one else would mess it up. Itachi refused to put make up on himself. Itachi still had his hair the same, just a hat over it, and a casual black shirt, fishnet arm warmers, and baggy black jeans that looked lose but were made for running if need be. Inside his eyes, he had red contacts to hide his eye color and give them a more profound look. He looked incredible, in Sasuke's opinion.

Sasuke on the other hand was pouting his face off. Despite all the protesting and all the bitching, cursing, kicking, and scowling no one changed their minds. They all wanted him to be dressed as a girl, making it easier to say that he truly was their little sister. Sasuke's hair had been dyed white with a washable substance, and inside of her eyes, she was wearing contacts to make her eyes red. Although, Sasuke probably would not have minded being dressed as a girl, if the things he was wearing were not so damned frilly. He had on a short baby blue skirt that ruffled around his thighs. He had on normal sneakers, and a nice tight shirt with collar, and a tie, the shirt was tight around his arms and a pasty blue color. He was glad he did not have to wear fake breast. At least he didn't have to take of the necklace Itachi had given him that was hidden under his shirt. Either way, his hair was forced down, since gel could not do the trick, hair clips with little flowers and butterflies designed into them had to do. He could not believe that he made a cute girl, it made him sick to his stomach.

Inside he was feeling embarrassed as they walked forward and waited their turn for inspection as they had already gotten their plane tickets. The tickets had not been bought in advance, thinking it safer to buy them in person and then leave, leaving little room to investigate if they had left town or not. It was a brilliant idea, just Sasuke wonder why they could not have a more brilliant idea about his disguise. People were eying him, and it was not a suspicious look, but a lusty look that made his want to vomit as he rolled his eyes. He nearly yelled when they were next.

"Can I see your passports?" The guard asked, "And please place all metal, shoes, jewelry, cell phones, laptops, and bags here on the tray as we pass them through" Kisame took care of it all, collecting all their items, and then passed his passport. The man looked at it, looked at Kisame, and then nodded for him to pass. Sasuke could feel his nerves twist up his stomach as Suigetsu went next, then Itachi, and finally her. The guard grinned at him, not even looking at his passport as he took in the sight of his exposed legs, and arms. For sakes, the man didn't even say anything since he had not taken off his necklace and the thing had beeped. "Oh, you may pass" He said, knowing he could not flirt with a passenger, and could not make passes at her, but he could let her have her way. He licked his lips, even though the he would tap her ass in a second and bend her over just to fuck her, perhaps even squeeze her, but he had a job to do. His fingers still itched to touch her though.

Itachi, Kisame, and Suigetsu all had been alerted when the alarm of the detector had sounded when Sasuke passed, but were relieved when he was let through. Sasuke nodded, took his passport and continued to collect her shoes and other belonging before joining the other males. He sighed once he was finished. Quickly putting on his shoes, he followed the other three men. Everywhere he went he was getting looks from males, and it was irking him. What the hell was so special about his legs? He glared at an old man that seemed to be licking his lips just looking at him like if he was something to eat, and flipped him off. How did girls deal with it? The man looked startled and then waved, making Sasuke steam, he was about to attack someone when he was grabbed by the arm and pulled along.

"Sasuke, relax will you, blush, giggle, be a girl!"

"I'm not a damn girl you fool" Sasuke hissed, menacingly at Kisame. He then stomped his foot down onto Kisame's digging in the heal. Kisame held back a scream, but damn, Sasuke had hit the mark "and if you even dare think me a girl I will personally kill you"

"Damn brat!" Kisame cursed, and then just picked Sasuke up by the waist and dropped him over his shoulder. That felt like revenge enough for what Sasuke had done.

"Hey, put me down!" Sasuke roared, kicking his legs "This is not funny, Itachi make him stop!"

"Give her to me, Kisame" Itachi impatiently said, but Sasuke was gritting his teeth.

"I'm not a damned girl, Itachi" He hissed, as soon as he was on his feet. He was about to attack Kisame but Itachi grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"I never said you were, Sasuke"

"You just called me a her!" Sasuke snapped.

"Would you please, really act like a girl now and pretend your name is Katsumi?" Sasuke glared hard, wanting so badly to throw a tantrum. The damned shoes were hurting his feet since they were so small and girl shoes anyways, the damn skirt felt so weird that he could feel the wind between his thighs. He was so uncomfortable, but the pleading look Itachi gave him made him stop any kind of scene he could have pulled at the moment. His face went from a childish pout, to a serene more relaxed and cold one that hid all of his feelings. He looked like an ice princess just then that it shocked the three men.

"Scary" Suigetsu mumbled. Sasuke turned sharp eyes on him, and then being well at changing his voice, since Sasuke had multiple skills. Sounding JUST like a girl, Sasuke snapped at the white haired man.

"Say that one more time, and I will personally neutered you. Trust me, you don't want that" They were all frozen in shock at how Sasuke was so much like a girl that it was freaky. Sasuke scoffed, and then walked off, feeling really pissed off and for once ignoring all the lecherous looks he was getting just because he was dress as a girl. Kisame and Suigetsu had their mouth's hanging as they stared at Sasuke's swaying behind but Itachi glared, feeling possessive and growled.

"Let's go," He snarled out in a scary and cold way, making Kisame and Suigetsu jump and follow his orders as they followed behind the pissed off Uchiha. As they waited to board, they did not sit down since the lobby itself was full of passengers. Each one stranger then the next one, Sasuke's eyes widened when he remembered something that made him internally panic a little _'It can't be'_ He thought to himself. He tugged on Itachi's arm just then. Maybe he had packed it.

"Itachi" Itachi looked over at Sasuke, but Suigetsu clasped a hand over Sasuke's mouth and shook his head.

"Remember now, the dude there is Kazuki, I am Tohno, and the shark over there is Kouhei, okay Katsumi" Sasuke nodded, glaring. "Good" He turned to Itachi again, but he was once more cut off, although this time by a loud voice that told them that the flight was ready.

**'Flight, E22 now boarding, again, Flight, E22 now boarding'**

Sighing to himself, Sasuke decided not to say anything. It did not matter anyways. He had left his cell phone behind and that was it. Moreover, it had been left behind in Akatsuki, Konan might have it now. Why was he always so careless with cell phones? Well, he was just going to have to get his hands on another one. His sharp eyes searched, and at the same time, he managed to keep himself cool, and trying not to raise suspicion.

"That's us," Kisame said. Once more, he lifted the small bags they were able to take on board, and started to line up with his ticket. Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Itachi followed right after the shark man, who was pretending to be their father and each one of them had to wait a long time before they were allowed to get on board. Not all the seats could have been gotten together, but Itachi did manage to get his seat next to Sasuke.

"We'll see you" Suigetsu winked, and waved at them as he found his seat. Kisame shoved the bags into a top compartment when he found his seat. Sasuke and Itachi did not find their seats until they got nearly to the back. Itachi went in first, since there was a man sitting there already. The old man looked up, he looked weak and fragile but he sure did not seem it as his eyes turned to Sasuke as he started to get in. The old man's hand reached out and grasped Sasuke's behind, squeezing his butt and making him jump towards Itachi with a minor scream.

"Arrgh!" Sasuke glared at the old man while clinging to Itachi and trying to get away from the old man. Itachi glared as well, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's small waist as he pulled him over to the other seat, so Sasuke could get the window seat, and be away from the man's grabbing hands. There was no way he was going to let Sasuke sit next to that lecherous man. The old man's eyes sparkled with what seemed to be new life, as he turned in his seat. Maybe death was not the end of all.

"You're ass is very firm" He grinned, he was practically salivating at the thought of getting his hands and lips near it "I wouldn't mind if you made yourself comfortable in my lap" The man patted his lap in offering. Sasuke gritted his teeth and just pushed Itachi toward the old man and sat down on the last seat. Itachi watched him and shook his head. The old man on the other hand was not pleased. "Who are you?" He asked once Itachi sat in the middle.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Itachi coldly said, but that did not seem to face the old man. After all the old man was someone with a mission.

"No, I mean to her! I don't care who the hell you are, so long as you are nothing to her" The man was shaking a finger towards Itachi, glaring, and feeling like the young man was going to steal the pretty girl.

"I'm her older bro-" Itachi's sentence was cut off when Sasuke drove his elbow into the side of his stomach, hard. Itachi gasped and glared at Sasuke at the same time, on the other hand Sasuke ignored Itachi's pain and his glare as he looked at the old man and kept Itachi's arm.

Sasuke smiled at the old man, and enthusiastically said, "He's actually my boyfriend, and we are very happy together. We are here because we are going to elope" The old man's eye seemed to twitch while Itachi was left speechless, as Sasuke seemed to pull his arm towards his chest and smirk possessively. Oh man, this was not happening, not to him. Sasuke was being a child again, and making up stories that were not fun in the slightest. He did not say anything as the old man beat him before he could and was left even more perplexed by how stubborn the old man was.

"Really now honey, you surely don't want him. You know what you need. A better man, a richer one, I can give you anything you want in the world, no matter the price. I can make you feel really good too" The man smiled, sweetly and tried to reach for Sasuke again but the boy backed away, and swatted his hand away. Sasuke did not that old man touching, but much less he didn't want him touching Itachi in any way!

"I don't think so" Sasuke said, "I like my boyfriend, _a lot_"

"And I think, your boyfriend isn't good enough"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one, he looks so pale and scrawny; I bet he can't even feed you!" The man began the first reason why Itachi was not perfect for Sasuke.

"Well, I'll have to disagree; he feeds me before he feeds himself" Sasuke taunted.

"Well, his nails, I bet they are not really painted but have a fungus on them. You need someone healthy" he ran a hand over his body "Nothing but water for me, and the finest foods. You can have the same"

"I painted his nails for him myself!" Sasuke shot back. "His nails otherwise are clear and perfect and he's healthy" The old man growled at the response while Sasuke glared. He did not care, sick or anything somehow; he knew he would always pick Itachi. There was just something in Itachi that was so familiar to him and he loved it, he craved it, wanted it, and needed it. He felt like Itachi was still an unsolved puzzle for him to figure out, and he would love to spend the hours doing just that. As for the idea, of Itachi being his boyfriend, he was not so sure.

Not now.

"His hair is too long; he practically looks like a woman!"

"I happen to like his long hair; a man with long hair that can still look sexy is my type" Not now, though.

"Well…what about that wrinkle there?" He pointed randomly at Itachi's face. "That can't be a good sign"

"That's not a wrinkle," Sasuke argued "Your eyes are failing you, last I went to the doctors I got perfect vision, his face his perfect"

"No he's not, he must have a flaw! I bet he can't please you correctly in bed!"

"What?" That question had completely chocked up and caught Sasuke off guard. Boyfriend was being bold for an excuse, but lovers? Getting naked in bed. The thought alone made Sasuke want to run away.

The man sneered and Sasuke glared at him while Itachi sighed. Before the man could give Sasuke a vulgar and explicit explanation to what he meant, he snapped "Enough already" both turned to look at him. "I get it, okay, I'm not good enough for her and yet at the same time, she thinks I am, let it go" Itachi glared, and pulled his arm away from Sasuke who crossed his arms and sat back down on his seat. Sasuke was willing to give up the argument but he was still mad that, that stupid old man had actually touched his butt! Damn it, no one had even gone far to touching his shoulder and now that stupid man cupped a feel. Not what he had expected, but he knew what was done was done. God, he wished he could cut the man's hands right off. No one should be allowed to touch him that way, no one! And he meant it when he said _no one_.

"Not on your life sonny, do you not know a priced girl when you see her!" The man roared. "I'd fight to have her by my side, and I will. I will fight for her!" The man ended up in a coughing fit.

"That's why I'm with her, and you won't win anyways" After that, there was silence between all of them and airline pilot came on speaker to give the instructions and also tell everyone what film they were going to be showing. Sasuke silently sat there watching a cartoon filmed of ice age, something he had never seen before in his life. He looked incredibly intrigued to Itachi who just listened to music and closed his eyes to try to ignore the noise around him, every now and then sneaking a glance at Sasuke's face. The old man had eventually fallen asleep with the movement of the plane and the air turbulence and was happily sleeping away the ride.

At some point, Sasuke glanced to Itachi and quickly moved his fingers over the keys of the cell phone he had take from Itachi when the man had touched his butt. It had been a perfect diversion for him to get his hands on it. Quickly, he sent a text about his cell phone getting lost and not to call or text it and that soon he will find a way to get a new one. Of course, he had then deleted the message. After it was all done, he got a confirmation and erased it and thinking of a plan to give Itachi back his cell phone without making him find out. Itachi would surely question how he learned to steal from people like he had just stolen Itachi's cell phone. Apparently, Itachi had not felt it.

It didn't take long for night to finally fall upon them, after all they had left the airport at around six in the afternoon, somehow time passed by. It was soon eight, and Sasuke leaned into Itachi to shake him and see if he was awake, at the same tome moving to slip the cell phone into Itachi's pocket. He was sure he was going to be caught "Itachi?" Sasuke whispered as lightly as he could he, truly did not want to be calling Itachi by Kazuki, it did not fit him.

"Hmm, what's the matter?" Itachi asked with his eyes still closed.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Sasuke whispered. Itachi nodded his head.

"Come on then, let's go" He said, standing up and getting out. Sasuke followed, and sighed and was careful as he scooted out to not even touch the old man. Itachi ran a hand through his hair; feeling tired and all the while his eyes remained on Sasuke who stretched out, thoroughly, his back arching as he did so. Itachi could not keep his eyes away from Sasuke's arms, waist, and legs; the boy was too damned sexy for his own good. Suddenly he felt himself waking up and becoming more alert as he took in Sasuke's boyish curves. He did not say anything, as they started to walk further into the back and towards the bathrooms. Both were full so they had to wait.

A woman soon came out of one and Sasuke rushed in. As soon as Sasuke locked his door, the next-door open and out came a man who bowed his head to him. "The bathroom is all yours mate" he said. Itachi nodded, and watched the man slowly walk back to his seat. That man looked familiar, almost like one of the ones that had been on the assassins list. Well, he did not know, but you had to always expect the unexpected. He walked into the bathroom, and decided he should go as well. Sasuke and Itachi were both out at around the same time from the bathroom and walked over to their seats again. Both were moving quietly over the dark and narrowed isles, while everyone seemed to be sleeping quietly. When they got there, the old man was gone.

Although there was, a note left behind.

'_Prepare to die'_

_

* * *

_Anko opened the closet door, there was nothing, and she closed it again. She opened it once more, nothing. It was odd, more than strange actually, as she looked all around. She gritted her teeth and then slammed the door closed. "Where is she?" She roared. Where was Ayaka, she was sure that she had the woman tied up and being tortured! She was so sure…maybe one of the house cleaners let her out? Damn it, who could have taken her? She looked around and then pressed a button on the desk. A flat screen TV dropped from the top and it started to play what had happened the day before without her knowledge.

Nothing seemed to look out of the ordinary. Her eyes the widen though, when someone was shown coming into the room. Someone she did not know nor recognize and the person walked fluidly, not even showing his face. Covering his hair was a beany that seemed to disguise him well from being recognized at all. Weather it was male or female it was a mystery, "Who is that?" she whispered to herself and tried to look closed but he had opened the closet and gotten Ayaka out. He was wearing a ski mask. The person then walked up to the camera and placed a blank square sheet at the center. Her eye twitched and she called out the camera.

She brought it down, and walked over to it.

It read '_Thursday, 17, 2010 at 9:09 Hebi is dead, you are next'_

"Snake?" She asked to herself. "Orochimaru!" She exclaimed. She rushed to the phone, looking at the time. It was nine eight, as she dialed, she kept looking at the time. She was practically biting at her nails waiting for him to answer.

As predicted, Orochimaru was in his office. Although, he was preparing to head off, having just finished his work he wanted to get home to his lover before anything else. He was frustrated when his cell phone rang for the first time that day. He, annoyed, pulled it out and pressed it to his ear, but before he could say anything, a loud beep came from his phone and then it exploded in his hands. The snake man found half his face being burned off as his phone exploded and then setting his office on fire. He tried to roll on the floor, call for help, get out, but he found his door to be locked as the raging flames engulfed and killed him.

All Anko heard was a loud crashing sound and then the operator saying the phone was no longer in service…what had just happened? Her hand was shaking, but soon she got a hold of herself again and sighed. Nothing was going on, no, there was just someone going around her home and she was going to have to catch them. Putting her trembling hand over her chest, she sighed. She was going to take down anyone who stood in her way!

Fisting her hands, she walked out of the room. As she was walking downstairs, that ugly servant Umino rushed towards her. "My lady" He said.

"What is it?" She asked, as nicely as she could, showing concern for his worried voice.

"Kakashi" He said "I can't find him, he was bed ridden and now he's gone. I don't know where he could be"

"What?" She said, as if she could not believe it.

"Ma'am, this letter came for you" One of the house cleaners walked over to her and handed it over. She grabbed it cautiously and then opened it. As soon as she did, a white paper was there. There was something written in German and then a pink lips stick kiss that smelled of watermelon and strawberries was at the center.

"What is that, my lady?" Asked Iruka as he looked at the lips stick stained paper. He felt as if he had seen that signature before, but he could not place his finger on it.

"I don't know," She said, but it was clear as day as she read what it said repeatedly. _Ich beobachte dich _No, she was not about to allow this to face her. Setting her gaze firm, she turned to Iruka. "If you can please help me organize a search party, it would be helpful so we can find Kakashi" She gave her best pleading look to Iruka and the man nodded his head without hesitations.

"Yes my lady" He said "I'll get started" and he headed off. Someone was messing with her plans and she was going to get them back and make them pay forever even thinking about crossing paths with her. She walked to her own office, and made sure that she locked the door before she brought out some wine so she could drink while she thought about her next move. She was not sure if Orochimaru was dead or not, she couldn't say for sure but she would know by the news. Sighing to herself, she closed her eyes. Maybe it was true what they said, if you wanted something done right, do it yourself.

Well, that is what it was going to have to go down to, if Ibiki could not hurry and kill that damned Itachi and Sasuke. She herself would do it then! "I'm not scared"

* * *

"Idate, please" Ibiki lightly pleaded, weakness showing on his tired and scarred face.

'_Look brother, I launched the news, as asked, but I will never return to Konoha' _Idate hissed. All his life he had lived under the shadow of his much older brother, he was not going to go back. He liked it in Mist, this was where he was going to stay. '_besides, you have a game to play, Itachi, if it's true that he escaped you is trained, and he'll leave town. Worry about that instead, you have to find him afterall'_

"Thanks to you, wherever he goes, he'll have someone hunting his head Idate. But I want you to come, and hunt him down with me. for old times sake" Ibuki sighed "I miss you"

_"No brothe_r" Idate shook his head on the other side, even if his brother could not see it. '_I can't bring myself to come back' _He whispered. What was said next made his eyes widen.

"Then I'll go there for you" Idate sighed, and as he prepared to say something he looked out to the night sky only to see something interesting, a plane flying low, and it seemed to be heading into Mist...Or maybe his sight was deceiving him. "Oh my god" He dropped the phone, and with the rush and call into the police force, he headed out.

_'Idate! Idate, what's wrong' _

* * *

Back in the plane, a little while before reaching Mist, both Sasuke and Itachi hesitated to sit back down, was it a joke or a real threat? Something was not right, and it had to do with that old man. Everyone, anyone that seemed innocent seemed to be sleeping peacefully, a mother and her child, a couple, everything looked serene. Where could the old man had gone…maybe the bathrooms at the front. "I'm scared," Sasuke whispered, knowing that just about anything could happen right now. Who had that old man been? Why were they being threatened so suddenly?

"Don't be" Itachi hissed. "Come on lets go find Kisame and Suigetsu" Sasuke nodded and moved closely behind Itachi as they made their way down the dark aisle. When they reached Kisame and Suigetsu they learned that neither of the two were fairing well. Suigetsu was stuck with a child that seemed to have a bomb strapped to his small chest. The boy was clinging to Suigetsu and the white haired male shook his head and made a sign for them to be quiet. Kisame had a woman with the same intent…Terrorist? They wondered and looked around. At least at every isle, sitting in the center was either a child or a woman with bombs strapped to them. That was when they spotted the old man just standing there, as he came out of the shadows, a smirk on his crazed face as he cackled quietly.

They had all decided to get on the wrong plane on the wrong day.

"This is game on, mr. boyfriend, Do you really think an old man like me can't decide on what he wants? Well maybe I am not doing this only for your girlfriend, but I am a terrorist, and this plane is my target and these children and woman are the way to God. Everyone is about to be cleansed, and God will descend and claim our souls. We will all finally be free, it took me so long, but I now know how to pass through the system and everything is in place" He sneered, proud of his work. He had been planning this ever since he was young, to die in an airplane crash, but he was never lucky enough to ride a plane that would self-destruct and kill him. He had always dreamed of his name becoming famous, of people remembering him for something for years to come, and well, he found that in his old age this was the best way. Even God would be happy for his work, and bestow the best upon him.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi hissed.

"I want your girlfriend before this plane goes boom, I want her sinful body under my own and then we are going to die as one." No one at the moment seemed alerted, and the women and children looked tired and depressed. As if, the man had suffocated the life out of them. The man gave a lecherous look towards Sasuke, and smiled offering his hand "Oh and little girl, you're still hot. I would love to fuck your little ass before this night is over," The old man shot again, he really wanted Sasuke. Something possessive inside Itachi snapped at that moment. There was no way that no one was going to touch Sasuke. The man was clearly insane if he thought he was going to get to touch Sasuke in any intimate way.

"Do as he says!" Someone random in the plane hissed, "Just give her to him and maybe he won't kill us, all he wants is her" The girl was trembling and sitting on the other side of the woman near Kisame.

"Wise lady" the man sneered.

"No" Sasuke firmly said. "Besides, I'm not even a girl, I'm a boy"

"What?" The man's eyes widened "You lie!"

"That's right" Sasuke said, moving a little forward "And if you even dare touch me again, God will be displeased!"

"My God, is not like your God, little girl" The man sneered, and Itachi reached out to grab Sasuke's hand and keep the boy in place.

"Don't move farther, foolish kid," Itachi said, as he pulled Sasuke towards him. This was not good, he had heard of terrorist, and blowing up planes, but he would have never thought one would go this insane. It had to be an occult, something, these people must have been all brainwashed, these woman, this kids. After all, women were a lot easier to hypnotize then men. Then there were people who fell into other's traps a lot quicker. Sasuke did as Itachi told him and looked up at him with apologetic eyes.

"This is my entire fault" He whispered and looked away. Itachi's heart wrenched in his chest and he tightened his hold on Sasuke.

"No, it's not. We didn't know this was going to happen"

"For Sakes! Hand her to me now!" The man yelled, and then he brought out a device "Or I really will blow up this plane" At this point people around them started to wake up. They were each startled to learn that the person sitting between them was wearing a bomb that was set to go off as soon as it was told to do so. Other women started to scream and move around their seats, completely scared shitless.

"What going on here!"

"Shut up everyone, or I'll shoot you!" The man snapped, bringing out a gun and waving it around. He then turned back to Sasuke and Itachi "Give her to me!" He demanded, he was done playing games, and then he shot the gun. Itachi moved towards Sasuke and pushed him down onto the ground as the bullet passed by them and traveled to one of the windows, breaking it and making fast, heavy, ice-cold winds rushing into the plane. People were now awake and alert and screaming their heads off as they moved. "No! no one move" The man said as he looked around at everyone running around and trying to run him over.

Itachi helped Sasuke to his feet and moved him to the side and people started to move, bump and shove. "Are you alright, Sasuke?" he asked, as calmly as he could even though his heart was racing. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Fine, thanks" He said.

"Itachi! I have the bags," Kisame said, as he had every bag strapped to him. They did not bring much, and in the much heavier bags, they had other important things they knew now they were not going to get. Like change of clothing, but in the small bags they had all they needed to alter their identity, one last change of clothing, and some other important things. Itachi nodded, his arm going around Sasuke's waist. Suigetsu on the other hand was running to the cockpit, and he had the child with him as he tried to undo the bomb from his small chest. The kid was now sobbing, his brown hair falling over his amber eyes.

"NO ONE MOVE!" The man roared, one more the gun was shot and this time to the roof of the plane. The people just kept moving and stumbling over them and Suigetsu kept rushing to the cockpit as he opened it and yelled to the pilot.

"You have to bring the plane down, we are under attack!" However, his eyes widened when he saw that there was a darkly dressed person there and everyone else was passed out. The darkly dressed person was then humming to himself and laughing, not even caring where the plane was heading, but it had been left on Autopilot.

"No, today God will pass judgment" It had been an obvious hijack as well. This was not good, they were not safe in the slightest, and Suigetsu closed the door just as the man reached down for a gun. They needed to get out of this hell plane and fast, or else something bad, even worse would happen, but he did not want to think about it. Not now. Taking the bombs away from the child, he threw them to the side and ran to find Kisame and the other two.

"SUIGETSU!" It was not hard, seeing as his boyfriend was the tallest out of everyone there. He quickly started to shove and move around people, just so he could get to his Kisame. All to sudden there as a deafening sound, at the back of the plane and a loud crashing sound that exploded the back of it, shaking up everyone inside. Suigetsu had reached his hand out though, and moving around he sought out to reach Kisame's hand, but he was too short. It was probably too late and his eyes were wide, and for that moment it was scary. For that moment, the whole moment was deafening, but in the end, Kisame's hand was there.

"ENOUGH!"

Kisame's hand was gripping his, and even though the oddly moving, or unconscious people seemed to want to keep them apart. However, Kisame's grip was tight, hard, and bold as he pulled his lover towards him, all the while Suigetsu kept a secure arm around the small child. For some reason he could not bring himself to let the child go. "Are you alright?" was the first thing Kisame asked once he had Suigetsu on his side again. All he could do was gripping his smaller lover close to him once again; this was the one person he could not lose.

"Yeah" He then shook his head "we have to get out of here!" He hissed.

"We have to knock down the emergency door" Itachi said, Sasuke was beside him gripping his arm. Suigetsu nodded, and they moved to the front. Around there was an emergency exit, and a few people were already crowded around it. Kisame walked forward and pulled the man away, the plane was already in flames, and the old man was on the floor unconscious already. Everything seemed like it wasn't going to get any worse, how could it? Well, that was when an ominous beeping sound started to sound around the plane.

"We're going to die!" The man Kisame had pulled away yelled. Kisame reached the door and tried to open it but it would not budge. Itachi moved forward to help him try to dislodge it as he read through the instruction and his eyes widen. Was the door perhaps broken at the handle? He turned towards Kisame.

"Kisame, you twist it and I'll push in, we are probably going to have to shove out the door or something," Itachi told him. He did not know what to do; right now fighting to get this door open so they at least had a chance at survival was all that mattered.

"Are you crazy? How is that going to be possible?"

"Guys hurry up!" Suigetsu and Sasuke both said the sound of the Beeping becoming louder, heavier, and faster. So fast that there was barely a pause before each beep and they all feared. '_We are going to die_!'

This was all happening to fast!

_**Can we pretend that air planes**_

_**In the night sky**_

_**Are like shooting stars**_

_**I can really use a wish right now (Wish right now, wish right now) **_

_**-**B.O.B Feat Hayley Williams**  
**_

Idate had been a witness that reached the sandy beach before anyone, his eyes scanning the sky as he looked up at the plane.

Down in the city of Mist, people were startled as they looked up. All of the people were gasping when a plane flew too low for comfort and seemed to cut through the night cold air. The plane was loud, zooming by and the flames on its back and tale were painfully known. The plane was just flying above buildings, and the cops seemed to have already been called into pursuit. Within the crowd, there was only one small little girl, who had been staring at the sky night while her mom pulled her along. She had been the first to see the plane, but no one would ever know. Although she was frightened, she kept humming a happy tune, even though people around her gasped, and seemed horrified.

"A shooting star" she whispered, her blue eyes wide and shinning.

The flamed plane seemed like it was never going to stop, but then all in one it light up the sky once it exploded completely over the mist ocean. The crash was loud, deafening, influencing, and people stared in disbelieve as the plane fell down in flame glowing pieces. It earth shattering, it was horrifying and it made people scream and panic as to what had just happened.

No one seemed to have survived.

* * *

TNANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED! Hehe, and more Drama comes into play. I am so killing my brain with this fic as It tries to come up with the juiciest plot line ever XD and supper longer chapters than any other story I've writen - I do hope all of you are enjoying. I've been thinking too much about Bloody Monday, but damned Takagi Fujimaru-kun is so hot! / Well then, See you around!

Please review.


	12. Tragedy Of A Plane

**Kill Me**

_**Tragedy Of A Plane**_

The dark night sky was completely covered in the blanket of dust that the plane left behind, and slowly it washed away, like a bad memory. Yet, it was not a memory, and it wasn't something that just happened because it wanted to, it had happened. It was unexpected, it couldn't be explained, but it was real.

"Just a few hours ago, a plane crashed just at Mist Beach, exploding and scaring millions of citizens who witnessed the fall of this plane. So far we got the information that three males survived and one female, as to whether anyone might have gotten lucky to get out of the plane is still unknown" A tall blond woman dressed as a reporter said, a hard look in her dark blue eyes. "We have also gathered the information that the purpose of this crash was due to terrorist, and it seems they got the best of us this time around. We'll keep you up dated on further information, for now that is all we have" She pointed out, so people could get a footage of the strong smoke and flames in the ocean and helicopters rushing through the night sky as they searched for people that had survived, but no one seemed to be other than those few people mentioned.

"Such a tragedy" The blond-haired woman whispered to herself, and sighed. She had moved from Suna a long time ago in search of something new, but she never thought she would see such destruction. Just seeing the flames made her miss Suna even more. "Just think about how many people lost someone loved…."

"Temari, quit it already, this kind of thing happens all of the time" The camera operator, known as Inuzuka Kiba said, "Let's wrap it up here, shall we?" She nodded her head. She was always strong, for one reason, she had to hide the softness of her heart.

"Alright, let's talk to one of the officers" They walked through the beach just to get to the victims and around ambulances. They both trudged through and came upon the chief, all the while looking at the people that were injured and looked so shaken up and scared. "Hello sir" Temari said, "We would want to know if you have found out anything on what has happened here tonight?"

"No, we haven't"

"Has the searched finished?"

"We are not sure, we are still looking, why don't you just go back, you know. Stay out of this you nosy people" The sheriff walked away and Temari was about to yell at him for being such a jerk when her shoulder was tapped by Kiba. He pointed to one of the males in the beach that looked like was the calmest and they walked over.

"Hey, you there!" Kiba grinned, "What's your name, and how do you feel?" The male looked up and glared.

"My name is Sawada" The man said, a frown etched on his face "I…I" His eyes widen for a moment as he remembered what had happened on the plane. It was still so fresh in his mind, and all he had thought about was surviving. He had wanted to live so badly that he had shoved someone younger than him back in his attempt to get out of the plane, without a care if anyone else lived. Now, he could not see that young man. Temari and Kiba were both startled by his show of sudden emotions and both stood back and watched him. What exactly had happened in that plane? Why was this man crying? Everyone that had survived were all middle aged, and it was unknown if any children where in the plane, for that matter, who was on that plane. However, it had made its mark.

* * *

A Little before the plane crash.

'_We are going to die_!'

That was the thought that ran all through their heads, but Itachi and Kisame worked hard to make sure that it would not happen. Neither of them could let the special person to them die, nor didn't they themselves want to die. There was still a lot more to be done, a lot more to be said! With a loud clank and snap, the door was ripped open it was almost like a last minute miracle that was about to save their lives, and a man shoved Itachi back as he desperately jumped out. Just at that moment, Kisame had reached for Suigetsu by now, and wrapped an arm around his waist and led him to jump out as well. Itachi had stopped himself when he had been pushed, and immediately grabbed Sasuke, tightly around the waist and jumped out with him.

By this time, they were already over the ocean in Mist, and just a few more moments as Itachi and Sasuke finished jumping out the airplane exploded completely. The shock waves of the flames and the valance of the exploding plane seemed to hit them in the back, but they were soon under water. Each one of them had managed to be under the water and Itachi kept Sasuke down with him as the flaming pieces of the plane landed over the surface, and braking down. Itachi wanted both of them to be safe.

It took some time before either of them broke to the surface, but either way, they gasped for their first breath and coughed. Kisame and Suigetsu were the first up, and the small child was still with them. Both started to look around for Itachi and Sasuke who didn't seem to be braking out to the surface, after a while though, Itachi and Sasuke popped out of the water, panting and gasping as well and they swam over to them. The waves seemed a little harsh as the cold night wind seemed to move them back and forth, but other than that, it was calm.

Sasuke kept pressings himself to Itachi, keeping his arms around him. Itachi kept him close but was confused as to why Sasuke kept struggling and pressing into him, and gasping. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" Itachi worriedly asked, trying to search his face.

"My ankle, it hurts" Sasuke hissed, and Itachi moved to keep him still.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let you go" Itachi said, as he looked Sasuke in the face. Sasuke relaxed and nodded his head, trying to keep himself from panicking any further.

"Hey you two" Suigetsu called out and waved one arm. Itachi was already looking around as to where they were and they did not have that much to swim and break to the shore. They had been lucky, but no one else seemed to have been. What would have also been the chances that they could have reached their destination on time and make it so that they were still flying over the ocean before the plane had decided to explode on them. It had all been to close, and it had not even been a set up by the assassins. Although, something told each of them that they were not safe. Maybe even worse was about to come their way. Kisame was the first to reach both Sasuke and Itachi, and gave his boyfriend a disdainful look.

"Why did you save that child?" Kisame truly wanted to put the terror of what had just happened behind him, he did not want something to remember it. Suigetsu frowned at the tone of voice that Kisame used and glared.

"He's a child, that's why!"

"You didn't have to save him!"

"Guys" Itachi snapped before they could continue their arguing. "We have other things to worry about, okay, and we can't get caught by the cops" Itachi nodded his head towards the shore. Around them in the water, there were still glowing flaming pieces of the plane. Police were everywhere around the curve, as well as a crowd and soon a helicopter was being sent to search around. Kisame cursed under his breath.

"I think our safest bet is to swim over there," Kisame said, as he saw a free place where the rocks were high and away from the shore. It would provide temporary shelter, and there seemed to be a cave. They all nodded, and ducked down when the light the helicopter was shinning started to head their way and swam away, trying to stay hidden in the shadows of the water. Sasuke struggled as he kept himself close to Itachi and tried to move along at the same time. It took them about twenty minutes to get to the curve of rocks and as they looked back at the scene, it seemed that some people had managed to be saved.

A woman was hysterical and clinging to a dead and bloody body, along with three other males. This caused them all to frown, they had come to close to losing each other. However, the worst seemed to be over for now, as they moved towards the small cove of rocks. The rocks were smooth, some jagged and broken, but they would hide them for now and provide a proper place to sit down. Although, it was uncomfortable to be all wet, "I still don't know why you saved that child Suigetsu" Kisame hissed, as he pulled his boyfriend in.

"Oh shut up already" The white haired man sighed and looked at the trembling boy in his arms. The kid had said nothing almost all this time. The child then looked up, with his large amber eyes and sobbed. "Don't cry kid, everything is going to be alright" Suigetsu cooed, and frowned when Kisame reached for the kid.

"Let's leave him somewhere, all he does is cry. He'll give us away"

"No way,"

"Kisame, can you hand me the bag with the first aid kit?" Itachi asked a frown on his face as he watched both males fight over a kid. Sasuke was watching them as well, though he was unable to believe that Suigetsu had saved the kid. Kisame nodded his head and passed Itachi one of the many bags that he had with him. It was too bad they had lost most of their belongings in the crash though. The bigger bags had been packed differently for the flight. Itachi opened the bag and looked over it.

"Give him back Kisame" Suigetsu urged.

"Do you guys know his name yet?" Sasuke asked, his voice was back to normal now that he no longer had to pretend. He also just wanted to take his mind of what had just happened, and just be glad that they had all survived. Although, with Kisame and Suigetsu around, it almost brought a calm air around them, as they started to act as if nothing had just happened moments ago, as if the plane had never crashed.

"Oh, no we haven't" Suigetsu looked at the child that was in Kisame's arms now. "Hey there, what's your name" The kid stopped sobbing, as he seemed to think about what he had just been asked. Rubbing a hand over his wet and swollen eyes, he answered.

"Mi-Minori" He then added, "I want my mommy" This startled all of them to stare at the kid quietly.

"She's dead," Kisame answered indifferently, not bothering to place the concept lightly for the young child. "How old are you?"

"Five" The kid sobbed again "What do you mean dead? Mommy can't die!" The kid was crying loudly now and Suigetsu started to coo over him while Kisame felt like he had just done something wrong. He should have never just told the kid straight out like that, that his mother was dead. A small child would always want their mother though. Ignoring them for the moment, Itachi turned to Sasuke who was looking at Suigetsu and Kisame fondle over the kid to try to appease him.

"Sasuke let me see your ankle"

"Huh," Sasuke looked over to Itachi, and shook his head "No, it's alright"

"I still want to see it, what if it's broken?"

"I doubt it"

"Sasuke" Itachi harshly said, "Don't be difficult" Sasuke glared at him.

"Fine" He said, and Itachi moved to grab Sasuke's ankle. The younger raven gasped as Itachi's fingers wrapped around his ankle, and pressed on it lightly. It was a little swollen, but other than that, it had just been a harmless sprain. Sasuke could feel his heart kick in his chest, but other than that he stayed calm. Itachi's touch just seemed to calm him and make him feel safe.

"I'll bandage it for you," Itachi said "But you might not want to put too much weight on it" Sasuke nodded his head. Itachi reached for the gauze tape to bandage Sasuke. Sasuke watched Itachi for a little while before looking back to Kisame and Suigetsu who were yelling. He was trying hard to ignore that fact that Itachi was touching him and was trying to make him blush, unintentionally. Itachi on the other hand was trying hard to focus on what he was doing, after all, the way Sasuke was sitting and the way his skirt was ridding up high exposed so much of his thighs. It made him also wonder what Sasuke was wearing under his skirt; everything was such a mystery though. His legs were beautiful as well, not a bony kind of skinny, but incredibly attractive and they curved at the right places. They were also pale, Sasuke's legs were just beautiful and Itachi was sure that the rest of him would be just as incredible. Damn, the things he was thinking about when a plane had just crashed and nearly killed them. His libido knew no boundaries.

Slowly his fingers brushed over the skin, soft. Then he started to wrap it, gently and firm at the same time so Sasuke's ankle could heal. It should not take more than a few days, the most a week to get Sasuke's foot feeling better. It was all over way too fast for Itachi, but he was glad Sasuke would be fine. He started to put everything away when all of a sudden the child, Minori, decided to start yelling his lungs out. "I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"Suigetsu is your mommy now"

"NO HE'S NOT!"

"Itachi" Kisame turned to Itachi, as if asking for help on the matter at hand. "What do we do, we can't keep a child, can we?"

"We can't, but then again, taking him to an adoption place could raise suspicion. They would want to know who we are to the kid and everything, even information" Itachi explained and kept thinking about everything.

"We could leave him in front of someone's stairs!" Kisame said in triumph.

"That's cold," Suigetsu argued. The plane crash had shook him up badly "We are going to take him and make it work, he just lost everything" Suigetsu clutched the crying child who suddenly stopped "We can give him a second chance and a new identity" Kisame could see that his boyfriend was serious and nodded his head.

"Alright" He whispered.

However, the child kept crying.

* * *

As soon as news about the plane crash reached Ibiki's ears, he decided he was going to leave. He needed to make sure that his brother was all right. He did not care right now, where the people he had to kill where, he just needed to get to Mist. He briskly walked out of his office, and locked the door before rushing to his car. The car was new, and he wasted no time in getting in and driving to the airport.

He was going to a buy a ticket there, and take the next flight possible.

* * *

The Hatake Mansion

Iruka felt suspicious, he held the bottle of poison close to his chest, knowing that someone had wanted to kill Kakashi, and now the man was gone. He feared that perhaps he was too late in his searching to save Kakashi from certain death. He had decided to stay late after his job had been done and he had reported, Kakashi, a sickly man, missing. The cops had decided to investigate on it, but they seemed uninterested in getting the task done. Iruka felt like it was all hopeless and like they weren't their job fast enough, he felt like he was going to die if he didn't know where Kakashi was. At least do something to find him.

He walked into the office, silently. The halls were dark and he had made sure that Anko had been in her room. He looked around himself again; he knew he should not be doing this. It was not right for him to go through people's things. His hand was on the doorknob and he was about to let it go when he heard a door just down the hall opened and he gasped. He was going to be caught! Without thinking, he just opened the door and got into the office before silently closing it and setting his back on the door as he heard the footsteps on the other side in the hall. It sounded like it had been one of the house cleaners, good.

Letting out a breath of relief he looked around the dark room. Wow, it was all so scary, everything that was shaded in darkness always seemed that way. Well, since he was here already he might as well get it over with, and with determination, he walked towards the desk. Carefully moving so he would not do much noise and raise alarm from anyone, his eyes scanned the top of the desk. The letter Anko had gotten earlier was there, with the same pink lipstick, he recognized it from somewhere. He just knew he did. That particular shade of pink, he brought the paper closer to himself and smelled the scent of faded watermelon and strawberries…wait. His eyes widened. There had been a girl in one of his past classes that wore such a lipstick, and she was incredibly beautiful…what was her name…A…that German language.

He set the letter down.

His hands started to move other papers in the desk, anything that he could find. His fingers kept searching and as he moved his hand, and opened compartment on the table caught his attention to late. He had pressed the button, and on came a screen, he jumped and turned as the white glow of the television came on and showed that it was a video camera that was set up. In it was a person, it looked like a male and he seemed to be going towards the small closet in the room. The male's face was covered and even looked suspicious. Iruka turned his eyes towards the closet and looked inside, nothing.

Odd, the person on the tape came in here…why, what was the purpose then. Sighing to himself, once more, he walked over to the desk once more and sat down on the chair. There had to be something here that could give him a clue! His eyes turned to a pile of papers that had Anko's name. He reached for them and opened the tan folder that was at the top. The name of the company caught his eyes, the shine of the moon outside helping him read it. The name of the company read in huge letter, International. It was the company that had been attacked sometime today, and many had died, apparently the owner, Orochimaru had survived, but had suffered multiple injuries.

Orochimaru's life had been threatened…still, that company was not in their charts to do business with. It was as if Anko had her own personal agenda. His eyes widen maybe she did. She always kept many things away from Kakashi, and then the way Kakashi always seemed to act like such a good worker. He never read porn when she was around; he was always cautious when she was around. Anko was the one running the show! Then the letter, the odd person in the tape, the Orochimaru company getting attacked, Kakashi kidnapped…someone was trying to bring her down and it would only make sense if Anko had made herself some enemies in the process of accumulation more power, more money, and crumble everyone…

Then again, why would she want that when in Hatake Corporation, mixed with Haruno it could be grand…wait. There was one top of the line corporation no one could bring down, and could never dream of being as rich and productive as it was, the Uchiha Co. It had to be her target! Iruka started to look through more papers, reading everything and was shocked at what more he was finding out. Every secret charge made to Hatake, every secret move with different companies, everything that made Hatake great, the dark secret of the root of its foundation.

It was all Anko.

* * *

Idate had been the first to get there when the plane had crashed, but he was slightly disappointed that he had not been able to do anything to stop it. He wondered around the beach, to the hurt victims, looking them over. There was nothing special about them, but he had to wonder, how was it that they had managed to get out the plane before it had crashed? He approached one of the men, and looked him over "Pretty scary ride, huh" He said, as casual as possible.

"Go away fucker, you think this is funny. What just happened"

"I know" Idate cut him off. "I get your pain, and your loss. I just really want to know what happened?"

"How should I know! I was asleep, worrying about classes when all of a sudden a crazy man goes on claiming something about God passing judgement and wanting to fuck some hot girl there" The man looked away. He was a student, continuing on to his PHd, and right now, he was increadibly shaken up.

"What?" Idate was in shock of what he had heard. It all sounded so unreal to his ears.

"You heard, damned terrorists, damned everyone!" The man snapped.

"Please sir, can you explain it again" the man did, but Idate didn't understand. He questioned everyone else and the story was the same. Exactly was had been the purpose of the plane crash anyways? It all sounded so selfish to him, so unreal, and something made up from the imagination of a person who created odd dreams. After gathering his information, he decided he should head back home. The place had all completely been scouted and no one else had been found. Not even the people mentioned, nor the girl the terrorist had seemed attracted to at the moment of the assault. Although, the terrorist had been identified, and was easy to contact his family now and where he was from. It was just an odd job after another when you worked as a detective and cop.

* * *

As the night had progressed, they had each waited for the cops to leave. All the while, they were waiting; they had changed their wet clothing. Sasuke could no longer stand to be wearing a skirt, arguing that he was cold and it was unfair. Therefore, he had been allowed to change, bad enough that he could barely put any weight on his ankle, he had to get help from Itachi, who offered. Suigetsu had wanted to help Sasuke, but Itachi had beaten him to it. Kisame had been a little disappointed that maybe Itachi would be the one to confess his feelings first. Either way, Itachi had learned what Sasuke was wearing under that skirt, and it was a pair of tight small boy short underwear for girls. He had helped Sasuke stay up right while he pulled up his sweat pants, and a glare adorning his face with a hiss '_don't you dare say anything'_ Itachi had been forced to look away as Sasuke stripped the wet underwear, before he could pull up his pants.

Sasuke had then pulled on a baggy shirt and left his shoes off as he got a fresh pair of dry socks. He felt so much more comfortable now. Itachi had changed next, into sweat pants and a dress shirt, leaving his hair lose so it would dry completely. Sasuke was amazed, that had been the first time he had seen Itachi with his hair down like that and he wanted to touch it. Kisame had gone to change next, and Suigetsu had handed Sasuke the still crying child as he followed his boyfriend to go change with him. Neither Sasuke nor Itachi wanted to know what Kisame and Suigetsu were still doing behind those rocks, and were grateful that it seemed like they were keeping quiet about it.

The crying child had soon stopped and had stared at Sasuke for a while before he fell asleep. There was silence all around them, and this unnerved Sasuke a little. Even though he liked silence, he did not want silence between him and Itachi. "Hey, Itachi"

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Are we going to stay here all night?"

"No" Itachi answered, "We are going to leave soon" He turned to look at the rock that Kisame and Suigetsu were still behind. "Are you two done?"

"Just about!" Kisame groaned, "Oh yes" there was no shame within him about what he was doing. He was happy to be alive, and that he could still fuck his boyfriend, he wanted this moment to celebrate.

"Better be" Itachi stood up from where he was sitting, next to Sasuke and glanced over to the area that had people, police, and other vehicles around. "People are starting to leave"

"Alright, alright already,"

Itachi decided to ignore the last grunts he heard as he started to gather things around, grabbing one of the bags and searching. Nothing, they had nothing! Not even spare shoes. All their shoes were wet, and the only left clothing was wet. Emptying one of the bags, he shoved in all the wet clothes and shoes before tightly zipping it back up. Sasuke silently watched him. As soon as Itachi was done with the bags, he started to climb up the small hill of rocks until he reached the main beach. "Itachi, where are you going?"

Itachi looked back to Sasuke who was still sitting in his original position, with the child in his arms "Just stay there for a bit, I'm going to go get us a car" With that, Itachi left running across the beach. Sasuke frowned, and wanted to stand up, but his ankle still hurt.

'_All of this is just an excuse, the pain should be nothing'_ Sasuke was bitter about the fact that his sprained ankle made him seem like he had a weakness. It was as if he could not do anything to help anyone around him. It was his fault that they were in this situation; he should be able to do something. Looking around himself, Sasuke could not help but to feel trapped. There were rocks around him, and other than that, it was the dark ocean, which seemed to want to swallow you alive in the pitch darkness. He was mesmerized, truly, the ocean was beautiful in about every place on earth, it was too bad he would never get the chance to enjoy the true beauty. He felt like that was something way beyond his perspective of wishing.

* * *

"Nothing, the story seems so pointless," Temari complained as she looked over her nails. Kiba closed the door from the back of their new van, and walked over to her, grasping her small waist in his hands and pulling her close.

"Relax baby, we got the biggest scoop out here" He leaned down to kiss her, while her dark blue eyes widen before they closed and she started to enjoy the kiss. His strong hold assured her that everything was going to be all right, and both soon got lost in the act of each other. They were concentrating completely on each other that they missed the raven-haired male that was casually making his way over to them.

Itachi, perplexed, came across a kissing couple and by passed them as he looked within the van. The keys were inside; Itachi had to wonder what it was with people leaving their keys inside their cars, as if they were begging for the vehicle to be stolen. It did not matter; he walked around the van and opened the door, and got in. He turned on the car as quickly as he could, and placed it in reverse as he drove out of there.

Kiba and Temari were both startled by the sudden sound of the engine, and their car driving away "Hey!" Kiba yelled.

"Wait, don't"

However, whoever had stolen their car was gone, and they were left stranded. "We're going to have to track the van," Temari suddenly said, and started to make a few phone calls. Bad for her, all the phone lines were full so she was going to have to wait until she was placed through. If there was, one thing she could not stand was people that took things that did not belong to them!

* * *

Kisame had carried the bags and Sasuke out to the beach, and Suigetsu had carried the baby. They were all waiting for Itachi's return. Sasuke was angry that he was being treated more and more like a child. Either way, it did not take long before Itachi was returning with a white news van, making them all wonder whom he had ripped off with that move. Itachi stopped the car and Kisame hollered proudly "Come on, everyone get on. We'll only have this baby until we get to the heart of Mist City," he said, a large grin on his face. They all did as they were told and got on the van. The ride itself was over an hour and it was all just to get to a bus station, which also required them to put on their wet shoes. The Van had been disposed off near a children's park. Sasuke was fascinated at seeing a new city. He was leaning on Itachi for support as they walked to the bus station, where they took another hour or so ride just to get to a large apartment complex. The place was big, leading into a large living room with a light green couch, television and game set, and some small decorations. They nearly did not fit the spacious room and then it lead to what looked to be a kitchen, and then a hall that lead to rooms, hidden from view.

Sasuke had taken in the structure of the place, as they walked into the lobby. Kisame was the one leading them the whole time as they crossed the lobby to the elevators. It was a quick process, getting to Kisame's apartment in Mist, where he had lived since he was first on his own. The place was huge for an apartment it was almost like a house within that floor, but with a hallway that opened for the elevator.

The place was incredible, in Sasuke's opinion, compared to the crammed place at Akatsuki.

"Well, we better get to sleep" Kisame said, as he set down the bags and walked over to a room. "Tomorrow we can go shopping, the guest room is here, Itachi and Sasuke, you'll have to share since I don't have any other rooms" For Kisame, it felt like he was back home. Suigetsu followed him to the master bedroom and the child was set down in the small couch there. The child had been changed to a large shirt since they did not really have clothing for him.

"Sure, whatever"

They had also headed into the kitchen so they could have a light snack, to settle their stomach. Sasuke had taken a water bottle with him as he slowly drank. Everyone seemed so relax at the moment. Kisame and Suigetsu had been the first ones to go to bed, as they called out a loud, "Goodnight!" to them.

"Night" Itachi called, both he and Sasuke finished in the kitchen and cleaned further. It was too bad they didn't have any more clothes to change into, that would have to wait until they got some rest. Itachi led Sasuke towards the guest room, and opened the door. The bed there was already made, and the exhaustion of the whole event seemed to finally settle down in their bones. Itachi walked Sasuke to the bed and set him down. Sasuke started to pull at the covers that were under him, so he could get under them. Sasuke then kicked off his wet shoes and the socks as well. Itachi sat at the edge of the bed and did the same. He was nervous, about sharing a bed with Sasuke. Sure, he had shared a bed with Sasuke before, but then Sasuke had been asleep by the time he had gotten to the bed. "Ready?" he asked as soon as he was finished, and looked over his shoulder to Sasuke who was already cuddled under the covers.

"Yeah" Itachi nodded and turned off the lights. He then lay down, over the covers, and he felt Sasuke move. "Why don't you get under, you must be cold" the boy whispered.

"It's alright" Itachi answered as he turned to face Sasuke who was now on his side, looking at him through the darkness.

"No, it's not. You could catch a cold. Get under" Sasuke ordered, his voice sounding as firm as possible.

"Why are you trying to boss me around Sasuke?" Itachi asked, a smirk playing on his lips. "Don't you have any respect for your elders?"

"You're not that much older than me, only about three or so year, and you are not that great" Sasuke shifted under the covers. "Besides, you're only human"

"What does being human have anything to do with this?" Itachi asked, lightly causing Sasuke to sigh. He didn't know, he didn't care, he just wanted Itachi to be safe. For now, from Itachi it seemed like it was where he drew his strength from.

"Itachi, we nearly died, does that not tell you anything?" Sasuke wanted to curse himself, as he felt his voice tremble. It worried Itachi, as he reached out to Sasuke's cheek, and gently caressed it.

"I know," He whispered softly "It's a gift that we're alive, are you scared?"

"Scared? A little" Sasuke admitted.

"Don't worry" Itachi shifted so he could get under the covers.

"Okay" Sasuke said, and closed his eyes. Itachi fondly watched him through the dim light of the moon, and then shook his head. There was a moment of silence, before Sasuke opened an eye "Hey Itachi"

"What is it?" Itachi had almost been falling asleep, but half opened his eyes.

"Have you ever had an odd dream?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

Sasuke seemed to shrug "I don't know. But I think in a past life I asked you to marry me, and you told me, meet me at the altar in your white dress" Sasuke closed his eye.

Itachi chuckled. "That's a weird dream, so random" he shifted a little, his eyes closing again.

Sasuke smiled, "Very weird and random, since back then I was a girl, and you said, you just wanted to get married" Itachi hummed and slowly both started to fall asleep, each with a small smile on their faces.

* * *

Ah. Was listening to Jagged Edge. Dreams are cool though. ^^; Thank you to all my reviewers, I feel like this chapter might go to fast, and came out faster than the others, but Im trying to pace myself here without forgetting what my main goal is. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	13. Dangerous

**Kill Me **

_**Dangerous**_

Sasuke's death had fallen hard on Naruto, who seemed to refuse to do anything. It was not until Hinata came around that he started to eat once again, the young girl trying hard to give him hope. Sakura was not doing well either, and now she was being engaged to a male named Rock Lee, whom she was displeased with. "I just know it, you know Hinata, I know that Sasuke is still out there and alive, and I want to be the one to search for him." Hinata nodded, smiling.

"I want to help you," She said, her white eyes filled with determination "I want to be by your side to support you in your search" Naruto grinned. He loved this girl. She had never met Sasuke, but if he was important to Naruto, then he was going to be important to Hinata. Both of them were determine to launch a search party for Sasuke, and this caused Minato to worry about his son. It was as if getting Sasuke had become an obsession to him, and it scared him that Naruto's heart was too soft. Naruto would do anything for his friends, the one's he grew up, the boy loved too much. Naruto was just too pure and innocent.

"Let's go then, Hinata" Naruto grasped his fiancé's hand and started to lead her outside. Hinata nodded, they had already applied to university, but they still had a few months before they had to actually attend. Minato sadly watched them leave, and then turned to his dearest wife.

"What are you going to do Minato?"

Minato looked her in the eye, and smiled "Nothing" He sighed, "I am not going to stop Naruto from doing as he wishes with his life."

"You're an odd father" Kushina tucked a lock of her red hair behind her ear. "You said the same thing about Kyuubi, and now we don't even know where he is."

"Kyuubi will return when he sees fit to do so, you'll see" Minato always had a belief in his children, and the belief that they had to follow their own path. He had no right to tell them what to do, or lead it for them. He was proud of both his children.

* * *

**Mist City**- Kisame's Apartment

It was already early in the afternoon, and Itachi slowly opened his eyes. The room was warm, wait, no. He was warm; the boy in his arms was warm. His eyes focused, and he glanced at Sasuke's peaceful sleeping face that was facing him, since both were on their sides facing each other. Itachi felt something within his chest when he did so, and started to move his arm away from the younger male's waist. As soon as he started to pull away, Sasuke moved closer to him as if he knew he was about to lose the warmth of Itachi's body. Itachi was startled, and thought that maybe Sasuke was already awake, so he settled down "Sasuke?" he called. Sasuke did not respond, his breathing was still even and he was settled down once more. Itachi sighed, glanced at the clock, it was already ten forty, and it was going to soon be eleven.

They had many things to do, but he still felt tired. Focusing his gaze back to Sasuke, he took the time to take in Sasuke's features. The soft arch of his nose, the curve of his lips, and the curves of his cheeks, everything on Sasuke's face was perfection. Those eyelashes, they seemed to barely brush Sasuke's cheek, and then Sasuke moved his mouth in the slightest twitch while he slept. Itachi found himself being amused; even in his sleep, Sasuke had something interesting about him. Itachi watched, as the sun reflected off the little clip-on's that Sasuke still had in his hair. He had not noticed them last night, but he guessed Sasuke hadn't been bothered by them to take them off. After all, they had just survived a plane crash. He was just glad that they kept Sasuke's hair out of his face for the moment. He frowned.

The feeling inside of his chest that claimed Sasuke was his, as if something within Sasuke called out to him, still bothered Itachi. What was it, exactly? It was not that he first saw Sasuke as someone he could fall in love, nor someone he'd want to take advantage of. Sasuke was just a kid, one that confused and amazed him at the same time. Sasuke had been, in a way, familiar to him. As if he had seen Sasuke before, but he could not quite place his finger on it. It was frustrating, and after almost a few months of being around him and just teasing him, he had felt more. As if his feelings had somehow evolved and had started to grow into something more, something he was afraid to call love, and much more than that, it was scarier to say he liked this person. Not the, I like you, crush kind of like from high school; it was more like the elementary school, I like, _like_ you, that meant so much more because it was so naïve and sweet. It was the feeling that was nameless, but you wanted that person close to you, so you would say something just to keep them there a little longer to allow you to sort out your feelings.

Slowly, Itachi closed his eyes, wanting his mind to stop racing with thoughts. He had to keep his priorities straight. He was just here to make sure that he helped Sasuke and left him with a new life. He, for no instance could even think about being part of that life. Besides, it was not his place to decide if Sasuke even saw him as part of his life. It had to be something else; it had to just be a simple infatuation, nothing more or less. With the thought of making sure that he was not going to get obsessed, or more fascinated with Sasuke, he fell asleep.

Two hours later though, Sasuke woke up with a sigh as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The room was warm and the sun was shining brightly now. Not to mention that he felt completely relaxed, he blinked and that was when he noticed that he was practically half on top of Itachi, the covers were practically on the floor and both of them had somehow moved to sleep on one side of the bed. Yawning, he turned his head to the clock and was startled when he saw that it was already going to be one in the afternoon. He moved away from Itachi and crawled out of the bed, only to fall down and remember two things, A, he had a sprained ankle, and B, that no one expected something from him. If he did not want to, he did not have to go wash up, if he did not want to eat, he did not have to, if he wanted to sleep in, he could. The feeling of it was like freedom to Sasuke who rubbed his back as he stayed where he had fallen. Itachi, who was still in bed, woke up when he heard a loud thud and blinked in confusion when he did not see Sasuke in bed anymore. "Sasuke?" he called.

"Hmm, what?" Sasuke asked as he pulled himself up and crawled back into the bed.

"Did you just fall out of bed?" Itachi asked, amused as he sat up and stretched. Sasuke yawned and then glared at Itachi.

"Shut up" Sasuke felt embarrassed.

"Guess your ankle will keep you from running away" Sasuke had to wonder what that meant, when he found himself pinned down on the bed. He felt his heart kick, as Itachi smirked at him with a mischievous look on his face. It was almost as if Itachi was the predator and he was the helpless prey that was injured. The perfect time for the predator to pounce or in this case, the perfect time for the world's biggest tease to strike, although Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and seemed to ask for something more, "I'm going to carry you to the kitchen"

"What" Sasuke didn't get a chance to say much more, as he was suddenly pulled up, and was over Itachi's shoulder in a matter of seconds. It amazed Sasuke how strong Itachi was, but at the same time, he was angry that Itachi would pull off such a stunt. "Put me down Itachi, before I eviscerate you!" Itachi completely ignored him though as he got out of the room and towards the Kitchen. Suigetsu was there already, and he was quickly cooking up something.

"Hey there" he greeted as Itachi set Sasuke down on one of the chairs and got away as quickly as possible.

"Where's Kisame?"

"He took the kid out; he all of a sudden started to cry about half an hour ago. I am making breakfast even though it is late. "The white haired male shrugged, it was amazing how Kisame managed to keep this place with food. If he heard correctly, Kisame had an ex-boyfriend who would come and place the food in. It just pissed Suigetsu off that Kisame even had such a close _EX_-boyfriend. Itachi nodded, as he reached the fridge and pulled out a container that had orange juice in it.

"Do you want Orange juice, Sasuke?"

"No" Itachi turned to look at him "I want milk"

"Alright" Sasuke frowned when he saw Itachi smirk.

"What the hell is that smirk for?"

"No reason" Itachi pulled out a container with milk in it and then poured some in a cup for Sasuke. Sasuke watched him suspiciously. He then looked down at the cup Itachi set in front of him, completely leaving himself open for Itachi to poke his forehead.

"Damn you"

"No cursing"

"I can do whatever I want now!"

"In a way"

"Will you two stop arguing for one day?" Suigetsu sighed, as he started to place some egg, bacon, and pancakes into different plates. "You two are worse than me and Kisame"

"That's because Kisame is banging your ass, bet you can't even stay angry at him" Suigetsu and Itachi both were shocked by what Sasuke had said. It seemed like something so out of character for him to say so suddenly. Sasuke on the other hand ignored both of them as he drank his milk.

"How would you know, you've never had sex?" Suigetsu snapped.

"True, but you always seem so much nicer after he's done with you," At that moment, Kisame entered the room with the still wailing child. The child was screaming, kicking, bawling and sobbing all at the same time, leaving a frustrated Kisame. Suigetsu bit his tongue to keep from saying anything inappropriate and Itachi shook his head. It was a bad idea to have left Sasuke with both Kisame and Suigetsu, the Sasuke's mind was now tainted. So much for thinking that he was still completely innocent, Sasuke's thoughts were now no good.

"He won't fucking shut up" Kisame argued, he himself screaming his head off "Why can't we just dump him at a dumpster like some mothers do after giving birth to their kids?"

"Kisame, don't be so heartless."

Sasuke stopped drinking his milk as he set his cup down. His mother had left him in a dumpster somewhere, when he was a kid. What kind of person even does that? What mother can carry their child for nine months, go through the pain, and just throw the child away as if meant nothing? As if that small, human was not a part of them? To feel nothing while doing it, did they ever even stop to think, did they ever even regretted it. Sasuke tried hard to keep his emotions in check. Itachi had noticed the change in Sasuke, from playful now to a much colder demeanor that he was often used to seeing.

"Heartless, it wasn't even as if I was going to kill him"

"Kisame!"

"Damn both of you already give me the child" Both Kisame and Suigetsu were startled when Sasuke spoke darkly. Even the child had stopped crying and was now looking at Sasuke with large wet eyes. Kisame did not hesitate to hand the kid over to Sasuke. He did not even want the kid anywhere near him anymore.

"I'll hand out breakfast now," Suigetsu said more to himself than anyone else as he went back to what he was doing. Itachi and Kisame silently sat down while the child kept starring at Sasuke with large adoring eyes. He was even smiling now and looked like there were no traces of him ever crying now. Suigetsu served a plate to each, even placed a second in front of Sasuke for Minori, and then sat down to eat his own meal. Kisame and Suigetsu were surprised by how complaint the kid was and how he had started to calmly eat once Sasuke directed him to do so.

"Wow, Sasuke, you're good with kids" Suigetsu said.

"No, I'm not" Sasuke said "In fact I'm surprised he's not crying anymore"

"That must mean he likes you" Kisame turned to Itachi and grinned broadly "Look Itachi, the kids _likes _Sasuke"

"Fascinating"

"Doesn't it just bother you?" Kisame kept taunting, wanting to get a rise out of Itachi. He had always wanted to see Itachi jealous, but it almost seemed like jealousy and Itachi never meshed before. He was hoping all that changed now that Sasuke was here. Sasuke had to be able to change Itachi in some ways. Itachi kept eating though, completely disregarding what he was saying with his own small comments.

"Why should it?"

"Yeah Kisame, why should it bother Itachi that Minori likes Sasuke?" Suigetsu's voice made Kisame turned his head towards him. Suigetsu's face was straight, but it was clear that he was stringing along the same idea as Kisame was. Both of them did not care who confessed when, they just wanted them to confess already! It was driving them nuts, just thinking about Sasuke and Itachi liking each other but not saying anything. The looks, the odd moments, Itachi and Sasuke just had to be together.

Kisame was about to answer his boyfriend when Itachi cut him off "Today we have a lot to do. We are going to have to go shopping for clothes, shoes, and other essentials, and we also have to get a car at a dealer" Kisame and Suigetsu nodded while Sasuke wonder how they were going to get all of that done. The child in his lap silently kept eating, ignoring the conversation around him because he did not understand it in the slightest.

"Well, are we going to do all of this today?" Kisame drank some of his juice as Itachi nodded in response.

"I'm going to have to guess that yes, I also need my lap top to figure out the faces of the assassins." Itachi said. "I need a deep background check on Ibiki, since the database at Akatsuki barely had much other than mist"

"True" nodded Kisame.

"How are we going to arrange all of this, can Sasuke even walk?" Suigetsu asked. He knew Sasuke had sprained his ankle, but he was not sure about what they were going to do with him.

"I was thinking we leave him here with the kid" Itachi answered, this made Sasuke look at him with a glare.

"Why do I have to stay here with the kid?"

"You have a sprained ankle, and the kid likes you, why else," Kisame answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

"We also need someone to stay here, just in case," Itachi said. "It's not going to be so bad, Sasuke, so can you please just stay?" Sasuke looked Itachi in the eye. He did not like the idea of having to stay in an unknown place, alone with a child. Sasuke did not even know the first thing about taking care of a kid, but at least the kid was not an infant. He soon sighed and looked away when he knew Itachi was not going to change his mind.

"Fine" he said, "I'll stay"

"Good" Itachi said, then he stood up "We better hurry and prepare if we want everything done today. Kisame, Suigetsu, both of you do the shopping of everything we need, and I will go and rent us a car and run a few other errands" They both nodded and stood up as well as they all left to get ready. Sasuke did not say a word; he just stayed there with the small kid in his lap. What was his name again…ah yes, Minori. Sasuke was not even sure if he should even speak to the child. Still he silently sat there, not saying anything and wondering what the others were doing.

Ten minutes later, Itachi was there with him. "Sasuke, we are going to leave soon, come, I'll leave you on the couch and you can watch television in there," Itachi reached his hand towards Sasuke and the child in Sasuke's lap slapped it away. Sasuke placed the child down and tried to stand up on his own, but ended up falling forward into Itachi's chest. Itachi grabbed him and pulled him up to carry him to the couch, and ride behind him was the kid to follow.

"This is so embarrassing," Sasuke said once Itachi placed him down.

"What is?"

"You, having to carry me around" the child jumped on top of the couch and settled beside Sasuke. Itachi glanced down at Minori and shook his head.

"Minori really seems to like you"

"Yeah"

"It's probably because you're a kid just like him"

"I'm not a kid Itachi!"

"Why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad"

"You sound mad"

Sasuke sighed, "I'm not mad, I'm just frustrated with this whole thing. I thought things were going to be simple from now on, turns out, I was wrong. I just complicated things for the worse" Itachi took that opportunity to poke him on the forehead. This made Sasuke stop talking and look confused for a second, before glaring at Itachi. "Why the hell do you have to poke me?"

"I just like your reactions" Itachi answered as he walked away. "I'm leaving now, okay. Be good"

"Yes mother"

Sasuke brooded, if there was ever a thing he was good at, it was brooding. As soon as the front door closed signaling that everyone was gone, Sasuke started to wonder on what he should do now. "He is your mommy?" Minori suddenly asked, his golden brown eyes looking at him with curiosity. Sasuke had to think for a second about what he had been asked before he shook his head.

"No, he's just someone really annoying"

"Oh…Is he bad then?"

"No" Sasuke ruffled Minori's hair "he's not bad, just mean"

"Ah! So you don't like him"

"I like- wait, what?" That question caught Sasuke completely off guard. Minori gave Sasuke a toothy grin, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Well, I don't hate him" He glanced back at the television and at the clock above it and tilted his head. It was already two in the afternoon, actually a little after two. He slowly made to stand up and hissed, his ankle hurt but nothing he could not handle right now. He started to hop on one foot. Minori jumped out of the couch to follow him.

"Where are you going?" Curiosity was alive in the child's voice and Sasuke smirked.

"We're going out; there is no way I'm going to stay here waiting for Itachi to get home. It's going to drive me crazy" Sasuke reached the room he had shared with Itachi and started to look for the bags. He was sure they were placed somewhere in there. Once he found them under the bed, he opened them to look inside. There was not much of anything, and if he knew correctly, Suigetsu had taken the wet clothes and shoes to dry off. They had to be somewhere in the house. He then started to hop all over the house, searching for the clothes until he found them in a small laundry room, where there was a window on the roof and the sun beat down to get everything dry. Apparently, Suigetsu had also done laundry.

Minori had been following Sasuke everywhere, completely attached to him. Sasuke turned to him and said, "Go to the living room and watch some television"

"No, I want to stay with you"

"Don't worry, I'll be there soon" Minori seemed reluctant but nodded his head. Sasuke closed the door as soon as Minori was out, and making a face he grabbed the female clothing, shoes, and then hopped out of there to the bathroom. There he looked himself in the mirror and frowned when he saw he still had the shinny clips in his hair. He opened and pulled them off before stripping down to nothing, also removing the bandages Itachi had wrapped on his ankle, and turned on the water to take a quick shower. The shower was no more than five minutes of soap scrubbing and shampoo for his hair, apparently each item there was brand new. There were towels already there, so it was easy to get out and dry himself before dressing in the female clothing. He first pulled on the boy shorts, and then the ruffled skirt. He sat down on the toilet lid and started to tightly wrap the bandages back on his ankle, the way Itachi had done it. It did not feel the same, but it would do.

He then pulled on the shoes, and then the shirt and toweled dried his hair before walking out. Something told him that there was not a comb around so he could make his hair more presentable. Either way, he hoped to the living room to go check on Minori who was staring at the television, watching something called _The__Magic School Bus_. There were a couple of times he would already trip and felt tire at the fact that he had to be jumping around. He tried to put his foot down to see how much pressure he could handle, but it still stung a bit. It was going to be hard to go out in these conditions, but he had a purpose. He needed to go out and buy a cell phone. Even though he knew this was a bad idea, he still had his mind set on going. "Finally, I was scared" Minori said when he saw Sasuke again and smiled at him.

"Yeah, right" Sasuke said as he sat down. He ran his fingers through his hair and then placed on the clip-on's once more. "We are going to leave soon"

"Are we going to be hopping like you were right now?"

"In a way" Sasuke said '_I am going to have to deal with this pain somehow. Itachi still managed to walk home with a bullet in his leg, I can do this. I won't be weak'_

_

* * *

_

Five minutes later, found Sasuke with a key in his hand as he locked the door and lead Minori outside. Sasuke thought about walking all the way, when he noticed the bus stop. He tried to seem normal as possible as he walked, Minori's hand in his. He had told Minori to pretend to be his child and he was going to be mommy, if anything were to happen that would be their story and somehow find a way out of the situation. They waited for what like seemed hours before the bus finally came, and a whole row of women dressed professionally got in before Sasuke could and he followed behind. He was not the greatest at riding busses, but he placed in some change and had to stand since the bus was full of women and some men that seemed to want to get to work. '_This is so strange'_ He did not even know where this was going.

He had read and memorized a map though, and knew where he might need to go. It was going to have to be pure luck to stumble upon a mall, "Hey there" A man suddenly said, "Why don't you take my seat" He offered as he stood up, Sasuke looked up at him with mild curiosity and surprise at the same time. He had to remember that he was dressed as a girl and had to pretend to be a girl. He took some time to respond but when he did, he made sure his voice came out feminine.

"Are you sure, you did get it first"

"It's no problem at all, besides; you have a child with you"

"Ah, thank you" Sasuke said, and sat down on the offered chair. His ankle was bothering him anyway, so he would not pass off. Minori followed him and Sasuke pulled him onto his lap, securing his hands around the small child just so he would not fall. "Uh…"

"Yamato"

"Yamato-san," Sasuke nodded "do you know how to get the mall?"

"Yeah, this bus makes a stop there. Are you new here?"

Sasuke nodded his head "Yeah, my boyfriend and I just moved here"

"And the child"

"Oh yes, he's mine." Sasuke lowered his head, as if showing shame "I have my hands full with him, me and my boyfriend had him and were kicked out of our families. We haven't had much luck and we moved out here a week ago, but I haven't gotten out"

"Sounds tough, tell you what. I will tell you when we are at the mall. I was going there to get an anniversary present for my boyfriend"

"That would be nice," Sasuke said, feeling unsure now.

What seemed to be a long bus ride, soon led them to a tall white building that seemed to expand forever. The mall was huge. "Here we are" Yamato said, a smile on his face. Sasuke nodded as he stood up and followed him to evacuate the bus, not many people got off. Sasuke made sure he was holding Minori's hand tightly, not wanting to lose him. "Are you going to be alright now? I could hang out with you"

"No, that's okay, I'm sure you want to take your time finding your boyfriends present" Sasuke said and tugged a sleepy looking Minori along.

"Wait, you never told me your name"

"Katsumi, it was nice meeting you Yamato-san"

"Same to you, Katsumi-san"

Sasuke was glad once the man was gone and continued on to what he needed to do. Once he walked into the mall, the first place was one of perfumes all cased in glass displays. The place smelled heavily of perfume, but it was nice in a way. "What are we going to do here?" Minori asked as he leaned on Sasuke's a bit "I'm kind of tired mommy" Sasuke looked down at the child and reached for him. For Sasuke who was already struggling to walk normally, the child was heavy.

"How can you be tired, we only took a bus ride?" His only response was a wide yawn. From there, Sasuke kept stumbling along, trying to seem as normal as possible. He felt as though his ankle might twist again, but other than that, the pain seemed to have dulled in a way. As soon as he was out of the small store with perfume, he sat down and glanced at a map display of the store that they had there. He looked it over, and nearly groaned when he saw that the cell phone shop was all the way on the other side of the mall. Sighing, he settled Minori on his lap, he allowed the child to sleep for a while, and allowed himself to rest for a while.

* * *

**Down Town Mist **

Itachi had reached a car dealership that was selling used cars in about an hour or so, and he started to look around to see if anyone would help him. The woman there was busty and seemed to have an eye for business. Itachi looked at the cars, and even if he wanted a small car he knew he was going to have to get something bigger. A minivan perhaps, he needed something that will carry their luggage, and at the same time be able to carry all of them, now that they had a child around. "Hello there, welcome customer, how can I help you?" The woman grinned, her mouth wide to show her big set of straight teeth.

"I was looking to buy a car"

"What kind, what kind, we might have something you will love" She nearly squealed. Her eyes looked over Itachi's form. '_Hot damned, such a handsome guy_' she could have giggled.

"I was looking for a minivan"

"Oooh, good choice, come this way, come this way" Itachi did so, and followed her. Her hips swayed from side to side, and she kept looking over her shoulder just to see Itachi. She had long pink hair, and dark red eyes. Her lips were painted a bright red, and her skin was a little tanned. Over all, she gave the impression of a very flirtatious and wealthy woman. Itachi feared that she might make the sale difficult for him.

She then presented Itachi with a different row of minivans, Previas. The black one caught his eye. "How much are they"

"Which one do you like?"

"Can I see this one?" Itachi asked, placing one hand over the front of the black one. She nodded her head, eagerly.

"Why yes, come, let us go for a ride" She giggled this time "Trust me, it drives like a dream, let me go get the keys, I am going to have you buying that car by the end of the hour" Itachi nodded, as the woman seemed to run towards her little company area. She then locked up and ran back to Itachi, handing him the keys. "Come on handsome"

Itachi stared at the keys in his hands "Somehow, this tells me she thinks is a date or something" The things he had to do just to get a vehicle. He was going to have to stay on her good side if he wanted this transaction to go an anonymous as possible.

_

* * *

_

**Somewhere at a bus stop... **

Kisame and Suigetsu were not having much luck; they had been to different clothing stores, and so far had to carry everything. They had even had to pick out some female clothing for Sasuke, since that was his identity now. "Damn, I wish we had a car to carry all of this in"

"Yeah, but we don't" Suigetsu said, "Itachi should be able to get a car soon though"

"True" They both sighed, and decided to go to a bus stop and wait so they could head to another small clothing store. So far, they had mostly what they wanted. There were still a few things missing, and they figured that if Itachi hurried, they could get some stuff for Minori. The wait of course was tedious to them.

"Hey Kisame, do you think Itachi and Sasuke would ever get together"

"I have no idea, the way they are going. I think neither will confess." Both sighed.

"How about a new bet"

"Alright, bring it on"

"What if, let's say, I say Sasuke and Itachi will be a couple in within two months, and if I'm right, you pay fifty dollars up front" Kisame thought about Suigetsu's proposal and then nodded his head.

"Alright you're on. My bet is that Sasuke and Itachi will be a couple in within two weeks."

"You're cutting it close"

"Yes I am" Kisame grinned "And what about who confesses first, I still say Sasuke will confess first. No doubt"

"Tch, that's what you say, it's so going to be Itachi. He seems bolder with his feelings, did you see how he carried him this morning."

"That's because Sasuke's ankle is sprained, but think about it. Itachi is making the moves; Sasuke is going to feel the need to confess. Itachi never seems to say much about his feelings"

"You think a boy with Sasuke's mannerism will have the guts to confess first? He was living with Anko and Kakashi and he always kept his feelings remember"

"Yeah, and that is what is going to make him burst"

"Is not"

"It's too"

"We'll just have to see then"

"We are going to see"

"Will you two shut up?" An old man beside them tried to yell, his hands and body shaking "I am sick and tired of listening to you to argue about something so pointless, you want to know who will confess first you little brats" He was panting now by how much he was talking "Neither of them will! They will just end up going separate ways and try to forget the other, even though they will miss each other. They will be too stubborn and soon they will grow apart, different lives, and never will they be together" Kisame and Suigetsu both stared wide eyed at the old man who looked torn, his wrinkly face grew a deep frown.

"Wow, dude, come on. That can't happen…can it?"

"It can happen" The old man whispered, "It happened to me and my beloved, and I've never seen her again, I miss her so bad. Last I heard she had married a rich man" It was the sad truth to an unfaithful love story. The fear to ever confess ran high on everyone and then there were the ones that let that fear control him or her and they never confessed. That is when it hurt the most, it hurt a lot more than rejection could ever hurt. Because with rejection you could grow, but never knowing if you would have a chance with that person left a hallow feeling deep inside your chest. A hallow feeling that would never be filled.

"Kisame, if that ever starts happening to Sasuke and Itachi, we are going to have to interfere" Suigetsu looked over at his boyfriend, with a glare in his eyes. The old man's eyes looked back to the two young people beside him.

"You two are an odd pair," He said. "But believe me, love will kill you"

"Whatever old man, your mistakes are something to learn from. We can always work through and make things happen. Nothing is impossible"

"Oh. Trust me, this Sasuke and Itachi will not be together. I know" The man smiled mysteriously "If they don't confess now, they never will"

The bus came then, and the old man stood up to walk over to it. Kisame and Suigetsu glanced at each other. "Spooky" Kisame grinned. Suigetsu rolled his eyes and both walked towards the bus with their bags full of clothes.

* * *

**At The Mall **

Sasuke walked as slowly and normally as he could into the cell phone store, and glanced around. It was practically empty except for a few people here and there but it did not matter. He walked over to the front and waited for someone to come and speak with him. "Hello there" A tall male said, it looked like he had an earpiece over his ear and mouth. He had on a blue blazer tucked in with dress pants. "How may I help you today?"

"I was looking to buy a phone," He said. The man nodded his head and started to name to Sasuke all the phones available, contracts, others free of contract, and soon Sasuke had chosen one without contract and hassles.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Minori said as he tugged on Sasuke's skirt. He glanced down and smiled.

"We'll go to eat soon honey, just wait a moment 'kay"

"Okay" The boy said, and looked in disdain to the man his 'mommy' was talking to and just glared when the man looked down at him.

"You have a cute kid there"

"Thank you"

"Here you are, that will be sixty dollars"

"Do you take debit?"

"Of course" the man smiled, and Sasuke pulled out his debit card. Not a lot of places took it, but he was glad they did. The man charged him and then handed it back with the receipt and then the bag where the cell phone was in. "Have a nice day" the man smiled, a chilling smile. Sasuke nodded and left.

"Where would you like to go eat Minori?" Sasuke asked and Minori perked up as he started to look around at the different places.

"That pizza place" He said, pointing to where he wanted to go. Sasuke nodded and but before he could make a move Minori was pulling him forward, and made a face when he felt his ankle hurt more than before. It felt bad; maybe it had been a bad idea to come out like this. He stepped forward trying to catch himself, and then gasped as he slipped and started to fall. "Mommy" Minori gasped, but someone had stopped Sasuke from falling. Minori looked worried, and clung to Sasuke not wanting that person near him.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, keeping a hold on Sasuke. Sasuke tried to push them away and nodded. Still, the man kept a hand on Sasuke's back and the other on his hand. The man's face seemed worried, and reluctant to let him fall but it kind of creeped Sasuke out a bit.

"Yeah, my ankle just hurt a little. I'll be fine"

"If you say so, but allow me to help you" Sasuke looked up, and his eyes widen when he saw that the person that had helped him had a police jacket. He did not want to get any of them in trouble and he did not want to raise any suspicion, so he just nodded.

"No really, I'm fine" He said, as politely as possible. "Thank you"

"Trust me, a girl like you being here is bad enough if you have a hurt ankle. Let me check it out, come. I will even treat you to pizza. Then I'll take you home" he winked to the small child, and Minori puffed out his cheeks with an angry look. Sasuke nodded and the officer helped him get to a seat, by holding his arm, but at least he kept his distance, Minori sat beside him and kept close. The officer went to order a few slices of pizza and drinks and soon returned, offering them to them. "Can you tell me who you are?"

"I'm Katsumi, Atsuya Katsumi" Sasuke turned to Minori and said, "This is my son, Aki"

The officer smiled, and then said, "cute names, I am Officer Morino Idate"

* * *

Hey! So...here's a quick up date for all my reviewers! thank you. I gotta get back to studying. Wish me luck in my tests, see you guys around!


	14. Promise

**Kill Me**

_**Promise**_

"Cute names, I am Officer Morino Idate"

"Thank you" Sasuke said, nodding his head. Minori was already eating his slice of pizza and Sasuke to eat as well. Sasuke tried to eat as well, but found it unnerving that Officer Morino was looking at him with keen eyes. He would have loved to snap at the man and told him to look somewhere else, but he could not raise too much attention his way. He was already in trouble for even daring to come out today; Itachi was probably already home and angry with him. The officer on the other hand was not really suspecting this 'Katsumi' more than he was checking 'her' out.

"I haven't seen you around here before"

"Ah, we moved in a week or so ago" Sasuke dryly said, as he ate. He had not realized how hungry he had been until right now. He was planning to make this at the most a two-hour trip, but it looked like it that was not going to be happening. Besides that, he had no idea what this officer was going to ask of him. "Can you tell me what time it is?" He asked as he took a sip of soda. Idate who had been watching both 'mother and child' eat, nodded his head.

"It's six," He said. Idate's eyes were once more on 'Katsumi' and 'Aki' who both looked so adorable when they ate. He started to check out 'Katsumi' again, thinking that she was very beautiful. Her legs were incredibly attractive; her skin looked so soft and inviting. Her dark eyes were also full of emotions and life, the kind that he had not ever seen before in a person. He would not mind getting the chance to go out on a date with this so sexy and beautiful girl. He felt like…he had just met the one for him. He felt like his search was over "Are you still with the father of Aki?"

"Yes, I am" Sasuke said, and Idate felt like he had just been shot down. If she had not been, he would have asked her out, but he guessed only a fool would let an angel like her go.

"You two must really be in love, then, to have a child at such a young age" Sasuke swallowed hard at Idate's words.

"I guess," he said. "It…Kazuki, is incredible. Since I first met him, he has been always teasing me, and everything. He's always been there for me; it's hard to say what I feel for him…" In Idate's opinion, 'Katsumi' didn't have to say any of her feelings towards this 'Kazuki' it was obvious by the look in her eyes when she spoke about him. She loved Kazuki a lot.

"Sounds wonderful"

Sasuke shrugged and went back to eating. Unknown to him, that Itachi was incredibly worried about his whereabouts this very moment.

* * *

It was around six that they had all returned to the house. The bags had been dragged up to Kisame's apartment and Itachi had bought the minivan and a new laptop. However, when they came into the house, no one could see, hear, or even find Sasuke and Minori within the apartment. There was also no note that if he had gone out or not, but also the door had not been forced open so he had not been kidnapped. Sasuke had gone somewhere on his own, and it worried Itachi greatly. Sasuke had a sprained ankle, where would he go in such a condition. "I didn't see him anywhere on the back rooms, he's no where" Suigetsu said, as he entered the kitchen once more.

"Where could he have gone, and why?" Kisame wondered. "It's not like he even knows the place does he" he turned to Itachi, whom was the one that knew more about Sasuke.

"I don't think so" Itachi answered, "Sasuke rarely left Konoha, he'd always go to school and back home, or any other recital. He never left before not even on vacation or trip" Kisame and Suigetsu glanced at each other.

"I think it was bad karma talking with that old man"

"I agree with you"

"What are you two talking about?" Itachi asked as he started to walk towards the door, he just could not stay put, he needed to go find Sasuke. It was almost going to be seven, and if Sasuke did decide to go out, why wasn't he coming back yet? He would have guessed that someone as smart as Sasuke would want to be home before any of them got back from running their errands. Damned, he should have known that there was no way he could tell Sasuke what to do. Sasuke was not the kind to stay in one place for too long; he always had to have something to do. Besides, wherever he had gone, he had taken Minori with him.

Both of them could be in danger.

"Itachi, will you relax?" Suigetsu called as he walked behind the stressed Uchiha. "I'm sure Sasuke can take care of himself"

"I don't care" Itachi said, "He shouldn't have been going out in the first place" He turned to look at Suigetsu "You stay here in case he returns, come on Kisame, help me look for him"

"Sure" Kisame said, and followed Itachi "We'll be back soon"

Suigetsu shook his head as he watched them leave. "We better hope Sasuke is alright, otherwise Itachi will drive himself crazy for leaving him alone" Oh, if only Sasuke knew the kind of worry he placed on Itachi. It would surely kill one of them.

* * *

Sasuke's ankle was officially swollen, and gladly not broken.

Officer Idate had taken him to the hospital where his foot had been looked at, and then wrapped. Sasuke made a face "This isn't going to go down good with Itachi," he whispered to Minori "I got us in trouble" He pulled the new cell phone out of its case and slipped it into the small pouch set in his skirt. He did not need Itachi and the other's finding out that he had went out to buy a cell phone. With that, he folded the bag and hid it behind a chair of the waiting office.

"Papa will forgive Mommy," Minori whispered back, a smile on his face "I know it" Sasuke groaned lightly.

"You have to quit the whole Mommy and Papa thing when you see Itachi again, I don't really need him getting ideas" The boy nodded and Sasuke closed his eyes as he waited. Officer Idate had said something about speaking with the doctor and about some other things. Then he was going to drive them home. Sasuke wondered if he was going to need a cane to walk now. After a few minutes, Idate was there once more. He smiled down at them and sighed.

"Well, come on" Sasuke nodded and stood himself up. Minori reached his hand for Sasuke to take and Idate took one of Sasuke's arms to help him slightly hop and mostly move on his own with minor support. "I have to ask you, Katsumi, why did you decide to come out at such a condition as this?" he asked, looking at her with curiosity. Sasuke would have glared and told him it was none of his business, but he knew better.

Smiling a forced smile, and using his girl voice once more, Sasuke answered, "I just needed to buy a cell phone, my old one got ruined" Idate laughed and Sasuke looked at him oddly.

"Ah, women, the things they do just to get to their cell phones, or other things they find so essential, like makeup" Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Excuse me?" He glared "You are so rude" Idate shrugged and helped 'Katsumi as they reached the car to get in. Minori had to go in the back, buckled, and secure. Idate closed the door and sighed, damned, Katsumi looked so much like a forbidden thing to touch. Just helping her walk seemed like such a crime to him. She was so much like an angel, and it was now impossible for him to have. She obviously belonged to someone else. _'Don't the best always belong to someone else'_ he thought to himself as he walked around and got in the car. Idate did not say much of anything as he turned the car on and headed out of the hospital. They rode for about five minutes and then Idate asked.

"What way is your home?"

Sasuke glanced out "Ah well, I don't know the name of the place" He admitted and looked out "But I think is going left from here" Idate nodded. Sasuke was trying hard to recall the directions he had taken, but Yamato had distracted him in the bus that he had surely missed some streets.

"Just tell me when you see something familiar," Idate said, driving at a normal speed, and not going over. Sasuke nodded his head. They kept driving for about two minutes down that single street, and Sasuke pointed to the right.

"I think it's the right here," Idate nodded, and started to put signals so he could move through the lanes with ease. There was no real traffic for such a cool night and usually people were already home with their loved ones. The lights down that street were brighter, and Sasuke looked out feeling confused about where he was now. He doubted that he knew where he was. Ten or so more minutes went by, and still Sasuke was not sure.

"Do we have to make any other turns here Katsumi?"

Sasuke nearly felt frightened. "I'm not sure" He responded and then saw something-or rather someone familiar.

"Mommy, look its daddy!" Minori said pointing out the widow he also had been looking out from. Sasuke smiled, it surely was Itachi.

"Can you stop here?"

"Yes" Idate said and parked on an empty spot in the street, and glanced out to see if he could see who it was that had won 'Katsumi's' heart. Sasuke unbuckled his seat belt and got out, just at the moment Itachi looked up in time to see him get out of the police car. Relief washed over Itachi when he saw Sasuke, there was no doubt it was him even if he was dressed like a girl. Minori also opened the door and got out. Sasuke leaned against the car and waved at him, Itachi wasted no time in rushing over to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him close.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

Sasuke moved at an angle, and smiled "I'll tell you later, the cop is there" He whispered into Itachi's neck and closed the door. Idate opened the door on the other side, just as Minori started to tug on Itachi's arm to make him look down, his bangs falling over the side of his face to hide most of it. Besides the bright lights casted a shadow over his form that it was hard for Idate to make out his face. That was when his phone rang, and he opened it, "Are you going to be alright now, Katsumi?" Sasuke turned to him and nodded.

"Yes, thank you" he responded, once more in his feminine voice and Idate nodded as he got back in the car. He could not get a right look at 'Kazuki' but he did not have time to be here, as he had gotten a call that his older brother Ibiki had flown in to see him. Not only that, but demanded to see him. He hanged up and waved at the couple.

"Have a good night" As soon as the officer left, Itachi looked Sasuke pointedly in the face, finally having appeased the little frightened Minori.

"Where the hell have you been, Sasuke?" Itachi glared "Why were you with a cop" Itachi looked so angry with him, Sasuke looked down disappointed in himself.

"I was bored, I just went out with Minori to the park, and as for the cop…" Sasuke shrugged.

"He was going to fall!" Minori boomed, loudly. "Mommy was going to take me to go get some pizza because we were hungry and then he was about to fall when that cop helped him. I didn't like him, I thought he was ugly, but he helped mommy, so it wasn't so bad" Sasuke felt himself blush as Itachi glanced at Minori with curiosity.

"Mommy?" Itachi asked, as he looked from Minori to Sasuke.

"I told you to not call me that in front of him, Minori" Sasuke said as he looked away from Itachi to the smiling Minori. Itachi for a second tightened his hold on Sasuke, feeling glad that he was safe. God, he would not have known what to do if Sasuke would have been hurt. It felt so good to be able to hold him.

"Sasuke, I know you'll get restless, but please it will make my life easier if you just listened to me," Itachi said, making Sasuke look at him again. Sasuke nodded his head and then looked down, feeling up set. Itachi ruffled his hair and just stared at him, unable to keep his eyes away from Sasuke, fearing that he would lose him again. Minori yawned once more, staying close to both the older males.

"I'm sorry I worried you Itachi, guess I'll wait until my ankle is better"

"I'd rather break the other ankle so you don't even have a chance to leave"

"Tch, Itachi, I won't stay in one place forever"

"I know"

"Mommy, daddy, I'm sleepy" both turned to look at Minori who was looking at both of them with wide pleading amber eyes. Itachi turned back to Sasuke, a raised eyebrow. Sasuke gave Itachi a glare that he better not ask where Minori got off thinking that they were both his parents.

"Come on, let's go" Sasuke gasped when he found himself once more being carried by Itachi. Itachi bend down a little and turned to Minori "Get on my back Minori" The small child nodded, and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, and wrapped his small legs around his waist. "Hold on tight, okay" He said.

"Okay" Minori grinned as he did just as he was told. Sasuke wanted to protest but decided to make this any more difficult on Itachi. Itachi walked calmly down the street, all the while Sasuke was staring up at him in admiration. Itachi was strong, and he did not seem to care what people thought about him. Itachi even ignored all the whispers they were getting from the people they were passing by that kept looking at them with curiosity. It might not have bugged Itachi, but it certainly got on Sasuke's nerves that people had the audacity to be so loud about their curiosity! Specially the women not to say that the men were not loud themselves.

"Oh my gosh, they look so cute"

"I'm so jealous! Some girls just get all the luck!"

"But, he's so handsome, I want him"

'She's hot"

"Is that their child?"

"It doesn't even look like it, she looks so beautiful"

"Stop looking at her already"

"Itachi, this is so embarrassing," Sasuke whispered to him. Itachi smirked at him.

"You're the one that decided to go out with a sprained ankle, so deal with it."

"Shut up" Sasuke found himself cuddling into Itachi's chest and hoped that he did not notice. Itachi was just glad Sasuke was with him and no one else. He had to wonder whom that cop was, not many officers go out of their way to just help an individual. Not unless he was a different kind of officer, and not the kind that just went around patrolling, but then again, Mist was such an odd place. It was not long for Itachi to reach the end of the block, turn right and cross the street. Once he reached, the building where Kisame's apartment was at, Kisame was heading that way as well.

"You found him!" he called out.

"Yeah" Itachi said, and then signaled to his back "get Minori," Kisame nodded his head and grabbed the nodding off child who struggled to cling onto Itachi. Minori seemed to already be asleep for the second time that day, for a small child he slept a lot. Kisame settled him in his arms and then moved away.

Kisame grinned at Sasuke who was still being carried by Itachi, "You're evil for making Itachi worry Sasuke" Sasuke glared at Kisame, but did not answer him. He understood, he had messed up big time. "Let's go inside" Kisame said when thunder roared in the sky; apparently it was going to rain soon. Here in mist, the weather was unpredictable. It could start raining in just about any time of the day, even if it was sunny one minute; the clouds gathered the next and a huge down pour followed.

* * *

Idate was angry.

What was Ibiki doing in Mist? He knew his brother was in a hunt for someone's head, an Uchiha to be precise but why did he have to come here and bother him. Still, here his older brother was, sitting in his office looking as powerful and great as always "Ibiki, I thought I told you that I was not going to join you in the hunt. I am for keeping the peace; I am not going to track someone down for you to kill them!" Ibiki snorted as he looked away from his over dramatic brother.

"You're still being such a pussy about these things, Idate, do you forget you were born into this family for this purpose" he turned to look at Idate "You give a bad reputation to the Morino name," Idate growled in anger at Ibiki's words.

"Is that all you care about! A damned reputation you are even ashamed that I am your brother aren't you?"

"Well, who wouldn't be Idate" Ibiki growled. Both brothers stared each other down, but in the end it was always Ibiki that won.

A few years back, since Idate was much younger than Ibiki, he had confessed in confidence to his brother that even though he had the skill to track down just about anyone, he didn't wish to use them. He did not want to hurt people that way, he would rather work on helping people around and he found that sense of peace here in Mist. Thus he moved out and came here, hoping that he would never have to see his brother, mother or father again. Each one of his family members had skills in killing or tracking, and his brother had glared and spat on his face when he had told him that he did not want to pursue either. Ibiki had yelled that it was bad enough that he was not a killer, that as a tracker, he should take pride, but no he was throwing everything away. And it seemed so true when his own girlfriend also left him, claiming that he was not the man she fell in love with. That if he was not going to be a tracker like her, and then they did not have the same purpose in this world and thus could not be together.

Since then, Idate never wanted to face his brother ever again. "Why are you here anyways, did you just come here to tell me what such a disappointment I am" Idate asked, changing the subject. Ibiki shook his head.

"No, I came here about the plane crash, can you tell me what happened. The news didn't cover it thoroughly and there won't be any information about it in Konoha"

"You didn't come here to track down anyone?" Ibiki shook his head and Idate looked at him oddly. "That's new brother, but I can tell you what happened. It happened the day you called, there was a plane heading our way and it seemed to be flying too low. The back of it was already on fire as it made its way over Mist beach. I saw it crash, but not many survived. Three at the most" Idate brought out the file of each one of them. Ibiki took them and opened the first one, reading over each testimony given by each.

"A terrorist"

"Yes, oddly enough we missed him" Idate sat down "I don't know exactly the full purposes, but it seems a female was caught in the middle, or something. Offerings, and most of what we know is a blur, apparently everyone has a different story and didn't catch everything that had gone on."

"Tragic" Ibiki said as he closed the files and shoved them back. "How do you like being a peace maker?" Ibiki smirked.

"I'm not a peace maker; I am part of the enforcer division that helps individual citizens when needed"

"Yes, the crapper and the spit at the bottom of a shoe, whatever. Idate, you have serious talent, and many already are on the move to find my prey. I need you to help me" Ibiki leaned back.

"Why are you asking me to help you?" Idate asked "I thought you had the perfect tracker partner with you"

"You mean Kabuto, no, he's more of a medic, but he did get hurt in the pursue, as I've said before, I think that the Uchiha was trained. How else would he be able to still keep going despite the pain of being shot on the shoulder and even the back of his leg." Ibiki leaned forward, "You have never felt this rush, so you might never know what I mean, but it's exhilarating that I might get to take down someone that might have equal skill to ours!"

"Uchiha's are amazing" Idate said "I've seen so many of them do great things and always come out on top and most of the time remain anonymous." Idate could not help himself, he had gone to school, he had made his research on everyone of his brother's kills. He was interested, he really was, but the sight of blood made him sick. The thought of someone dying, he thought no one deserved such severe punishment. Not unless it was an all and absolute solution to someone that needed to be taken off the face of the earth, then maybe death wouldn't be so bad in his opinion.

"How so, little brother"

"Uchiha Itachi is only twenty years old, perhaps twenty one, but either way, he's amazing to be so young and so skilled to even escape you"

"Twenty…"

"Yeah, he's practically a kid"

Ibiki frowned, kids these days, what were people teaching them? How was it that they were able to learn so easily and so fast? "Yeah, just a kid, That's what makes this even more dangerous than fun"

"Brother"

"I want you to help me" Ibiki said, a firm look on his face. "I need you as my tracker, please brother" Idate eyes widened.

"Me? Out of anyone else you could have?" Idate hesitated. He did not want to. He was here to keep the peace and not just go off hunting innocent people that crossed a wrong line and were ordered to be killed in cold blood. Looking down at his own hands, he had never killed anyone, but perhaps, just maybe if he helped his brother as well as allowed him to see that killing at random was not the answer. Maybe, just maybe he could save all these kids. "Alright Ibiki, I'll help you track them down" and stop you.

Ibiki nodded "There you go Idate, show me the fire of the Morino, I plan this to all go down smoothly" Licking his lips, Ibiki asked "can you start tracking tonight."

"I think so"

* * *

"He's going through withdrawals from the drugs" bloodcurdling screams filled the small room, and Kaksahi found that they came from him. However, he could hear other voices in there, where they in his head or where they real? He did not know. He did not understand, he felt like his stomach was coiling into itself and his muscles were pulling hard against his bones. It hurt. Where they the ones that were making his body hurt so much, if so why and if not why didn't they stop it. He could not really think past that as the pain became too much. "He should be fine" The female had a dark red brown eyes, and a dull red hair color that leaned on the side of pink.

The room was a flashing white color, and all of a sudden, the pain was all gone. "What did you inject him with?"

"Some pain killer, Anastasia"

Kakashi felt his body relax and he looked around, even though he felt bouts of shivers assaults his nervous system. He also felt cold, an incredible bone chill that he had never felt before, and he also was thirsty. The thirst was hungering, and all he wanted to do was sit up. "Oh, you are awake."

"Do you wish for some water?" Dark eyes looked him in the face, and red bright hair fell over them before the hair was brushed away "Do you feel okay" He felt himself nod.

"Here, give him this to drink" The red head nodded, taking the small paper Dixie cup and Kakashi felt himself be helped to sit up. He was fed the water, and as he looked around, the white room was actually a hospital room. He was still scared, and as he finished his water, he took in a deep breath. The cup was removed, and then he coughed.

"Where is Iruka" he managed to rasp out through his sore throat.

"We don't know who that is" The rosette haired woman said, she had a needle in her hand. She took his IV line, and pressed it into the line.

"Wha..what is that?"

"Sedatives, relax" And before Kakashi knew it his eyes grew heavy. He was once more unconscious and lost to the world of darkness. The rosette haired woman watched him for a while before she asked "Has he called?"

"No, we are still waiting"

* * *

"I'm sorry"

Sasuke whispered the words as Itachi sat on the small desk away from him. Since he was brought back into the room, it almost felt like he was getting the silent treatment from Itachi. Even now, his words seemed to have gone unheard by the Uchiha. Sasuke sighed, looking away and out the window with a frustrated look on his face. Therefore, he had thoroughly made the mistake of Itachi being angry with him, and something told him it was not going to be the last time either. Another five minutes went by of just typing when Sasuke lost his patience. "Itachi god damn it talk to me!"

The typing stopped. Itachi turned to look at the small Hatake, who seemed to be glaring at him "What do you want me to say Sasuke?" he calmly asked, "It's not as if I am that pleased with you at the moment"

"I didn't do anything wrong, though"

"That's not the point Sasuke"

"Then what is?" Itachi stood up, what was the point? Couldn't Sasuke see how worried he had been. Did he really think he would allow him to get away with that? It was so frustrating being around Sasuke at this moment. So hard, all he wanted to do was leave and that was what he was going to do. Of course, Sasuke watching Itachi open the bedroom door and start to head out made him panic that he had pushed Itachi's patience over the edge. "Where are you going?"

Itachi did not look bad, but Sasuke could not bring himself to let Itachi out of his sight. Without thinking, he moved and got off the bed, pain shooting through his leg, "AAh" And he fell down, harshly onto the floor. Hearing this, Itachi turned back around to see Sasuke on the floor with a pained expression on his face.

"Sasuke" He said as he rushed over to him "What do you think you are doing?"

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Sasuke hissed, gripping Itachi's shirt. "I'm sorry okay, so stop being mad at me. I get it. I promise I won't do it again" Itachi sighed, pulling Sasuke into his chest to tightly hug him. He breathed in the scent that came from Sasuke's hair and held Sasuke's tense body, feeling it slowly relax and hug him back.

"I'm not mad at you Sasuke; I'm just frustrated with everything that is going on. You could have placed yourself in danger"

"Itachi" Sasuke was about to ask something when he felt Itachi's arms move around him to lift him off the floor.

"Why don't we go to bed?" Itachi hated this right now. He could so easily give off his feelings for Sasuke, and that was something he did not want to risk right now. Sasuke on the other hand, would be more than willing to confess to Itachi, but he held his tongue.

"Okay" He whispered, and Itachi set him down. Itachi moved so he could get ready in the bathroom, when Sasuke grabbed the hem of his shirt. "You aren't going to leave, are you" Itachi looked over to Sasuke. He looked so adorable and innocent, even if he was wearing girl clothes. Itachi shook his head.

"No, nowhere, why don't you get yourself changed while I change in the bathroom" Itachi moved to the new clothes, and handed Sasuke sweat pants and a oversized shirt. Sasuke gladly took them and dressed in the bed as Itachi grabbed something similar and headed to the bathroom to change. He came back and crawled into bed with Sasuke who seem to be waiting for him. There was silence between both of them as the lights were turned off. After a while, Itachi felt Sasuke press into his chest "hey Sasuke"

"Hmm" Sasuke was already falling asleep.

"Do you really promise not to do something so reckless again?" Itachi felt him nod.

"Yes, I promise"

* * *

Ah, so long since I have up dated, Im so sorry. I've been busy with tests and all that. Hope you liked the chapter! :) I know, still moving slow, but I am waiting for something drastic to happen so I can make both Sasuke and Itachi get together. This story really is far from being finished. See you around!

Please review.


	15. And I'm Falling

**Kill Me**

_**And I'm Falling **_

**One Month Later**

It was cold. The night breeze and the shinning full moon up above, all of them were deadly and cold.

Sasuke gasped, tears threatening to pierce out of his eyes as he hanged by the wall. His fingers tightly holding onto the concrete in desperation, but it was in vain. He could already feel his stinging fingers give up, and he knew he was not going to be able to hang on for much longer. Each time his fingers threatened to slip, he would push forward, hoping to cling on for a moment more. His entire being was quivering at the thought of falling down from this high up on the fourth floor of the building. He bit into his lower lip to keep a whimper from leaving his lips. His heart was racing, and he could hear his blood pound into his ears…'_I'm not going to make it' _

"Sasuke, give me your hand" Idate yelled, panicked as he watched the young boy hang from the wall. No, he could not let him die not that angel. His felt a tight strangle deep in his throat when the boy refused him, and glared threateningly. It made him think he wanted to die.

"Where's Itachi! I want him," Sasuke yelled, screwing his eyes shut to keep in his tears.

"I don't know, just give me your hand Sasuke, or you are going to fall and die!"

No- Sasuke thought. He would rather fall to his death.

"Sasuke!" A much more familiar voice called, in a panicked tone from down below. Still, he did not let himself gaze down to confirm the owner of that voice, his stomach coiled, Oh God, why now, why at this moment, he wondered to himself reluctant to stop clinging to the wall. Sasuke thought about how he ended up here and he refused himself to look down as he prayed.

* * *

**A few hours earlier**

**

* * *

**Sasuke and Minori were both playing in the living room, some sort of game called X-box that they had found in Kisame's old stash. Itachi had done extensive research and had found that Ibiki had a brother, as well as localized Ibiki to be within Mist. There was no doubt in mind that Ibiki had someone really tracking them down if the man was here already. Itachi took a zip of his coffee; the question here was going to have to be to know what to do. "You are stressing Itachi, why don't you tell us what is going on?"

Itachi sighed, "We are being well tracked, and I don't know how they are doing it." Itachi turned the laptop. "Here are the top hunters," he said pointing to each one of them "and the trackers, I have no idea how they work, but they know we are no longer in Konoha, it's like a multi-message of spamming about us being somewhere else. Not likely Mist, but their first stop seems to be here" Kisame looked over Itachi's research and followed each name, nodding his head, but neither name sounded familiar to him. That was until they came across one…Jason.

"Amunez Jason…" He whispered. The name of his ex-boyfriend, one he had been incredibly close "he must be leaking out information" Itachi's eyes widened slightly in realization. When Kisame had been with Jason, they had been high school sweet hearts and even planned to get married to each other. Both were in love, but then after a few days of having proposed and accepted, Jason broke up with Kisame. The reason was always unknown, but Kisame had fallen into a depression, one that was completely overridden the night he met Suigetsu and both ended up fucking. Suigetsu and Kisame both always seemed to have and on and off relationship, but it became something they called their love rollercoaster. It was what they were addicted to in their relationship, because both loved each other. If Itachi remember correctly, after two months, and only a few weeks of having met Suigetsu, Jason had returned.

Jason had wanted to claim Kisame back, after he saw that things with his new beau Brian were not going to work out. At that time, he had returned back here, only to find Kisame tangled in the sheets with Suigetsu close to him, and his dick buried balls deep within his new lover. It was what Suigetsu and Kisame liked to call their honeymooners get away, and they simply spent time together. Jason had always been closed to Kisame, so they always stayed friends, to the point Kisame did not feel the need to change the lock bolts…but clearly, Jason did mind that Kisame was dating someone else. Moreover, the revenge of a jealous ex lover was a nasty bugger. "If he is leaking information, it won't be long before killers are knocking down this door." Itachi muttered, remembering how he had met Kisame and his friend. Jason knew about him.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Kisame said, a frown on his face as he stared at the name on the screen. Unable to believe it, once more Jason was betraying him.

"I told you keeping an ex for a friend is bad news," Suigetsu muttered angrily as he finished washing the dishes, and turned to both of them, a stern look over his face. Kisame sighed, hating that his boyfriend was giving him the 'I _told you so_' look. But he could not ignore it and he knew he made a mistake on this one. Suigetsu seemed to be the only one he could break up with, and return to without many qualms. God, he loved Suigetsu so much, but right now was no time to think about how much he loved his boyfriend, and more about saving everyone from his psycho ex.

"Alright, I get it, I just never thought he would want to hurt Itachi…it's not like it would hurt me" Kisame angrily muttered.

"Idiot, we are helping Itachi, of course it's going to hurt you, Itachi is your best friend" Suigetsu crossed his arms, shaking his head at how much of an idiot his lover could be sometimes. Kisame's eyes turned wide, and then he looked at Itachi apologetically.

"I'm sorry Itchz"

"It's alright, we'll just have to move and soon, more likely tonight," Itachi said, closing his laptop and started to pack it. "I am not sure where we'll go; besides that cop keeps coming around asking about Sasuke. I won't have it" Itachi glared. It was the truth that Itachi was jealous whenever officer Morino came around to just 'chat' Sasuke up. It was obvious that the officer had other intentions, but just like everyone, he was fooled into thinking that Sasuke was a female, so it was hard. Sasuke even started to complain about being a female, and having to wear female clothes. Not for long, Itachi thought, Sasuke was no longer going to wear girl things if he was going to be attracting the attention of just about anyone. He was possessive like that.

"I've never seen you jealous before Itachi, Sasuke must be something else" Kisame smirked, and Itachi rammed his elbow into his gut.

"Shut it" Itachi did not need Sasuke knowing. "Just start packing, we'll get moving" Suigetsu and Kisame nodded at the request and headed to their rooms to pack. Itachi headed to his shared room with Sasuke to do the same, but did not alert Sasuke who was playing with Minori. It was better to leave him relaxed for a moment longer, before they had to move once more.

* * *

It was late afternoon and officer Idate Morino scanned everything, but he could not find any real trace of Itachi, other that it was reported that he was no longer around the Konoha area. This made matters a little more difficult. Closing all new and old windows, he decided to start again, but he needed to get his mind cleared. Sighing, he decided to open the window to his e-mail, expecting it to be empty like it has been this past month. Although, he was surprised to find a painted one at the side of his unread mails, and with curiosity he dragged his mouth and clicked to open the window. The subject on the mail read pure hatred, and as he clicked to open it, it was like a chain of messages going around.

'_I used to date, Hoshigaki Kisame, he is Uchiha Itachi's best friend, they are hiding in Mist, by any other means, they wouldn't go anywhere else. I am sure of it!_'

'_You must really hate this person to want and give their location so easily, how do any of us know that this is not some sort of hoax_?'

'_You don't have to believe me, someone will and find the truth'_

'_Where in mist? Where, you have to give the location!' _

'_The aqua hotel'_

'_Itachi is in Mist, everyone buy your tickets, and we have to go there'_

'_I received the E-mail, didn't you? It said they were in Mist_.'

'_Mist, we have to head towards Mist, there is where we will find our reward. Got it. Plane ticket bought I am heading their way'_

Idate gaped at the obvious…or maybe not so obvious give away. This could be a hoax, people seemed to be e-mailing and spamming around. As to how they got to him, he had no idea. The sender had a non-reply email so he could not further any questions back, only reply to the small IM screen at the bottom of the page that seemed like an invitation. Part of him questioned whether he should trust it or not, but then again, why not.

"Idate" Idate looked up, completely startled by his older brother's presence and he closed his email window. It felt like he had just been caught doing something he was not supposed to do, but at the same time he did not know if he wanted Ibiki to know yet. That he had found a lead that he could go off on, not right now. He grinned at his brother making Ibiki raise an eyebrow "Have you found anything yet? You are working at a snail's pace" Idate immediately shook his head and sighed, looking back to his computer.

"Not yet, nothing." Idate closed his eyes, stressed "What was the name of the other male you mentioned?" he asked, once more opening his eyes to look at his brother, "other than Itachi" Ibiki scoffed.

"Well, since Anko did say to destroy him as well, you will find the other much easier to research, his name is Hatake Sasuke" Ibiki said dryly and Idate nodded his head. His fingers then worked furiously over the keyboard as he typed in the name and found many leads to it. This name was broader, and well known that finding information on him was incredibly simple. Hatake Sasuke…he looked so familiar. '_That face'_ he thought '_the face of an angel'_ He then stopped his searching fingers, taking in the information the screen of his black computer presented it.

"Well?" Ibiki asked.

"It says…he's dead" Idate muttered, his eyes on the date of the death.

Ibiki sighed, standing up "It's bull alright, he faked his death and Itachi helped him. I have the idea that it was to escape someone like that psycho Anko, but even then, I do not know. All I know is that he too needs to die and I need you to hurry. We've wasted a month" Idate turned to his brother and nodded in understanding.

"Give me a few hours, I'll dig deeper"

"I'll be back in a few hours then," Ibiki walked away and Idate, who had his eyes trained on the screen, frowned and kept looking at it. _'It can't be her_…' he waited ten minutes and then stood up, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair and briskly walked to his car. He needed to see her right now; he needed to confirm that Katsumi really was the female he was in love with—and not some boy in disguise hiding from the law.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the packed bags with mild curiosity "What's going on?" He asked when Itachi passed by him carrying a box, making him frown. Itachi seemed to ignore him as he set the box down and rushed back to the room they had been sharing for the past month. He sighed as he watched Itachi, the man was handsome. Itachi was wearing a long sleeved button up black shirt, but the buttons were undone to show a red shirt underneath. He was also wearing lose black jeans and black boots that made him look that much more delicious than he already was. Sasuke cursed himself as his libido as he looked down at the box as if expecting it to give him the answers he sought out. Just as he was doing that, the door was knocked and he looked towards it and hesitated.

So far, everyone he met thought he was female, and right now, he was wearing a white baggy shirt, under it he had the necklace Itachi had given him for his graduation hidden, and some loose soft blue jeans over some Reebok shoes. The sleeves of his shirt were also pulled up around his shoulders, and he was male. That much was obvious, and that is how it was going to stay from now on. Indifferently, he moved towards the door and peaked out by the hole. His eyes widened when he saw officer Idate standing there, seeming near impatient as he waited for the door to be answer and then knocked again. Sasuke backed away and was about to rush back when he bumped into Itachi's chest. "Who's out there?" he whispered and Sasuke scowled at him.

"Idate" he muttered, glaring. "There is no fucking way I am ever wearing a skirt again just to talk to that man" Itachi glared back at him.

"I wouldn't even let you go out and greet him anymore" Itachi hissed, and pocked Sasuke's forehead "Now just go sit on the couch, we need to finish packing up, we are leaving" Sasuke was glaring at Itachi as he rubbed his forehead and then looked at him with confusion. They were moving. When had they decided that?

"Can't I help? I am not just someone who likes to sit around doing nothing you know, I get bored as well," He complained and Itachi looked at him. That was true. Last time he had left Sasuke alone with nothing to do; he had gone out and done something as stupid as to be picked up by that cop that would never leave him alone now. Itachi did not like the feeling of jealousy but when it came to Sasuke, he was his. Yes, he knew he was contradicting himself in everything, of not wanting to be around Sasuke, or going around claiming him. But seeing Idate near Sasuke like that had taken its toll, he was not going to sit back and let someone else move in on what he wanted. Sasuke watched him expectantly and Itachi nodded his head.

"Alright, there is not much to take, just help me get all the clothing from then closet, I'll collect some other things we need, and we'll be set" there was a knock on the door again "as soon as that man leaves" Sasuke smirked, and moved to go towards the room. He was not sure why, but it assured him when Itachi made it clear he disliked Idate as well. The knocking persisted, a little more insistent this time. Itachi thoughtfully watched Sasuke go. He had never once really confronted Idate, and hid when he came around in case he would be recognized, but this was getting old.

"Kisame" Itachi said in a calm voice when the man was passing by, "Answer the door, no one but you is here, clear? And don't let him in" Kisame nodded. Itachi walked towards the room and Kisame preoccupied himself with opening the door. He took pleasure in mocking anyone.

"Yes?" Kisame asked; as he just threw the door open a large grin spreading through his face, startling Idate.

"Ah…who are you? Is Katsumi there?"

"Not at the moment, she is out at the moment"

"Ah" Idate looked like he did not believe him.

"Now excuse me"

"Wait, what are you of Katsumi?"

"Nothing, I'm just a friend of her boyfriend, please," Kisame said, giving him a look that obviously told Idate that he had overstepped his boundaries. "Goodbye" the door shut in his face. They were hiding something, and he was going to find out. He decided he was going to wait and see when they would come out.

It had been about a month and a few weeks that had gone by, and there was no sign or trace of Kakashi. Anko had acted the part of the grieving wife the whole way and all Iruka could do was glare at her from the side, while acting loyal as a front. He knew it was all her fault, and what he feared the most was that she killed Kakashi. If she had, he wondered where such a small woman, compare to Kakashi, would hide the body. If it was anywhere around the house, it would start rotting, but even as the thought entered his mind, Iruka did not want to believe it. He could not take it if Kakashi would be dead…not when he had not been able to share his own feelings with him.

Anko did not deserve him.

Sighing, he walked out of the room when he was done getting her to sign a couple of papers. He did not know what to do. Anko smirked as the door closed behind Iruka, and bit into her apple. She was reviewing over the things that had happened in such a short time. Someone had made Kakashi vanished, and she had no doubt that same person killed Orochimaru. She had attended his funeral, alone with no one finding out, and she had to say that it was sad that Orochimaru was gone. A part of her nearly laughed at the idea, the mere thought of it all, but at the same time it made her want to cry. Still, she would not let herself she was stronger than this. She would make it, she did not need no one, and her last wish stood on the Sasuke and Itachi both being dead.

Thinking about it, she had not called an old friend of hers in a long time. She smoothly dialed the number, a smile curving her lips when the phone was answered by a familiar feminine voice. "Hello there Mikoto, it has been so long since we last spoke, hasn't it"

'_Anko?' _Mikoto's sweet voice echoed in her ears, nearly making her sigh in relief, but she closed her eyes and looked out the window.

"Yes, that's me. How have you been?"

'_Alright, I guess' _Mikoto confided '_I'm just worried really, about my son'_

"Oh, and how is little Itachi doing this days?" She chuckled "Maybe he's not a kid anymore huh, it's been….too long" She heard Mikoto laugh on the other end, and she proceeded to learn more about what Mikoto had been up to. She learned that Mikoto was single, that she was running Fugaku's company with the company of his brother, Madara. She nearly sat there shocked at the prospect that she had not known Fugaku had an older brother. Apparently, Madara had provided a sort of fatherly role for Itachi, but nothing more. She had wanted to ask Mikoto where she was so she could go visit her, but the call was ended short when another call was received on Mikoto's end. She said she needed to get back to work and would call later. Something Anko doubted.

After all, over the years of raising Sasuke, she had learned that both could sometimes be the same. She was not going to call again. "Miss Anko"

Anko looked up "Yes"

"There is someone here to see you, my lady"

She raised an eyebrow "Who?"

"A man named Kabuto"

* * *

It was about four hours later, late into the evening, that the tall man that had answered the door came out carrying some boxes, and a white haired male followed him. Both of them seemed to make three trips in total, and even carried bags. He found that to be suspicious, especially when the white haired male walked out carrying a sleeping child with him…that child. He was about to walk towards the slightly ajar door when another male came out. A different one, he was somewhat tall compared to the other taller male, and his hair was long trailing behind him. His features, those handsome features where of that kid, Itachi Uchiha. There was no mistaking him. He almost felt as though he could not believe what he was seeing, but as soon as the Uchiha was gone, he walked over to the door, pushing it completely open and looking around the small empty area.

Looking around one final time, he heard some noise coming from within the house and he kicked the door shut. He moved then to lock and quick bolt the door, noticing that the rustling had settled. He walked farther into the house, and looked around. Nothing, emptiness, and then he noticed one of the rooms was opened, and a shadow crossed his view. He rushed towards the room, and kicked it open. He was not sure what he was expecting to find, but what he saw was a boy, a male with a white shirt, blue jeans, and he could not believe the familiar spiky hair and that angelic face. They were the features of the one he had called Katsumi, except this was not a female.

Sasuke had heard the door be slammed closed, and found that to be odd. He had decided to finish what he was doing before deciding to go see what was going on, only to have the door of the room kicked open. What greeted his eyes was not a sight he had been expecting, and he faltered back in his step. "Idate" He muttered, his eyes roaming over the shocked figure of the officer.

"You…" Idate seemed to be shaking, his words coming out in a rough tone "You are Katsumi?"

Sasuke lowered his eyes "No…I pretend to be Katsumi," He bitterly said. He flinched though, when Idate reached for his gun and then pointed it to his head. It was a move Sasuke had not been expecting, but then again, he had not been expecting this encounter either. He had thought that he had left earlier that day, why was he here? "What are you doing?" he asked, panicked.

"What do you think I am doing, how could I allow you to make me out to be a fool!" Idate roared his anger apparent in his voice. His face was twisted into an angry expression; his spiky shaggy hair was still tied in its usual ponytail keeping it from his face but the spiky bangs still fell slightly over his dark eyes.

Sasuke took a step back as he scoffed "You should have known; only a fool would think I was a girl"

"Shut up! Shut the hell up you damned kid"

"What, you are going to shoot me just because I am not the girl you pictured?" Sasuke taunted, in an almost mocking voice. He hated, that anyone would ever consider him a girl. Thus, he really disliked Idate.

"That's not it!" Idate dryly hissed. He did not want to seem so shallow as to want to kill someone just because he was disappointed that they were not what he thought. He had to admit though; he had fallen in love with 'Katsumi' and only now to learn that she was really a boy. That killed him a little on the inside, to know that even now that beauty did not relent. Even as a boy, Sasuke was beautiful, so painfully beautiful. Sasuke's skin that same ivory color, his eyes that same dark inky shade of black, and his hair still looked just as soft. His hair is still a dark color with a divine and inviting dark blue hue to it. So forbidden, it angered him and it made him want to cry all at once, this was someone he could not have "Tell me, is it all true. Are you Itachi's lover?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes "What kind of question is that, it should be obvious"

"Answer it Sasuke"

Sasuke flinched again, at the fact that the man knew his name. Shakily he answered when the gun was cocked, "No! He is not"

"Now is that the truth, or a lie, you little bitch" Idate snapped, shaking the gun around "Don't you dare lie to me more than you already have"

"I am not lying"

"Yes you are, admit it, you are Itachi's whore!"

"If I am anything to Itachi, I am his friend!" Sasuke snapped, anger rising in his voice that Idate would demean him so much. "Why should you care, why the hell are you so angry!"

"Shut up!" Idate's hand shook at the thought of pulling the trigger on the gun. Sasuke decided to smirk then, a taunting look in his eyes.

"Go ahead; shoot me if you really want to. Not like, it matters! What the hell are you waiting for" Sasuke's voice was full of mock and Idate did not like it. It made his anger raise "What? Don't you have the balls to shoot me?" Sasuke was asking for the impossible, and yet when he saw Sasuke take a step back, his hand shook and he pulled the trigger.

Bang! And the shot was delivered, making Sasuke freeze as it barely missed him and shattered part of the window. Sasuke did not even dare take his eyes off Idate now; he feared if he did, the next bullet was going to be in his neck. "You are crazy," Sasuke muttered, in a dead tone and Idate's eyes were wide in shock.

He had almost killed the stunning boy he claimed to love, no, he loved Katsumi, but even so, what he just did. He could not believe he was even able to pull the trigger. He could hardly breathe as the moment passed and his gun slipped past his shaking fingers, hitting the ground automatically, and falling dead on its side.

Sasuke's eyes slipped to the gun on the floor, and thought about a way to get it. He jumped when Idate suddenly dropped on his knees and he rushed towards to run past him but he found himself being body slammed into the ground. Even in his shock, when Idate saw Sasuke move to escape him, he found that he could not let the boy go. No, he was not sure what he wanted, to kill him, or to protect him. To hide him from his older brother, Ibiki, or just take Sasuke and hide him, hide him away from the rest of the world and claim him as his. It was selfish, but it was what he most wished, and thus he couldn't let Sasuke go. "Ugh, let go!" Sasuke yelled, and pushed the man away as he kicked him off, and then he crawled far away until his back reached the wall.

"I won't let you leave!" Idate snapped, anger in his eyes as he looked up at Sasuke. He did not care if he was scaring Sasuke right now, but he was not going to let him go! "Do you have any idea what will happen if you leave this room, what if my brother finds out you are here, you will be dead"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Idate smirked "I am Ibiki's younger brother" Once the sentence was spoken, Sasuke's earlier questions as to why they were moving away so suddenly, and why Idate was here, were answered. They had been found out, and needed to leave fast. Without thinking, Sasuke stood, and turned to the window, pushing it open and got over it. Idate, who was still on his knees on the ground thinking about everything that had just happened here, widened his eyes and reached for his gun once more. "STOP!" he yelled. "What do you think you are doing" he pointed the gun at Sasuke.

"I am getting out of here, one way or the other. You can't keep me here; you and your brother are both crazy!" Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke, think about what you are doing, you are going to fall"

"No, I am not!" Sasuke snapped. Sure, he had escaped back when he lived in the Hatake mansion through the window, but god, who ever thought that the fourth floor would be so high from the ground. He wanted to get away though, if he could just stay close to the wall and walk on the small leverage, he would be able to reach the balcony on the other window and find refuge there.

"Sasuke" Idate was on his feet now "Stop" his voice was now calm as if he was talking to someone suicidal about to make the biggest mistake in their life.

"I will, if you stay away" Sasuke spoke, just as calmly, and he slowly also stood to his feet. The streets below him were loud, the honking of the cars and driving motors, the people walking and speaking loudly, laughing as they had fun. All unaware of what was going on up in this floor. Up here, the air felt colder, and the sun was setting. It made Sasuke shiver when the cold breeze passed by his bare arms. Night had almost fallen, but even so, the full moon was already visible in the darkening sky.

"Sasuke, please don't do this" Idate said, placing the gun away "Come back inside"

"No" Sasuke shook his head.

"Alright Sasuke, I'll tell you why I am so mad, I'll tell you why I am so angry, just come here!"

"No" Sasuke said once more "I don't want to know"

"SASUKE I LOVE YOU!" Idate yelled, and rushed towards Sasuke, all the intentions of pulling him back in.

"What" Was all that left Sasuke's lips, as he backed up without thinking and slipped; at that moment, his heart faltered as realized he was falling. "ITACHI!" the name automatically left his lips as he managed to hold on to the side of the window, clinging to it. His arms slowly slipped, making him panic, and soon he was hanging only by his hands, and it was painful. He gasped, as he tried to control his breathing, and tried to keep himself from crying. People around heard the blood curling scream and looked up to see him, all gasping and crowding.

"Look, a boy, he is going to fall"

"Oh no, someone, help him."

"What's going on, someone has to help him"

Inside, Idate was shaking.

* * *

"ITACHI!"

Itachi had just been closing the back of the van when he heard his name, the scream all too familiar for comfort. "Was that Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked as he came around, and Itachi started to run back towards the apartments, only to be blocked by a huge crowd that had built itself around the scene. Itachi's heavy black boots crunched the leaves beneath him and he looked up, and what he saw made his blood run cold. Sasuke was dangling from the fourth floor and was gripping on tight. Something told him, Sasuke was not going to keep that up for much longer. Desperation filled his whole being and he started to push through the crowd, never mind apologizing, or asking to be let through.

He needed to get through by any means necessary.

"Sasuke, please, your hand" Sasuke looked up. That man was the reason he was now dangling on the edge for his life, and he was slipping. His fingers were so numb from the biting cold of the concrete he held on to so tight. His stomach coiled as Idate started to come up through the window, and offering his hand "Come on sweetie"

"Stay away or I'll fall on purpose," Sasuke snapped, his teary eyes glaring "Stay the fuck away!"

"Sasuke!" Sasuke sighed deeply and Idate looked down at the one who called. It was Itachi. His hand automatically went to his gun, but he halted. What was he thinking? Killing Itachi right now, would mean the death of Sasuke. The boy would no doubt let go on purpose. "Sasuke, just hold on, I'll go inside and help you up, just hold on!" Itachi yelled, as best he could through the roaring crowd who watched on, horrified and almost helpless.

"No, Itachi, I can't hold on much longer!" Sasuke sobbed.

Kisame and Suigetsu were watching on, scared for Sasuke, but nothing could compare to the horror Itachi felt deep within his heart. He could not let Sasuke fall. There was still too much left unsaid, and they had gone through so much that he could not let Sasuke go. He was not going to let Sasuke die, no, not when he finally allowed the thought. Sasuke is his.

"Be strong!" Itachi snapped, and moved in closer to go and reach the door so he could get inside.

"Itachi!" Sasuke gasped, and his fingers gave up and he started to fall.

Itachi's heart stopped.

* * *

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Hey you guys! Long time no update. The inspiration for this finally hit. And it was bad. ^-^ Hope all of you enjoyed it though! Nothing much to do as finals are coming up already! It all leads down to this and then i get vacations :( Short though. Lol. See you guys around!

Please review.


	16. I Want You

**Kill Me**

_**I want you **_

"Itachi!" The gasp was desperate and pushed out of parted lips.

Sasuke felt his shaking fingers just about give up under the rough and cold edge. Idate wanted to do something to save him, but Sasuke shut his eyes tight and finally, he fell. His fingers finally slipped and he gave up. Idate's eyes widen and he pushed himself forward, trying to catch Sasuke, but he was too late.

The boy slipped past his fingers, and he felt his stomach twist in despair. '_KATSUMI!'_

* * *

Itachi's heart stopped.

You know the feeling –the one full of dread and makes you feel like the world was about to end. Now imagine it bent tenfold.

There was no way.

Sasuke was falling, and all Itachi knew was that his legs were taking him towards the boy. All he could think about was catching him as he reached out his hands and arms. Behind him, Kisame and Suigetsu followed much in the same frantic, and the females in the crowd started to scream, closing their eyes and the men gasped loudly, in shock. It all happened to fast; it was almost as fast as the beat of a heart. Itachi's arms reached out for Sasuke's small frame as he caught him, pulling him to him and Sasuke's body collided into his, sending him back into the cold pavement of the ground.

Before both fell to the ground, Kisame was there to catch Itachi back, so he would not hit his head.

For a moment, the world had held its breath. People gasped, almost in relief that the handsome young man had been able to save the boy. But that was all in the background and it didn't seem to matter. Nothing.

Itachi hissed in pain as Sasuke's head had collided into his chin making him bite his tongue, and the air had been knocked out of his chest, but other than that, he was all right. His heart was still racing in his ears, and not only was Sasuke shaking in his arms, but he was shaking as well as he turned Sasuke to face him. The boy was crying, and looking terrified. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…" he repeated, as he embraced him, tucking Sasuke's head under his chin and rubbing his cold shoulders, even pulling the sleeves down to cover him.

Kisame let go of Itachi as he felt his friend was able to sit on his own, seeing, as Itachi was not going to stand any time soon. If Kisame had not been there, both Sasuke and Itachi would have been knocked unconscious. Suigetsu, on the other hand, had started to block the crowd from coming anywhere near the two ravens. Kisame felt anger when he saw someone push Suigetsu aside and he went over to start yelling at them, threatening and grabbing the attention to them and away from Itachi and Sasuke.

The noise in the background of the roaring crowd was nothing to Sasuke and Itachi who were curled into each other. Sasuke was crying, and clinging to Itachi. His sore fingers were a little scrapped, swollen, and wounded but he still curled them into Itachi's shirt as he pulled him closer. The warmth of Itachi's body, and Itachi's unique scent was comforting to his shaking body as he cried, Sasuke could not believe that he was alive after what had just happened. "Itachi" He whispered lightly and Itachi tightened his hold.

"Shh" Itachi whispered, willing his own heart to slowdown, he himself trying to move Sasuke impossibly close to him. He hugged him as tightly as he could. Itachi buried his face in Sasuke's hair but holding onto Sasuke was not an option now, they had to hurry up and leave. That only became more urgent when police sirens came on.

From above, Idate was watching them, bitterly. He raised his hand, gun cocked and ready to fire.

He could easily shoot Itachi from up here, and end his life. It will be so simple, to just pull the trigger. Idate ground his teeth and his finger around the trigger started to tighten.

Suddenly, police car sirens sounded and it alerted everyone. Kisame and Suigetsu looked panicked and the crowd started to move around. Officers stepped out of the car "Everyone, calm down!" They called over the crowd, and Itachi quickly picked Sasuke up bridal style and briskly started to walk around the panicking crowd. This made Idate's hand shake, he still had a clear shot at Itachi's heart to kill him. He still could but…his eyes turned to the officers there, and it looked like his older brother was with them.

"Kisame, Suigetsu, let's go!" Itachi snapped. Both males heard him followed him. They moved through the crowd and escaped before they were caught and rushed to the van. They were lucky for the crowd; they kept the officers busy as they started to try to explain what had happened. Each one of the people was eagerly moving towards the police officers to tell their side of the story or escape them.

Idate moved his eyes to find Sasuke again, but felt panicked when he thought he lost them. When he finally found them rushing across the street, his eyes settled on the Previa van that they had mounted, and memorizing the plate number as he watched them go. They had escaped. He placed the gun down and un-cocked it as he backed away from the window and decided to leave as quickly as possible, if he did not they would wonder why he was there.

'_I swear Sasuke; I am going to hunt you down. I will bring you to me, and I will kill that bastard. That I swear_!' They did not call Idate the best tracker ever; he was going to be on their tails and hot. He was not going to let them get far; this is where he begins to play this game for real. No more games.

"They boy fell, and this young man came out of nowhere and saved him" A woman shrilled.

"Alright, where are they, we want to make sure they are alright" the cop spoke high and loudly to try and get the attention of the crowd "can anyone tell me where they are, please?"

"Sir, the young boy fell!" someone said, and the same thing kept being repeated "An young man saved him!"

"People, please!" The more the police begged, the more vigorous the people became.

* * *

In a few minutes, they were at least miles away, and Kisame felt safe to slow down.

"Damn" Suigetsu said and glanced back at Itachi and Sasuke, but soon looked forward again.

"I think we're scotch free" Kisame muttered as he looked around. It was no use, they were going to have to leave or they were going to be caught. At least no one had stopped them when they had sped away.

On the back both Sasuke and Itachi clung to each other. But even in the safety of Itachi's arms, Sasuke was still shaking. The scene of him hanging by the wall was still fresh in the back of his mind. His fingers gripped Itachi's shirt harder as he pressed his face into Itachi's chest, breathing in his scent, heavily. He had nearly died. "Shh" Itachi shushed into Sasuke's ear when the boy started to sob again and he rubbed his hand on Sasuke's back. Both of them were in the back of the van, and Kisame was driving with Suigetsu on the seat beside him. In the center, seating was Minori in his kid chair, since he was still small and under the required weight, he needed to be transported with a car seat. The kid, thankfully, was asleep and had seen none of what had happened.

Ten more minutes into the drive, and Sasuke had started to calm down as he looked over at Itachi with a sad look "Sorry, I wasn't able to keep my promise. I did something reckless again" Itachi shook his head, bringing his hand up to run his fingers through the soft locks of Sasuke's short hair. It was somewhat silly, to bring up such a promise after something so drastic had happened. After all the panic that Itachi felt, he could hardly care. Sasuke had broken no promise, and he still had no idea what had happened to make Sasuke go up on the ledge like that.

"Just relax Sasuke, are you hurt?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke shook his head "I'm just still really shaken up, that's all. I do not think anything is hurt. But what about you, catching me from such a high fall, it must have hurt"

"I'm alright" Itachi responded. "You are kind of a light weight"

Sasuke scowled at that. "No, I'm not, so don't pretend" Sasuke snapped, even though he did not mean to. He was still very much afraid. He could still vividly feel everything he had felt as he hanged by the edge of the wall, his racing heart. He could have died; he could have died and never would have been able to confess his feelings to Itachi. Tears threatened to fall down his eyes again, but he sucked it up and just took in deep breaths "That sucked," he muttered.

"Everything's alright now" Itachi reassured as he tightened his hold on Sasuke. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Happened? Oh yeah," Sasuke drew in a shaky breath "Idate is Ibiki's younger brother, he was there to kill me, obviously" Itachi's eyes widen. They were targeting Sasuke as well. That did not seem like part of the deal they had advertised. This was turning out to be more dangerous than ever before, and the Morino brothers were now onto them. They were going to have to do a better job at hiding. It seemed like after the short break, everything was picking up again. "How did they find us anyways?" Sasuke asked, becoming calmer now that he had something else to occupy his mind.

"That would be my fault" Kisame spoke from the driver seat as he made a stop. Suigetsu seemed to be looking away, in disdain.

"What do you mean your fault?" Sasuke asked.

"We are being tracked by my ex, and it seems like he will be leaking out information about us all the way" Kisame sighed. No one knew what to say about that, there was no knowing how much Kisame's ex new. Kisame knew he was able to hack into Akatsuki, and maybe other computers, but it would be better if they did not communicate through phone either. Now that their trail had been given, they were being followed.

"We could always lose them if we go to a location they would never expect" Suigetsu suddenly said.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Well, let's go off radar, to Mexico"

"True, the technology there is minimal…" Kisame took in a deep breath. "What do you think Itchz?"

"Mexico is half way around the world; we are going to get tracked if we are out in the open for too long… "

"That's true, we'll be on the run for a couple of days if we decide to go there, so where are we off to?"

"I'm not sure, I think it's Suna, I can't say if we will now be wanted as criminals if we go by car, they might stop us at any border."

"Damn, I hate that; I think the next town has you and me on them from that mission of Akatsuki" Kisame cursed.

"Then we trade places" Suigetsu said a smirk plaster on his face, and everyone looked at him in disbelief.

* * *

"I found them, but we have to trail them now," Idate said as soon as he was in his office, and his brother was there with him.

"What do you mean you found them?" Ibiki was thrown back by his brother's words. Idate scoffed, and looked to the side. He was sore, angry, that he had not been able to get Sasuke to himself. The way Sasuke was stuck on Itachi. For a second he really thought he had found love-no, he had found it. He knew what he wanted.

"Just like I said it," Idate turned sharply to his brother "I got the license plate, wherever they go, the police there will be able to track them. I just have to make a few phone calls and we can set out." Idate rose an eyebrow "It is what you wanted, right, Itachi's head in a platter for you to shoot" Idate smirked and Ibiki glared at him.

"Why are you being so dastardly" Ibiki asked "This aggressive nature is so unlike you. Something has happened for you to act like this."

Idate narrowed his eyes "Well, let's just say that this has become somewhat personal" Idate looked at his brother, pointedly "You don't mind do you"

"Of course not" Ibiki said, folding his arms. He steadily watched his brother from the corner of his eye. Something had happened, but he was not sure what and there was something about Idate he did not trust. He needed his brother to track down his targets, but he was not going to let Idate in on the action. So, for now, he'd just keep a close eye on his suddenly hard working brother and waited for instructions.

Something told him blood was going to be shed over this.

* * *

Naruto felt like he was getting nowhere. Sakura had not been able to come for the search, but she promised to help in her own way-whatever that was. He, on the other hand, had no idea how you searched for anyone, or even what to do, but Hinata seemed to always be lost in her laptop. He had no idea what the many black screens that opened with white random letters and digits that covered it. It frustrated him to no end. He leaned over her, his head resting on her shoulder making her jolt and look over at him curiously "What are you doing Hinata?"

"Umm, ah no" she stuttered, a blush radiating on her face from his closeness "I'm just hacking…like Neji taught me" Hinata was smart in many things and she learned quickly, but most of her skills were always hidden. Especially when her father worked to make her the perfect lady to marry with someone that had a lot of money. In this case, she truly was in love with Naruto, and she was more than happy that he asked her to marry him. Right now, she was glad to help him.

"Hacking"

"Yeah" she whispered, "There was just something about Anko-san that I didn't like," she slowly muttered; shy in her words but still firm on what she meant.

"Huh"

"Remember, when we went to see her and gave her our thoughts that, Sasuke might still be alive" She softly spoke and Naruto listened intently "She acted so heartbroken, and yet her emotions were so superficial and fake. Almost as if Sasuke is not her son, or real child. There was no real maternal love or turmoil. And then she also didn't let us speak to Kakashi-san" She shook her head, trying to stop thinking about the lack of feelings she saw in the woman's eyes, and in her voice.

"So…you because of that, you are hacking," Naruto sounded incredulous. He could still feel confusion set in him as he watched Hinata's fingers work so fast. She was so skilled.

"Yeah, I noticed that she had some computer settings there. There were several surveillance cameras in the mansion. She's hiding something," She said.

"And how do you plan to hack"

"Everything has an open window, Naruto" Hinata spoke "everyone could try and cover it, but no, it won't work if you have the skills"

"So, how are you going to gain connection?"

"I set up a door" Hinata said, "When I went to the bathroom, I went into her room and placed a drive into her the main membrane of her computer"

"Huh?"

"I'm hacking it wireless Naruto" Hinata smiled "here" she said, pressing a few more buttons and finally, a few screens that made sense appeared. They were all videos, and some written contracts, but finally it stopped in a main screen. It was the main screen of the room Anko used to make all her business that had opened, and it looked like Anko was in there standing and speaking with Iruka. Both of them seemed to be talking loudly, and it was clear that Iruka was confronting her with something.

"What"

"Shh"

"**I know that you got rid of Kakashi, it's clear, you did something and now you are being targeted. Why Anko!" **

"**I don't know what you are talking about Iruka. Kakashi really is missing and the ones that are targeting me, are the ones that took him" She smirked "probably to kill him" Iruka tensed "What are you going to do Iruka?" She asked, in a low purr "It's not like you can prove anything" **

"**I could always stop you myself" Iruka stiffened, stepping back as she pulled out a gun and pointed it to him.**

"**Care to repeat yourself?" She asked. **

"**You can't hide behind a gun Anko" **

"**No" She said, and crossed her arms. "But I knew that you came snooping around, you got careless Umino" She seemed to admire her gun "Now you are drugged" **

"**What"**

"**I had one of the maids drug you" Anko tilted her head and the door opened for one of the employees Anko had hired came in. She was a tall, yet young girl with blond hair-she was no stranger. She was the in front receptionist. "Meet Ino, my niece" She smirked.**

"**Ino" Iruka gasped.**

"**Hello Umino-san" She giggled, her eyes sparkling and she glanced over at Anko.**

"**You will die Umino, but if you want to leave you will do as we say" She pulled out a vile "This is the antidote, you have forty eight hours to track down Naruto and Hinata and eliminate them" **

"**Never, you might as well kill me now!" **

"**No," Ino said, walking up and placing a hand on his shoulder "You see, you will go, you are going to help me put down Naruto and Hinata. You'll get saved, but you will be framed and go to jail in my place. So simply killing you won't do" She pushed him down on his knees "Now come on you pathetic excuse for a man"**

"Hinata" Naruto said reaching over the screen to touch it, as he could not believe it was real.

"We have to get out of here Naruto" Hinata said, closing her lap top "We practically told them we were going to fly, we need train tickets" Naruto nodded his head and told his driver to change directions. They had just become targets.

"What are we going to do?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I don't know" Naruto said. But whatever it took, he was not going to allow anyone to hurt Hinata. And now he was sure someone was out to hurt Sasuke, so he knew what he had to do. He was not going to allow no one to be killed, and no one to be harmed. What ever it took, he had to do something and he will, with Hinata on his side.

"Naruto" Hinata gasped when she saw him shaking.

"Just don't worry Hinata" he said, and smiled down at her. She nodded, feeling his determination made her feel confident as well.

* * *

Unknown, another figure was in a dark room, silently listening in on the plan. Long digits grabbed the phone beside him and he was quick at sending a text. He did not get an immediate response, but he stood up and started to set up his own weapons. He still listened for when Ino and Iruka would leave 'Seems like the job is never done' he thought. He picked up his cell phone when his message was answered, and smirked at the reply he received.

He scoffed, and then started to walk out "Where are you going?" the girl with red hair asked him.

"Out" He responded, "new targets have been established"

"Can I go with you?" She asked, "She" She nodded to the other girl in the ward "has everything under control now, with Kakashi. He's doing a lot better"

"Sure," The male responded, "Let's be quick though, we don't have time to waste"

"Of course sir!" She giggled and rushed behind him for further instructions. They walked outside. Their base was that of a tall building without windows. They both climbed on their motor cycles and prepared to leave when she asked, "have you heard from him?"

"Yeah" He smirked. "It's about time" He kicked off, and drove away, and she followed behind. It was time to get serious.

* * *

They had been driving for long hours now, and they seemed to be coming upon a small village on the side of the road. It was more like a small inn where people on long travels could use to take a break. Kisame sighed as he finally pulled over, noticing that his boyfriend was nodding off, Itachi was still awake like him and he was looking over the sleeping Sasuke. Sasuke was still completely snuggled into Itachi's side and seemed reluctant to even loosen his hold on him. Itachi didn't seem to be objecting, he was holding Sasuke close as well.

"We're here" He said as soon as he parked and turned the key to turned off the van "Are you sure we will be safe here"

"We should" Itachi said looking around the almost empty parking lot. Kisame nodded and turned to poke his boyfriend. Suigetsu swatted his hand away with a minor groan of not wanting to be disturbed but that only made Kisame want to cuddle him. Suigetsu gasped and was shaken awake when he found himself surrounded by Kisame.

"Wake up my love!" Kisame grinned and Suigetsu kicked out.

"What-what are you doing!" He cried.

Itachi on the other hand gently shook Sasuke awake, causing Sasuke to jolt awake when Suigetsu screamed. Sasuke seemed lost for a moment as he looked around and then turned to face Itachi, letting out a sigh. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We're at a small Inn, we are going to settle here to sleep, plan, and then continue" Itachi said as he slid open the door of the van. "Will you two stop messing around," he said as he looked over at Kisame and Suigetsu who nodded at him.

"Yes, sir"

Itachi stepped out and Sasuke followed close behind. "Wait" he said and practically glued himself to Itachi's side. Itachi smiled, placing his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. Both of them waited until Kisame stepped out with Suigetu who was holding a still sleeping Minori in his arms. It seemed as though the boy was sleeping peacefully, and that was for the best. Although, if they kept him for much longer they would be placing in the line of danger. They needed to find a place for him now. Kisame walked ahead of them since It was Kisame's job to sing them into the motel inn.

"Guess we have a long night ahead of us huh" Suigetsu said as he came near them, his arms securely holding Minori as he spoke and trying to keep him warm. The night was incredibly cold and he really wanted to go inside, and maybe even cuddle up with Kisame for warmth.

"Yeah" Sasuke said, and glanced over at Itachi.

"Come on you two" Itachi said and started to lead towards the inn. Kisame already had made the deals for their rooms. The inside there was a woman with a boob job, she had curly blond hair and skimpy clothes on. She was just maintaining the head office but the rooms were outside and built around the area. Kisame grinned as he walked over to them.

"I got a room for me and Suigetsu, and one for Sasuke and Itachi" Kisame waved both sets of keys in front of them.

"Yeah, yeah" Itachi said, snatching a set away from him. Sasuke followed him outside and both headed towards their room, separate from Kisame and Suigetsu. It was intensely quiet between them, if only for a moment and as Itachi stopped outside of the door to get the key and open it, Sasuke tugged on him.

"Um, Itachi…I"

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked glancing down at him.

"I…" Sasuke shook his head, squeezed his eyes tight, and then on pushed on his toes to press his lips to Itachi's own. Itachi's eyes widen and the keys slipped past his fingers to loudly clink on the wooden ground.

Was Sasuke kissing him?

* * *

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND MARRY CHRISTMAS!

:) hello out there my readers! Ah...I know. I took my time with this but I was really stuck in the middle and think i messed it up. I know, i know, the ending was bad lol.

Please Review.


	17. Miss Me, Kiss Me, Lick Me

**Kill me **

_**Miss Me, Kiss Me, Lick Me**_

Sasuke made his move at the first open opportunity, and on impulse he- kissed Itachi.

He was scared, that Itachi would not respond, and had been vaguely aware of the keys falling to the ground. However, he was not going to relent on what he wanted, needed, so he poured everything he had into that simple kiss. Itachi, on the other hand, felt like his mind went black for a second as he asked himself the question –Was Sasuke kissing him? It did not take a monkey with a brain to tell him that yes; Sasuke's lips were intimately pressed to his. His hands went up, and they grasped Sasuke's shoulders as he pushed him back, panting and searching the face of the boy who slowly opened his and looked at him curiously. He did not know what to make of what had just happened, but what Sasuke had just done….

Itachi silently bent down and grabbed the keys he had dropped and he turned to open the door and walk inside. This confused Sasuke, causing fear of rejection to wrench over his heart. God, had he just committed a mistake? Maybe he had just been to bold in his moves. Itachi had simply pulled him away from the kiss before anything else could happen, and even before he could press himself more into Itachi. He hoped Itachi was not going to hate him for it. Sighing, he followed Itachi inside, closing the door behind him, trying hard not to tremble as he watched Itachi stand there, almost seeming like he was thinking "Itachi" he started, but never finished, as Itachi turned to sharply face him.

What Sasuke had just done, boy Itachi had loved it.

Sasuke found himself thrown on the bed, and Itachi looming over him, and his lips parted slightly as arousal hit him. God, was Itachi possessive, or was he about to humiliate him? Itachi's lips descended on Sasuke's, careful and then full, and dominating. Sasuke gasped, his hands coming up to tangle in Itachi's hair to mess it up from its perfect tie, and over the nape of his neck to pull him closer. All he could think was to kiss him, and not complain, simply kiss him. Itachi bit his lower lip causing him to gasp, and then his tongue was exploring his mouth. The chemistry between them started to explode and crackle with the intensity of their desire for each other. It was obvious this is what they had been craving, but even so Itachi pulled away and glanced down at Sasuke, questions swirling in his mind "Why are we doing this?" he asked.

Sasuke writhed under him, arching and fighting to keep him close with any kind of contact that he could grasp "Doing what, Itachi" Sasuke's lips were moving over the arch of his cheek as he spoke, his voice sounding lust filled.

"Why are we kissing" Itachi asked, pulling away completely, out of Sasuke's reach making the boy pout. Of course, that pout was quickly replaced with something more serious as he sat up and watched Itachi.

"Isn't it obvious, I really like you a lot, I mean it and I wanted to show you how much you mean to me"

"That's all-all of a sudden?"

"Why are you asking so many questions? I have wanted to tell you for month now. I'm really attracted to you" Itachi scoffed.

"You hired me for a job"

Sasuke sighed, looking away "So, what you are saying is that you won't involve yourself with me because of this job" Itachi shrugged and Sasuke glared at him.

"We can't afford distractions"

"There won't be any" Sasuke urged "Itachi, today when I nearly fell of that building, you know what Idate had told me before I was there? He told me he loved me-but all I could think about was you and how…how I've come to love you" Itachi was more startled by this confession than the previous one he seemed to have disbelief in. The boy looked defeated "I don't want our lives to end-either of us. Especially without haven't told you how I feel about you"

"You've never actually shown that you are in love with me, though. Besides that, you are too young, you're only eighteen" Itachi commented, unable to deny that he himself had jealous feelings of any other male coming near Sasuke. The way Idate had flirted with him and he himself-well mentally- had admitted to wanting to make Sasuke his. He did not want anyone near Sasuke in any way. Besides that, also the fact that he was stating that Sasuke was too young to love, that was not true; his mother had been even younger when she fell in love with his father. Love had no age.

"Neither have you, and you are not that old either" Sasuke scoffed "I was bold enough to make the first move, remember that. I know what I feel, I never had to second doubt myself like you just did after you kissed me" At this Itachi chuckled making Sasuke look at him with a sharp glare.

"It's so odd." Itachi slowly said as he stopped laughing, crossing his arms over his chest "When I first met you-it was like wow. Who is this kid? You were crazy, in my mind and yet I was willing to protect you, immediately becoming fond of you. I did not care about the amount of money that you paid me. I wanted you safe and happy-away from all of this and this is where I have placed you" Itachi shook his head "I never went on in this looking to fall in love with anyone or for anyone to fall in love with me-and yet"

"You have to admit it, we had a connection since we first met" Sasuke said, smirking at the memory of when he had first laid his eyes on Itachi. It seemed almost foolish, how he had so shamelessly flirted. He could not help it though, he wanted Itachi to notice him.

"You mean you and your odd way of flirting and being so damned exigent?"

Sasuke stood from the bed, and walked over to Itachi "No, something about you made me want to make you proud of me" Sasuke said "I liked you, sure, but I was mostly stuck on trying to seek your approval-for you to notice me more than just your customer." Sasuke sighed, "I don't know how to explain it alright. But there is no lie, on what I feel about you and you should know better than anyone else"

"I know" Itachi offered, "I know very well. It feels like I've known you all my life and yet not enough" Sasuke grinned at him; Itachi had just described exactly how he felt. Silence fell over them as they just stood, un-touching, yet unable to face away from one another.

"Itachi" Sasuke murmured.

"Hmm"

"What did it feel like-to think I was going to fall to my death?" Itachi's eyes widen slightly at the question and then he shook his head, closing his eyes.

"It was painful, that's as best as I can describe the panic and fear that gripped me, I almost lost you" Itachi opened his eyes, only to lock them with Sasuke's searching ones. He reached his hand up to touch Sasuke's cheek, the softness of it caressed under the digits of his fingers. All he even knew was that he could not lose him. Sasuke leaned into the touch and walked forward. Itachi drew him closer unable to stop himself, and leaned down to kiss him once more, possessing Sasuke into a deep eager kiss once more, as he lost himself.

It was what he wanted.

The initial thing he had in mind, he wanted Sasuke naked right now.

He had been sleeping in the same bed with Sasuke for too long-without anything happening and he wanted him now.

He wanted to touch his flesh, for real, and not imagine doing it. He wanted to take Sasuke and make love to him. However, they did have a long day ahead of them. As well as this was not the place, that he wanted to make love Sasuke to either.

Sasuke's hands came up and started to tug on Itachi's shirt, his fingers curling into the material of Itachi's shirt. Itachi pushed him back, and both stumbled their way back into the bed, where Sasuke's persistent hands already had his shirt tugged upwards revealing his, flat, and muscled stomach. Sasuke made a noise in the back of his throat when his leg came to part both of his and he moved away, breaking the kiss. He allowed Sasuke to take off his shirt then, but as soon as it was off, Sasuke was back to reclaiming his mouth and his own mouth eagerly sought to dominate Sasuke's.

It was enthusiastic craze that took carnal control, as their lips moved hot and slick across each other and the taste of each other mixing as their tongues touched and danced together. It was getting harder to breathe, but all they did was pulling away enough to catch a gasp of breath before once more they were determining devouring each other. Itachi pressed his hips down into Sasuke and Sasuke pushed up into him, as his hands went to tug up Sasuke's shirt. He wanted to touch his flesh, and when his fingers did, Sasuke moaned appreciatively.

Itachi could feel his blood racing hot in his veins, but he tried his best to regain control as he reluctantly pulled away from Itachi. "We better stop before this leads much further," he slowly panted out in a whispered breath. Sasuke's hands though, gripped him harder, trying to pull him back down into him. He did not want to lose contact. Not when his body was burning for Itachi's touch and he was still thirsty for more of Itachi's kisses.

"Um, wait Itachi, I'm horny"

Itachi chuckled "we are not having sex Sasuke"

"We don't have to" Sasuke said, pulling Itachi towards him again "just get me off, and I'll get you off"

"God, since when do you talk so dirty Sasuke" Itachi whispered as he allowed himself to be pulled down again, his breath brushing under Sasuke's earlobe. The boy shuddered in pleasure, letting out a small sigh as he could feel it trickle down his spine.

"I've been living too long with you and your friends"

"Hmmm" Itachi murmured, latching his mouth on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke threw his head back to allow more access. Itachi sucked on the tight and delicious skin found there. He could feel Sasuke's own quicken pulse and it made him hard in an instant, although he could already feel Sasuke's erection pressing into him. "What should we do to get each other off then?" Itachi let his breath hotly brush over Sasuke's wet neck.

"Hum, touch me" Sasuke's words trembled past his throat, and Itachi felt it. He opened his mouth and bit into that slick white and pretty throat. For some reason he could not get enough of Sasuke's throat anymore. He wanted to mark him; he wanted to make sure that everyone knew Sasuke belonged to him. Sasuke brought his hands up to entangle them into Itachi's soft long hair, enjoying the feel of Itachi's mouth moving over the sensitive skin of his throat. God, everything Itachi did jolted down his body and straight to his cock, making him so needy, hard, and ready to explode.

"Touch where" he murmured around Sasuke's neck. The boy was moaning and gasping.

"You…know…Where" Sasuke arched into him trying to press his hard erection into him, but Itachi pulled away then. He was not going to allow Sasuke any kind of friction until he heard the words out of the boy's lips.

"Let's assume I don't" Itachi smirked at the incredulous look Sasuke gave him "tell me exactly where you want me to touch you"

Sasuke scowled, a blush crossing his cheeks. "Damn you Itachi" Itachi simply raised an eyebrow, but Sasuke knew the faster he worded his needs, the faster he would get it. "Itachi, take off my pants, and touch my cock, please," He said bucking up, and at the same time reaching for Itachi's pants as well. Sasuke managed to unbutton Itachi's pants before Itachi reached for his own pants and he gasped when his jeans and underwear were pulled down and he was touched. "Gah, Itachi!"

Itachi licked his lips as he took in the sight of Sasuke's penis. He leaned in and licked the head of Sasuke's cock, making the small hips buck up. He placed a hand on the side of Sasuke's hip to hold him down, and then took him deep into his mouth. Sasuke gasped, trying hard to buck into the warm mouth that surrounded his throbbing flesh, but all he could do was claw at the sheets around him. Sasuke groaned when Itachi's mouth left him.

Itachi wanted to see more. He pulled Sasuke's jeans further down his thighs and left them around his knees, before moving over Sasuke's body and pulling his shirt further up his torso, up to reveal his nipples. He listened to Sasuke moan as his mouth pressed itself into one of his nipples, and then he suckled it. Sasuke's legs kicked out and his hands came up to his head and tightened there. Itachi continued to suck on Sasuke's left nipple, and his hands roamed down feeling the soft flesh of Sasuke's sides, under his arched back, his hips, and his firm behind.

The boy was so addicting.

"Ummn" Sasuke writhed, enjoying the feel of Itachi's hands kneading his behind, and then pulled Itachi's head away from his nipple and kissed him as he tried to sit up at the same time. Itachi allowed Sasuke to push him down onto the side of the bed and let the boy come sit on top of him. Both of them were hard, and Itachi groaned at the feel of Sasuke's erection pressing into his stomach, smirking as Sasuke found that his jeans around his knee's constricting. Sasuke eyed him before turning to open his own jeans and releasing Itachi's own erection. Sasuke intimately touched him, stroked him, and seem to admire him all at once before Itachi found himself sitting up and whispering in Sasuke's ears "Strip off your jeans"

Sasuke did not hesitate to do as he was told. He pushed away from Itachi to stand on the side of the bed and pushed his jeans and boxers all the way down; even though his shirt fell down to cover his chest and stomach. All he knew was that he needed and not being in Itachi's arms anymore left him feeling cold and empty. He quickly stepped out of his jeans, underwear, and walked towards Itachi who was now sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for him. Itachi pulled him into his lap, and Sasuke spread his legs so they were on either side of Itachi and leaned down so they were kissing all over again. Sasuke pressed more into Itachi, wiggling his hips on Itachi's lap and moaning as he rubbed his behind on Itachi's penis.

God, Itachi wanted to fuck him.

Sasuke was so fucking sexy. Their mouth ate and devour each other as his hands squeezed Sasuke's behind and then pushed themselves between Sasuke's thighs to caress the soft warm flesh found there. This caused Sasuke to pull away from the kiss with a gasp, his legs spreading more and pushing into the hand Itachi had placed there. "Itachi, ahh" he moaned, and before Sasuke knew it, he found himself pushed back into the bed. Itachi ground his hips into Sasuke's, pushing his cock with Sasuke's and both moaned at the feeling. "God yes, Itachi"

"Hm, Sasuke" Itachi groaned.

Both grinded into each other, Itachi's hand came down for further assistance and his other hand sought out Sasuke's. Both intertwined their fingers together and Sasuke moved his own hand down to cup Itachi's sac, and then helped him to get them both off "God, that feels so good, Itachi"

"Good" Itachi grounded out, both picking up the pace as they felt they were about to cum. To this point both of them had had their eyes close, not knowing when they had closed them, but opened them just as they were reaching climax. Both Sasuke's and Itachi's eyes locked, for one intense moment, both looking deep into each others eyes before they came hard, Itachi pressed his forehead to Sasuke's. Sasuke further arched into Itachi as he finished spilling himself and Itachi pressed down into him. Both were panting hard, but they were still starring at each other, with something deep in their eyes.

"Itachi"

"Shh" Itachi leaned down and kissed him, his hand moving away from Sasuke's and his cocks and moved over Sasuke's hip to pull him close. Both continued making out until exhaustion took over them and they fell asleep.

* * *

Ibiki glanced at his brother as he watched him walk towards a police car. He hated that this was his brother's choice of transportation, but he guessed it would have to do. It was nearly morning when Idate was finished making his calls-or whatever else he was planning, and only now decided it was time to go. Ibiki knew that if it was true, and Itachi and his pals were traveling by car, they would still be on the road-and even so, he and Idate were still hours away from them. If they wanted to make this an effective chase, Itachi must not have figure out yet that they had their license plate numbers, which meant they had not switched cars.

That was only taking part of everything in consideration. There was still the fact that he had to baby sit his younger brother during all of this. "Hurry up Idate, if you know where they are, they are going to not be there any time soon"

"I don't know where they are, I just know their license plate number. Once they reach a community and their plates are read, I will know"

"Great, this means other police are going to get to them first"

"Well yeah, but just prison them. They will be released to us" Idate sighed, opening the car door and slipping in. his mind wondered back to when 'Katsumi' had sat on the passenger seat. For a moment, he could see her there, shyly smiling at him and then the image distorted to Sasuke smirking at him for his idiocy. Of course, all of those thoughts flew out the window when his brother opened the door and sat there. He nearly snapped at him, but held his tongue and waited for the door to close before turning the ignition on and driving out of there with his sirens blaring. With that, he raced through the city without having to stop at red lights and making cars move out of his way as he went.

He was eager to start his search.

* * *

Itachi had been the first to wake early that morning. He took one glance around his surroundings and then tried to stand, only to be held down by the snuggling boy by his side. He smiled when he remembered their confessions and what they had done that night. He sighed, running his hand over Sasuke's cheek. He wanted to make love to Sasuke, but not in a place like this and not while they were on the run. No, he would not think of that right now, but soon, he would take Sasuke, with that thought in mind he stood up and moved to wake Sasuke up. Of course, he took in the sight of Sasuke's bare legs, thighs, and his private area, that delicious behind. He remembered how firm it had been. He leaned in and gave it a squeeze, before he slapped it making Sasuke jolt awake and glare at him.

"What the hell, Itachi"

Itachi smirked "Get up already, we have to leave soon"

Sasuke gave him a sleepy look, shaking his head "It's still too early, come back to bed and cuddle with me" Itachi sighed, leaning in to press a kiss to Sasuke's naval, and then bit into his hip.

"Come on, get up"

"Umhhm" Sasuke moaned, turning away from Itachi. "No"

"Sasuke" Itachi said firmly, and picked him up then. Sasuke was startled "Up, we have to leave soon." He pecked Sasuke on the lips with a chaste kiss. He then moved away and Sasuke had no choice but to follow Itachi to the small bathroom found there. They both cleaned up the mess they made the night before, and then tugged on their clothes again. They knew they could not have a proper shower right now. They were both done and ready by the time Kisame came to knock on their door, with the wailings of a small child.

"Itachi, Sasuke, Minori won't shut up" Itachi opened the door, followed by Sasuke. Itachi's hair looked messy, but also like, he had tried to fix it. Sasuke's hair looked messy, but other than that both looked well put together. Once Minori saw them though, he instantly reached out for Sasuke. "Um, he wants to go with you Sasuke" Kisame said.

Sasuke reached for the child, who practically jumped into his arms and cuddled into his chest, his crocodile tears instantly drying. "Good morning" Sasuke told him.

"Morning!" the little boy chirped, smiling brightly at Sasuke.

"Did you call Sasori and Deidara?" Itachi asked as he pushed Sasuke out so he could close the door. Itachi handed the keys to Kisame who shook his head and both started to walk towards the registration area to register out.

"No, I was too busy with Suigetsu last night. Despite the kid" Itachi gave him a look of disgust. "Anyways, we should call them" Kisame quickly added. Suigetsu walked out of the room they had shared and walked over to Sasuke and Minori.

"Morning" he grumbled out.

"Not a morning person?" Sasuke asked. Suigetsu shook his head.

"That's not it, Kisame didn't let me sleep almost all night" He yawned loudly "But I guess I'm alright. Can you drive?" he asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't have a license."

"No worries, Konan made you one remember"

"She did, I thought she only made some random fake Id's"

Suigetsu shrugged "yeah some of them are licenses, so you up for driving right now, I kind need some sleep"

"I guess" Sasuke said.

"I'm hungry" Minori whined all of a sudden. Both Sasuke and Suigetsu looked at him, knowing the boy had slept mostly all evening, and all of last night. At least Suigetsu hoped the boy had slept through all the night. God, he felt so guilty for letting Kisame talk him into fucking all night long.

"How are we going to feed him?" Sasuke asked. He knew he and the others could hold off, but a small child needed to be fed, not starved. Minori was not going to be able to hold out like them.

"I guess we'll just have to pause by one of the small restaurants along the way" Suigetsu said, "Usually Mc Donald's can be found" Sasuke nodded his head and moved Minori in his hold. The boy looked like he did not know what they were talking about, but his grumbling tummy was a lot more insistent than trying to understand.

"Hungry" He said again.

"Soon, just wait up" Sasuke told him. All three waited outside for Kisame and Itachi whom were inside. Itachi had pulled out his cell phone while Kisame talked with the woman over the payment of only a few hours stay. He ignored them and sighed when finally his call was answered, by none other than Sasori who sounded sleepy on the other end of the line.

"Hey Sasori, sorry if I woke you but I need to talk to you about leaving a kid with you and Deidara"

"_**What are you talking about Itachi?" **_

"Are you and Deidara still in Suna?" Itachi asked. Knowing Sasori and Deidara had decided to go there on their vacations. As long as Itachi knew, they were still in vacations that left them both free without missions for Akatsuki and more than capable of taking care of a child.

"_**Yeah, we are, what's going on?"**_

Sasori sounded more alert now. "I can't tell you right now. The new mission does not allow much information to be given and it's just about became dangerous for us to keep a child with us. All I know is the child's mother died in a plane crash, and Kisame and his boyfriend decided to keep him" Itachi tried to keep his explanations concise "Please, we need you to take care of him, we are heading to Suna soon"

"_**Let me get this straight. You want me to baby sit a runt. Do you have any idea how much of hell that is going to be with Deidara!" **_

"I know, but they said runt is fairly calm. He's five"

"_**Still a bugger age"**_

"So, we don't have any other place to drop him off at."

"_**These are my vacations you are cutting into Uchiha" **_

"Does it sound like I care?" Itachi growled. Sasori on the other side sighed, knowing that it was in his best interest to take in the child.

"_**Fine, fine, just call me when you are around here, we can meet up. I'll talk to Deidara about this" **_

"Thanks Sasori"

"_**Yeah, whatever" **_

Sasori seemed like he was about to say something else, but Itachi closed his phone and ended the call. He was sure that was going to piss Sasori off, but he could care less. He was not one to wait and hear what the other person wanted to rant about. He turned back to see that Kisame and the woman had come to an agreement, which made the shark man look satisfied. "We are done, come on Itchz" Itachi followed him out. Once they were outside he asked "Well, how did it go, will they take Minori under their care"

"Yeah, Sasori caved in. I think he has a soft spot for children, otherwise he would not be married to someone like Deidara" Kisame laughed and both walked over to find Suigetsu, Sasuke, and Minori staring out to space waiting for them.

"Are you guys ready to go" Kisame asked, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, but Sasuke's driving" Suigetsu said as he reached for the key's in Kisame's pants and fished them out. Kisame was about to protest as Suigetsu threw the keys at Sasuke who caught them with ease, despite having Minori in his arms, and Suigetsu kissed Kisame to silence him. Sasuke whispered something into Minori's ear and placed the boy down who ran towards Itachi, hugging him around the legs.

"Dad, I'm hungry," The boy said. Itachi raised an eyebrow before lifting the child up and opened the van sliding door to place the boy in his car seat. Suigetsu climbed on the passenger seat, and Kisame was left confused to pull himself together and climb onto the back seat.

"Alright, let's get this plan straight" Kisame asked as he looked at everyone "Sasuke will be driving, and me and Itachi are to hide in the back-practically" he shrugged, and looked at Itachi "What is the plan here Itchz"

"Well, we should be able to get into Suna, no problem, but I still don't know the extent of things" Itachi sighed. "For now, let's head to a restaurant or something, so we can all eat. We can then further plan"

"Alright, sounds good" Sasuke glanced at Itachi from the rearview mirror and nodded his head. Itachi had pulled out his laptop and seemed to be looking for something. He was not sure what it was this time, but as he pulled out, he allowed Suigetsu to give him directions on where to head. It looked almost like everything would be deserted, but as they kept driving they reached a small town named Pellet. Once there, they headed into a restaurant so they could all eat, and chat about the plan for a while.

* * *

Naruto drew the cap over his head lower, but kept a sharp eye out. He could feel it; they were being followed, and at that thought alone, his hand tightened around Hinata's smaller one "Too tight Naruto" she whispered, as she felt his hand simply tightening over her palm and fingers. Naruto turned to look at her, and smiled sheepishly as he released her hand.

"Sorry, I feel paranoid. I think someone is following us," he murmured.

"Who would be, we changed plans. Also, we just learned that Anko tried to kill Kakashi"

"Exactly" Naruto said, his eyes narrowing briefly "I just feel like now we know too much, and for all we know, Anko has also threatened Sasuke's life"

"We didn't find no plans over Sasuke, although his number one nanny went missing, Ayaka remember" Naruto knew, he had been there with Hinata to look at the information. However, something about it did not rub right with him. Anko did seem to want them all out of the way, but there seemed to be a fear in her as well. Also, how Iruka had also found out and was confronting her before he was assigned to kill him and Hinata. All he knew was that besides finding Sasuke, he was going to need to help Iruka and stop Ino. "Naruto?"

"Sorry Hinata, but I can't shake that someone is following us" he pulled her along, and both of them rushed through the intersections.

"Pass" the young woman at the front asked them. She had red bright hair and red eyes as well. She smiled, reaching her hand out to take their tickets. "Welcome aboard" she said. Naruto nodded, eyeing her and climbed on along with Hinata. The woman smirked as she watched them climb up and then nodded her head towards the male that had been following them from the other end. "They are in" She said.

"Good," He said climbing in, as other gave her their tickets and followed as well. "Have the other two come in already"

"The blond and the servant?" She asked, and the male nodded his head "yeah they are in. It looks like the girl is good at tracking"

"As much as I have guessed, she is a Yamanaka" The male ran a hand through his long silver hair.

"You look disgruntled, Kimimaro" The red head smirked.

"A bit," the male murmured "Hurry up and close up Karin. I'll start the train" He smirked as he pulled on his hat as the one that was going to be driving this train. She smirked, letting a few people in, and then closed the door behind her, locking it. Kimimaro waited for a few more seconds for everyone to be settled in and started the train. Karin walked around, looking at everyone and smirked when she spotted Naruto and Hinata huddled closed together. The blond haired male really was perceptive.

On the other side of the train, Ino was silently watching Naruto and Hinata. She was pleased when both of them came into the train and settled back. "We can't kill them, they never did anything" Iruka argued "Ino, I thought you were better than this!"

"Better than what, Iruka, this is who I am" She snarled, "Just stop your bitch whining and do as I say" She snapped. She then brought her hand up and curled it over his face "you don't want to die, do you?" she purred, but it disgusted Iruka as he pushed her hand away from him. Ino chuckled and then leaned back. "This train makes a brief stop between intersections to fuel up, just as it reaches Suna" Ino informed, "We will take that moment to get Hinata and Naruto and kill them" Iruka's eyes widen.

Suna, that was where one of Naruto's friends lived, Sabaku no Gaara. That would be the perfect divergent. Naruto and Hinata were going to get off and leave at that moment to meet up with the red headed male. They were hoping for back up. Only if he could distract Ino, and even if he would die, he needed to give that chance to both of them, so they could survive. He looked out, at the blaring mid day sun as they passed over an open area and sighed to himself. Four hours, the time started ticking. He had four hours to figure out a plan.

That was not much time, especially when he did not even have half an idea as to what he was doing.

* * *

It had been a few month and Mikoto could not remember hearing back from her son, and it had her worrying. It was almost as if Itachi was purposely ignoring all her calls and she was seriously debating about hunting him down herself. She had also found it strange that one of her old friends would call her at a time like this, just a few days ago actually. Something was going on, Madara had also asked her to move over to his place, but she had refused and he had come over to her place. It pissed her off, but at least the man stayed away from her work area, "Miss Mikoto, there is someone here to see you by the name of Anko" Mikoto raised an eyebrow. What was Anko doing here?

"She does not have an appointment does she?" Mikoto asked, standing up and starting to pack her things.

"Of course not" Her secretary said. "But the woman is really insisting, and a mister Kabuto is with her. They both look determined to talk to you"

"I don't want to talk to them," Mikoto said, "I need to go out and find my son, I think his uncle might know something. I am heading over there to confront him. Can you tell Anko to leave and come back when she had an appointment?" her secretary shook her head, tears brimming over the side of her eyes.

"I can't do that miss"

Mikoto stopped what she was doing and looked over at her worriedly "What's going on, Martha?" The door was pushed further open to reveal a man with gray hair, in a ponytail, and his eyes slanted into an evil sneer. A gun was pointed to the back of her secretaries head, and this made her eyes widen for a second before she reached for her phone."

"I wouldn't do that Miss Uchiha" Kabuto growled, and Anko walked in.

"Mikoto-chan, it's been so long" She smiled, pleasantly. Anko was dressed in a white button up shirt, with a blazer and a tight black skirt that frilled around her knees. She had her hair tied over her head, her bangs framing her face and the rest sticking up in the back and falling over her head. Her black high pumps echoed through the glass floor in Mikoto's office. Anko's dark eyes took in the large windows that showed the bright sun and how it all lit up the honey-melted color of the glass floor and the walls. It was truly a beautiful and no doubt expensive office. The beautiful black marveled desk and the pictures of Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi and a single white rose in a small vase. She smirked.

"Anko, what are you doing here, or in other words, what the hell are you doing at all" Mikoto snapped, looking from Anko to the man with the gun. Of course, the snapping of Anko's fingers had her attention back on the raven-haired woman.

"Don't concern yourself with Kabuto" Anko told her, "You should be more worried about yourself…or should I say your _children_" Anko stressed the word as she looked at Mikoto's beautiful flowing raven hair with a hint of blue-so much like Sasuke's. Her eyes were just as deep black as Sasuke's, but softer. Mikoto had on a simple gray shirt on, with long sleeves and yet around the neck shaped nicely to show her beautiful collarbones. She had a long skirt; Mikoto could wear the simplest things and still look incredible. It also seemed like both her children took in all her features as well. Her long hair was almost the same as Itachi's, and some of her facial features- but also in within both boys there was some of Fugaku in them. No-Sasuke was more like his mother.

"Children" Mikoto echoed, finding it hard that Anko would be so bad at speech. She only had one child "What have you done to my darling Itachi!" anger rose in the Uchiha matriarch. She would not stand for Itachi to be taken away from her, he was all she had. He is her baby, her child, and the last thing she had to remind her of Fugaku and that Fugaku had once lived. Black eyes locked with light brown pupil-less eyes and both glared at each other.

"You d on't remember, do you Mikoto" Anko let a smirk grace her lips.

"Remember what?"

"About your other son," Mikoto's eyes widen in shock.

"Of-of course I do, it's" She bit into her lower lip. It was all her fault. Why did she have to leave the manor, if she had not her son would not had ever suffered, he would have never died, and he would still be here with her. Guilt, pain, and just the most horrible feelings swirled in the pit of her stomach as she remembered.

"Calm down Mikoto, he's not dead. Actually he's alive and I raised him myself." Anko smirked "I guess I always wanted to have a child of my own and took yours. Want to know his name? It's Sasuke," She laughed.

"What"

"I don't know what your pesky first born planned, but he took Sasuke away and both now are on the run." She turned towards Kabuto for a second "and someone killed Orochimaru, and we don't know who it was, but now my life is being threatened as well, so I want to place your life in danger as well Mikoto." She smirked, bringing up a small gun she had in her hand all this time and pointed it to Mikoto's head. "What better way to bring Itachi out and running than to put his dear mother in danger"

Mikoto glared "You did what…" She could not believe it. All this time, she lived with the wrenching pain in her heart that she lost her child, and just now Anko was telling her that it was the other way around. That her child was alive…and he was with Itachi. That brought back a part of the conversation she had with Itachi.

_"Well, you guessed right, I was out with a boy"_

_"Really now, am I going to get to meet this lucky boy?"_

_"I'm not dating that brat mom, he's just a kid" She arched an eyebrow._

_"How old"_

_"Seventeen"_

_"Well, he's not __that__ young, give him some more time and he'll be of age to be with you" she said, "All he needs is to be eighteen."_

_"Mom, he's about three years younger than me"_

"I am not going to let you hurt them" Mikoto glared again, getting over her initial shock. She looked unfazed by the gun pointed at her. This somehow unnerved Anko. Mikoto was always a strong woman, and she was always capable of taking care of herself. Mikoto had also shown that she knew what she wanted, and needed by going against her parents to be with Fugaku, because she loved him. She never doubted herself and always held firm no matter what.

"Too late" She snarled, "Now get up, you are coming with us"

"No" Mikoto said, a gun was suddenly in her own hand and pointed to Anko. "Now, you shoot my secretary, I shoot you"

"Does it matter; I could have Kabuto shoot you right now as well"

"Yeah, you could, but would you shoot anyone Anko"

Anko narrowed her eyes and gave a discreet signal. Kabuto cocked his gun and Mikoto heard it. Just as Kabuto shot towards her, she shot Anko, hitting her at her shoulder, making her scream in pain. Her secretary let out a blood-curling scream though when she was hit on the side of her stomach. She gasped but that was when some of her guards came up and started to infiltrate. Mikoto blocked out, so she was not sure what happened, the last thing she heard was someone screaming to get her to a hospital.

* * *

Itachi had been trying to appease a restless Minori, both arguing about letting him out of his chair and how unsafe that was. That stopped though, when his phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see who was calling him. It was Madara, his uncle's name that flashed across the screen, and he quickly answered it. "Hello" he said.

"**Itachi, your mother was attacked. She's in the hospital right now and stable, I thought you should know**"

"Who attacked her?" he asked.

"**I believe it was Anko, the guards said there was another woman as well and shot, and her secretary provided the name. But there can be any charges done, I figured I'd ask you what to do**" Itachi remember Anko mentioning his mother, and he knew him. She was obviously trying to draw him out by getting to his mom. The woman had sunk low, and had acted upon his fears.

"Don't do anything, just keep mom Safe" Itachi said in a hard voice "Don't you dare leave her side" When he got a confirmation on the other side, he flipped the phone closed. Kisame was sitting at the edge of his seat now and looking at Itachi with concern.

"What happened?"

"My mother was attacked" Itachi said. Sasuke glanced back over to Itachi concerned. Was this his fault? God, he was causing so many troubles for Itachi.

"Hey, we're here you guys" Suigetsu said. There were two other cars ahead of him. "And it looks like they are thoroughly checking at the boarder" This caused them all to tense up as their van slowly approached. Kisame and Itachi quickly ducked down at the back seat, Kisame being larger Itachi help him be buried by some of their bags. Suigetsu was the one on the driver seat, and he slowly rolled down his window when it was tapped "Can I help you?" he asked, with a cheeky smile.

"Just customary check up" the boarder man said, "How many are there?"

"Two males, one child" the man looked from Suigetsu, to Sasuke, and back to the small child who looked angry and pouting. None of them fit the description of any criminal or anything.

"Alright then, go on in" He grinned at both males, finding them attractive. The man then let them through. After five minutes, Suigetsu gave them the Okay.

The man on the other hand got on the radio, and called in the police, just to alert them in the pursue of catching criminals "They are here, in Suna. License plate number 1CBF124" The news reached Idate's police car by radio. "I repeat, the van car for license plate 1CBF124 has just gone through the boarder of Suna"

"We've got them" Idate smirked, and sped up. They were only ten minutes away from Suna. And just a few minutes away from their targets.

* * *

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Man, I have a lot of things going on in this one chapter. Sorry no lemon yet but it shall come! I don't think all the twist in this plot are going to lessen any more the next chapter, but danm, this one is long :) Hope you all like it.

Please review.


	18. Possessive Selfish Brat

**Kill me **

_**Possessive Selfish Brat **_

_God, those eyes are beautiful._

_The light seemed to disappear into them, but even so, they shone with a life of their own. That was all that Morino Idate could think about as he stared into 'Katsumi's' face. She is all he could ever dare to dream. He smiled, glad that he was able to see her again. Since the day he met her, he could not get her out of his mind and just two days later, he was once again by where he dropped her off. He was hoping, by some strange luck to be able to see her, and he was able to see her, limping because of her broken ankle, but she was not alone. A tall bulky male was with her, and he felt a vile of jealousy make itself known in his throat at the thought that this might be the one she loved, but he knew otherwise. _

_She did love someone, but it was not this person. _

_Deciding that he needed to speak to her, he walked over, approaching with a friendly smile. There was a light bounce in his step and perhaps something more in his smile as he called out to her once more "Yo! Katsumi, I was hoping to see you again, how have you been?" said person seemed to flinch at the sight of him and just go wide-eyed at him. It startled him, as those eyes turned to look at him reflecting the white light, creating pure innocence. He could not help but be captivated. _

"_Ah…Idate, what are you doing here" Her voice was uncertain. _

"_I just said what, hoping to see you again, do you want to go and eat somewhere," He offered, a smile on his lips and then his eyes turning to the man she had been walking with. Katsumi turned her eyes back to the tall man beside her, and then back at Idate. _

"_Um, let me introduce you, this is my boyfriend's friend Kouhei" Sasuke had to wonder what the man was doing here. He bit his lower lip and looked at Kisame once more, and the shark just shrugged and turned to leave him._

"_See you Kat's" he called back, amusement in his voice. Sasuke was appalled as he turned his back to Idate who did not care that 'Katsumi' had just tried to introduce him to someone, but more worried about whether she was going to accept his offer or not. _

"_Katsumi?" He called out to her, his voice trying to catch the female's attention once more. This caused Sasuke to remember where and whom he was with; he snapped his head back and looked at Idate._

"_Ah, sure, I have nothing to do" he offered, "Is there something the matter?"_

"_No, just wanted to talk to you, and wondering if you want to learn more about this city" _

_Sasuke gave a curt nod and Idate took this as a free range to grab her by the arm and pull her along. Sasuke on the other hand looked over his shoulder and saw that Itachi had returned with Suigetsu from getting a couple of groceries, with little Minori in Suigetsu's arms. What he last saw was Itachi talking to Kisame, Kisame grinning like he just won the lottery, pointed at him and Idate, and he swore he saw jealousy in Itachi's eyes. _

_Sasuke paused and tried to get a closer look, was it really jealousy, but that was when Idate tugged at his arm "Is something wrong, Katsumi, please come with me" _

"_Ah, sure," Sasuke said, looking once more towards the officer. It would do no good for the man to spot Itachi, he knew that Itachi might have authorities here looking for him. Idate, whom had been blind to all of Sasuke's conflicting emotions, simply pulled him along. Thinking Sasuke was a woman, thinking Sasuke was nothing more than a female he could probably sway to love him someday. Get her to see him and not Kazuki whom she claimed to love._

"_Where's Mama" _

But, God, are those eyes beautiful.

Everyone at that moment had gotten a different perspective and a motive to their own emotions towards the others. Gods, why had Idate not seen it before…'Katsumi' had been looking behind, and someone. He should have paid more attention to those eyes, despite their beauty. He should have been able to read the emotions flitting through them, each a millisecond after the other. He had been so intent, he never took in the full scene before him. All the deception that filtered the room, overpowered by his own lust, it had blinded him to notice the predator that had already claimed the price he had been pulling along by the arm.

The Uchiha had claimed his own head that day.

Then he found out Katsumi is not a girl, but a boy named Sasuke. God, nothing changed, nothing and he still wanted her-him. He was so confused, so conflicted, and so furious with himself for not seeing it all before. The huge picture painted. Then he remembered his own confession- _I love you_- Did that mean nothing? No, it did not, because the next Sasuke was falling and only one bloody word left those lips he fantasized about kissing repeatedly.

-_Itachi_-

He will kill them both! Selfish, that is what he is. For he doesn't want Itachi to have what he cannot so obviously have.

Tightening his hands over the steering wheel, he pressed his foot on the gas even more. He is going to get them both. The speed of the car he was driving increased, ripping through the cold, early morning road that had a few cars already flitting through it. He did not care about the startled people, or the fact that his older brother beside him was asking him to slow down. No, he could not afford it, the blood in his veins roared at him to hurry, to catch up, and make it to Suna. Every muscle tense, his teeth clenched, and he could feel the sting of tears pierce his eyes.

He was not going to let this end this way!

* * *

**Further Within Suna **

Suigetsu came to a stop at a small brown hotel mid afternoon. He slowly and quietly got out, followed by Sasuke, Itachi who had Minori with him, and Kisame who was still struggling in the back to pull out a couple of bags. Itachi followed next out of the car, handing the small drowsy form of Minori to Sasuke whom Sasuke cradle into his chest. He knew this was going to be the last time he was going to be holding the child, but he knew it was for the best. He could only hope that he was going to be able to see Minori once again.

"Come on, we are going to have to dump the van" Kisame said, coming out with several bags in his arms and shoulders.

"What, why?" Suigetsu asked perplexed as he watched his lover. That was when he noticed a red head coming over to them, along with him a blonde-haired person. Sasori and Deidara were already ready for them and had been waiting for their arrival since earlier in the morning. His eyes widened though when he noticed what had happened. They got their plate numbers, and probably being followed now. It was the only sense he could make to this new change in automobiles.

"We better hurry and drop Minori off" Itachi said, running a hand through Minori's soft brown hair. The boy still did not know they were going to leave him behind. He was slowly falling asleep as Sasuke rocked him back and forth in a soothing motion, his amber eyes closing until he was unconscious. It was almost sad that they were leaving the child without telling him why they were, but it was mostly so he would not make a fuss. It would have been harder to leave him if he were to start crying, and this would make the departing quicker. For a moment, Sasuke was afraid to let Minori go, the fact being that he had bonded with the little bugger face and spent most of his time entertaining him.

"Hey" Sasori said as he approached, and Kisame grinned. Deidara crossed his arms with a small frown as he looked at everyone, his blue eyes filled with annoyance. Sasori looked impassive in his approach as he looked at all the bags with a calculating eyes, wondering if it will all fit in the van he had gotten for them.

"These things are heavy; just tell me where the new van is" Kisame gestured to his cargo and Sasori nodded, his face impassive.

"Follow me" He said, and raised an eyebrow at the fact that Suigetsu was there helping Kisame carry the bags. He had not truly thought that this on and off relationship would continue, but it seemed like it was far off from ever ending on a permanent level. although, seeing Suigetsu actually help Kisame in something was probably even more surprising since it seem to be without argument.

All the while Sasuke studied the two new individuals, sticking close to Itachi whom approached the blond. The blonde-haired person had wide blue eyes-a lot different from Naruto- and his blond hair was long past his shoulders but not reaching much past his shoulders. His hair also tended to cover half his face, but those eyes burned with curiosity as they turned to look at the child in his arms and soon the look turned to distaste. His red haired companion had already left with Kisame, but he was even odder than this one. His face had looked impassive, nearly expressionless, and the face of a doll.

If Sasuke was correct, he had encountered these two individuals before. They had been the ones to kidnap him that time, as part of Itachi's plan to make it look like he had been killed. Of course, the voice of the blond was what dragged Sasuke back to the present and to what they were saying.

"Itachi, that little snot better be toilet trained" Deidara snapped.

Itachi's eyes narrowed on the blond male "He has a name Deidara" Itachi sounded firm in his voice making Sasuke shift "I can only hope you and Sasori can take good care of him, and perhaps find him a proper home." Sasuke found himself slightly tightening his hold on Minori, unsure if he liked the idea of anyone else being his parents. God, Sasuke thought, he is being ridiculous! There was no way for him to take care of a child, and in his predicament even have time to adopt.

"Yeah yeah, we will do our best. What I am amazed at is that Kisame is still with Suigetsu" Deidara crossed his arms, looking disgusted.

"Unbelievable" Itachi shrugged and then placed an arm around Sasuke's shoulder to pull him forward, but kept him close "I'm sure you remember Hatake Sasuke, my client" Itachi would not dare call Sasuke his boyfriend, knowing the rules of Akatsuki were that you were not to get emotionally nor intimately involved with any of your clients. Although Itachi found himself more than emotionally envolved. He was attacked, hooked, addicted to Sasuke in the worst possible ways.

"Yes, your client, we kidnapped him and brought him to Akatsuki, what's up now?" Deidara looked at Sasuke critically. '_The kid looks a bit like Itachi, a smaller version, but the resemblance is uncanny and almost frightening_'

"We're obviously being followed, I believe there is something more behind Anko that she is hiding" Itachi explained "we will have to deal with her sooner or later, or get killed."

"Ah, great" Deidara said his focus still on Sasuke. He moved forward, his hands moving to reach as he neared Sasuke "May I?" he asked. Itachi frowned at Deidara and Sasuke hesitated, hating the look the blond male gave him, but then gave a nod and allowed him to grab Minori away from him. Sasuke stepped back and a little away from Itachi to throw him a glace before turning to look at Deidara again.

"Well, at least the little snot is cute" Deidara smiled for the first time since he had come here. "So, you're just leaving him here like this, what do you want us to tell him if he asks for you?"

"I don't know" Itachi answered Sasuke beside him look down biting his lip from saying anything.

"I guess I'll have to come up with something," Deidra murmured in disapproval. He was about to say something when multiple police cars and their sirens decided to make themselves known. "Crap, they're here. I'm going inside with the child" Itachi and Sasuke had spun around to see the commotion, but Deidara tucked Minori's head under his chin and ran inside to his hotel. He knew it would be better if he was out of sight, not only for his own benefit but for the child's as well.

"Crap" Sasuke muttered, and looked at Itachi "What do we do" Itachi looked around, clueless. He had not been planning for this.

"We run" He urged, and pushed Sasuke to run down the street away from the building. Sasuke complied and picked up the speed not wanting to hinder Itachi. They of course were spotted and a police officer yelled at them to stop and submit themselves. Kisame and Suigetsu who had been inconspicuously packing their bags into Sasori's own van remained hidden and then stepped out to see the spectacle of police car that drove into a down the street fast food restaurant. People there looked jostled and frightened as they both ran and then crowded around to be part of whatever was going on, but not getting to close to actually interfere.

"We have to find a way to help them," Kisame said, running his hands through his wild gray blue hair. "But what, damn it"

"Well, one of you take the Van and save them, and the other stay here and take this one. You make an escape if you can dump that van and use mine to leave" Sasori immediately started spewing a plan that could help them. However, they all froze when they saw a Mist Police car zoom by, faster than any other car and come into the restaurant. A man came out, and it looked like he was holding a grenade in his hand.

"Looks like we have more trouble than we bargain for" Suigetsu muttered.

"Well, either way, we have to do something," Kisame roared, feeling useless.

"Just follow my lead," Sasori muttered, deciding it was up to his level head to take over the situation. Suigetsu and Kisame sprung into action with Sasori as their lead.

* * *

They hadn't been running long, but Itachi was trying to come up with a plan as they went. He had to think quick, but all his mind could think about was finding every way possible to keep Sasuke safe. To bring Sasuke to safety, his own be damned, so long as Sasuke was alright. He had never felt such an urge to protect someone in his life, but the thought of losing Sasuke killed him. Spotting the restaurant, he decided they could head there and then work something out.

"Head that way" Itachi urged, and Sasuke briefly looked over his shoulder and headed into the parking lot of the restaurant. He rushed towards it and walked inside, panting and Itachi right beside him. The man was jerking his head around looking at the confused people who had stiffened in their eating to take in their appearances.

"This isn't good," Sasuke said, having caught his breath, but his words still falling urgently, "They are going to get us Itachi, we have to get out of here"

"Yeah, we need to find a back door, perhaps the kitchen area" Itachi muttered, his eyes cold and calculating. Perhaps this had not been such a good idea. "Let's move"

They were about to trudge forward when all of a sudden there was a loud blasting book just outside the restaurant. A grenade had been thrown, causing the windows to shatter and collapse within themselves, showering glimmering glass onto the tiled floors of the restaurant. Itachi had quickly pushed Sasuke down as it happened, both ducking under a table and able to escape the assault of glass that threatened to wound them.

The explosion was followed by shrieks and crying wails of children and women. Even men seemed to be doing more than cursing as they stumbled around and people tried to scurry away from the hazardous area and outside. This caused many of the police officers to take cover and then try to settle the people outside that had nearly been injured, causing a huge distraction. Just the distraction a killer will need to hunt down his pray as the police outside tried to question the people around and make sure they were safe. It was all in part of their duty.

If anyone had died at that moment, it was hard to tell, but paramedics were already being called and people were already being sent to the hospital.

"Great" Sasuke muttered angrily. If he thought falling out of a window was the worst death he could have faced, then this might just prove him wrong.

"Come out here Itachi!"

* * *

Outside, Ibiki was smirking and Idate was gaping. When he had stopped his car, his older brother had jumped out immediately, having seen Itachi running this way with the small runt named Sasuke. There was only one thing that crossed his mind and that was a quick execution on his part. He had jumped out of the car, a grenade already pulled and had thrown it, with only seconds as it touched the ground for it to explode, shattering the building windows.

It was a clear path. Idate had stepped out of his car panting, and angry. "Are you crazy!" his little brother snapped.

"Shut up Idate, you out of everyone should know how necessary this is" Ibiki spoke as he pulled out his gun, placing a fresh pack of ammunition within the gun, and he started to run inside the building. Idate gasped.

"Where are you going!" he said rushing after Ibiki. His anger had been interrupted for a moment at the thought that Sasuke could now be dead, but he wanted to see his dead body himself. He rushed in, looking around, seeing as his brother was not going to reply to him.

"Come out here Itachi!" Ibiki roared, looking around through the small debris that was left from his grenade. He had to squint a little to make sure he could make out the forms of people, but there were plenty of them running out "Or are you a damn coward!"

In their hiding place under the table, Sasuke was frozen against Itachi, pressing back into the older male's chest, and shaking his head. Itachi gripped Sasuke's shoulders, and buried his face into Sasuke's smooth neck where he could feel the quick pulse of his heart. Sasuke turned to look at him when he felt a kiss be planted onto his neck. "Run Sasuke, I'll stall them, but whatever you do, just run out back, please"

Sasuke jerked this time, turning himself around to face Itachi with wide frightened eyes "Fucking hell no, I can't leave you here, no, no, no I go if you go!" Sasuke moved forward grasping the front of Itachi's shirt "We run together"

Itachi felt his heart warm at Sasuke's word and he leaned forward to press a kiss onto those quivering soft lips. "I'll be right behind you, just run. I have to know that you are safe, I'll be right behind"

"Itachi, I can't leave you behind" Sasuke looked like he was pleading, "We run together"

"Sasuke, I need you to be strong. This no time to be stupid, please, please, if we are going to live, I need you to run"

Sasuke glared at Itachi "This isn't stupid, what you are planning is! No one has the rights to kill you than me, and believe me I am going to kill you so badly if you get hurt!"

"ITACHI! I know you are in here, I saw you ran in" The heavy voice of Ibiki roared once more, and it sounded like the man was coming inside, his heavy boots causing the glass to crack, and the floor to screech in the slides. Itachi brought Sasuke close to him in a tight embrace.

"Run, please" he muttered into the boy's ear before pushing him down and moving away from him, quickly moving over scattered tables and seats before popping in a different location. He made as much noise as possible to keep Ibiki from seeing Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand had felt Itachi's embrace one second and the cold dirty floor the next. However, that did not matter, as he watched Itachi leave he felt like he was losing him. His heart was in his throat as he watched Ibiki stand there, and an evil glimmer in his dark eyes as he faced Itachi whom was calmly moving around, expertly even.

"You finally show yourself, it shall be such a pleasure to kill you"

"That is if you can even try, the way you are so slow" Itachi taunted, a smirk on his face but it was enough to trigger Ibiki to shoot his gun. Sasuke nearly yelled in protest when he saw Itachi duck down, a small handgun in his own hands and he shot towards Ibiki. Ibiki roared and moved around. Sasuke had been intent on the battle going on that he was actually surprised when he heard another sound, of another person there and his eyes widen when he saw who it was. Idate. The man looked emotionless as he watched his brother try to kill Itachi, but then his eyes seemed to be searching. His eyes snapped back to Itachi once more.

"Quit playing Ibiki and killed the damn urchin already!"

'_That bastard'_ Sasuke thought, his eyes going to the gun in Idate's own hand. Biting his own bottom lip he glanced up to see that Idate was still distracted. Despite the fact that Sasuke acted like a weakling sometimes and that he had so many conflicting emotions, Sasuke was not clueless or defenseless on his own. Moving with stealth, he had been gifted with since birth he pulled from under the table and smoothly made his way to the distracted Idate. He never took his eyes from the man, and his hand and gun, all the while moving silently.

Once he deemed he was close enough, he emerged and silently sent a kick to Idate who saw it to late and let out a scream as he fell on his behind, in the process dropping his gun as he clutched his chest. Sasuke had kicked him hard and he could not believe he had not seen the boy coming. "You sick fuck!" Sasuke cried, and launched himself.

"You call me sick? You are the one dressing in women clothing!" Idate roared, as he caught Sasuke's fist, but was not quick to catch a second kick from the boy and this one to his gut. Sasuke felt hatred ensnare him. He had never felt such a feat for someone before, he hated the way he lived his life, even Anko, but this, this hatred was nothing compare to how mildly he had always used the term. To think this man was the one trying to get the thing that matter to him most killed, he would not stand for it!

Idate blanched, unable to believe the power of Sasuke's punches and kicks. But he went on the offensive, as he tried to grab one of the boy's limbs again but he was too fast, and the blows came to hard. He had always been peaceful; he had always hated to physically fight so he was not surprise at Sasuke's ability to bring him down but he needed to retaliate! His eyes slid away from Sasuke, looking for an alternative when he spotted his gun just a little away from him. He reached for it as he stretched his hand back, and fast, grasping it and then had the gun pointed at Sasuke. "God, there is nothing more than I want than to see you DIE!" He roared, blindly shooting, catching Sasuke on the shoulder.

The boy gasped from the pain, never having felt anything like it. "Fuck" Sasuke roared, "You are such a bastard! Your feelings must be as fake as you are capable of killing someone," Sasuke cried out, but his eyes were hard with hatred and his staggering pasture as he climbed back to his feet. Wow, the blast of the gun had sent him flying, and it had hurt worse than a bitch. However, his body was filled with adrenaline that would not let him give up and coward. It was not in his nature to ever coward.

Idate on the other hand was shaking, unable to believe that he had managed to hit Sasuke. It was as if all his anger had dissipated when he had caused harm to that perfect body. Then Sasuke's words weighted in his heart like a thousand bricks. Sasuke panted, and moved once more to punch the oblivious man. He hit him as hard as he could with his left and uninjured hand. The blow came fast and heavy causing Idate to fall back and fall unconscious. Sasuke moved to kick him and stomp on him when more gunshots sounded around him. He could not believe that Idate had been that simple to take down. Even so, Sasuke made for a grab to the gun to make sure of Idate was still conscious he would have no access to it.

Sasuke glance at his prone for, panting slightly and looking him over. He looked like he was all right, except for the bloody nose.

Idate had almost looked like he regretted shooting him.

At least he looked like he could not believe that he had.

Sasuke had used that small distraction to his advantage. However, the sound of more guns shooting brought him back to the present time. He glanced over to Itachi who was still hiding from Ibiki and the fact that the man was now randomly shooting. "COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT UCHIHA!" The man roared, his gun no longer holding ammunition, and angrily threw it to the wall. "FIGHT!" The man roared, heading towards Itachi. Itachi jumped up and back as he watched, the man approached.

His own gun having run out of ammunition and now useless in his own hands could only mean his last defense were his fists. Ibiki was huge, a lot bigger than Itachi and his punches as they landed on the wall when Itachi dodged made the walls pop. It even looked like it had not hurt the man. Itachi sent his own set of kicks and punches, wanting to bring down the man but Ibiki showed great agility as well. So soon, both were moving back and forth avoiding punches and kicks, but lounging them as well. Itachi dropped, and kicked Ibiki's feet from under him, but the man soon had his ankle and punched him on the face.

"No" Sasuke whispered, clutching the gun in his hands.

Itachi reeled back, but was soon up and driving his own punches into Ibiki's face, and kicking the man who slashed his thick arm out and punched Itachi in the gut. Their movements seemed to slow, but Itachi staggered back. At this moment, Ibiki smirked, his teeth flashing in a vicious gleem and a knife was produced from inside his boot.

"No" Sasuke muttered again, his hands shaking around the gun.

"Why don't we end this Itachi, and lets redecorate this restaurant. I think the paint shall be your blood!" Ibiki roared, and Itachi backed away, his eyes wary of the knife in Ibiki's hand. Damn, he had no other alternative, he was going to have to think of something and fast, or he was going to die here! Itachi could have laughed; life could be so cruel in the most of inopportune of time. Since meeting Sasuke, he had no idea what else his life would lead to. Life had never been like this before, and even if it was exhilarating, he did not wish to die. "I am not going to die here," He grunted, his own nails digging into his palm. He could not die here because his life looked like it was barely beginning.

"I beg to differ" Ibiki said, his knife shinning in the faint light that came into the dusty broken restaurant from the sun. Itachi sighed, allowing himself to calm down. Ibiki could not take it anymore, he needed this to end "DIE!"

All the while Sasuke had been watching, but his feet had been stealthily carrying him towards Itachi. No, he was not going to allow no one to hurt him, to kill him, to even intend any evil on him. No, Itachi is his, Itachi is his and Hatake Sasuke was a selfish little possessive brat! And when Ibiki raised his knife and aimed for Itachi, Sasuke sprinted, and placed himself in front, his hands raised and the gun pointed at Ibiki.

"NO!" he roared, Itachi's eyes widen.

"Sasuke" -There was barely even a breath, or a second, because everything happened so fast.

-Bang!-

* * *

Oh damn, I have been neglecting all my stories in favor of homework. Im so sorry :( Well, at least i managed to find some inspiration to update this one. Hope it holds you guys...:) Thank you to all who reviewed and are still reading this story. It means alot and I hope you keep at it. See you around!


	19. The Train Ride Intervention

**Kill me**

_**The Train Ride Intervation**_

As soon as the shots had started, the first thing Deidara did was protect Minori by running back into the hotel building. The child was still asleep and remained that way as he set him down and looked out the window. For the much good of what that did, he learned nothing of what was going on. He was worried about Sasori and what action he might take without him and thought about running back out and search for him.

One glance at the sleeping child had him staying in the room.

_'I seriously would never want a child, they are such a hassle at moments like these'_ Deidara pouted _'Keeping me away from all the action snotty bugger'_

Deciding that there was nothing he could really do, he decided to use his cell phone to call Sasori and get an update as to what was going on. His job and Sasori's was mainly to make sure that Kisame, Itachi, and apperantly Suigetsu and Sasuke a clean get away. He quickly turned on the television for any braking news and found it quickly, the broadcasting was already happening and then flipped his cell phone open.

* * *

Sasori had lead them to the his van. Kisame was seated at the passenger seat and Suigetsu in the back. They were not sure what was going to happen or if they were going to have to spring into action when Sasori just slowly and normally drove by. "What are you doing?" Kisame asked, his eyes frantic as he tried to look at the scene and see if he could see Itachi. He jumped when there was a huge explosion cracking and shaking the building before his eyes. He was just about to snap his seat belt on and jump out of the still moving van when Suigetsu grabbed his arm and Sasori screamed at him to stop.

"I have a plan, don't do anything stupid"

"But" Kisame was ready to protest.

"If Itachi and the other brat are still alive, then they will contact us, we just have to be ready and on scene for them"

"We have to go in there, what if they need medical help, or are unconscious!" Kisame was clearly panicking.

"It's not what Akatsuki taught you" Suigetsu muttered in his ear making him freeze. "Keep your cool" Kisame moved back and looked at Suigetsu in the eyes.

He knew what he had to do, and what he had just been saying was completely unlike him and unproffesional.

"Okay" He muttered himself and looked out the window.

"I'm turning at this corner and parking the car there" Sasori said "Nothing stupid shall take action"

The other two nodded and Suigetsu felt pleased by their response. He was worried as well, for the outcomes of one his close friend, but at the same time he knew he shouldn't be rash and panic. He would have to wait and see the outcomes.

While they waited, he received a phone call from Deidara.

But there was nothing much to update on.

They all felt like they were in the dark.

* * *

-Bang!-

Sasuke's eyes were wide, his heart was heavy, his body was shaking, and for the first time in his life since he could remember, he felt tears spring into his eyes. It was not the pain from his bleeding shoulder that caused him such turmoil. No, it was the fact that he felt his body shake with such intensity after having shot a gun to a roaring mad-man. It had all been in the best intentions, and his aim had not been the best, but still, he had gotten the man in the stomach. His hands shook, and then the gun dropped to the floor with a loud thud that rang in his ears as he asked himself 'what the hell have I just done…'

He was a murderer.

Behind him, Itachi was watching in amazement but when he saw the blood on Sasuke's shoulder and saw the boy shake so much he rushed towards him and enveloped him in a hug "God Sasuke, you are so stupid, you are so stupid, that knife could have gotten you!" Itachi spoke fast, with deep concern as he looked over Sasuke, searching his face, and kissing his forehead and Sasuke really cried then.

"I…I…I killed him" Sasuke was stuttering and he shut his eyes tightly "ITACHI I FUCKING KILLED HIM!"

"No, you didn't, he's still alive" Itachi said, glancing down at the man who was down on the floor clutching his stomach. Ibiki looked like he had experienced this before, but he looked more shocked that he had not seen Sasuke coming his way. Itachi held Sasuke tighter, knowing that the hardest thing to do was actually shoot someone. Not only that, now he feared that Sasuke had become a more hotter target for Ibiki.

"You fucking brat" Ibiki rasped, and coughed, blood shooting out of his mouth. Sasuke looked down, nearly apologizing for what he had done but then remember the man was going to kill Itachi anyways and instead he opted to kick him but Itachi stopped him. Itachi pulled him back, and held him tighter. Voices sounded outside and police were finally coming inside to see what was going on.

Apparently they had been waiting for firemen to see the darken destroyed area. Itachi pulled Sasuke further into the restaurant with him and Ibiki growled, gripping his knife and pushing to his feet. He could not let them get away! Not specially when they were right in front of his own eyes.

"Let's run," Itachi urged as he grasped Sasuke's shoulder and he saw the blood and Sasuke's arm seeming now a bit lame. For a moment he considered asking what had happened, but it was not the time for that. "Come on let's get out of here" Ibiki was heading their way with a murderous glint in his eyes, but then he staggered and dropped on one knee. He looked like he did not care that he was hurt, he just wanted to inflict pain on Sasuke and kill Itachi. He wanted to torture them; fast death would be too merciful, and tried to stand.

"Hello, who's in there?"

"Over there, I see someone!"

Ibiki was just about to chase Itachi and Sasuke when cops whom looked concern with his person came in. They were at his side in an instant, looking him over and holding him down. He scowled when one of them said, "He's been shot"

"Hold still sir, we'll get you some help"

But Ibiki had no wishes to hold still.

"Wait, no, I have to" Ibiki could not finish his sentence as he fell into a fit of coughing, blood splattering out of his mouth even more. His vision was beginning to swim and he knew his body was about to give up any time soon. He had wasted time just standing here with the cops, the adrenaline was leaving his body and he felt weak from his blood loss. He was going to kill them!

And he was going to kill that brat Sasuke first, just to torture Itachi before he killed him! Just as he was vowing that, his thoughts got caught as another officer yelled for help.

"There's another one over here, he looks badly injured and unconscious!"

**oooooooooo**

Itachi and Sasuke continued to run. Then Sasuke looked over his shoulder every now and then, but otherwise allowed Itachi to keep dragging him forward by the arm. It was all he could do to keep going. The thing was that he had never expected it to feel like that. The feeling of using such a weapon could be exhilarating but at the same time it was shocking to the body. It was not the pull and shot of the gun but looking at the target that you hit with a bullet that you once seemed to control and then you don't. A shot was painful but to pull the trigger it was different.

Before Sasuke knew it they were in an ally way, alone, and away from everyone else. It was just Itachi and he, but Sasuke felt as though his thoughts were somewhere else, lost. Itachi pulled out his cell phone and sighed. "Sasuke" He called, as he flipped it open. Sasuke was still looking down and was still silent. "Are you alright?" he asked, reaching a hand towards Sasuke's shoulder only to have it b e slapped away. Itachi only watched Sasuke then. He wasn't surprised that Sasuke had slapped his hand away nor was he hurt. He could see the deep turmoil in Sasuke's eyes and knew what was bothering him, "You didn't kill him"

"But I had every intention to do so" Sasuke growled, his fist clenching at his sides with slight anger "and I would have gladly done it to!" this time he lifted his head to glare coldly at Itachi. He would have done anything for Itachi at that moment and that was scary.

"Because you care about me that much?" Itachi found himself teasing, a smile on his lips as he tried to lighten the mood. Sasuke was still angry though.

"Fuck you Itachi, go to hell"

"Only if you come with me" Itachi leaned in and whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke froze then. "I'm sorry, it was my fault for placing you in such a position. I should have protected you better" Sasuke was startled by Itachi's words and pushed back, until his back bumped the wall and he turned his head to look at Itachi's sullen one. Itachi's eyes then moved to Sasuke's shoulder, making Sasuke freeze. For a moment he had forgotten about the numb pain in his shoulder. "You've been shot, who did it?"

Sasuke frowned. "Idate"

"I'll kill him"

"It's not worth killing anyone over" Sasuke hissed. He would kill him himself.

"I'll have to look it over and make sure its going to be alright" Itachi muttered, pulling at Sasuke's shirt to get a look at it. "I should have protected you better"

"You've protected me more than I deserve to be" Sasuke found himself saying.

"The only difference is that I chose this, and you didn't"

"When didn't I?" Sasuke asked, a little louder this time "I hired you" Itachi sighed, and leaned over to Sasuke and kissed him hard to keep him from saying anything else. He took those sweet lips with his and softly nipped until he got a response and it turned hungry. The kiss climbed and became more aggressive. It was all it took to get Sasuke to completely calm down and think clearly. It drove him mad how Sasuke responded to him though, and couldn't help but to pull him closer.

After a moment, he pulled out of the kiss but kept Sasuke close to him. "I'll call Kisame to come get us" Itachi whispered and Sasuke nodded. "We'll then leave then okay." Sasuke nodded again and then sighed.

Just having Itachi close felt like everythign was going to be alright in the world. He was not sure where they were going to go next, he just hoped that things would get better soon.

Not like it mattered.

Not while there was still a price over their heads.

"They will be here soon"

* * *

It had been a relief when the phone call was received.

Kisame had grabbed his phone and grinned when he heard Itachi's voice and just asked where he was. They rounded a corner and spotted both ravens, dishiveled, dirty, but overall looking alright. As soon as they got close, Sasuke and Itachi climbed in and they parked a block away where they dropped Sasori off and they headed on their way.

Itachi and Sasuke sat in the further back seats where Itachi was attending to Sasuke's wounded shoulder.

Suigetsu was at the center, and Kisame was now in the driver seat.

He had to think about their next destination, and if not that, their next resting point. They could not continue to run like this without proper sleep and a good meal.

That was when an idea came to mind.

* * *

Amuneaz Jason. He was in his early thirties, and had the look of a model. His skin was a pale white, his eyes a deep red, and his hair a light gray shade. His most favorite feature was his sharp teeth that practically glimmer in the light. Of course, that's what he is, a super model, as well as a licensed assassin. He turned heads whoever he went, but even as he did so he hated it when people stared. He specially hated it when people asked him out and then like one Hoshigaki Kisame did, dump him.

That was one of the reasons that now that there was a way to hurt him, he was going to take it. Model or not, the price over Uchiha's head was a large amount of money that he could not pass up on.

It was not going to be a waste of time by the looks of it all.

He just needed more leads, and more clues. Apparently his little posted rumor had been true for it had set forth a chain reaction to other hunters to move their search to Mist. Something told him that if he went there, he was going to find nothing. He had a hunch thought, that they were all going to continue moving west, to Suna, and if not there to Lightning.

He knew Kisame.

So he hoped that he was on this case.

If he was, searching for him might be easy.

He just had to follow the clues and allow his rumors to do the job for him. But for now, he had a booked flight to Lightning.

He really hoped that they would stop by. He smirked, pulling out his cell phone "Hello,"

"Hello, is this the Hooligan weapon industries? I would like help in tracking someone down." He climbed into his black limo and thanked the driver for holding the door for him. "I heard that your company has devised a new series of bombs, I would really like to get my hands on one for a major kill"

* * *

Thirty two hours were marked and Hinata looked worriedly out the window.

Iruka had only forty eight hours to live and now the hours were cutting close. They didn't even know of a cure for him because they were not sure what he was fed as a poison, or whatever it was. Naruto beside her kept glaring at another raven haired male on the other side of the train "What's wrong?" she finally asked.

"That guy" he whispered, "he looks sort of familiar in a way"

"Familiar"

"Yeah, there was a raven haired guy that had started hanging around Sasuke, supposedly for protection I think" Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, I kind of see a resemblance."

"Oh" Hinata was still confused "but he's not doing anything is he?"

"Well no" Naruto sighed "I'm sorry Hinata, I brought you into this danger and now I'm probably driving you crazy with all my paranoia."

Hinata just smiled at him. "I know you'll keep me safe, but at the same time I want to help you in this Naruto. I've never been out in the world, I've been kept locked inside my father's huge mansion like some sort of a princess, but I'm done with that life." Hinata reached for Naruto's hand "Even since I saw you, I believed I had found my other half as well as freedom. And even if we are in danger you took me out of my protected world, for something real"

Naruto kept looking at her with wide eyes, "Hinata" he never thought that she saw him in such a high way. That she believed that he, Uzumaki-no-one-wants-to-date-Naruto, had found a girl that looked at him as her knight in shinning armor. His blue eyes shinned with unshed tears, "I promise I will let you see the world and I will do anything in my power to make you the happiest girl alive"

"Thank you Naruto" Hinata whispered, getting misty eyed as well.

That was when all of a sudden the train came to a sudden stop.

"Attention everyone, we apologize for the sudden stop. We need to refuel and re-stock the food supply;" There was a tall man talking, with deep brown hair and light skin "We will be runnin again in the period of an hour. You may get off the train and walk, but be back or you will be left behind, thank you"

Hinata and Naruto watched a few people get up. Another group actually walked out as soon as the door was opened.

"There are little shops out there" Hinata said as she glanced out the window. Naruto grinned.

"Why don't we go out there and see if we can get a souvenir to remind us of this train ride?" he offered. Hinata nodded her head and then stood up, fallowed by Naruto. At that moment though as they were about to reach the doors, they closed on them. This confused them.

"Did you honestly think you could evade us? I think you've had way too much fun on my watch"

Both spun around to see Yamanaka Ino standing behind them, with a loaded gun pointed at their heads. "I-Ino" Hinata stuttered, her heart sinking as her journey seemed to come to an end. Just when she thought she had something, it was suddenly being taken away from her.

"Shut up" Ino snapped "It's obvious the two of you know too much about this. I will be the one to go and get Sasuke and Itachi back to Miss Anko, Ibiki has failed in that task. And now he's in the hospital" Ino turned her head sharply and faced Iruka whom seemed a little unsteady. He was getting dizzy spells every now and then, a notification that whatever he had been given was starting to take effect. "Iruka, as promised, you get to kill them"

Iruka seemed to swallow hard; his eyes were in a deep sorrow as he looked at the innocent barely young adults that he had to kill. They were still babies! How could they ever pit him to take their barely blooming lives? How could they do this. How could Anko and Ino, and the whole lot of them be so heartless!

This wasn't fair.

Neither of them deserved to die.

But him

He had done some thinking. And he came to the conclusion tha the might not be able to be there for Kakashi if he died here and now, but hopefully his death would be enough to save Naruto, Hinata, and even Sasuke. "I decline" He said, his hand shaking. "I'd rather see you dead!"

"I told you" Ino snapped "Not to pretend to be a hero! It will get you nowhere" She turned her gun to him, but as this happened, a gun shot sounded and hit Ino in the hand, slicing through her palm and making her shriek in pain. Naruto immediately wrapped his arms around Hinata's shoulders and brought her close to his chest.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. Iruka shrugged just as confused.

Ino on the other hand was on alert and searched for who had just attacked her. Before them was a girl with red hair and red eyes, angry. "Who are you!" she yelled gaining the others attention. The people on the train were already riled up. Before they could get out of control though, the man with raven hair assured them that it was alright and that he was a big shot.

"What is going on?" He asked a stern look on his face.

"Nothing sir, please just sit down" The red head smiled, pleasantly. This caused the man to sit down again and watch. Even in her tall black boots she walked smoothly over to Ino.

"Stay back bitch" Ino snapped.

"I have orders to dispose of you" The girl said "The orders come from the big boss, so" The girl pointed the gun straight to Ino's face, right in between her blue eyes.

Hinata's nerves jolted, "Wait, don't." she cried "I know she just tried to kill us, but you don't have to kill her! Can't she just be locked up?"

Naruto on the other hand was furious "Who'sthe big boss?"

The girl ignored them and without wasting time, pulled the trigger and placed the bullet in Ino's head. Then for good measure she shot her three more times in three different vital places before she put her gun away. She bent down and then grasped Ino's body and threw her, bloody and all, over her shoulder. There wasn't a look of neither remorse nor mercy in those cold red eyes. Not even when she threw the small vile of antidote to Iruka, who caught it with shaking hands. "Please, enjoy the rest of the train ride."

Like that, she started to walk back to the head of the train. Iruka dropped to his knees, but Naruto was finally out of his shock and ran after her to try and catch her. But just as he was about to reach her, the door to the head of the train closed, locking him out into the passenger carrier. "This is not fair, why did you kill her. WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?"

Out of all of them Hinata was the only one crying.

For a moment there was only confusion on what to do and the sound of Naruto's fist hitting the door that the girl with the red head had disappeared to. Iruka finally came to his senses and drank down the antidote; he had to be greatful that he was going to be allowed to be live longer. Now he had to think, and be the adult in this situation and help Hinata and Naruto, as well as keep them safe from harm from now on.

"Naruto, stop banging that door" He finally snapped, swallowing hard.

Naruto stopped, and turned. "What" he snapped, "Didn't you just bloody see what happened?"

"Of course I did, and for you and Hinata to be out here like a pair of idiots messing with something you shouldn't, do you fucking understand that?" Iruka snapped, making Naruto flinch at his angry tone. Not once had anyone seen Iruka look so angry.

Sighing, Naruto crossed his arms and Hinata looked ashamed. They had come into this with a purpose, not to be yelled at.

"What do you want us to do now, then?" Hinata whispered.

"We can go to Gaara, and ask for help."

"That was the plan" Naruto muttered. There was silence and then the door was opened once more to allow the passangers in. The train was going to be departing soon. "Well" Naruto said as he threw his hands back over his shoulders, "All that is left then is a train ride" And he grinned "Right Hinata"

"Right"

* * *

As soon as the Sasori had disposed of the van he had returned back to his and Deidara's room at the hotel. He sighed when he came in and saw Deidara looking frantic and a little snotty brat in the middle of the bed crying his little lungs out. He was confused as to what was going on, since he knew Deidara could actually make an effort and be good with kids. "What's going on here?" he asked and Deidara looked at him thankfully.

"I don't know, he woke up, saw me and started to cry like hell" Deidata crossed his arms and glared at the still crying boy that was now red on the face. Sighing, Sasori made to approach him only to be stopped. "He hits and bites, just warning you, go and save the day Dana"

Sasori gave him an incredulous look and then just approached the child.

The boy glared at him, and threw a fist his way.

"Hey there, why are you crying?"

The boy glared hard with his amber eyes, his tears now stopping leaving them bright and shinny. "I want my mama and my papa!" he snapped.

"Your mama and your papa?" Deidara asked from the other side of the room, "I thought Itachi said that your parents died"

The boy jumped up on the bed "Itachi! I want papa, now, Itachi is my papa's name how do you know it" This caused both Sasrori and Deidara to look at the child as if he was crazuy and at the same time with amazement.

"And who is your mama?" Sasori ventured. "What's her name?"

"My mama is a he, and his name is Sasuke, where are they, did you hurt them?" Minori felt anger rise in his small chest. He knew he had lost his real parents already and for him, there was no way that he was letting go of his new parents. He wanted to be with them.

"Well kid, they left you here because they said it would be safer" Sasori sighed, wondering if this was the reson why he wanted to leave the child here. At the same time he wondered if Itachi had anything with Sasuke, although he doubted it since he knew that Itachi knew the rules. But then again a child never lied. "We are also going to find you a new mama and a new papa, so forget about Itachi and Sasuke." After he said that, Sasori turned to leave but was stopped by the child's petulant voice.

"I don't want to"

"Oh my god, this is just way to funny" Deidara said as he let out a fit of laughter. He couldn't help it, but to actually hear this brat call Itachi his papa that was just way to hilarious for his funny bone.

"Deidara" Sasori scowled.

"What, it is, I mean that kid thinks Itachi is his dad!" Deidara sighed then, and turned serious "but to find him a new home when he thinks that it would seem as if Itachi didn't want him and that could be bad for the childs self-esteem"

"Hell no, Deidara, we have a task to do, and there is no way Itachi would adopt him. Itachi barely turned twenty one a few months ago, he's too young." Sasori moved towards Deidara and then looked at the child in the bed "You need a more sustainable home with two parents. A real mother and a real father,"

"Mother and father are dead" The boy said in a solemn voice that it was almost scary. "I want Papa and Mama" The boy argued on.

"You'll get a new Papa and Mama"

"No"

Deidara sighed and steped forward since Sasori seemed about ready to argue with the child and he was didn't have the patience Sasori had to argue with a kid. He placed a hand on the boy's head and ruffled the brown hair, "Look kid, the people you call Mama and Papa are going to die the same as your real Father and Mother, so it's best that you forget about them now and let us find you new parents."

The boy's amber eyes teared up again "No," he sobbed "no, no, no" and he shook his head. "I want them, I only want them, I don't want new parents, no!"

Deidara looked him sadly. "Yeah, well, you have to forget them"

"MAMA!" The boy yelled, his little lungs burning in his chest. "Mama" He continued, his voice now hoarsed from so much screaming and crying.

This left both Sasori and Deidara shocked. "Damn, how attached is he to them?" the blond man roared and SAsori shrugged. He then pulled out his cell phone and started to look through his contact list, he gave up.

"I have no idea, but it's about time we asked Itachi what the hell is going on here" Sasori found Itachi's number and pressed call. "Try to calm him down"

Deidara walked over to the boy "Please, if you stay quiet, we'll let you talk to you Papa!"

The boy's crying continued.

* * *

It was late night when they finally reached a place of distination. It was Suna's one and only outside of the town hotel place of luxuries. It was an extravagant place that usually stood for people who planned to leave the next day, and they were provided rich hospitalities in hopes that they will come back again and visit. Itachi had just finished grabbing a bag of clothes for him and Sasuke when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to check who was calling just as Sasuke sleepily walked over to him. Suigetsu and Kisame where already leading the way inside. When he saw that Sasori was calling him, he pressed a hand to Sasuke's back to continue forward and answered it. "What is it?" he asked.

Itachi immediately had to pull the phone away from his ear when he got an earful of someone crying a loud 'PAPA' into the phone. This grabbed the others attention as well.

"What's that?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke was looking at Itachi questioningly as well. Kisame on the other hand grinned.

"Hahaha, Itachi"

"I believe it's Minori"

Sasuke got an angry expression on his face, "Why are they not taking care of him?" Sasuke had nearly forgotten about Minori since all the action he had gone through with Itachi that afternoon.

Itachi sighed, "Sasori?" he asked.

On the other end, Sasori smirked 'Now that you can hear that little predicament, what the hell is this kid talking about that you are his papa?'

"It's all his thing" Itachi answered. "What are you doing, killing him?"

', he wants you and mama though' This time Deidara's voice sounded on the line.

'Look Itachi, he won't shut up, so I was thinking that you talk to him or something. He won't listen to us. He says that he wants papa and mama and that he will have no one else' Sasori was obviously angry and Itachi gave Sasuke a look. Sasuke returned blank one to Itachi not even faced with the fact that Minori consider them his parents.

"Pass him to me then"

'Okay' Sasori sighed and walked over to the child. He held out the phone to him 'Your papa wants to talk to you' he said making Itachi rub the bridge of his nose and Sasuke shook his head. It was almost automatic when Minori suddenly stopped crying and took the phone.

'Papa, this mean man said he wants to take me away. I want you and mama'

"It's alright, your uncle Sasori is just in a bad mood" Itachi smirked. Sasuke on the other hand tugged on his arm.

"Let me talk to him" Itachi didn't have a chance to even deny Sasuke as the boy took the phone from him. "Hey Minori, I know its scary being with those people you are with, but you have to stay with them for a while"

'But I want to be with you mama, I want to be with you and papa' the child sounded like he was pouting. 'Besides, they said that you and papa were going to die and that I had to…had to get new…' the boy trailed off in a fit of small sobs and sniffs. Sasuke got a worried look on his face and Itachi felt bad for leaving the kid behind.

Itachi took the phone from Sasuke then, and said into it "Look, Uncle Deidara and Sasori are there to keep you safe. It's only for a little while and then me and Sasuke will go and get you again, okay?"

'Okay'

"Be a good boy, and we'll see you soon"

'Okay' Minori was now having trouble breathing properly, so he was hiccupping.

"I'll let Sasuke say bye to you okay" On the other end, Minori nodded. Sasori and Deidara were looking at the boy worriedly.

'Mama' the single word held so much affection, such strong fondness from Minori's side. Itachi was taken aback by it and Sasuke didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, so listen to your papa and be good. We'll see you soon okay"

'Okay' Minori smiled for the first time.

"Now pass Sasori the phone" Itachi was back on the phone.

Minori on the other end looked up at the red head and raised the phone to him. Sasori took it and regarded Itachi with an angry 'Is this a joke or something?'

"No, but I'll get the kid back and search for a home for him." Itachi said "So just look over him for the time being"

Sasori sighed 'That kid is super attached to you and the kid Sasuke, I hope you know what you are doing. But we'll look over him'

"Thanks"

'Bye' Sasori hung up.

"Let's go inside" Itachi finally said as he placed his phone away. Suigetsu was sulking now and Kisame was still grinning. Sasuke on the other hand had a blank expression.

"Yup"

"I can't believe he didn't ask for me" Suigetsu complained. "It's because Kisame makes a terrible dad compared to Itachi." He kept ranting as they made into the hotel lobby. Within half an hour, they had checked in under fake names, with a fake credit card. They were given two rooms, one for couples and Sasuke and Itachi were going to share one. Kisame and Suigetsu were soon in their room doing their own business while Sasuke and Itachi both walked down to their room, which was farther away and stalled on the hallway.

"So, what happens now?" Sasuke asked when Itachi finally pushed the door open to reveal a huge room with bed and all.

Itachi turned to look at Sasuke and shrugged, "I don't know."

Right now, Sasuke could not see either of them making it out alive. He could not see an escape, and he felt as though the biggest battle to stay alive was coming their way. It was as if every move they made was being read. "Itachi, I" Sasuke started, and then threw hiself against him, hugging Itachi tight. "I'm sorry"

Itachi grasped his shoulders and pushed him back to look at his face, "Don't be" he said, and leaned in to capture those soft lips. Sasuke eagerly pushed back, his hands coming up to tangle his fingers into the fabric of Itachi's clothes. A small moan erupted from his lips as Itachi began to back him into the room, and as soon as they were both inside, kicked the door closed.

And the door automatically locked itself.

* * *

Well, I managed an update for this story but finding a computer to do so is so hard =.=' ALSO! I didn't spell check this chapter so I KNOW! i misspelled alot. I'll try to spell check it soon and repost it.

. But hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. See you guys around. Even if it's finals. Know that I have not given up on my stories.

Please review.


	20. Let's Take This Chance

**Kill Me **

_**Let's Take This Chance **_

After Sasori hanged up, he turned to face Deidara whom was looking at the small boy thoughtfully. Sasori moved in front of him and waved a hand in front of his face, making Deidara finally blink. "Un, should we feed it?" he asked.

He sweat dropped. "Of course we will feed him," He turned towards Minori who looked calmed and dazed at the same time. In fact, the boy looked a little nostalgic, as though he was missing home, or for lack of, his parents. After all, for a child as long as his parents are there, the place in general was home. "Hey kid, do you want something to eat?"

"Uh…no" The boy seemed to tear up again.

"Crybaby" Deidara muttered disdain and then grinned widely "Yeah right, you are so starving, come along _Uncle_ Dei-dei will cook you up something tasty!"

Sasori brought his hand up to rub against the bridge of his nose, "You really are going to play along with this aren't you"

Deidara ignored him, but yes, he was going to play along with this. He had never been someone's uncle before, and this was going to be his one and only chance! "Come, Uncle Dei-dei will be sad if you starved yourself"

The boy looked up with large amber eyes. "I don't want to eat," he pouted.

"Oh, you'll think differently when you see me cook" Deidara grinned, and Sasori decided to spare the kid.

"I'll be doing the cooking, Deidara, you entertain him or something"

"Mean," Deidara, pouted, "Your uncle Sasori is an ass" Minori just stared up innocently, causing Deidara to feel guilt at using such a word in front of him. "Forget I said that"

"Daddy would have scolded you" Minori huffed, turning his head indignantly making Deidara gap.

"Your Daddy is a dick!"

Hearing this, Sasori snapped, "Deidara!" and like a child himself, Deidara huffed and crossed his arms, turning his head indignantly.

* * *

The train came to its stop in Suna at midnight.

The first thing Naruto did was take out his cell phone and call Gaara. Iruka was still silent and not talking to either of them. Hinata on the other hand looked tired and all Naruto wanted was to find a place for the both of them to rest. Right now, he was not too happy with Iruka, he no longer really cared what happened to him.

It was obvious he was not going to die.

Besides that, his mind was still boggled with who that red head had been. The way she had just walked out so confident, and the way she finished Ino. The way no one stopped her, she had been so heartless. He could not stand people like that! "Hello" The deep raspy voice said on the other side, "Is there anyone there?"

Blinking, Naruto noticed that the phone had been answered, "Gaara" he found himself chocking out. Naruto could hear Gaara sit up on the other side.

"Naruto, what a surprise, for you to call me" Gaara said, his voice a little livelier now. "What can I do to help you this time?" Naruto scoff.

"I always bother you huh," Naruto, sighed, "I'm in Suna, I need a place to crash. Some people just tried to kill my girl and me but were safe now. At least, after what I saw, I'm still iffy, but I know we're safe. Somehow"

"Naruto" Gaara on the other side sounded stern now, "What have you gotten yourself into? What is going on? Why would you be here?" Moreover, the list of questions continued to bounce off Gaara's mind. The red head ran a hand over his hair, and sighed. "Look, just give me a brief"

"I…I can't. God Gaara, it all started with Sasuke's death, I don't know what's going on. I don't even know if there is any news out there about it." Naruto swallowed hard, "Just help us, please"

Gaara on the other side looked at his computer, tapping his fingers over the keys. No, he was not aware of what was going on. He had not even been aware that Sasuke was dead! What the hell was going on? There were so many things he wanted to ask and know, but he knew that Naruto would not divulge him any information over the phone. As well as there was no other alternative but to welcome Naruto to his house. For all he knew, his phone line was not safe anymore. Sighing, he pressed a hand to his temples. "Of course, tell me where you are and I shall go pick you up."

"Thank you Gaara!" Naruto cheered. "You're the best"

"Naruto, where are you?"

"At the Suna main Train station" Naruto rattled, Hinata beside him was looking around and Iruka looked like he was still lost inside his own head.

"I'll be there shortly" Gaara ended the call. Naruto sighed as he flipped close his phone and started to unpack Hinata's laptop. She gave him an odd look.

"I need you to find leads, Hinata, about Sasuke"

She reached out for her laptop. "Like what?"

"Anything, anything that you can find!" He looked at her hard, and finally Hinata nodded her head. The laptop was set on her lap as she found a place to sit for a moment and then began to look online, any leads, rumors, and stories. She was mostly going to go over any information given about Sasuke's supposed killer, and the person that Naruto felt bothered by.

* * *

Jason felt welcomed as he stepped foot into Hooligan's corporations. The weapons shinned in the white light like gems. However, what he really had his eyes on were bombs. He wanted to make a huge destruction, and what better way than to blow up a million people, Kisame and Itachi just the bonus included.

"What exactly are you looking for; we have bombs that range in many different sizes" The store manager said, he looked eager to have a customer. Jason on the other hand took his time, looking over each bomb and weapon, his eyes glittering as if he were looking at precious gems. After a while, he came across a pair of silver rounded little bombs that looked like eggs.

"What are these?"

"These" The manager said, glad that the man had finally decided on something, "are bombs, they are timed, like any other, but what are really convenient about these, is that they can easily be dropped wherever you choose. They are not noticeable, and after the blast, no remains are left to trace back to them"

Jason licked his lips, "How big of an explosion are we talking here, let's say, I wanted to bring down a building?"

The manager smirked, "It can bring down any skyscraper, any building with up to forty floors, this two little bombs is all that you will need."

"Perfect" Jason said, tapping the glass, "I'll take them"

"Of course," the manager said, and reached for the small key on his necklace. He bent down and inserted it into the small lock and opened it. While he did that, Jason looked at all the guns on the wall. Seeing a particular handgun, he decided he wanted to take it as well. The manager stood up then, and presented both egg-bombs. "I will explain them to you as well as give you a manual on how to use them. I recommend that you read it and really know how to use them and then destroy the manual." The manager said, and started to point out little various things, how to crack it, to get to the buttons, and how to relocate it and activate it, as well as the most crucial, how to deactivate it in case of anything.

"Thank you" Jason said. "Uh, can I have that hand gun as well?" Jason pointed and the manager nodded his head. He reached over for it and brought it out.

"This one is a special gun, close range, and it uses these lead bullets. It won't due to just shoot and kill, but kill as well as poison" The manager smirked. He brought up a set of special leaded bullets.

"You think of everything," Jason purred in pleasure.

"All about business and pleasing the customer" The manager said, and began to pack everything into a small white box. "That would be a billion dollars, cash"

"Right" Jason said, pulling out the money.

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you," The manager said as soon as he received the money. Jason grinned.

"Likewise," and took his package. He could not wait to use it. Once outside, he asked to be drive to the airport. His first stop, Suna.

* * *

Ibiki was in a hospital bed, unconscious, as he had been given sedatives and other things so he could go under surgery to remove the bullet. He was not going to wake up for a few hours. Idate on the other hand was awake, just wounded here and there, but his pride was bruised. He allowed a kid to bring his down!

He felt so humiliated, as well as responsible for his older brother.

The shame in him was so great, as he kept remembering how he had shot and almost killed…who it now, Katsumi or Sasuke was. He was not sure, all he knew was that the one he loved was not really the same person, as he had first thought. The lies that had dragged him on, he felt like a fool! He should know better, and he should know his own heart. The problem was that he felt as though he had given his heart away to someone that did not exist!

Hearing a small ring, he looked around and saw his brothers clothing in a chair. He saw a cell phone sticking out as well. Pealing the covers off, he got out of the bed, walked over to the phone, and grasped it. Sighing, he opened it. "Hello?"

"_Ibiki, where the hell are you?" _It was a woman on the other end, and she sounded frantic.

"I'm sorry; who is this, Ibiki is passed out right now. He was shot." He said, and waited for the response.

"_Ibiki was shot?" _The woman screeched, "_how can that be, he couldn't have been shot. He has a job to do, I need him to kill Itachi, and Sasuke. Who is this?"_

"His younger brother, Idate"

'_Tell that pompous Ibiki that I called, Anko, and he should know to call back" _She scoffed "_tell him he better get his game on!" _And she hanged up. Idate was confused, Anko? He was sure he had heard that name before. He was sure he had, he just could not remember from where he had heard it! Frowning, Idate glanced over at his brother…

"What kind of people are you working for, nii-san?" he asked, his voice strained and confused. His mind restless as he tried to think of where he had heard the name Anko before. Frowning he walked back to his bed, right now he couldn't do anything, but as soon as he was out of here he was going to make sure he really had heard of that name! There was just something about it that did not settle right with him, and he was going to find out what.

* * *

Even as the door closed, the kiss did not break.

Itachi and Sasuke both eagerly pressed into each other, grasping at each other's shirts, and pants just to pull them off the other. Sasuke was quick but a bit clumsy in pulling Itachi's belt open. At the same time, bring his hands up to undo the tie of Itachi's hair so he could run his hands through long the silky strands. Sasuke groaned when he felt Itachi's hands go under his shirt, and touched his waist, his sides, and his lower back. He then made a noise of protest when Itachi pulled away from the kiss, "We seriously need a bath," Itachi muttered, pulling even more away from Sasuke.

The short raven-haired boy gave him a look. "Take one with me"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Really now, and what if I butt rape you"

"Itachi, it's not called butt rape when the one getting it in the ass is more than willing," Sasuke reprimanded. Itachi found it cute and at the same dirty sexy that Sasuke was talking this way. He feared this new little wild side from this person whom he often saw as a child, now more adult in sexual terms was his entire fault. He leaned in and whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"You talk to high for someone who is still a virgin"

This caused Sasuke to blush hotly. Itachi brought his hand up to rub against Sasuke's heated cheek, thinking about how with just one kiss all their problems seemed to be erased. Even if it was only momentarily, right now it was just the two of them. There was no Ibiki trying to kill them, no Idate coming in the way, and no crazy mother named Anko. Itachi wished that their lives were truly peaceful, away from all the drama and trouble. He wanted to take this moment with Sasuke to forget, and just be together. Away from any judgement of the world, he just wanted to be with Sasuke now. Never before had he felt like this, for one person and yet right now he valued Sasuke's life above anything else.

However, for now all he could pretend that their lives were normal. That there might be a tomorrow.

**Tonight I want all of you tonight**  
**Give me everything tonight**  
**For all we know we might not get tomorrow**  
**Let's do it tonight**

**Don't care what they say**  
**All the games they play**  
**Nothing is enough**  
**'Til they handle love**

**Let's do it tonight - (Pitbull Feat Neyo,& Neyer)**

"Take a bath with me, Itachi" Sasuke looked up, hopeful.

"Okay" Itachi whispered, and allowed Sasuke to grab his arm and lead him towards the bathroom door. The bag of clothes that Itachi had grabbed for them was still slanged over one of Itachi's shoulders and it was quickly dropped on the toilet top. Sasuke had let go of Itachi's hand and was now stripping off his shirt.

Itachi on the other hand looked around him. The bathroom was done in rich warm gold and brown colors. The floor beneath their feet was made of white glass, with peach flower designs. There was a fancy white glass sink as well as two huge white fluffy towels hanging two golden railings on the wall. The tub huge and welcoming for any that needed a shower. Seeing that Sasuke had kicked off his shoes, and socks, Itachi reached the tub and began to set the water.

All the while, he also pulled his shirt off, and then just undid his pants since Sasuke had somehow managed to unbuckle his belt. Chancing another glance at Sasuke brought him the sight of Sasuke's pants dropping to the floor to reveal the soft flesh of Sasuke's behind, thighs, and legs. It stole Itachi's breath away, and making sure that the water was properly warm, he pulled his own pants off, where his erection was already starting to grow.

Sasuke was blushing as he turned to face Itachi, his burgeoning erection showing as he stepped towards the tub. Itachi held a hand towards him, and he glared when he saw Itachi teasingly smirk at him. "When you're like this is hard to imagine the brat I first met"

"I told you, I'm neither a brat nor a kid," Sasuke hissed.

"I guess I can believe that now," Itachi said, pulling Sasuke by the hand closer to him, pressing their naked bodies together. He reached a hand down to touch Sasuke's soft skin, from his back down to his hips. His hands lingered on Sasuke's wrapped shoulder, and gently began to undo the bandages to show the wounded flesh. It looked out of place there, but it did not diminish the beauty that Sasuke is. He was also glad he had given Sasuke a pain killer, otherwise he'd be in pain right now, "You're so damned sexy, Sasuke" Itachi whispered into his ear, making him shiver, his lips moving down to kiss Sasuke's wounded shoulder. Sasuke pulled his head back and turned his head towards Itachi, only to push on his toes so he could meet him in a kiss.

Itachi was a little startled by the sudden kiss. But then again, Sasuke seemed to like catching him off guard and kissing him out of nowhere. His hands that were on Sasuke's hips became firmer, pulling Sasuke closer so their erections would rub more intimately, and then he turned them around. In a second, he had Sasuke pinned to the wall of the bath, the warm water rushing on them both slicking their skin.

Just as Sasuke brought his arms to wrap around Itachi's neck, Itachi's hand reached for the soap. He started at Sasuke's arm and down his stomach, making the younger brake the kiss. For a moment, they both took the opportunity to soap each other up, from head to toe. Slowly, caressing each other's skin and admiring it as they cleaned themselves. Sasuke transfixed by Itachi's warm flesh and how flawless it all was. Even as they did this, the water rinsed the soapy residue just as quickly as it had been placed there.

"Umn" Sasuke moaned, when Itachi suddenly grasped his erection and pumped him a couple of times.

"Spread your legs a little"

"Itachi" Sasuke gasped, and did as he was told. Setting his legs a little further apart, Itachi's fingers found their way between his legs, to the skin just behind his balls. He arched, and gasped even more when Itachi's hand prodded his puckered hole.

Itachi leaned in then, and kissed his cheek. He then kissed his neck and made his way to his ear, "Do you want?" he asked. The hot breath of Itachi's whisper made Sasuke nod his head.

"Yes, I want." Sasuke was not sure what he was asking for, only that whatever Itachi was doing was causing his flesh to head up with need. He needed this. He needed Itachi to touch him even more, and to do something about the burning fire in his veins.

Itachi kissed him. It was a quick chaste kiss, but one that left Sasuke panting. Itachi pressed his forehead to Sasuke's his other hand coming to grasp Sasuke's bucking hips. "What do you want?" he asked, his eyes locking with Sasuke's lust filled ones. That look was needy, heady, and it made him look so damned fuckable in Itachi's eyes. He was sure his own eyes reflected his own lust. "Tell me with your words."

Sasuke whimpered, "Itachi" he panted.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, his fingers circling Sasuke's puckered little entrance. Tormenting slow, tormenting and seductive, he leaned down to kiss Sasuke's chest, and then bring a nipple into his mouth. Sasuke's moves became even more desperate then, his arms that had been pressed to Itachi's chest, now coming up to wrap around Itachi's neck, to pull him closer.

"Itachi please" Sasuke cried, his fingers digging into Itachi's scalp, massaging and urging at the same time. "Please…touch me…" Sasuke whimpered, "Fuck me, hard, please"

Itachi's mouth moved down from the nipple to the center of Sasuke's belly where he sucked and moved to the next. When Sasuke said the words he had been looking for, he pulled his head back and more firmly pressed his finger into Sasuke's now begging entrance. "You want me to fuck you?" he asked, his eyes searching to meet with Sasuke's.

Sasuke frantically nodded his head, his legs further opening for Itachi in invitation.

"I think it's too soon, don't you?" Itachi teased, beginning to remove his hand from Sasuke's quivering entrance. He personally did not want to hold back, he wanted Sasuke badly. But he had not even been able to take Sasuke out on a proper date, not for the few months that he had known him. It seemed that not even when he took him to the beach counted as a date.

Sasuke glared at him, pulling his hand back between his legs. He was impatient, and to him it did not matter if it might be too soon. He had known Itachi for some time now, and maybe there were things he still did not know, but he knew it was Itachi whom he wanted to stay with. That alone was a strange feeling for him, he never liked being around people, but Itachi was somehow different. He knew. "Itachi, stop messing around, and get on with it" Besides, what they had wasn't as crazy as what other people had.

"It'll hurt, you know" Itachi, warned, as he reached for the shampoo with his other hand, and then pressed his erection back into Sasuke's hips to make him let go of his hand. When both their cocks met, Sasuke let out a pleased moan. Itachi kept bucking his hips into Sasuke as he grabbed just enough shampoo for the both of them. He seriously never thought that he and Sasuke would even come to this point. Never would he have thought to fall in love with someone he thought was still a kid.

Sasuke's hands came to Itachi's hips just as soapy shampoo bubbles started to run down both their bodies, leaving their hair clean. Sasuke stopped Itachi's hips and pressed himself more into Itachi as he gave him a look. Before Itachi could register what was going on, Sasuke had dropped to his knees before him, and then licked the head of his cock. Okay, so maybe he was not much of a kid as he had first thought.

**Hey, sexy boy, set me free,**  
**Don't be so shy, play with me,**  
**My dirty boy, can't you see**  
**That you belong next to me. ( By Alexandra Stan)**

"Sasuke" he found himself hissing, at the same time trying not to moan.

"Hn" Sasuke glanced up at him, and smirked. He opened his lips wide, and took the head of his cock into his mouth, gently sucking on it. Itachi's eyes widen, his own legs threatening to give up on him if Sasuke continued. He was already incredibly hard from the visual stimulation Sasuke provided, and to have that hot little mouth on him was driving him mad. As Sasuke began to work his inexperienced mouth over the hard flesh of his erection, he knew Sasuke was serious. He brought a hand down to grasp the boy's hair and pulled him away from his penis. He leaned down and kissed Sasuke hard.

"Lay down" He muttered into the boy's ear as soon as he broke the kiss.

Breathlessly, Sasuke pushed backwards and lay on his back over the white porcelain bathtub. It was a huge bathtub after all, one that held more than one person. It could hold up to five, and it was wide, looking pleasant enough for a bubble bath. He silently laid there, his heart pounding as he waited for Itachi to continue with him. Itachi briefly turned to check the water once more, turning the head of the shower to not hit them directly and then turned towards Sasuke. He watched him, taking in the fall and rise of his chest, his swollen kissed lips, his beautiful neck, those hardened nipples, his waist, hips, thighs, and even more impressive his hard cock.

The first thing he did was spread the boy's legs, making Sasuke blush impossibly red. Itachi could see that Sasuke was reaching his limit by how hard he was, the boy was barely holding on. His own heart was pounding hard, thinking about what he was about to do to him, and not wanting to hurt him. He wanted Sasuke to feel pleasure, and to feel how much he cared about him. Deciding that he needed to make Sasuke cum, he pressed his mouth to Sasuke's hard member. He was pleased to get an enthusiastic reaction from his little raven.

"Aah!" Sasuke threw his head back, his hands searching for something to clutch onto, but there was nothing. Pleasure coursed all through him as Itachi's mouth kissed the outer flesh of his penis, down to his balls, sucking gently on them, and then flesh behind them. Inside, his heart started to pound faster and harder, and his breath were coming out short. Itachi did not stop there, his mouth traveling lower to his anus, "Itachi…Itachi…what..." Before Sasuke could even ask what Itachi was doing, Itachi's tongue was rimming him.

It circled him, and urged his puckered skin there to part and allowed him in. One of Itachi's hands remained on his thighs and the other started to stroke him to completion. It was too much all at once, and Itachi was dancing him towards the edge.

"HAAH, ITACHI!" Sasuke arched off the tub, his legs spread wide as he came hard. His cum shot up into Itachi's waiting hand, sticky, and sultry. Sasuke felt as though he lost his vision for a moment, before he started to come down from his high. He was breathing hard, his body still hot with need even if he had just had a powerful orgasm. And Itachi still didn't relent, pressing his tongue harder, before kissing his softening member and moved further.

"Yummy" Itachi whispered against the flesh of his flat stomach. Sasuke sighed, and opened his eyes to look at him. His gaze was lust filled, and hazed with something that looked like love, or adoration, Itachi was not sure. Itachi smiled at him and brought his hand full off sticky cum to Sasuke's lips, circling them. Sasuke frowned when he brought his tongue out to taste his own cum, the taste not what he expected, it was bitter, "You ready?" Itachi whispered against his neck, his lips moving over its curve, enjoying it.

Sasuke was confused for a moment, but then nodded his head. "Yeah…" he whispered.

Itachi kissed his way back down in between Sasuke's legs. He continued to lick and prepare Sasuke as much as he could with his mouth before pressing his sticky finger inside. Sasuke groaned, feeling it be uncomfortable. Worriedly, Itachi glanced over at him. Itachi might need to be inside Sasuke now, but he needed to make sure Sasuke was properly prepared for his first time. "Tell me if it hurts."

"It's a little uncomfortable" Sasuke breathed, in a short pant.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Itachi moved his finger until he felt he had made room for a second one to enter Sasuke. All the while, he watched Sasuke's face. Sasuke gasped, and closed his eyes tightly when he felt the second one enter him. That one hurt a little. Opening his eyes again as the finger became familiar with his behind, he was met with Itachi's concern look. It pulled at his heartstrings to see that Itachi cared about him and was focusing on his pleasure, than on his own needs.

Itachi gave Sasuke a look when he saw a fond dazed look cross Sasuke's features. The look did not leave Sasuke's face even as Itachi squeezed in a third finger. "Haa" Sasuke breathed out, jolting as he felt Itachi touch something inside of him that felt so good! Itachi could not help it. he leaned in and kissed Sasuke swollen and alluring little mouth, softly, and began to move his fingers in and out until he had Sasuke meeting his fingers at every move. But Sasuke needed more. And it showed on how eager he was to return Itachi's kiss, pressing their lips harder and demandingly.

Sasuke brought his arms around Itachi's neck, grasping onto him. "Now, Itachi, I'm ready" Sasuke panted as he pulled back from the kiss, but then eagerly recaptured Itachi's lips. Itachi pulled his fingers away, and pulled from the kiss to look Sasuke in the face. Sasuke turned looked at him and gasped as he felt the head of Itachi's cock pushing into his entrance. Itachi moved slowly, but Sasuke still felt some pain at being stretched widely. It was uncomfortable for his body, and Itachi halted once he was in hilt deep, gently pressing his forehead to Sasuke's, looking at him in the eyes. Sasuke slowly opened his to meet his gaze.

"Are you okay?" he harshly whispered, trying hard not to just start pumping into Sasuke. He could have never imagined how tight Sasuke's body would be wrapped around him. But it was so tight that it was suffocating, and it felt so good. Sasuke felt so hot. But he needed to make sure that Sasuke felt as good as he felt. Sasuke started to get used to t he feeling of being full, and pushed his hips up causing him to gasp, this made him wiggled his little hips causing Itachi to gasp.

"Yeah" Sasuke finally breathed and pulled Itachi down into a hard kiss. He kept wiggling his hips until he felt Itachi brush into that spot that felt so good. He moaned loudly into Itachi's mouth as their tongues met. It took Itachi a moment to figure out what Sasuke was doing, and smiled when he heard Sasuke moan so loudly. It seriously went through his body, urging him to move.

"Such a virgin" Itachi hissed, moving his mouth down Sasuke's jaw to his neck, "And so manipulative"

"And you're the reason why" Sasuke grounded back, "Itachi, please" he arched, pressing himself more into Itachi.

Itachi responded by kissing Sasuke's neck, sucking on it, and slowly moved as Sasuke had asked. He pulled nearly out and then pushed back inside. Sasuke laughed as Itachi's kisses tickled him, and then moaned appreciatively at Itachi's strong, firm, but slow pace filled him completely. After that there wasn't any more laughter, as Itachi's pace picked up, hitting his prostate every time. The pace became fuller, faster, and harder.

"Yes, Itachi," Sasuke moaned, his arms tightening around Itachi's neck, his hands moving down to Itachi's back, his fingers clawing at Itachi's back, and his legs come up to wrap around Itachi's waist. The new shift caused for a deeper penetration that Itachi was hitting Sasuke's prostate more than head on, it was driving Sasuke insane to the edge. "Itachi, God" Sasuke arched, Itachi had to balance one hand on the side of Sasuke, and his other hand moved down Sasuke's hot, soft body. Down his manly curves, pressing on his behind to squeeze his butt cheeks.

"Um, Sasuke" Itachi searched for Sasuke's mouth and kissed him.

It felt so good, like never before. And Sasuke's hands on his back only helped to encourage Itachi.

"Harder" Sasuke cried, arching his back even more when Itachi's fingers gripped him even tighter. Itachi met his demands, harder, faster, and deep. Their feelings were running deep, that before they knew it they had reached climax. Completion hit them both hard, blinding them for a moment as they lost themselves in the delicious feeling of orgasm. Itachi held on top of Sasuke. Gently he settled closer to Sasuke as the both of them waited to calm down from their high. Itachi kissed Sasuke's cheek, throat, and his lips.

After a moment of calming down Itachi pushed himself away and pulled slowly out of Sasuke, causing Sasuke to whimper in protest. He tugged Sasuke into a sitting position as he stood just enough to reach the shower head so the remainder of their lovemaking could be washed away. Sasuke was settled into his lap, seeing as Sasuke was not about ready to let him go to far from him, his arms tightening around his neck again.

For a moment, they just kissed and touched; coming further down from their high but soon, Itachi turned the water off and grabbed Sasuke up bridal style and carried him to the bed, on the way grabbing the towels. Once there, Sasuke pulled him down for another kiss and allowed Itachi to dry him. Itachi then set to bandage Sasuke's shoulder again, and once that was done, Sasuke came even closer.

"That was incredible" Sasuke finally breathed, his fingers running through Itachi's wet locks. He pulled himself forward, pressing Itachi down on the bed, coming slightly on top of him.

"Hm," Itachi agreed, and pulled Sasuke closer as they laid on the bed.

"Itachi, I love you," Sasuke murmured after a while, pressing himself further into Itachi.

"You're still just a kid," Itachi whispered, his hands running on Sasuke's soft back as he flipped them around, so Sasuke was under him again, "But I love you too"

Sasuke scoffed, "I'm not a kid,"

Itachi kissed him then, pulling the covers over their bodies.

**And we might not get tomorrow-Pitbull**

* * *

**Two days later**

After the train, ride and getting rid of Yamanaka Ino's body without leaving a trace behind, Kimimaro and Karin had returned to home base.

"The job is finished" Kimimaro said, Ino to the girl in charge of looking over Hatake Kakashi. She was a tall female with pinkish reddish hair, and equal eyes. "How is he doing?" he asked. Then girl, named Tayuya turned and glanced at Kakashi whom was still unconscious.

"He's almost finished de-toxin," She looked over her charts, "He's only been awake a couple of times, and has eaten little food, but drank lots of water. He's about ready to make a full recovery." She placed the chart down, "But he's still going to be in slight pain"

"Tch, yeah, but you've shot him with the best pain killers in the world, haven't you?" Karin asked.

"Of course" Tayuya said. "So, how's it going?" she asked.

"With Anko? She is a little paranoid, but other than that, we have managed to keep our eyes on her. The only bother now is Ibiki"

"Ibiki" Tayuya whispered, looking down at her hands.

"In fact," Kimimaro added, "He's in the hospital, with a stomach wound. Gunshot to the gut, Jirobo, and Kidomaru are looking it over, it seems as though he's still unconscious"

Tayuya got a determine look on her face, "Please, allow me to take this new mission. I want to stop him."

"The boss-"

"I know!" She snapped, "I know what the boss has said, but I'm making this personal right now. I want this to end; once and for all, Sakon and Karin can finish with Kakashi's health. He is at almost full recovery. I have to do this!"

Karin and Kimimaro both looked concern.

"I'll come with you then" Kimimaro said, "No buts"

Tayuya nodded, "Let's finish this"

* * *

First, thank you to all whom reviewed, it means alot even if i don't usually respond. I don;t really have a computer of my own at the moment and been using my sisters lap , I've been hesistating to post up this chapter, but got to balls up and face the critics. Hope that you don't mind this chapter at all. And enjoyed it to the end. This is to set the tone for the upcomind drama and yes, the moment you all been waiting for. When Itachi and Sasuke learn that they are brothers...hmm, wonder what'll happen. It's a secret, but i look forward to writing it all, and I'll try not to make things to hard on our favorite sexy boys. See you around!


	21. If You Want Something Done Right

**Kill Me**

_**If You Want Something Done Right, Do It Yourself**_

Large rounded glasses glowed under the rising morning sun. Gray hair flew around him, long and undone from its usual ponytail. The short body of the man named as Kabuto stood strong as he looked over the city of lights and technology. Lightning, he had a dream that this is where it would all end. Under the lights, and flaming hot explosions, it was its destiny to burn to the ground.

He was going to make everyone pay for what happened to Orochimaru, and he will start with the ones Ibiki had to kill. Then he will kill Ibiki and finally, he will kill Anko and himself. That woman was not even worth his time.

However, someone still had to pay. He was going to be the one to make sure that they did. He had not been someone's side partner for nothing, he had a few tricks up his sleeve, he knew how things worked and he knew how he could bring anyone down that he wanted. There was no one that would be escaping him.

He was going to make sure everything simply ended right here.

He had the perfect plan.

* * *

**Konoha**

Anko hung up the phone on another client for the twentieth time that day, and then absently watched the time go by. With Kakashi gone the company was falling apart. Anko never realized how much work Kakashi actually did until his absence hit it. Many people were quitting on her, and their stock was plummeting. Grinding her teeth together she couldn't help but wonder the same thing over and over again.

What was she doing?

She was wasting time here, in a hellhole that was determine to self destruct, when she had better things to do. She had already placed Mikoto in the hospital, at Kabuto's request also told Mikoto the truth, now it was time to go and end both of her son's lives! She had no qualms about it. Even if she had raised Sasuke herself, she did not care an iota for him. She didn't see things ending this way, but if she wanted to construct her own personal revenge, then why not go for the price of Mikoto's head and add in her sons in for the bonus.

She was also starting to see that staying here was probably not the best for her health. After all, she was sure that there was someone out to get her and she could not allow that! She would never allow anyone the pleasure to kill her or do anything to her, that she could not do herself. If she was going to die, it would be naturally or by her own hand.

Standing up from her desk, she headed out. Ibiki was probably still in Suna, that much she knew, so she will be heading down there. And she will be paying him a visit. She would make sure she got his lazy ass up from that hospital bed and back to doing his job.

But then again, as the saying goes, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Walking over to her computer she quickly booked a flight for that day, and then headed out towards the airport.

She had no time to waste.

* * *

**3 Days Later….**

**Suna**

**The Sabaku Mansion**

It had been three days now, since he first went to pick up Naruto, Naruto's fiancée, and Iruka at the train station. Gaara was growing tired of their secrets.

Neither of them would tell him what was going on, and all he got from the internet was that, Itachi was to be killed, if found. He did not know who Itachi was, and he certainly did not know how this had to tie down with Sasuke, but Naruto was right. He had also found Sasuke's obituary, as well as the entirety of Sasuke's death that was broadcast over the news as a homicide. Of course, he did not personally know Sasuke at all either; he was just always someone in the background when he had to fly to Konoha. His focus had always been Naruto, and his crush, Hyuuga Neji, but whatever was going on, he was concerned that it would lead Naruto to some sort of trouble.

Especially from a Jason Amunez, who seemed to keep posting disturbing things on the web. Standing up from his seat, he decided that he needed to have a serious talk with Naruto. The blond boy was already planning on leaving, and taking his girlfriend with him. He did not need them both placing themselves in the line of danger.

Just as he stepped out, he was surprised to see Naruto and Hinata heading towards the door, "You two, are not leaving" He called out, his voice deep and firm. This caused Naruto and Hinata to both turn around with a gasp to look at him.

"You won't stop us; I thank you for the help. However, we cannot remain here doing nothing. Sasuke will need us" Naruto turned towards the doors, and reached to open them. Only to find that they were locked, causing him to turn and glare at Gaara. Gaara finished descending the stairs towards them, and crossed his arms.

"How would you even know that Sasuke is still alive?" he demanded.

"I know Sasuke can't die. I just know!" Naruto yelled. Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke's not immortal Naruto" She reminded him, then she turned towards Gaara, "We need to do something about what is going on. Anko is covering something up, and we at least have to stop her, even if Sasuke is not alive"

"Sasuke is alive," Naruto urged.

"Let's assume that he is" Gaara glared at Naruto "What makes you think that he would want your help. Why would he fake his death?"

"I don't know" Naruto pouted, "I'll be sure to ask him as soon as I see him again"

"It's dangerous, for you two to just go out there when you've never actually been out of Konoha before"

"We'll survive"

Gaara looked back and forth to Naruto and Hinata. Both of them looked determined in their cause. He sighed, "I'll go with you"

Naruto got a surprise look on his face, and soon it melted to a full out grin, "Thank you Gaara, it'd be awesome" With that, Gaara had the doors unlocked and all of them got into his car. Their destination was clear, to the information of where some hunters were started to gather up in, Lightning.

* * *

**Hospital**

Idate watched his brother from the corner of his eye. He finished dressing and sighed as he turned to him, "I have to go do something," he said. "How are you feeling, do you prefer that I stayed."

Ibiki glared at him "Stop acting like my mother Idate! Just leave"

Idate hesitated, but then nodded and left. He wanted to go and look up where he had heard the name Anko before, as much as he also wanted to stay by his brother's side. Ibiki had barely gained consciousness the day before, but he also seemed to be knocking out at random moments. It worried Idate, but he knew his brother was strong. Ibiki would hate to think that he was staying there just because he thought he needed him.

One final glance over his shoulder to the door, one sigh, and he left.

Ibiki on the other hand could not wait to see Idate leave, and as soon as his little brother was gone, he let out a frustrated sigh. He could not believe it! He had ended up in the hospital thanks to a kid, one that did not even have experience using a weapon! It was humiliating in his line of work. He bet that by now they were long gone from Suna and headed to the next town.

He also knew if he did not come up with something soon he was going to lose them and they would go beyond the next town. Cursing himself for being pathetic, he pushed the white clinical covers from his body. He took a deep breath as his stomach still ached with pain, but he knew that he had to overcome it no matter what.

He pushed his legs out of the bed first, and then forced himself to stand. He wobbled for a second, before he regained his footing. The white floor was cold under his bare feet, and the little gown on his barely covered his back. He decided to just rip it off his body, leaving him only clad in his boxers. The damn thing was just painfully uncomfortable! Ibiki moved to his clothes then, on a chair where they had been neatly folded and the first thing he reached for was his pants. He looked through them, in the pockets, everything, only to come up empty. Throwing them to the side, he reached for his shirt, and vest, but nothing.

His wallet and cell phone were gone!

Someone was playing with him…his mind briefly flashed to his brother. Why would Idate want his cell phone and wallet? The man had no purpose with them! Cursing in his anger, he picked up the chair and threw it across the room, hitting it just above the door. It did not matter; he was going to kill both Sasuke and Itachi! It was enough already.

Anger boiled in him as he bent down to pick up his pants, wondering why he even threw them and started to tug them on over his boxers. Just as he was zipping up his zipper, and tying the button of his jeans, the door was roughly, pushed open. He sharply turned around, thinking of a way that he might excuse himself or perhaps knock out whoever it was. Instead, he paused, taking in the image of the nurse that had just entered his room. Those familiar curves, all dressed in soft white, and that long dark reddish-pinkish hair, those angry brown hazel eyes and that sensual mouth that could talk arousing words as if it was no body's business.

"Tsk, Ibiki, should you not be in bed?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, pushing the door closed behind her and making her way over to him, her hips swaying at her every move. "Once again, being such a bad boy"

"Ta…Tayuya" Ibiki stuttered, and took two steps back.

"Tch, the same as always" she scoffed, her eyes watching him intently, she reached into the front pocket of her nurse uniform and brought a syringe. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave" she murmured, and come closer to him, a determine look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, a frown on his face as he watched her closely. He did not fight her off as she came to him and pressed herself to him. His body shivered, how could he ever forget her? His ex-girlfriend and she was still so damn sexy. She had left him so many years ago. He thought it was odd that she was here. Was she here to give him his medication?

"Well," she said, blinking at him innocently, smiled, and leaned close to his ear, "I'm here to end it all" she whispered into his ear, and then drove the syringe into the life giving vain of his neck. Ibiki immediately dropped. He was not dead, but he was now unconscious. She pushed his heavy body off of hers, and let him slip down onto the floor. "Now that, that is done, I have to get you out of here without anyone noticing"

She walked over to the door and opened it.

Kimimaro, Jirobo, and Kidomaru stood there. "We've received a message from the big boss," they announced. Her eyes widened.

* * *

**1:00 pm**

**Lightning**

Itachi was the one driving the van this time when they came into Lightning, with Sasuke half-asleep in the passenger seat. He was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with a button up shirt over it, left unbuttoned. He also had black jeans and black shoes. Sasuke beside him had a white long sleeve shirt as well, but he had a blue hoodie over it, and dark blue jeans, and black shoes. He was glad that Sasuke was at least feeling comfortable enough to doze off in the car. Kisame was in the back with Suigetsu. Both were keeping vigilant and were even wide-eyed as they passed skyscraper after skyscraper. Lightning after all was a city of buildings and lights.

Kisame was dressed in a tight black shirt and tight skinny jeans and tall boots. Suigetsu has on a white shirt and white jeans, with white shoes. Despite the lack of sleep that they all had gotten, they were still going strong. But they did need to come to a stop soon.

They had been looking for a place to stay in Lightning, seeing as they had traveled for three days straight now. They had not really stopped, so they were all starving. They were glad that Suigetsu had a habit of packing water; otherwise, they would be dying of thirst. Kisame was also complaining that he needed to use the restroom for half an hour now, and it was irritating Itachi. Seeing that it was high noon, they decided that they would first stop by a restaurant.

"Itachi" Kisame whined, "Seriously, I am going to piss my pants"

"Quit complaining" Itachi muttered, and finally spotted a restaurant where they could stop for a quick meal and restroom break. Despite the fact that he did not even know anything of the restaurant, they had no time for luxuries. "We're almost there"

"Please, oh god, please, this is torture!" Kisame looked out the window, his eyes looking strained as he pressed a hand to his crotch. Suigetsu gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You'll make it, just hold it a bit longer"

"Arrrggh!" Kisame roared, wanting so badly to get some relief.

Itachi turned the signal, and finally managed to make a turn into the restaurant, his eyes briefly flashing to the silver Toyota truck that was exciting. Once he was inside, he drove around the parking lot, noticing other men with the same Toyota truck, all in different colors. It looked like people here really went for the same car. He ignored it though and made a sound of disdain when he could not find parking. "It looks like we're going to have to wait for someone to leave," he muttered, not seeming to be in a hurry to actually, find a parking spot. Kisame was a whole other story.

"No, I can't take this anymore, stop the van now!" Kisame roared, and opened the door before Itachi fully stopped, and jumped out. The man stumbled for a bit, but then started to run in a certain direction hoping to find something, at least, that he could use to hide in and relieve himself. Suigetsu was startled but jumped out right after him.

"Find a parking Itachi, and meet us inside!" Suigetsu said and closed the door. Itachi sighed, a bored look on his face as he watched Kisame run across the parking lot to the restaurant, in need of a restroom. Suigetsu was worriedly following him, trying to lead him in the correct path. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Sasuke moved to sit straighter and brought a hand to rub against his eye.

"What is their problem?" The young Hatake murmured sleepily.

"He needed a restroom," Itachi explained.

"Ah" Sasuke muttered, and looked around him. Itachi sat back on his seat, and began to slowly, drive again. "Over there" Sasuke murmured after a while, and Itachi looked over, noticing that a woman with four children was getting them into her small car, and ready to leave. He drove around, until he reached her and as she was getting out of the parking space, Itachi drove into it.

He placed the van in parking, snapped the break, before shutting it off and snapping his seat belt off. Sasuke also, quickly snapped his seat belt off as well, and then moved towards Itachi, pressing a sudden kiss to his cheek. Sasuke then nuzzled it and Itachi smirked, turning his head to capture Sasuke's lips with his, and Sasuke enthusiastically responded. "Damn, Sasuke, you're like a kitten starved for attention," he murmured against the sultry lips he liked so much. He brought his hand up and placed it behind Sasuke's head to kiss him more fully. The boy did not fail to respond to him, kissing back just as hungrily.

When they finally broke off for air, Sasuke pouted, "It's been about three days since we last kissed." The little raven said, "Kisame and Suigetsu never leave, and finally they did. I have to take advantage of it" He smirked, looking at Itachi with a hungry-starved look.

"Yes, I know" Itachi said. If Kisame were to suspect that anything like this had advanced, he feared it would be reported. Sasuke and he should not have a relationship past client and customer- not that anything was stopping them after this job was finished. Still, Itachi never had a problem keeping that rule intact, but then he met Sasuke. The boy was something out of this world, and now all he wanted was to keep him to himself. His lips met with Sasuke's once more, no, he could not keep himself from stopping what was going on here.

Itachi was addicted to Sasuke, and Sasuke was much the same with his addiction of Itachi.

Before Itachi knew it, Sasuke had crawled into his lap, their lips braking apart for a moment, his eyes upon his face. Sasuke smiled, his hands going around Itachi's neck, his lips still pressed to Itachi's but not kissing as he watched Itachi closely and Itachi did the same. Sasuke mewled as he felt Itachi's arms going around his waist, bringing him closer. Itachi pushed forward to kiss him fully again, but Sasuke pushed back, untying Itachi's hair, and playfully running his hands through Itachi's soft locks.

That did not stop Itachi from pressing his lips across Sasuke's cheek, caressing his skin. Sasuke shivered in pleasure and need, wanting Itachi to caress him with his lips in other areas. Itachi trailed his lips towards Sasuke's ear, and nibbled the ear lobe, teasing it between his teeth, before whispering, "We have to go, we need to eat something"

Sasuke made a disapproving noise, and then placed one hand on Itachi's hand that was holding his waist, moving it down to his hip and pressing it hard against his body to feel more, and linked their fingers together. He wanted to feel flesh to flesh, but he knew they could not. Instead, he tilted his head to look Itachi in the eyes, "Kiss me one more time then" he pleased, his eyes begging.

Itachi did not deny him. Itachi immediately captured Sasuke's lips on a soft kiss, full of desire and as lips moved against lips, parting them, welcoming in a playful tongue to taste, they built passion. Sasuke pressed himself more intimately into Itachi, moaning his pleasure as Itachi's tongue explored his mouth and pushed his tongue to play along. He pressed harder, trying hard to breathe through his nose, but both of them knew they were running out of air as they slid their tongues over each other and invaded each other's mouth reciprocally.

Itachi's hands caressed down Sasuke's back, sliding down towards his legs, and under his knees to pull him closer, he could already feel his need rousing at his groin and he knew Sasuke was much the same. With a final brutal brushing of lips, he pulled back, even as Sasuke's arms tightened around his neck, trying to keep him going.

Itachi smiled, pecked his lips, and moved away as Sasuke tried to deepen it.

Sasuke moved against him, pressing their chest tightly together and dropping a hand as he reached for the recliner. He pulled it making the seat drop back, allowing himself to catch Itachi off guard and into another burning kiss.

Itachi found that he could not refuse Sasuke's enthusiasm.

* * *

Suigetsu and Kisame had already ordered by the time Itachi and Sasuke made it back. Both ravens knew their lips were swollen red, but they hoped that neither Kisame nor Suigetsu would notice. They cautiously approached the table when Suigetsu called them over, "We ordered everything on the menu," Kisame announced "Hopefully you'll like something, the really don't have much of a selection," he shrugged.

"What took you guys so long?" Suigetsu asked, looking out through the window in the restaurant "was the parking lot really that full?"

"Yes, it was" Itachi said in a cool tone that gave nothing away, "It would seem that this place is popular here, for it to be that full"

"Either that, or people are just insane" Kisame said, still looking like the restaurant cursed him or did something to him.

"Did the restroom not meet your standards?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow. Kisame got a murderous look on his face.

"That restroom, for sakes." He cursed, and was about to go into a full rant when Suigetsu patted his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"We don't need to go there again darling," Suigetsu, said, rolling his eyes, "Otherwise he won't shut up about how they made him wait to use the restroom" Itachi shrugged and Sasuke sighed, bored. Kisame huffed, and grumbled as he looked to the side and tried to ignore everyone. No one understood him!

After a while longer, their food was finally, delivered.

"So, what's our next plan of motion?" Suigetsu asked, as he munched on a fry "I mean, it's been some time now that we've been on the run, it's been fun and all but we really need to find a way out of this mess and get established again. Especially for Sasuke…"

Itachi nodded. "I know, with his name being delivered as dead, Akatsuki has decided to make a new identity for him, but we don't know what time would be good, we can't seem to get settled. Also, Sasuke would have to live in a new location." Itachi turned towards Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him warily, and shrugged.

"I wouldn't know what life I would want" Sasuke muttered, his thoughts running against him, as he so badly wanted a life that had Itachi in it. All his thoughts ran on how to accommodate something that Itachi could be a part of, but he and Itachi had not gone as far as talking about a future together. He feared Itachi might not want to stay with him in the end.

"How about getting you into a university," Itachi offered, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I can go to a university?" Sasuke asked, willing himself to believe that he could have a normal life despite the setback. Before he had made his plan to call someone to fake his death, he had made plans to go into a university, and he had been accepted into a few but then doubted that he would ever get to go. He still did not quite understand how things worked, but if Itachi said it then he knew it was possible. The problem still stood…what would happen to them?

"You can go anywhere you want, Sasuke" Itachi raised an eyebrow when Sasuke got a distraught look on his face. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke glanced at Suigetsu and Kisame, Kisame had started to complain about the food and Suigetsu was trying to calm him down. Sasuke looked over at Itachi and shrugged, he then muttered a low "Nothing"

Itachi was not convinced. But before he could press Sasuke for some real answers, a plate of something round and dark, covered in a brown sauce that looked like gravy was shoved his way, "Itachi, try this and tell me it doesn't taste like rotten feet to you!"

"What is it supposed to be?" He asked as he pushed it away from him and towards Suigetsu who glared at it with hate. Even Sasuke looked at it as if it was the vilest thing in the world.

"That is the turkey special," Kisame announced, and Itachi did not say anything.

Mentally, though, he made a note to stop at a store for some groceries.

* * *

**An hour later...**

They had gone grocery shopping. Everyone got to get something they would like and purchased it. That was not a problem. Their next destination on the other hand, was going to be finding a motel or hotel to stay in and it seemed like Kisame and Suigetsu were dead set on getting them to the White Lightning Hotel. It was not only the main hotel in the city of Lightning, but also the hugest of them all. The building stood over every other skyscraper there, and shinned a white color depending on the way the sun hit its walls. Overall, it was the most gorgeous and the most expensive as well. That was the problem.

That is why Kisame was now in the driver seat and Suigetsu in the passenger, arguing about what direction to go to reach their destination. Itachi and Sasuke were in the very back, trying to seem like they were looking out the windows, but at the same time highly aware of each other. Itachi's hand moved towards Sasuke's tense one that was gripping onto the seat, and caressed it.

"TURN HERE!"

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked in a low voice, "You've been distracted ever since we mentioned what we might do to get your life back in order."

Sasuke sighed, not turning to look at Itachi. "It's nothing"

Itachi pulled Sasuke towards him as the car swerved. "WATCH WHERE YOU ARE DRIVING MOTHER FUCKER" Kisame roared to someone whom had cut him off on the road. "That stupid damn fucker, I should ram the van into his back side!"

"Calm down, let's just keep going."

"It is not just nothing, tell me" Itachi said, pressing his lips to Sasuke's ear. The small raven shivered and looked up at him with the same troubled expression.

"It's stupid, I mean I should be getting my life back in order like you said, but all I can think about is how we can stay together. If this were to end, where would we stand…?"

HONK! Kisame pressed on the breaks, making Sasuke and Itachi jolt forward, but they did not get far as they retrained themselves on the seat in front of them. "Did you see that, people here are such dangerous drivers! It's that same bitch," Suigetsu snapped, pushing out of his own seat to make sure Kisame was all right.

"Fuck that hurt." Kisame grinned at Suigetsu and kissed his cheek. "Alright, let's go!" Kisame said, pressing on the accelerator once again. His eyes looked at the road, a wariness coming upon him as he thought that perhaps those cars really had meant to hit them. Cautiously, he set the car back on the main road.

"It's not stupid," Itachi said, finally getting the chance now that Kisame was driving again, "Don't worry about that. You are my boyfriend after all, what makes you think I would arrange you a life without me" Itachi pressed a kiss to the palm of Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi with hopeful eyes.

Itachi smiled at his expression, "Once it's all over nothing can stop us from being together,"

Sasuke smiled in return, and leaned in quickly, pressing a kiss to Itachi's lips; "I love you," he murmur`1red and pulled away, towards his side before Itachi could say it in return. He was now shyly smiling at Itachi, clearly pleased with his words.

However, Itachi did not need to his eyes said it all. Still, he wanted to say it, and made to move closer to Sasuke, but at that moment, a silver Toyota hit their car. Their van was sent skidding across the road, where it crossed to the other side of onslaught of cars and their van hit into another car. That car pushed them forward, and smashed them into a tall white doughnut shop building, where there was finally came to a stop. In the end, there was nothing but loud honking of cars, the noise deafening to everyone, as passengers frantically stopped to look and gossip.

"AAAAH"

"That car hit them on purpose!"

"What happened, oh my god, someone call the cops!"

The Collision was enough to bring the ambulance rushing.

* * *

**Konoha**

Four things were happening at all once:

One, Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata were all riding in a limo to Lightning, a look of desperation on Naruto's eyes as he counted down the hours. Hinata would worriedly glance at him every now and then, but even Gaara felt the foreboding that unsettled his blond friend.

Two, Anko had reached Lightning. She had gone to Suna first and had gone to the hospital where she quickly learned that Ibiki was gone. Her plans had to be changed. She had then received a call from Kabuto, telling her to meet him in Lightning, and she had reached it.

Three, Jason checked into the White Lightning Hotel. His plastic golden credit card was swiped and accepted. A smile on his face as he headed to his room.

Four, Uchiha Mikoto woke up.

She gasped, and quickly sat up, the name of her son on her lips. She was frantic, looking around wanting to get out of wherever she is when Madara walked in and rushed to her side, holding her by her shoulders and pushing her back into the bed. She shook her head, and started to scream, demanding that he let her go, and a few nurses rushed in to check on her and sedate her. A needle was pressed into her arm.

As it reached her veins and her body calmed, her heart was still bleeding, "Itachi, my son…my son, is in danger. Save him" she murmured, her eyes pleading as she looked at Madara. Madara was startled by her words, watching her as she fell unconscious once again. Making sure she was unconscious, the nurses walked out again. He sighed, taking a deep breath, trying to think on what to do.

He did not want to leave Mikoto alone, and he had promised Itachi, but he was worried about his nephew. What kind of danger was Itachi inviting within himself?

He was jolted out of his thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

His heart nearly stopped at who stood there, a small smile on their beautiful face. A face that Madara knew all too well, and had recently missed.

"You'll never guess the trouble I ran into as I was going to Suna, brother"

"Izuna…"

* * *

Firstly, thank you for all that reviewed! I know I don't respond but that's cause I lack a computer of my own to do so. So please just hang in there with this story.

Well, it's been some time ago but inspiration finally has hit –thanks ItachiSAsukeSama, and her fics need much love so ItaSasu fans dance your way to her page if you like passionate hot naughty uchihacest

And Terror….don't kill me for leaving the story here-or any of you guys. I will see you all around


	22. I Only Speak The Truth

**Kill Me**

_**I Only Speak The Truth**_

"You'll never guess the trouble I ran into as I was going to Suna, brother"

"Izuna…" Madara could not believe that he was looking at his younger brother. Izuna only grinned at him, and then took the moment to glance over at Mikoto.

"What happened while I was gone?"

Snapping out of his initial shock, Madara turned to look at the unconscious Mikoto and sighed. "She had been shot. She's doing better now, but she is worried about Itachi. Something tells me that nephew of ours has gotten himself into some serious trouble that he might not be able to pull himself out of." The worried look that crossed Madara's face concerned Izuna, he had never seen his brother so troubled before. If there was, anyone that Madara took precious care for, it was his dear nephew.

Izuna came into the room, and sighed, "You worry too much. You do realize that Itachi's mother is a fighter, Fugaku is his father and he was a stern man. Itachi has the intelligence and guile to get out of any mess that he's in, You just have to have hope in him" Izuna turned his head, looking at Mikoto and wondering who would dare hurt her. Especially under his brother's care, his brother cared deeply for family, and that was something Izuna loved him the most for, "Although, now that you mention it, I did see the son of the Uzumaki family that Naruto in the train ride to Suna. There was some shooting, someone got killed, and…" Izuna tilted his head, "There was mention of it all being ordered under the big boss"

"The big boss?" Madara asked, incredulity showing in his face.

Izuna nodded, "It's an interesting organization I had the pleasure of looking into. You'll never believe what I found."

Izuna pulled out a picture and paper information that had Madara confused until he read it all. If there was one thing that Izuna was brilliant at, it was doing research and getting to the last end of the dirt. Izuna did not fail to prove his skill again.

* * *

_BEEEEEEEEEEEP_

"What happened?" A random pedestrian asked, and many other chorused what he had asked. Many were confused but interested in what had happened. It was not every day that you saw such a huge collision of cars when it came to the City of Lightning.

"I saw it, I saw it all, that car over there hit them!" A random woman in her mid thirties yelled indignantly. She had her eyes narrowed in pure anger. "It hit them on purpose!"

The sound of the ambulance and police cars coming drowned down all the voices, but a bigger up roar was created when all of a sudden the righteous woman was shot. A bullet went straight through her head, shooting out part of her brains and she fell down to the ground with a shocked look on her face. People held their breaths in a gasp, but started to yell and panic as soon as her body hit the concrete.

"That man just shot her!" A young teen screamed, and a bullet went straight through the center of her throat. She chocked on her own blood, and fell as well. Fear was thick in the air by now. The ambulance came to a rushing halt, and the police stopped their cars and headed into action to reign in the boisterous crowd, only to have to prepare themselves to stop a mad man as three of the cops were shot down in the chest, instantly falling dead.

"Put your weapon down!" One cop raged, trying to keep his other officers from panicking or attacking too suddenly. He had to keep a sort of cool head.

The silver haired man known, as Kabuto smirked, "No," was his simple response. He then aimed his gun towards the paramedics that had gotten out the beds and other preparation out of the ambulance, "Don't you dare help them" he snapped, as they approached the crashed cars. He had not threatened a homeless, worth for nothing, crazy old man to do this for nothing. He wanted the Uchiha brothers dead; because of them, he had lost the only good thing in his life.

His beloved Orochimaru.

"Put the gun down now, we won't ask you again!"

He shot a paramedic, "Good, you shouldn't have to," he said and turned to the cop, pointing his gun towards his head, ready to shoot him.

* * *

The insisting sound would not stop.

It mixed with the screams of people was starting to get irritating, but maybe it was the splitting head ache that had him feeling like that. Kisame struggled to open his eyes, and to breathe as his chest had hit the steering wheel roughly. He could see his vision swim as he pushed up and looked around him. He frowned as he saw that not only was his precious Suigetsu knocked out, but so was Itachi and Sasuke, in the back. Suigetsu did not look so good, but Itachi and Sasuke looked like they were only knocked out. He needed to get them out of there, but his vision was already swimming and his breath was coming out short.

Kisame snapped his seat belt off, and pushed himself towards Suigetsu, lightly shaking him. His boyfriend remained unconscious and fear began to grip him. He sighed, and unbuckled him as he pushed towards the back, seeing as he side door was free to open. As soon as he settled Suigetsu in his arms and despite the pain pushed himself towards the back, he reached to touch Itachi.

"Itachi, wake up" He wheezed out. "Come on dude, get up"

Itachi began to stir, his arms tightening around the small form he had protected. For a moment, his mind was lost. His vision was blurry and his body felt stiff, but he snapped his head and looked around, wondering what had just happened. He sighed though when he noted that Sasuke was in his arms, unconscious, but safe. That was his main concern, but when he felt someone pull on his arm, he turned to see a concerned Kisame.

"We have to get out of here!"

Another round of screaming and shooting made him nod his head. His eyes flashed to Suigetsu who was also unconscious, and moved Sasuke in his arms. Sasuke began to stir as well, turning his eyes towards Itachi. Itachi reached around him and opened the door, sliding it open and settled him down on the back seat; the side of the van had been crunched in. Sasuke blinked several times and ducked when suddenly a gunshot smashed the back window.

Itachi had stepped out and Kisame wrapped himself around Suigetsu. "Sasuke" Itachi called, and turned back towards him. Sasuke crawled over to Itachi, clinging to him. Making sure Sasuke was all right, he looked out to see what was happening. There were cops, each of them wearing vest, helmets, and shields to cover them as they surrounded a long silver haired male who had rounded glasses, and a large long-range gun in his hands.

He looked familiar. For a moment, Itachi's perfect memory could not grasp it until he remembered the day he got attacked by Ibiki for the first time. It was Ibiki's sidekick, Kabuto. He pulled Sasuke even closer, and picked him up, bridal style. "We better run Kisame," he hissed. They were not armed, and while the distraction was going on, they had to move inwards towards the crowd. Kisame nodded, but anger was boiling in his chest!

It had to be that man the one that tried to kill them.

Itachi moved towards the crowd with Sasuke. Everyone was scared and distracted, knowing they should run but sticking around to see what happened. It did not matter as long as it provided them with the necessary escape route. As he was going to turn a corner, he noted that Kisame was no longer following him and turned his head to look for him. "Oh damn" Sasuke muttered, his fingers curling around the fabric of Itachi's shirt.

Kisame had pulled out a small handgun and as a trained professional from Akatsuki, aimed it and shot it. The bullet hit its target.

Kabuto's head.

* * *

Ibiki slowly opened his eyes, his mind swimming for a moment, and it took about a minute to get his eyes to adjust. He was not lying down, but it was clear that he had been chained to a wall, cuffed both arms and feet. The chains rattled as he pulled on them and he cursed himself under his breath. The last thing he remembered was seeing Tayuya again, and after that, everything went dark. She must have drugged him.

He tugged on the rattling chains again, thinking about his training and how he was going to get out of them, to escape, wondering what his chances of escaping in the first place were.

"Good, you're awake," A male voice made him snap his head to the side. He was not pleased to see a tall male with long white hair and green eyes standing there. "I'm sure you are wondering what you are doing here, well all I can say is that Tayuya wished it. And so did the big boss" The male turned his attention to the table before him, and started to grab small little bottles filled with an unknown elixir, and a large syringe.

"Who are you!" Ibiki found his voice to be raspy.

"You've been sleeping for quite some time, there is no use talking" The male said, placing the items down and then moving over to Ibiki. "I'm sure Tayuya will be pleased to hear that you have woken up" after that, he turned and opened a door beside Ibiki. The male stepped out and the person who came in was Tayuya. Ibiki felt himself shrink into himself, fear, as he would not admit running through his veins, thick and hot.

"Hello, Ibiki"

"Tayuya" He muttered, his eyes raking through her body. She looked just as amazing as she did the first time he met her. She was someone he loved. She was someone he tried hard to escape because she made him care. He did not want to care for anyone, no one; he just wanted to live his life known as a heartless assassin.

That is why he had left her behind.

She was safer away from him, but he knew she disagreed. "I'm glad that you are aware enough to know who I am, or even remember. Now we can do this in two different ways, you will join me and follow the lead of the big boss, or" She pulled out a small control with a single red button in it, "I can torture you to the point that you'll have no other choice, not that you have a choice. I will kill you if I have to"

Ibiki bared his teeth, "What are you talking about, who's the big boss?"

"That's classified."

"How can you expect me to follow someone I don't know" Ibiki cursed himself. "I won't join you either way, just kill me if you have to" Tayuya's eyes did not show it, but her heard clenched into itself. The thought of killing him killed her. This was the man she was so foolishly in love with, and as hopeless as it was to ever ask him to live a normal life, to get married, have children, a regular job, Ibiki was not that kind of man. She also could never hope to change him. People were right, you could meet, sometimes even have, and come close to the person your heart adore solely, and unconditionally, but they were the person you left behind. You left them behind because only someone else was providing that deal.

You did not always end up with the one that you loved.

Life was not a novel that maybe someday you two would be together. That he might change his mind and come back for you. That did not happen. Life was too short. She could die any day, and so could Ibiki and their feelings wouldn't matter. Not when faced with the firing end of a gun. There were no roses, no hot passionate sex, it was real and it was pain. That was what she will forever have with him, nothing but pain. Yet her heart foolishly hoped and yearned, that maybe one day her life could be perfect.

"Kill you" She said, her tone cold. "I'd love to do so, but if I go by your words, that is too much of an easy escape compared to torture" She brought up the syringe the male that had previously been there had prepared. "Now, forget about who the big boss is, and just promise, you will cease at least killing Uchiha"

"That bastard and the brat with him will die!" Ibiki roared anger in his tone. Of course, Tayuya took the moment to stab the syringe into his shoulder, and he gasped. Feeling as his body started to go numb. "Anesthesia," he grounded.

"My favorite" she murmured, "No pain, but" she brought out a knife, "Think of all the panic you'll feel as the blood rushes out of you, and think about how the pain will feel when the anesthesia has left your system. Oh" she moved away from him. "Let's have a little chat, shall we, about your job."

* * *

_"There were four people injured this afternoon, none of them dead when a known man going by the name of Homeless old man Martin, rammed a fancy Toyota into the side of a van. The passengers in that van are unknown, no one saw them leave, or if they were injured or as to how many there were. We have reason to believe that he was paid to do this, seeing as a few teenagers came forth claiming that Kabuto had paid them to destroy that same van. Kabuto also shot people and killed many, but in the end, someone, of an unknown location, shot him in the head, here's officer Mashimato, with his condition."_

_"He's not dead, he didn't die. Kabuto is stable but still unconscious. We don't know who shot him, but we have reason to thank them. There was no other way that he would have been stopped, but it's still better that the person comes forward."_

_"What will happen to Kabuto as soon as he recovers?"_

_"He will be brought in, to an institution to see if he's stable of mind. With the gunshot wound to his head we can't say for sure that he will be able to be placed in a jail, but the arrangement are all being made"_

_"Oh my, sounds horrific"_

Itachi closed the window of YouTube in his computer, and glanced over to Kisame who was clutching the still unconscious Suigetsu to his chest. They were all currently hiding out in a garage, where their totaled van had been towed. Two police officers had been sent to search it and its contents for any clues to the case, but Kisame and Itachi had not only knocked the officers' unconscious, but also the mechanics that were going to scrap the van. Suigetsu was the only one still unconscious so they had decided that for the rest of the evening and the night they were going to take refuge here. Other than that, he and Sasuke had been trying to find out what had happened, and finally the news were online to the results. That still did not change the results of Suigetsu. Although, he had told Kisame that Suigetsu was going to be all right, that it was probably just the shock of his body that he had not woken up, the fact that he had not woken up still worried Kisame.

Sasuke on the other hand remained silent beside him, looking at his hands, almost as if contemplating what he had just heard from the news. He leaned back and nudged the boy, making Sasuke glance at him. "You alright?" he quietly asked. Sasuke nodded his head and then clenched both his hands, frowning.

"Kisame planned to kill Kabuto, but he's still alive." Sasuke said his tone silent but firm, "That doesn't seem fair." Itachi sighed as Sasuke snuggled to his side. All three of them had sore bodies from the impact, but he could care less about that, Sasuke was alive and that was all that mattered. He could deal with any pain as long as Sasuke breathed and he was able to feel his warm flesh.

"I guess it wasn't his time to go yet," Itachi muttered, "You'd be amazed the things people can live through these days. All I can say is that there is no doubt that Kisame will make sure he is dead next time" he glanced back at his friend, whom was thoroughly, observed in Suigetsu's unmoving body. Those two were an odd couple, sometimes did not seem right for each other, but right now he could see the love that actually existed between them. It made him think about how Sasuke had jumped in front of that knife for him and shot Ibiki, with the very intent on killing him.

If this was love, it was a potent thing that made you do reckless things.

"Yah" Sasuke murmured, and looked back at Itachi. He wanted to kiss him so badly right now, but he feared that it was not a good moment. Itachi watched Sasuke curiously and smirked when he saw the boy looking at his lips but retraining himself. He threw a final glance to Kisame and decided to risk it all, he leaned into Sasuke and captured his soft lips. Sasuke let out a quiet moan and both of them felt the jolting spark that just went through them every time they kissed. Sasuke pressed harder into Itachi, bringing his hands to grip the front of Itachi's shirt, to keep him in place.

Itachi skillfully slid his tongue over Sasuke's lips, making the boy part his lips and poke out his tongue to meet his own tongue. Itachi brought his hand up to press it against Sasuke's cheek, and tilted his head up a little so he could better get access into his mouth, and explore the sultry oral cavity he loved. Sasuke complied and pushed forward, welcoming Itachi into his mouth even more, softly mewling at the feel of Itachi's tongue in his mouth. Sasuke pressed his own tongue to Itachi, and moved closer. He wanted Itachi to touch him; he wanted to feel more of Itachi. Itachi felt the same as his hand on Sasuke's cheek moved over to his waist, and his fingers peeked under his shirt, touching the soft flesh of his waist.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" Startled by the sudden scream, both ravens pulled away from their kiss to turn and look at Kisame, who was looking excited, and Suigetsu who groaned as he sat up. Kisame was soon hugging the white haired male to his chest, rubbing his cheek to Suigetsu's, "Suigetsu, you're awake, I'm so glad" the shark started to shake and Suigetsu looked at Itachi and Sasuke sending them a confused look before looking back at his own boyfriend.

"Kisame, loosen up a bit" Suigetsu rasped, and licked his lips trying to figure out why his mouth felt so dry. He wondered also for a moment what had happened to make Kisame cling to him and sob. Everything came crashing down as he remembers their van being hit on the side, and then it skidding across the road. It was a miracle all of them were alive but it would explain why his body hurt so much. "Kisame"

"I nearly lost you" Kisame sobbed, "I nearly lost you!"

"Yeah, but you didn't" Suigetsu said, trying to drolly himself out of this one. He hated to see Kisame cry like this, it just was not in the man to cry. Suigetsu had known him for a long time and knew this, so he could not understand why Kisame was crying now!

"But I almost lost you!" Kisame roared, "Don't you dare brush it off as if it is nothing. I will kill the person that is responsible for this happening, and I refuse to ever lose you!" Suigetsu was startled by Kisame's word.

Sasuke and Itachi on the other side were silently watching, but Itachi's arm was around Sasuke, pulling him closer, and Sasuke's grip on Itachi's shirt had tightened. Kisame was right. All this time they have been running, each time nearly facing death. This had to end or there was fear that the next time neither of them would come out alive. It felt although their life was hanging by a threat, and it was about to be snapped away from them. The outcomes were clear, they destroyed their threat, or they would be destroyed.

"I refuse to go through that pain again; the thought of you dead kills me. Don't you get it Suigetsu?" Kisame pulled back, his heart painfully constricting "I love you!"

Those words were something Suigetsu never expected Kisame to say. His body trembled, and his own heart exploded with joy as he also began to cry, "I love you too," he ended up sobbing, but the smile on his face was enough to tell anyone how happy he was that Hoshigaki Kisame loved him! The feeling of being loved by someone was hard to explain, but it was special.

"Suigetsu, I want you to marry me, I want to be with you forever, and ever, no one else." Kisame said, "Through the arguments, the fights, anything, all I want is to share my life with you" Suigetsu nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Yes, Kisame, yes" He pressed himself closer, not minding the pain, and kissed Kisame. Kisame kissed back, but pulled away to add something else.

"Then let's work hard to make it happen!" Kisame said, a smile for the first time in hours coming to his face. "Let's end all of this," Suigetsu nodded his head, but then gasped. His head hurt and it made him groaned in pain. Kisame pulled him close again. "Don't move too much, or too fast."

"Yeah, I realize" Suigetsu sighed.

Itachi briefly looked away from them when a flicker in his computer made him look towards it. The movement of his head made Sasuke also turn to look at the computer, and Itachi scowled as his computer seemed to be downloading something, and a flashing number countdown started to flicker through. Itachi reached for his computer and pressed a random key, trying to see if he could stop it from happening, he pressed ctrl, Alt, and Esc, all at once, but nothing would even change the screen. He pressed Esc, a couple more times, and then he pressed his thumb down on the power button. His computer screen went black.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"I think that someone was trying to hack into it," Itachi said, scowling as he looked at the computer. He had complete protection in his laptop, he always made sure that there was no virus strong enough to enter his computer, but even he knew that there was always an exception. When it came to technology and a strong hacker, there was no way to stop anyone from getting through the walls that blocked a computer. "We're going to have to be more careful with it," He said as he pushed the screen down. "Let's leave it off for now"

Sasuke nodded, but frowned as well, concerned about someone trying to hack into Itachi's computer. Itachi glanced back to Kisame and Suigetsu who were now getting up and moving their way. Itachi crossed his arms over his chest, and Sasuke continued to lean against him, his eyes focused on the laptop.

"So, what's the plan now?" Kisame asked as he turned to look at both ravens.

"We are not sure yet" Itachi honestly answered, "Just about anything can happen now, so we have to think of a way to bring things to an end, so none of us face any more hassles." Itachi turned to look at Sasuke. If he could not get rid of all the threads that were coming their way, he was never going to be able to provide any safety for Sasuke. The thing was that they were facing people that came their way that were searching for a price in the exchange for their heads, but if he got rid of the main threads, the head, then there was no reason for the rest to continue.

If there were no price money hanging over them, it would place everything at its end.

"Well we have to come up with something and soon." Suigetsu muttered. Now that Kisame had told him that he loved him, that he wanted to marry him, he was the more eager to get their lives back to normal as possible.

"We do, I just don't know what yet" Itachi responded, his eyes going back to his laptop. He feared for the next time he tried to turn it on.

* * *

**Central Lightning**

Anko snapped both her teeth together in anger, as her computer flashed that her hacking had met a dead end. Itachi must have turned off his computer that did not mean it could stop her from implanting something in the system of his computer for the next time he turned it on, she would be able to hack it. She wanted to speak with Itachi, and of course, she knew Sasuke would be with him. That would be the perfect moment for her to execute her plan. She might have lost Ibiki, and she might have lost touch with Kabuto, but she was still an expert hacker, and fighter herself. She was going to be doing everything herself now.

She had been keeping up with things people said, but she wanted to add the salt to the wound. Itachi must have been called by Sasuke to help him escape, and what better way to make himself disappear than to fake his own death. It took her some time but she was starting to piece the things together. She was also sure that Itachi did not know one thing.

Sasuke is his little brother.

If Itachi were to know that, and then face Sasuke's death, she wondered if that would be enough to cause him pain. She wanted to let Itachi know that there was no way that he could have ever protected his younger brother. Sasuke was hers after all; she had been the one to train him in many things because she wanted him to be her one-way connection to getting everything she ever dreamed of. What better way than using the son of the very Uchiha Fugaku who had left her to be with Mikoto. Mikoto who had been her best friend and had betrayed her, and now she was getting revenge. There was no one that was going to stop her.

Even if Sasuke was with Itachi, even if Sasuke ever reached his mother, he was legally her child. Sasuke was still the key to her success. She knew that Sasuke knew it, and she could not understand why they boy would want to run away. She figured it was because Sasuke was strong headed and stubborn, meaning that making him even consider marriage with Haruno Sakura was pushing it too far. Still, she never failed to let Sasuke know where he stood, and how much he was dirt, and how his real mother abandoned him! She knew Sasuke was hurt by her words, and she knew his short temper, and Sasuke, she had no doubt, would turn his back on Itachi and Mikoto as soon as he learned that they are the brother and mother that never wanted him.

The mother than abandoned him.

And she, she is Anko Hatake, the one whom saved him and protected him from death.

Sasuke would soon come running back to her. She just had to let Sasuke know who Itachi was. She just had to tell him, Itachi is his older brother, and would offer him to come with her and rule out of his own anger he would accept.

In her head, the plot at how this would end was perfect. The Uchiha Company would directly come into her possession without having to overtake any other company down. It was not what she originally planned, but it would have to do. Sitting back in her chair, she looked out the window of the café she was at, and watched as the sky darkened overhead.

She already had reservations at the White Lightning Hotel. She was going to stay here, and make sure that everything ended here.

"Ma'am" A waiter came over to her table and bowed, "Is everything to your satisfaction?" he asked. She nodded her head. "Would you like anything else?"

"No" she said, and allowed him to pick up the plate of her finished meal and she closed her laptop, picked up her cup of latte, and left. She still had plenty of planning to do, and got into her limousine, opening her laptop once more to check if Itachi would turn his back on.

She had all the time in the world.

* * *

Amunez Jason turned his head when the door of his limousine was opened and he elegantly stepped out as he looked up at the tall building of the White Lightning Hotel. He had come here to kill Kisame and anyone around him, but that did not mean that he was not going to stay in a hotel of luxuries. And what luxuries it was to stay in The White Lightning building. The building was a shinning spectacular, a true masterpiece made of what looked like lightning.

"Master Amunez, shall we take your bags in now?"

"Yes" Jason said, and started to walk over towards the building, looking around him and all the intrigues. He wondered though, if he was going to be able to find Kisame in this huge city. This city of Lighning was known for its vast buildings and attractions, the population here was worse than any other place. It was one of the largest Cities in the whole world, the biggest consumer, and the hugest producer. It was a well-developed place shaped with thousands of cultures and religions, mixed with people from all over the world.

The economy, the consumerism as well as agriculture, made it the one place immigrants wanted to come to. He smirked.

It was the perfect place to end it all.

* * *

Tayuya looked Ibiki in the eyes.

They had talked for hours about his job, about his passions and she had confessed something that she had never expected to do so. "I love you more than life itself, all I wish is to be a part of it all," It had sounded so foolish even on her lips. She scoffed, broke eye contact and moved away from him, back to the table. She had already hurt him, slashed him on his numb shoulder that it would not take long for it to return to feeling.

"Tayuya" Ibiki said, "I told you from the very beginning what I believe in"

"And what you have just told me, you have turned your back on every morality that you had left"

Ibiki felt as though she had slapped him with her words. "And what do you think you are doing Tayuya, it can't be any better than what I am doing" He spat, and rattled the chains that retrained him to the wall. Tayuya did not turn back to face him; she just continued to look at her tools on the table, silently contemplating his words.

"I chose this, just like you chose to kill people. I much rather heal and help people." She turned her head to look at him, "But you've taught me to hurt people as well, I can't see it not being part of my life either. It's sick, but how could I deny to help people by stopping someone like you from killing innocent, just because someone commanded it," The door opened and Tayuya turned her head towards it, glad for the distraction before she gave anything away.

"Ayaka has woken up, and Kakashi has been placed in a room of restrained. It'll be the big boss's call to release him or not," Sakon shifted, "Karin is in the phone wondering if she should talk to Kakashi or something to calm him down, she says she's not sure what to do."

Tayuya sighed, knowing Karin just did not want to do anything. "I'll talk to her" Sakon nodded, "Keep an eye on Ibiki"

"Of course" Sakon turned his eyes towards Ibiki and Ibiki dropped his head. What the hell was going on?

* * *

**Two days later **

"We've been in Lightning for about two day's now," Naruto narrated to himself, his blue eyes looking seriously out the window. "And there is finally a lead that Sasuke is staying at the White Lightning Hotel, and if he is with Itachi-san, then I can only hope that there is reason as to why they are there." The blond smiled proudly as he turned to look at Gaara and Hinata who were blankly staring at him. Both of his companions were dead tired. "Come on you guys, cheer up!"

"We would love to Naruto, but I haven't slept and Gaara-san just doesn't look like he cares much either way," Hinata sighed, looking dejected and worn. Naruto quickly scrambled over to her, pulling her into his arms, causing the girl to blush.

"Thanks for coming with me and being so strong Hinata, I know that I am asking so much of you," Naruto sincerely whispered into her ear. "I just don't see myself coming this far without you by my side, I thank you over and over again. You are awesome" Hinata blushed, lightly smiling at his words and returned the embrace. She didn't understand it, but Naruto just saying something mushy like that always melted her and made things seem alright.

"I'd do anything for you, Naruto"

"While I know that the two of you in love and everything, we don't have room to be playing around" Gaara sharply spoke. "If this guy Jason is placing leads out to everyone, then we can surely hope that the White Lightning hotel is already a target, whatever happens, everyone is coming that way, and someone is going to die if we are not careful" Naruto and Hinata looked at Gaara with large eyes, as the fear and realization fell on them both. "This is not a game"

"That is why we are going, to save Sasuke!"

"We don't know that he's alive!"

"I know that he is!" Naruto roared, angrily.

"Stop it both of you!" Hinata yelled, having had enough. It was not in her nature to yell, but she had had enough. "The fact that there are people willing to come and kill Kisame-san and Itachi-san, means a lot more to what they could be guarding. Why would anyone pull on such a strong pursuit, we heard it from Anko's mouth! There is more at stake here than just Itachi-san's life, and that could me Sasuke-san as well!" Hinata's eyes widen and she looked down, "Sorry, I started yelling"

"No, you're right Hinata-san" Gaara spoke, his voice soft and a lot less grumpier than before, "There is someone to want to pay such a hefty amount to just have one person killed."

"And we can't let them, we can't allow no one else to die" Naruto spoke next, the determination shinning in his eyes was staggering to his two companions. "I won't let anyone hurt anybody else; we have to stop this now!"

"Yes we do, but we can also hope Itachi-san and the others make it out alive"

Naruto's burning passion inspired them all.

* * *

Jason smirked. Things were going according to plan, but he was going to be the one to kill Kisame and his friends.

There were only three hours left.

* * *

Itachi was sitting next to the wall, with his computer connected to the wall. On the other side, Sasuke was sitting on the coffee table, watching Itachi carefully, while Kisame was sitting on the couch, with Suigetsu resting his head on his lap and the rest of his body on the couch. Itachi had refused to turn on his laptop for a few days now, but even he had come to terms that they had to know what was going on.

Every other computer around them had malfunctioned, and were out of service at the moment making it even harder. "Why are you hesitating?" Kisame called.

"Someone has already tried to hack in, I'm afraid it won't work" Itachi responded, "But we have to try" he pressed his middle finger to the power button and turned to look at Sasuke who was looking at him curiously and with concern. Sasuke offered him a small smile, and Itachi returned it briefly before looking down at his laptop, and watched it load normally. As soon as it entered though, the computer flashed again, and once again, the previous set up hacking was happening again.

He watched, silently as it finished, and then the screen went dark, but then a small screen popped up. Anko was there, a smirk on her face as she stood there. "_Itachi, I have been waiting for you to log back on, how is it going_?"

Sasuke stiffened, but there was no mistaken who's voice that was. "Anko" he said under his breath and came near Itachi, and looked at the screen.

"_And Sasuke, you are there as well, this is perfect. I need you both to hear what I have to say_…"

There was silence and even Kisame and Suigetsu had moved closer.

"Why should we listen to anything you have to say!" Sasuke finally snapped, furious with the woman but causing her to laugh. The laugh was ringing, and even Itachi watched her intently, wondering if he should disconnect her, but froze at her next words.

"_Because I know everything, and you must know it. You have to know everything about who you are…Uchiha Sasuke"_

* * *

Mikoto had awakened and had been signed out of the hospital. She wondered silently why Madara and Izuna had three packed bags and were driving to the airport. Inside her heart was clenching and she felt anxious all at once. Dread, fear, exhilaration, rage, everything was mixed up inside her and she did not know what to do. Her entire body felt cold although the sun was beating hotly on her skin. "Where are we going?" She muttered.

Izuna, who was in the passenger seat turned towards her, "We are going to Lightning City, to save Itachi, and his brother"

Mikoto stared back in shock.

How did they know?

* * *

Two hours and Forty-Six Minutes left…

* * *

Thank you all who reviewed, and the story plot begins to thicken. Amazingly it still provest to be no where near its end..for my first criminal kind of fic this is turning out to be not so bad i guess. Well hope this was a good chapter. see you guys around!

Please Review.


	23. The Price Of A Secret

**Kill Me**

_**The Price Of A Secret**_

"_These are bombs, they are timed, like any other, but what are really convenient about these, is that they can easily be dropped wherever you choose. They are not noticeable, and after the blast, no remains are left to trace back to them, it can bring down any skyscraper, any building with up to forty floors, this two little bombs is all that you will need."_

Two hours and Forty-six Minutes left…

* * *

Ever since his brother, Uchiha Fugaku died, Madara's main job had always been to protect his young nephew. It was the promise he had made to Fugaku and it was the promise he had made to Mikoto as well. He respected every decision his nephew made, and he knew something like this was possible the very moment Itachi walked into his office that day. Itachi had asked for ammunition, but he highly doubted that his nephew knew that the strong feelings he was feeling for the boy he needed to protect, were not just possessive from love but from a lot more.

Madara always believed in the saying, "the blood calls," meaning that the blood in one's veins knew the same blood in the veins of your siblings. That is why whenever someone saw their sibling or cousin, or any family member being taunted, or hurt, maybe worse, their blood would heat up and boil with the need to protect them. The people you cared about the most sometimes though weren't strangers you just met, even if it was a friend, you'd never claim them in a possessive manner as yours. A friend is a friend, and a client was a client when it came to the Akatsuki Organization that Itachi had joined. Itachi both knew this and respected that. He knew never to become emotionally involve with no one as well as Itachi was never an open person like any other person could be. Itachi always kept to himself and knew how to turn him back on people who expected and wanted more from him. Instead, Itachi had given his full attention this time.

Itachi had allowed himself to become, emotionally invested in Sasuke.

There was a part of Madara who wondered just how invested Itachi was in Sasuke, and wondered if there was going to be any hurt that would come between them. Briefly, he glanced at his sleeping younger brother beside him, leaning his head against his shoulder. On the other side of Izuna was a distraught Mikoto as she looked down the aisle, her eyes moving over every person but you could tell that she was impatient. They had barely lifted into the air about twenty minutes ago, but he guessed that she had enough time to think to herself.

"How come you never said anything" Madara watched as Mikoto stiffened. She seemed to force herself to relax and turned to face him with guilt on her face. She was not going to try to hide her mistake anymore; she had done enough of that to lead her down a road of turmoil.

"I left, out of my own sorrow and left Itachi behind for so long. I did not expect to be pregnant and I decided to have the child on my own. I thought he had died" Mikoto's eyes were filled with so much guilt, "I accepted that, I accepted that he had died and never even decided to launch an investigation as to who could have taken him, it's all my fault." She shook her head, "I let myself believed I had lost it all, and then Anko came. That was the first I heard of it all"

"You should have never left" he said in a soft tone, trying hard not to blame her any more than she already blamed herself.

"I wouldn't blame him if he never forgave me. I wouldn't even blame Itachi being angry at me" Mikoto bitterly buried her face into the palms of her hands "God, without Fugaku I'm such a mess"

"I know you miss him, but you have to be strong on your own" Madara gave her a hard look. Mikoto looked at him with slight confusion. She was so lost in her own guilt and her own mistakes that she barely had time to pull herself together. She had been strong, she had been for Itachi, but right now, she wondered if she had ever been for herself. Itachi needed her right now, and so did her second child, Sasuke.

She might have made a mistake back in the past but she could do something better for their future. She turned her head when she heard a light murmur and raised an eyebrow when she saw Izuna's sleeping form snuggling deep into Madara's side. Madara tried to seem like it was nothing as he looked at Mikoto seriously, "We'll be there to help Itachi soon"

Mikoto looked away from Izuna and over to Madara, and narrowed her eyes accusingly, "How could you ever let Itachi just go like that?" She snapped, as she remembered what he had explained to her on the car ride to the airport. "Why didn't you stop him and keep him!"

"You and I both know that no one can keep Itachi looked down when he has something that he's passionate about! That boy rarely shows any kind of emotion. I couldn't stop him from actually pursuing something that made him actually want to do something" Mikoto lessened her glare, knowing that one of the reasons Itachi had joined his little underground organization of Akatsuki was because he was seeking something more of life. She could always see that there was something restless dwelling deep inside of her son. "Besides, how could I stop him when he looked so besotted for whom he wanted to save?" at this Mikoto threw him an incredulous look.

Her son was in love. "Wait, who was he smitten for?"

Madara devilishly smirked, "Why don't I let him tell you all about his little affair on his own" Mikoto narrowed her eyes at him again, this time with a slight pout.

"Why would you want to leave me in the dark about this?" She asked, crossing her arms and looking away, much like a sulking child. The way Mikoto always presented herself when she was denied information about her precious son. Making sure, she did not look back; Madara scoffed and glanced down at his still snoozing brother with a look of adoration.

"It's just something he himself will have to explain," He said, all the while his fingers reached to brush a hair strand out of his brother's beautiful face.

He hopes none of this affected anyone. Especially not Itachi if he ever did pursue a relationship with Sasuke.

* * *

"We are an organization, hired to protect, and always protect." Tayuya crossed the room, a frown on her face, her nails digging into her palm as she tried to rush what she was doing with Ibiki. "We are an organization ruled under only one power, and that is the power of the _big boss_." She turned her head to Ibiki, "And I much rather ask for your help, than to make an enemy of you, we don't have to be together at all, just know that Anko right now is our target, to kill her or place her in an asylum will be up to your own decision." She turned sharp eyes at him "I need to know that you can help us clear this mess up"

"You keep saying the same thing, over again and again, but you never make it clear to me, who is the big boss."

"He is the founder of our organization, when we were just foolish young people trying to actually start up something; he was the only one willing to invest." She looked away from him, "He believed in our cause, but he never asked to be a part of it, but how could we ever deny him being a part of it when he was our sponsor, I have to protect his identity"

Ibiki hissed, the pain becoming unbearable to his shoulder.

Tayuya hid her face away, her body slightly trembling, but was glad that her voice came out, at least sounding stable, "How can you easily wish to die, when there is so much more to live for?"

Right outside the door Kimimaro and Sakon both decided it was time for them to leave.

* * *

"_You have to know everything about who you are…Uchiha Sasuke"_

There was shocked silence, and it seemed to linger for a few minutes as he words began to sink in. Sasuke was the first to crack, and actually glare at Anko through the screen, "What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked, wondering why she would call him an Uchiha. Could she know about his relationship with Itachi? No, that could not be it. No one knew about his relationship with Itachi, no one! Their relationship was still new. Besides, if she did, there was no reason for her to call him Uchiha; he was not married to Itachi yet.

"_The mother who abandoned you, the older brother you never would have thought to have, don't be dense Sasuke. Uchiha Mikoto left you for dead in the trash can all those years ago, and for Itachi, your older brother to be here now, what could that mean, hmm?" _Anko tilted her head, a smirk playing on her lips, "_I'd hate to say it all, but they have lied to you, they have betrayed you in every way possible"_

"You lie!" Sasuke snapped, wanting to cover his ears and not listen to her anymore. Each of her words were stabbing into him, making him doubt, making want to break something! He had always felt a deep resentment to the fact that his mother had left him in a trashcan, that she had abandoned him and left him for dead. Anko always made sure to play on that and Sasuke hated it, he always wanted to escape it and now here she was, repeating it all over again, he was worthless. Itachi beside him was stiff, also in pure rapture shock as to what he was hearing. The feel of Itachi's stiff body beside him made Sasuke not want to face him.

Sasuke could not take it, every word was hurting so much and he wanted nothing more than to turn to Itachi had hide in his arms, his comfort. But right now he couldn't bring himself to do that, not when Anko had said that he was his brother. What was she playing at; it had to be a game!

"_What motive would I have to lie to you Sasuke? I only did the one thing that as decent and took you in as my own son. I have been the one to protect you all this time, I have been your teacher, I have been your mother, and I have been the one that you cried to! Why would I lie?" _She made a clicking sound with her teeth, the look on her eyes clear to Sasuke that she was displeased that he would not believe her words. "_By all means the one who lied to you here was Itachi; after all he is your older brother. He must have known it all this time hmm" _

"Shut up, I've heard enough!" Sasuke screamed, and stood up, moving away from Itachi and moving away from Anko's words. Her echoing laughter followed him all the way, until he closed the door of the room he was sharing with Itachi, and locked himself in, collapsing next to the door, shaking in his own rage.

Itachi wanted to go after Sasuke but he restrained himself and decided he needed to get the full story from the woman in front of him, " There was no way even I would know that I would be related to Sasuke, what you have just said, has to be all lies. Mother has never told me of a younger sibling, not even the possibility with my father being dead," his tone was calm and calculating, but Anko was amused by the famous cold Uchiha façade Itachi kept and had mastered over the years. She was just glad she had his attention.

"_Then I guess she was ashamed to tell you the whole truth, wasn't she. When your father Uchiha Fugaku died, you're mother left you all alone as she selfishly took time for herself, isn't that true? Well, what she had not realized until too late was that she was pregnant. Your father had died but left her pregnant and who else would she come running than to me, her most trusted friend._" Anko shrugged, looking like she was not the least bit guilty of what she had done, "_I took her child and made her think he was dead, and as for Sasuke, he was the child I adopted with Kakashi, the perfect cover story between two people who couldn't have a baby together. Sasuke was always supposed to be known as our biological child._"

Itachi could not believe what he was hearing; a part of him tore at him. The realization that Sasuke could be his brother sinking very slowly into his head as a part of him tried to deny that Sasuke was his sibling. A part of him refused to believe any words that fell out of Anko's mouth, but the way Sasuke had reacted. He was not sure if Sasuke believed her or not, but Sasuke also from the very beginning made it clear that he was not a true Hatake.

There would be question as to who Sasuke was if not for that. Could Sasuke have known…? No, there was no reason to hide it. Besides, If Sasuke had known they were brothers; there would have been no relationship between them-Although a huge part of him doubted even that. "Why should I believe anything you say?" Itachi found himself saying, "What do you plan to gain by pitting this news on us all of a sudden?"

"_Gain, I plan to gain everything Itachi, your brother is legally my son_," Anko tapped her fingers on the computer screen "_If you are to die, then that leaves Sasuke as the next heir in line, your father's brother, Madara is already taken his place, I plan to gain it all as soon as I take you out. At first I planned to take you down a different way, but you have messed up my plans, now I plan to use Sasuke to do this for me,' _Itachi frowned. Anko had it all wrong. His Uncle had the main company, his father had only left the branched out companies to his mother, and he would soon own as heir to both of them. However, the Main Uchiha Company was either his next step, and if anything happened to his uncle then the liberal third brother, the one less paid attention to, Uchiha Izuna, would take over. If he was correct, the reason many did not pay attention to his other uncle was that he traveled a lot, to meet up with the other companies.

Anko did not seem to know about him at all. As for Sasuke, he would not be known as an heir…unless she had already done something to make a sort of gain towards that direction. Itachi smirked, "Is that all you have to say?"

"_For the moment," _She answered and then logged off, the screen went blank and Itachi found his laptop returning to its original settings. Although the conversation was over, Itachi was left in deep turmoil. He stood and handed the computer to his stunned friend, Kisame, and then decided to walk right out the door. He needed to think, he needed to talk to his uncle, and he needed to make sense of what was going on. Itachi never had never approached Sasuke if he had no intentions on doing good.

Yet the only thing in his mind that kept flashing like a huge red sign of sin was:** Did** **I really fuck my own brother? **

Kisame glanced at the laptop knowing Itachi had silently asked him to continue the research, but fear ran through his veins. "What's going to happen to Itachi and Sasuke now?" Suigetsu voiced his concerned, "Now they are never going to be together if what she said is true. The world just sucks sometimes" Suigetsu angrily crossed his arms, thinking about how Itachi and Sasuke really did kind of shared some looks, the raven hair and their black deep eyes. But if they were brothers, a relationship between them had just been made impossible for society to ever accept, even if they decide to pursue it and hide it. There could be family issues as well. "Just plainly sucks"

"Doesn't life always,"

Kisame kissed his cheek and then looked at the computer, moving his fingers over it, a slower pace than Itachi, but he too knew how to find things out, and he knew Jason had a personal web site. That website was what he knew to be a social as well as dating site, and he had a file there as well. Finding out what was going on was going to be easy if Jason still lived up to his gab.

* * *

Two Hours and Thirty-eight Minutes

* * *

Sasuke felt it all over again. He was alone.

The thought of losing Itachi made him feel an aching emptiness rooted into the center of his chest and heart, something he could have never fathom feeling before. If he felt emptiness before, this could not compare. His entire body was shaking with what he had heard. Anko was wrong! Itachi could not be his _brother_ and there was no way for Itachi to know that they would even be brothers in the first place! He had been the one to call Itachi into this and the only background he had that Itachi could check was his damned lie of a life of being a Hatake. Sasuke had always been adopted, taken in, but that was not even mentioned! How was anyone supposed to know? Itachi could not have known that and betray him.

However, if it was true, and Uchiha Mikoto was his mother, why would she abandon him? Why would she throw him away? Could Itachi have known then…? There never seemed to be any kind of realization from Itachi that would say otherwise. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, running his fingers through the soft spikes of his hair, trying hard to think about the turmoil that was currently coiling inside of him.

He did not blame Itachi in anything. He could not. He could never bring himself to hate Itachi. Now he understood why there was just something about Itachi, that was so familiar to him and he loved it, he craved it, wanted it, and needed it. He loved Itachi and that was something that he was not going to deny to himself. He could not turn his back on the fact that it had been Itachi's lips on his. Itachi's hands touching him, caressing him, loving him and Itachi's tongue in his mouth and his arms around his shaking frame when he caught him and saved him from another mess he had gotten himself into.

Sasuke simply could not forget Itachi's scent and all the passion they had spent together. Just thinking about it set the sensation of prickling needles to run all down his body. Brothers or not, he was in love with Itachi. He already could not imagine a life without him. He never wanted to imagine life without him, nor with someone else, it had to be Itachi. Sasuke wanted no one else. However, that was just how he felt.

Sasuke feared Itachi would think differently, there could be a chance that he could lose Itachi over this. Even if it was the last thing, he felt he had. He was going to lose it all in the end and he found himself refusing to let it be that easy. Right now, he could not think about what other people would say, what they would call him, sick and all that. He knew other people, the 'sane' people would back away and try to avoid the situation all together, forget about all the feelings they shared. Any normal human being would be disgusted, and repenting what they had with their unknown sibling, but Sasuke did not feel that. Sasuke did not regret, resent, or even wanted to forget about what he had with Itachi. He did not want to end it even if it was the right thing to do.

He wanted to be pulled closer, and deeper into Itachi's safe embrace. No, he could not deny his feelings, they were strong, and every time he would look at Itachi, he craved even more to be with him. Whatever it was, tender, soft, loving, he wanted it all, and it came with Itachi, the same Itachi whom he met, and came to know as his boyfriend, his lover. "Mine" Sasuke breathed, trying hard not to cry, "My boyfriend," he sobbed, "my lover," Sasuke shook head and buried it into his knees as he drew them close and tried to let everything sink in even more. He didn't want to cry but he felt like he needed to calm down from his emotional high if he was going to get through this.

* * *

Kisame had found what he needed, it was plain and clear in Jason's status. He had it for everyone to see, friend or not, he wanted the whole world to know one single thing. He was going to bomb the White Lightning Hotel. But there was nothing else on the mattered, yet it was enough to scare Kisame and Suigetsu. "We better get out of here and fast," Kisame said as he shut down the laptop and closed it, placing it on the table and standing up.

"How can we get everything when we haven't even rented another car, we're going to struggle with too much luggage" Suigetsu said, in a panicky tone. Kisame cursed, and looked around him, trying to think. Damn it all to hell and back, where was Itachi when you needed him! That thought made him pause and turned towards Suigetsu.

"I'll call Itachi, I'll go find him. You make sure everything is pulled out so it can be easier to take, and get Sasuke out of the room. I don't know how stubborn he'll be about that. Itachi and I will go rent a van or a car or something and come and get you both," Kisame said, pulling out his cell phone, "as soon as it's all done, we can all leave; we have to make sure nothing is noticed. If Jason is here, and he knows where we are he might get suspicious if there is too much movement" Suigetsu nodded at his fiancées words and both set to do what they had to.

Suigetsu decided to leave Sasuke alone for a few more minutes as he went to the second connected room that came with their suit and collected his and Kisame's things. He had to make sure everything was packed since quite a few things had been unpacked.

All the while, Kisame pretended to casually, walk out of the room, with the phone on his ear, not allowing any sort of panic to flash on his face. He nearly crushed his phone when he received no response from Itachi and had to keep himself from actually running out. He briskly did walk all the way to the elevator, and to the first floor. As soon as he was there, he casually walked out of the hotel, and onto the busy streets.

Unknown to him, in the lobby, hidden behind a news paper, sat Jason, who pulled it down and smirked as he watched him leave.

"Where are you going Kisame?" He drawled, "I need you to stay here" he chuckled and looked at watch he had in his hands. "It's a good thing we still have time…"

Two Hours, Twenty Minutes

* * *

Itachi found himself aimlessly walking without a destination in mind.

There wasn't a place he actually wanted to be, and he was not sure what to think right now. He did not want to believe that Sasuke was his younger brother. It kind, of sounded awful to think such a thing, but he was happy with thinking of Sasuke as his boyfriend and lover. When he had given into Sasuke not so long ago, he felt like his heart was gripped. There is no way he wanted to let go of Sasuke. Yet, Itachi was a righteous person. He would never want to corrupt anyone or go against what other people believed, but he was tired. A huge part of him was tired of always having to do the right thing.

It was a sin, he understood. But it was his own selfish sin and if Sasuke would have him, then he would take it gladly and go to hell with Sasuke by his side. But he would not say he believed Anko, what right would he have to believe her when she said that. He had already tried to call his uncle, but he would not answer since his phone was off. Other than that, he had no one else left to call. He frowned though when moments later a call from Kisame dropped.

He did not want to hear anything right now, so he turned it off and continued to walk, lost in his thoughts. His fingers curled over the metallic feel of his phone and he paused in his walk, wondering what Sasuke could be thinking about, when the cry of a small child caught his attention. He turned his head in time to see a mother being pulled by her obviously enthusiastic child, who kept telling her to hurry up. He kept looking at them as the child ran up to a man and jumped into his arms, calling out 'Papa' as he hugged him, and the mother flushed, looking happy and shy at the same time. It almost looked as if they had been apart for a moment and now they were coming together again. The family then left happily together.

Itachi placed his cell phone back in his pocket and continued down the road, all the way to a park that was just a block away. He decided he would sit there for a while and then go back.

Right now, he really just needed to think.

* * *

Back in Tayuya's torture layer, she had Ibiki panting in pain. He had both his arms tied around a dowel, both tightly held around his elbows, and his hands bounded together. He was on his knees, with his face pressed to the side of the wooden dowel. The man glared at her. Tayuya was now using a different approach. "Tell me all you know about Anko, why is she so dead set on having the Uchiha killed!" she asked, cracking her whip. Ibiki cried out in pain as it collided to the center of his back. She had already cut him deep.

"It's that all you've got?"

Tayuya smirked, knowing damned well that when it came to Ibiki Morino simple pain was not going to get her all the answers. She knew using the whip was a waste of time on him. She sighed; she really hadn't want it to come to this. She made sure Ibiki was watching her as she pulled on a white plastic glove over her right hand, and then a second one on her left hand.

"You know what one of my passions is right?"

"Helping people" Ibiki scoffed, spitting out blood from his mouth. "Some fine job you are doing, woman"

Tayuya shrugged. "Yeah, but seeing as you being a bad boy by not being cooperative enough, I'm going to have to try a different alternative." She swayed her hips as she walked over to him, and brought her face in close to him. "Have you ever gotten a anal cavity check before?" she practically sung the words in a seductive tone. She had to hold in a giggle on the way the blood just drained out of his face.

She tugged at his belt, and snapped it free, as well as the button of his jeans and forcefully tugged them down. She slapped his bare behind when it was exposed to her, and she devilishly licked her lips. She could see his body tense as she placed her hand firmly on his behind, and could not help but smirk as his body trembled a little. "Are you scared?" she whispered as she got close to the nape of his neck. "You'll see, when I get the first finger in, I'll know you are willing to obey me, when I get the second finger in, we'll have that relationship like lovers, when my third finger is in and I find your prostate, I'll believe you, but when I get a dildo into you, I'll have complete fate in what you say,"

"Don't do this!" Ibiki hissed, his eyes tightly closed, but his hands desperately trying to tug free. He was a man for God's sake! Men were not meant to be touched there, not by another man or woman for that matter! This was an outrage, a violation. He flinched away when her hand moved to move his ass cheek to the side, and only succeeded in making her giggle.

"Just quit moving, and take your punishment, like a good boy. You've been bad, very bad" she leaned forward to lick at one of his wounds, and he gasped. She took the moment then to spread his ass check and looked at his never touched entrance. Men thought they were all that, seeing as they never got violated or made to seem vulnerable, but this was her own chance to not only hurt him but take advantage of him.

It was selfish, but she could do it, as easily as she shoved her finger into his hole. She nearly jumped when he let out an out of character scream. She wiggled the finger around a little, and watched him writhe before her. "Take it out!" he growled, anger rising in his voice.

"Tell me what Anko is hiding!" she immediately hissed, moving the finger and then pressing a second one, signaling she was ready to shove it in him, despite him getting used to it or not.

"She's hiding nothing!" he snapped, he always prided himself on not talking under any torture, but this was limit.

"Wrong response," she shoved the second finger in and he screamed again, shocked by her bold fingers being shoved into him. He was panting now and there was a light sheen coming over his flesh. She watched him, and his trembling body. "Tell me,"

"You know Tayuya, I've been through a lot of bull shit in my life, and yet my most memorable moments are with you. You're like no girl I've ever met, and you are so compatible with me, but sometimes, you have to go through a lot of bull shit to grow" he huffed, "But if you'll do this and actually go this far, then so be it. I won't talk."

Tayuya thought about shoving the third finger into him, but decided enough was enough and besides that, guilt gripped her. If he was not going to talk or change, she had no real case to keep pressing him for answers. She withdrew her fingers and snapped the gloves off. "You're right, Ibiki, all of this is pointless." She shoved the gloves to the side and walked out of the room. Ibiki's eyes were wide as he watched her go, but it was clear. She was done with him and this is where he was going to stay. Out of the way, chained and tied to a dowel.

How was he going to get out of this one?

* * *

One hour and thirty minutes

Jason watched as Kisame came back to the hotel, walking casually, the same way that he had left. He smirked, glad that Kisame was back in time for the destruction. Half an hour more and he was going to leave, and then the building was going to be tore down. He glanced outside in time to see the sun already high in the sky as it was around five in the afternoon. He leaned back and continued to read the newspaper.

Patiently waiting

* * *

"Can you shut up!" Sasuke roared, from the other side of the door and Suigetsu huffed a sigh of irritation.

"Damn you Sasuke, we have to get out of here!" Suigetsu said while pounding on the door with a heavy fist. "We don't have time for you to be wallowing in self pity for something some crazy in the head lady said!" Suigetsu smirked, "Who cares if you and Itachi are or aren't brothers, nothing is going to stop you from being together"

Silence followed, and then Sasuke opened the door. "What the fuck do you know?"

Suigetsu was surprised by the harsh tone of Sasuke's voice, and shrugged "I know nothing, all I'm saying is that it's obvious you have a crush on him" Suigetsu shrugged again and Sasuke's cheeks flushed a brilliant red.

"It's obvious?" he asked, sounding perplexed. Suigetsu nodded. Sasuke sighed and looked around, noting that neither Itachi nor Kisame where there. "Where did they go?" he asked and Suigetsu threw a glance at the room.

"About that, Itachi left to think I guess, and Kisame started to work on the computer. We found out that Jason is planning to bomb this hotel; we just don't know when or how he even plans to do it. either way it's obvious that he knows we're here"

"I see" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, so we got to get everything out, grab yours and Itachi's stuff," Suigetsu said and Sasuke nodded, going back into the room to pack up the little clothes he and Itachi had used within the last few days and packed them in. He dragged the backpack of clothes and the one suitcase out, and wondered something.

"How are we going to get out of here and take everything?" He placed down the backpack on the coffee table, "has anyone even rented a car or something"

"Not yet" he glanced to the side when Kisame entered. There was concern etched on his face.

"I wasn't able to rent a car, and I still can't find Itachi!"

* * *

Anko decided it was time for her to book out of the White Lightning Hotel and leave. Her job was done when it came to telling Itachi and Sasuke that they were brothers. She was still hoping though, that Sasuke would come back to her. So she was not going to leave the city, instead she was going to wait and let him seek her out.

She walked out with her laptop in hand towards her limo and got in. The driver turned to look at her and she smiled. "Take me to a café here," the driver nodded his head, and turned on the car to leave. The driver looked to the side, there was a lot of traffic right now, making it hard to pull out of the curve. He had to wait until a red light stopped the traffic from his side, to actually try and slide in after a car actually paused, leaving him enough room to slide in.

He thanked the woman, and waited for the light on the other end to turn so he could drive off. Anko on the other hand leaned back in her chair, relaxing as the car drove, watching as the road just left behind her. Today was a good day.

* * *

Fifty-nine minutes…

Itachi was walking back to the hotel when he paused before he could even walk inside. Amunez Jason was walking out of the hotel, when he spotted Itachi. He smirked making Itachi narrow his eyes at him. "Well, if it isn't Uchiha Itachi," he crossed his arms as he came to a stop just three feet away from Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked his tone sharp.

Jason sighed, "Like you don't know. All I am doing right now is to execute my revenge on Kisame, and I want the entire world to know"

"Why don't you just stop? The one you are dragging down is me,"

"You are Kisame's best friend, are you not; it would hurt him to hurt the people around him. Because he will care"

"You do realize that you are the one that broke up with Kisame, right?" Itachi asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I did not, he broke up with me! He knows for a fact that I always pushed him away! It didn't mean he had the right to go with anyone else"

"Oh and you did"

"That's completely different" Jason huffed, "But I have a proposition for you Itachi" Jason gestured towards a restaurant on the other side of the street, "Why don't we have a small chat together, there is something interesting I want to show you" Jason moved forward, and away from Itachi as he made to cross the street.

Itachi frowned even more, and watched him suspiciously. He glanced back to the building, knowing instantly that Jason knew now where they were, and that he probably had already posted it. They were going to have to move again. Itachi was getting tired of this game; he needed Sasuke and his friends out of danger already. He decided to follow Jason; he had to find a way to stop him, even if it meant killing him.

* * *

"Okay so what are we going to do?" Kisame asked, panicking.

"I don't know, we need Itachi, he's the expert in booking flights and renting cars. I don't know how he does it all," Suigetsu said. Sasuke was sitting on the couch, one of his feet pulled up and bent at the knee, resting his chin there. He did not care that it was white; he wanted to dirty the couch. Also, he could not help but smirk at what Suigetsu said. Itachi really had a knack for making the impossible, possible, and that was something he loved in Itachi. The man never failed to show that he was strong, capable, and dependable.

Although another part of him was worried about where Itachi might be right now, was Itachi taking it hard that they might be brothers? Because if they were brothers they had already committed the ultimate sin by falling in love and having hot sex, something Sasuke would not mind having again. Too bad, there was no time for such lingering thoughts. "He just walked out and said nothing, and his phone is off."

Kisame nodded, as he crossed his arms, "Someone is going to have to go and search for him."

"You're barely thinking of doing that when you could have done so when you were already outside?" Suigetsu glared at him. Sasuke decided to ignore them as they kept arguing with each other, hoping Itachi would come soon.

* * *

Forty Minutes

"What is it that you want?" Itachi asked, but Jason seemed to be stalling. He was smiling, simply leaning forward on the table.

"Relax Itachi, you are not about to die," he drawled out in an amused tone making Itachi glare at him even more. Something was not right; he just could not place his finger on it. Although, he did not doubt that Jason was behind it all.

"What is it going to take for you to stop messing around?" Itachi asked.

"I don't need any money Itachi." Jason said, as if that was what Itachi was offering, "But I will get to the point, you are the hero of the story are you not?" Itachi just blankly stared at him, as if telling him he better hurry up with what he had to say, he was not going to humor him. "Well, I'll let you in on a little secret" Jason said, but at that moment his name was called that his order was ready. He stood up, looking at his watch and gave Itachi a smug smile as he went to go get his meal. Itachi glanced over to the hotel building, wanting to get back to Sasuke. There was a nagging feeling that he had to get back to him.

When Jason returned and sat down again, he decided to stand. "I can't waste my time here with you, so, if you are going to say" Itachi pushed his chair in and was about to leave when Jason grasped his wrist, making him stay.

"Trust me," Jason said, getting a smug grin on his face, "You'll want to hear what I have to say, just look back over there" he said pointing to the hotel, at the same time letting go of Itachi's hand. "My secret is that in about ten seconds the bottom floor is about to explode, and go boom, and here's the good part. You will have only thirty-five minutes to save your friends before another bomb goes off on the thirtieth floor, where I believe your room is in. Plus these bombs have the potential to bring a building down" He finished, making Itachi have no time to stand around, but sprint out of the restaurant.

"See, you are the hero of this story!" Jason called back amused.

Itachi wondered if he was lying when BOOM! The building's bottom floor exploded in a rage of fire, and it surged upwards. People began to scream, and others ran out of the building with flames on their backs, the windows all shattered, but at that moment, Itachi felt his heart stop. 'Sasuke!' he urgently thought, and ran into the flaming building, not caring about the flames and not caring that there were people screaming.

He needed to get Sasuke and his friends out of there!

* * *

Jason was smug, a pleased look on his face. He brought out his cell phone and dialed the police. "_Hello, police department_"

"Yes, the White Hotel Building has just exploded!" he cried into the phone, sobbing.

"A police force, ambulance, and fire department is already heading your way sir, please relax" Jason snapped his phone closed.

"It'll all be over soon," he said, and watched as police officers and ambulances rushed towards the White Lightning Hotel, and there was already breaking news happening.

Thirty-Five Minutes and forty-five seconds

* * *

Hello everyone!

I'm making several updates today.

Hope to see you around and thank you to those keeping up with this story.

As for incestlover, I'm sorry to hear that about your sister, that's really hard to take in as well. And I wouldn't know how fast I can update this story. I already have plenty as it is. Keep the hope alive.


	24. Criminal

**Kill Me**

_**Criminal **_

The building suddenly shook.

Everyone in the upper floors began to panic, those on the hallway not knowing what was going on ran down stairs and those in the elevator or their room were stuck there. Kisame, Suigetsu, and Sasuke who were in their room when it all happened, they jumped and looked confused as to what was going on. Kisame was the first to run to the door, and try to open it, only to find that the door had automatically locked itself in a deadbolt. He kicked at the door, but the door was made of metal, making it impossible to break through with his foot alone. Sasuke and Suigetsu though were looking panicked, and concerned. "We're stuck," He hissed.

"What could be going on…it couldn't be an earthquake could it?" Suigetsu asked, and turned on the television to see if it might be reported in the news. Instead, what he saw was an image of the outside building with climbing flames, all which seemed to reach towards the twentieth floor, threatening to crumble down the building. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched, and tried to come up with a plan to getting out of there. It was either that, or they were all going to die.

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know" Kisame said, frantically looking around for any motive and solution. He could not remember any training for a building that was threatening to collapse under burning flames, taking all of them down with them. Akatsuki had trained them only so much about running in and out of fires like a firefighter without the protection, but to be locked in a room was not part of the deal, at least when the doors were not made of wood! Metal doors and locks were so inconvenient, and why would the doors lock on a fire?

"The windows" Sasuke said, "We can try the windows!"

"On the fucking thirtieth floor, not even Itachi will be capable of catching you this time" Suigetsu deadpanned, feeling hopeless. It got on Sasuke's nerves.

"Well we have to do something; besides, Itachi can't keep saving us all the time!" Sasuke snapped, glaring at the white haired male for his pessimism. Kisame decided to ignore the both of them as he rushed towards the window and tried to open it, only to find that they were all locked. Kisame cursed as loudly as possible and then reached for a metal crowbar, and hit the window, with no bail. The windows were bullet proof, and maybe even everything else proof. The frame around the windows was iron, making it impossible for him to break or even open. It really was hopeless to find any escape from this sudden hell.

"We're going to die! Bake, we will never see the light of day again!" Kisame cried, dropping to his knees in defeat. In his show of dramatics, Suigetsu walked over to him and slapped him across the face.

"Stop talking like that!" he snapped, "You promised that you were going to fucking marry me and there is no way that you are getting away with dying in a fire just so you won't! So don't count us out yet!" Kisame stared in awe and adoration to the angry face of his lover, boyfriend, and fiancée; he could not help but lean in and kiss him on the lips- a move that startled Suigetsu since he had not been expecting it in his haze of anger.

"God, I love you sometimes" Kisame gushed, "You sure know how to show me why life is worth living." Suigetsu ended up blushing, and letting go of Kisame. Kisame grinned widely, loving the fact that even in this situation Suigetsu was his number one. He could not have chosen anyone else better than to marry.

"We don't have time for the two of you to be all lovey dovey," Sasuke said as he tried to figure out a way out. He was desperate; he needed to get out of this alive. He needed to be able to tell Itachi that he loved him no matter what! He needed to be able to tell the world a huge fuck you and live his life in mouth-watering sin and with Itachi by his side!

"Well," Kisame said, getting more serious now, "Maybe we can hack into the door and get it open," he suggested with a shrug. It was just an idea that he had.

"Only problem is that the lock box is outside the door," Suigetsu pointed again the negative side to their plan.

"Do you think maybe we can rip the walls to get to it?" Sasuke asked a glare on his face.

"Dude, this is The White Lightning Hotel, the walls are made of solid marble!"

"It's not impossible to break through," Sasuke said as it if was the most obvious thing in the world. Kisame and Suigetsu did not argue further with the young raven anymore, and watched him as he tried to find anything, to break through the wall.

* * *

Thirty-Five Minutes and forty-four seconds

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was a man on a mission as he stumbled inside of the burning building. He could hardly see past the burning flames and the smoke of the burning wreckage. Burying half his face into the collar of his red shirt, he narrowed his eyes, they flashed red for a second as he ran, and keeping low as he went for the stairs, only to find that it would be an obstacle to get through. There were dead bodies, charred broiled from the explosion. There were crying bodies, people just barely alive to feel the pain of the flames licking at their skin as it melted it off of their bodies. Itachi felt his stomach recoiled, and tried to remain focus through all the ruined chairs, stands, the burning fire, and everything that all used to make a beautiful lobby where you could just relax. It used to be place where you could just talk with friends, or even have a fine time waiting for your reservation to be processed so you could be given the best room to your accommodations.

Nothing of that sort remained.

A piece of the upper second floor suddenly creaked, and broke off, making Itachi jump and look up, his eyes widening at the sight of the burning second floor. If the second floor was going to collapse, he knew there was little hope for the floors that followed. It almost seemed impossible for him to make it to the third floor at all. If he could not accomplish that, he would never be able to save Sasuke and his friends. How did anyone expect him to get them out when the building was literally going to collapse into itself!

Not much seemed to be holding it now.

Once again, his eyes flashed red as he rushed through the thick smoke that was starting to burn his eyes and throat. He hissed, a couple of times as the flames licked towards him, and he burned his arm when another piece of wood fell. Getting to an elevator was both dangerous and impossible, so Itachi headed towards the back, where he would find a stairway route that would lead him to the upper floors.

One of the things that you learned when you were in first signed into the White Lightning hotel it was that if there were any complications, you had to use the stairs to find your way through. You were even showed the door, just because everyone else liked to take the multiple elevators to all the floors. Reaching his destination, he noted that it was about the only place that was a bit clear of all the fire.

When he pushed the doors open, his hissed at how hot they were and they loudly banged behind him as he made it towards the staircase. The fire had yet to burn through here, but it was obvious that it was going to do so in no time soon.

This was an emergency exit actually designed to protect everyone inside from fires, earthquakes, or any other disaster by giving them a safe place to run to and exit. It also meant that it was more resistible, but that did not mean it was not impossible for the fire to reach it, or any other kind of disaster to destroy it. It was just momentarily for it to provide escape for as many people as possible. Itachi did not care about that right now though, as he started to rush up the flight of stairs.

Itachi tried to breathe correctly already as he coughed, but he pushed himself to continue, despite the small burn wounds and everything. He was not about to stop and give up, and he pushed himself to continue running, without stopping to catch his breath.

He had to make it to the thirtieth floor and fast!

* * *

Madara, Izuna, and Mikoto prepared themselves for the landing of the plane.

Mikoto was anxious to get to her son, and to the son she had thought was once dead. She wanted to be able to see them and make sure that they were all right. She had to confirm that they were in one peace. The thought of either of them being hurt in any shape, or form made anger only a mother could possess in the need to protect her precious children spiral deep within her chest. She was going to kill Anko with her bare hands if she had to! She was going to kill anyone who tried to harm her babies.

She could not believe that she had ever trusted Anko with anything, all so long ago. She had been so naïve to fall for all of her skimming and never even grow suspicious of her. She was going to have to right everything, and she was going to start by making Anko pay for everything that she had done. This mess she had created. She was going to make Anko wish that she never, ever crossed, Uchiha Mikoto!

Once the plane landed, Madara was the first to stand before anything was said, and started to pull out their bags, "We have to hurry up and find Itachi," Madara said, Izuna followed his example and helped him get some of the bags. Mikoto stood up, as if nothing and walked towards the front before anyone could ever tell her anything. Madara and Izuna both looked at her shocked when she punched a flight attendant on the face for telling her to go back to her seat and wait for the plane to be opened so everyone could get out.

Quickly grabbing their bags they followed Mikoto, the one-woman army as she literally pushed the man handling the door aside, and she herself opened the door. The passage way was clear for them already, and Mikoto walked it all the way down to the solid ground of the building. Both Madara and Izuna were just glad that the passage way had been drawn, the only problem was that it was still not securely strapped to the plane, making it dangerous, but at the same time, it was a pretty short passage and easy to pass by when you had refinement.

"Mikoto, do you even know where you are going!" Izuna called, completely terrified as police officers and security came over to them, intending to stop Mikoto. One glare from her had them all hesitating on even coming near her.

"Of course I do," She said in a scary and firm voice, "I'm going to go to my sons,"

Madara and Izuna gapped. "You don't even know where you are," Madara tried to reason, but Mikoto continued to walk as if she owned the place. "Now I know where Itachi get's all his attitude from" Madara grumbled as he and Izuna were stuck having to chase after her, crossing lines, and even getting away without having to show any form of identification. Once they were outside there was a line of taxis. Mikoto simply got into one, and Izuna slid in beside her with the bags. Madara walked around to the front and opened the driver door, pulling the poor scared driver out and shoving him into the pavement.

"I'll be taking your car" he said, and pulled out his wallet, signing it for ten thousand dollars, throwing it at the man. "This should cover it."

"Hurry up and drive Madara!" Mikoto hissed, and Madara got in, quickly turning on the car and driving it out of there. Lightning city, was a huge city, as well as busy and full.

0000

Jason watched as there were ambulances, and fire trucks all around the burning building, but he could not help but feel content. Even as they sprayed water and tried to get the fire to die down it almost seemed to be in vain. They were also preparing to send a few firefighters inside already, but to Jason it was nothing but a big old joke.

He did not care about the amount of people that might be dying. He felt powerful and like he controlled something beyond everyone else imagination. He felt like an Autotheist.

Briefly, he glanced down at his watch. Twenty-Three Minutes left.

He wondered how Itachi was fairing.

* * *

Itachi's lungs were on fire.

Running up the stairs was hell, but he was doing it. He only had one more flight of stairs and he would reach his destination. The building was slightly cooler now that he was on the twentieth nine floor, but he knew that the flames were climbing. He had also wasted so much time climbing up the stairs. He was not sure how much time he had left, but he did not care about that, his goal was still to reach Sasuke and his friends. He had to get to them, or if he did not, in the least, they were all going to die together. He could not picture living in a world without Sasuke. The thought alone killed him, but at the same time, he was not ready to give up and let it all just end. He was going to push to the end and milk his hope to save them for all it was worth.

Once at the thirtieth floor, his legs felt stiff, but he pushed the door open and ran into the hall. He was shocked by the amount of people who were running around in circles and trying to get into the elevators than into the stair way case. Almost as if in their panic they had forgotten everything that they had been told on escaping. Slamming the door behind him as he stepped in, people gasped and turned to look at him. "Young man, we are going to die! Why have you come to such a place" an old blond woman wailed, slamming into him and clinging onto him. Itachi tried to push her off, but she grasped him hard, her bony and wrinkly hands digging deeply into his shirt. "The doors to the bedrooms have all automatically locked themselves, my grandchildren, my grandchildren are in there" she wailed, tears streaming from her deep blue eyes down her wrinkly pale cheek.

"Oh shut up! You are not the only one with loved ones trapped!" Another old woman yelled, with oddly, but obviously painted pink hair and green eyes cried. Itachi pulled the woman away from him, and pushed her away to the side.

"Excuse me," he hissed, and rushed down the hall, "Everyone calm down! If you don't you are going to die!" Itachi hissed. This made people only panic more and Itachi sighed in frustration. He did not have time for this. Rushing down the hall towards the door that belonged to the room he had been staying in, he slid the key card into the electronic lock and it beeped in the negative. '_Figures it wouldn't be that easy' _Itachi thought, and coughed again, sounding worst. He tried to clear his throat but he could still feel the thick feeling of having breathed in the smoke of the flames.

His eyes narrowed on the small electronic lock, and he pushed a couple of buttons, before long he had the lock ready to be reprogrammed. Once it was, he placed his own codes and quickly unlocked the door. The door slid open, and Itachi gasped when Kisame came out flying, obviously, he had been hitting the door with a metal crowbar. "It's opened!" Kisame happily wailed, and looked to the side and smiled widely when he saw Itachi raise a questioning brow at him. "Hey Itchz, I knew it was totally you all along, come to save us all. You're the best man, that's why you'll be my best man at my wedding…"

"Right" Itachi said, and before he could actually make a move to look into the room for the one person he feared was hurt, he had something slam into him. He gasped, and huffed out a breath as he was pushed roughly back, but he caught himself before he actually fell backwards, his arms going around the figure of the one that had slammed himself into him.

"Itachi!" Sasuke sobbed, and held onto him even tighter.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Itachi said, wrapping his own arms tighter around Sasuke.

"What are we going to do now?" Suigetsu asked, not wanting to break the moment between Sasuke and Itachi, but he knew he was going to have to. Right now there was no time to be all in love and confessing, "The whole bottom floor is burning up"

"Yeah, well, the bottom floor would have to be our safest bet," Itachi said, "This floor is going to blow up soon, we have to make it out fast" looking around them, and the sobbing people who needed to get their love ones out of the rooms, they felt themselves falter. They could not save all of them and get out in time. They could not hope to save anyone but themselves as selfish as it sounded it was pretty much the painful truth.

"I can't believe Jason would go this far" Kisame said, his voice full of hatred. That was a tone no one had ever heard in him and Itachi had known him a long time. "I can never forgive him for this; he's hurt so many innocent people." Suigetsu looked at him worriedly and then leaned down and hugged him. He hugged him as tightly as he could. Kisame returned the hug, burying his face into Suigetsu's shoulder. He would never forgive Jason, not for wanting to hurt his Suigetsu, not for wanting to hurt his best friend Itachi, and not for wanting to hurt little Sasuke, whom meant a lot to Itachi-and Minori. He would not forgive Jason for killing all these people.

"Let's get out of here," Suigetsu finally said.

They all nodded, and begun to rush out. There were people who would throw themselves in their way as they tried to reach the doors to the stairs. Itachi had been leading the way, but he had to punch a tall man when he grasped Sasuke's arm and tried to pull him towards him. The man had claimed that such an angel had come to save him, and when he saw Itachi, he cowered back, begging such a gorgeous demon to spare him.

Kisame had to pull Itachi away before he killed the man that was going to die anyways and Itachi took firm hold of Sasuke, and they continued. Once they were out at the staircase, they started to head down.

"Itachi" Sasuke said, looking at him with a sad expression.

"We can talk when we are out," Itachi offered.

Sasuke bit his lower lip and nodded his head, his hand tightening in Itachi's hold. They kept running, knowing that as soon as the bomb went out upstairs, the whole building could collapse, and then there was question to the way the first floor remained. But all thought of that left their minds as they reached the twentieth floor only to find that any further down was an hellhole of flames, and neither of them were equipped to actually go into it.

"What are we going to do?"

"The only other exist that can lead us outside is down stairs, the first floor to the back of the stair case" Itachi informed, "we're going to have to risk getting burned to get there" Sasuke cursed, Suigetsu looked reluctant and Kisame's own hatred grew.

* * *

"This is astounding, completely astounding," The reporter woman said, a solemn look on her face, "The one building people never thought would catch flames, has, and The White Lighting hotel is going to need a major rebuild up, as it's firm structure seems to be crumbling down faster as the flames grow. What could have started such an ardent fire that has firemen struggling to put off the flames, well no one knows…"

"We are now standing outside of what once was the magnificent White Lightening Hotel, and now is crumbling down in the pits of the fire of hell-what could have started such a tragedy, the end of so many people" Another reporter reported into the camera, looking like this was some sort of exciting event-which sort of was.

"We have just received word that an eyewitness says that he knows who the culprit is, but police are keeping it on the download. But we do have a lead everyone!" A male reporter roared, "You get it all here folks, all facts all the time, and we are in the lead to pushing the one that started such a tragic event"

"At five in the afternoon, the White Lightning Hotel found itself the victim of furious flames. What was the cause of this? Firemen are saying that it must have been a freak fire accident that could have been started in the kitchen."

"Sir, sir, can you tell us the chances to putting out the flames at this point"

"At this point, there is little hope of saving the White Lightning Hotel."

Jason laughed at all the frantic reporters and their little assumptions. He had been the one to leak out a little information for the reporter who now thought he had a lead. "Now announcing, Five Minutes…before the building completely collapses into itself"

0000

Itachi, Sasuke, Kisame, and Suigetsu found themselves in a coughing fit.

The hot air was too thick to breathe in, and rushing down the stairs only made that effort a lot harder. Even so, they continued to run down the stairs, trying to avoid the thick flames that covered and ate at the walls. By now, all of them had minor to severe burn wounds. Sasuke and Suigetsu were the first to falter and become way to dizzy to continue seeing straight anymore, but as they stumbled, Kisame caught Suigetsu and Itachi caught Sasuke.

Itachi nearly felt himself also pass out, but the fact that he had to remain strong to save Sasuke kept him going. He pulled the young boy closer to him and practically started to carry him as they had about seven more floors to run down. "Itachi, how are you holding up?" Kisame asked, and hissed when his arm was met with another burning flame.

"I'll be okay," Itachi coughed, his voice was so rough and his eyes watered. Kisame was much in the same state. Itachi's eyes glowed and eerie red that seemed to give him determination to continue. "We have to-cough, get out of here, cough couch, or we'll suffocate" Itachi coughed a lot more. Kisame nodded and they continued, the sooner they were out of that oven, the better.

It seemed almost forever, and their bodies were so heavy and constrained as it just got harder and harder to breathe, and both feared for their lovers. But it was like a miracle from heaven when the final stairs collapsed, and they ended up falling just at the door they needed. In protecting Sasuke though, Itachi received some nasty burns, and even his hair charred a little. He was going to have to cut it now. Still, as long as Sasuke remained safe, there were no worries. Kisame fared better, and kicked open the hot burning door, allowing them to rush outside and take in a deep breath of fresh air.

Now that they were outside, Kisame and Itachi ended up in coughing fits. Itachi looked down at Sasuke, and the boy did not seem to be coming around. He placed Sasuke down and pushed a little on his chest, until the boy began to cough as well. Sasuke would need medical help now. He kissed the top of Sasuke's hair that was slightly frazzled from the hot temperature in the building, but overall still all right. He then kissed Sasuke's forehead, and he examined the boy's sweaty and dirty skin, searching for any severe burns.

"Come on Itachi" Kisame wheezed, Suigetsu was looking disoriented, but all right as well. Itachi nodded.

Just as he did though, the second bomb went off, literally crushing the thirtieth floor, and the rest of the upper floors. In the impact through, the building's first floor sunk a little, and the building shook under all the force. Deciding that they were not going to get themselves caught in any more flames they ran away from the building side all the way to the front. There were a lot of people there, and many of them were gasping and looking horrified.

Some people from the few first floors had been taken out with critical burns, but it looked like the firemen and paramedics all looked torn at the thought of how many more people were lost under that second blast. "Ita-chi" Sasuke managed to rasp out and catch Itachi's attention. Itachi looked down at him, worry shining in his eyes. He needed to get Sasuke some help and fast.

Kisame was already leading the way towards the paramedics and Itachi decided to follow his example. Once they were near, a woman gasped and started to fuss about getting them some treatment. Itachi was just glad when Sasuke was under treatment, and was glad for what little he was getting. Suigetsu was also, being heavily treated and Kisame looked pleased with that. It almost felt like there was so calm coming over them, when all of a sudden Itachi was grabbed from behind.

Itachi was ready to fight whoever it was when all of a sudden the words, "You are under arrest!" filled him with dread and cold metal cuffs slammed into his wrists. He glowered though, and wanted to ask why but his voice was not really working right now and he just ended up coughing. The police officer though got the gist of it, "For the attempt of bombing the white lightning hotel" Itachi's eyes widened in disbelief. Kisame was looking at them incredulously as well.

"You've got it all wrong!" he rasped and ended up coughing.

"We have a witness saying that he saw this man plant the bombs, until it can be proved otherwise he is a criminal suspect, and will be under arrest, and under the penalty of _death_" The officer said as if he could care less if Itachi was or wasn't the one that had bombed the building. They just needed someone to blame to let the city think that they were doing their job. They would have taken just about anyone in on the blame of this building being burned up, and if it was this kid only, then they could save plenty of other lives.

"But-he's injured!" Suigetsu stepped in. Sasuke was being restrained as he had kicked one of the paramedics in his attempt to get to Itachi. The woman kept telling him to hold still, that his wounds needed to be treated and he needed to get his breathing under control. Of course, that did nothing to calm Sasuke down as he watched his boyfriend being taken away from him right before his eyes. That was something that he could not allow.

The officer dragged Itachi away from the ambulance and paramedics, all the way to a police car. He was pushed in, and he fell into a coughing fit again. He needed medical treatment as well, but he doubted that he was going to get any now that he was being arrested under false charges. The police officer got into the car and turned on the flashing lights, and made everyone move.

Sasuke pushed the mask that was helping him breathe away, and coughed, gasping at the same time "Give him back" he managed, "Give him…back" and he fell into a coughing fit as the mask was placed back on him. Suigetsu moved in to offer support to Sasuke, but the small raven looked thoroughly pissed off as he also cried. He felt like the hugest failure in the world, Itachi had always protected him, and now here he was unable to protect Itachi in return.

Kisame was enraged.

* * *

Jason was silently laughing to himself.

When he had seen that Kisame had made it out with his current boyfriend, and Itachi was with him, he knew that he had failed in killing them. "I knew the he would save them," he muttered to himself, "But how far can they survive without you Itachi?" he wondered, cocking a gun that he had, ready to aim it at Kisame and kill him.

Of course, he was startled when he was suddenly punched in the face and then pummeled on even more. "You son of a bitch!" an unfamiliar voice said to him, as the person continued to punch in his beautiful face. Jason began to panic and wiggle around until he pushed the person that had assaulted him back.

He got to his feet, looking shocked to see a blond haired male he had never seen before, along with a small little raven-haired girl, and a red headed male. He swallowed hard, the blood rushing down his nose telling him that the fucking blond brat must have broken it.

"The fuck is up with that? What business do you have with me?" He hissed.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I know what you have done!" Naruto roared, his eyes flashing dangerously at the man. "I will expose the truth to all!"

Jason smirked, getting to his feet. "I'm afraid the deed is all done, and there is nothing neither of you can do" Jason whipped his hands on the front of his pants, and tilted his head to the side. Naruto growled in the back of his throat. Jason simply shrugged, and made to move away when all of a sudden he was surrounded with a lot of men dressed in black.

"I'm afraid that you stay here, you will be going nowhere," The red headed male told him, his glare so intense that it had Jason doubting he would be able to escape.

* * *

Anko was silently drinking her coffee when she saw the news of what was happening in the white lightning hotel. Everything was a surprise to her, the fire and everything. Of course, she had no idea what it involved. When the reporter announced that Uchiha Itachi had been arrested under the assumption that this was all her doing, she nearly spit out her coffee. It was almost too great to believe, but she knew it had been a set up and one brilliantly done.

"And so they nearly burned in the pits of hell and survived, how will you get out of this one, Uchiha Itachi," She drawled in an amused tone. It was almost to great to pass up. Itachi being arrested, left so little behind the name of the Uchiha.

They were practically destroying themselves.

* * *

The traffic was unbearable, and all the detouring was getting ridiculous. They had been stuck in this traffic for hours, and the sky was already dark for the night.

Madara turned on his cell phone with a frustrated sigh, and noted that he had some missed calls from Itachi. He quickly decided to call back, but the phone was not in service. Frowning, he wondered what was going on. Could the people trying to kill Itachi have gotten to him already? No, he was not even going to think that. He could not fail in protecting his nephew.

Mikoto on the other hand cursed, and slammed the car door open. Both Izuna and Madara turned to look at her. "I'm tired of waiting, we'll get farther by walking," she said, and briskly walked in between all the waiting cars. Madara and Izuna jumped out of the car and followed her, Izuna was carrying the bags, and Madara was soon helping him.

They continued to walk until something became apparent to them.

There was a thick layer of smoke in the sky, and the tallest building in the city had crumbled under flames. Mikoto gasped at the sight of it all, and both Madara and Izuna just looked on with concern.

"What could have happened?" Izuna asked, dreading that he might already know what might have happened.

"Let's hope it's just a freak fire," Madara said. They continued to walk, hoping that they could get the full story when Madara received a phone call. The number was blocked, but he answered anyways. Once he did, he could hear raspy breathing on the other line. "Hello?" he asked, confused and at the same time, concern gripping his heart.

"_Uncle…Madara..."_

"Itachi!" Madara said, making both Mikoto and Izuna turn towards him.

"_I'm in jail…you have to bail me out_" Itachi began to cough, his voice was way thick and raspy, but Madara understood him. Itachi knew he could have called Akatsuki, but he was hoping Kisame would do that. Although, this was Lighning, and he wondered if it would be better if family might have a better shot on bailing him out. Lighning was a huge city and therefore the law was rougher on everyone.

"Jail? Why, what is going on, Itachi, why are you in jail!"

"_Can't…talk much_" Itachi coughed again.

"We'll be right there," Madara said. He turned towards Mikoto and Izuna, "Itachi is in jail, he sounds bad. We better hurry"

"This city is large, where is the jail?" Mikoto hissed, with anger in her voice.

"Use your damned motherly instincts" Izuna roared back. All three of them ran as fast as they could, trying to search for the jail.

* * *

Itachi glared at the police officer when he pushed him into a large holding cell.

There were five other people in there with him. One of them was a tall man with torn clothes, and a few piercings. Another one was just a skinny weird looking pale-skinned man with slanted glasses. There were two boys that looked to be teenagers, one looked terrified and the other looked like he could not give a flying fuck that he was stuck there.

Beside all of them, there was a thick woman that looked incredibly tough, but Itachi soon paid no mind to any of them. His lings and throat all felt sore from him trying to properly breathe and then ending up coughing all over again. His wounds hurt so much, despite being trained to deal with pain it still did not matter when it came to you running into a burning building and breathing in so much smoke and having to run so much.

Itachi felt like he was going to die or be incredibly sick. "Are you alright?" he suddenly heard a voice beside him and he turned his head, trying to stay alert since he had not even noted no one coming near him. "Relax, I won't hurt you"

Itachi looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow, but then ended up coughing again. She placed a hand on his back and had him sit down on the side of one of the walls. "I'll…be alright" Itachi managed.

"You need medical treatment," the woman said instead, looking at him with calculating eyes, "You are not alright." She frowned deeply, "why did they bring you in here?"

"False…accusations" Itachi coughed, "They think I started a fire," He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. The woman looked him over and grabbed one of his arms. She turned it and he hissed. Anger rose within the woman, and she let go of his arm before she started to shout.

"YO! Pigs, this kid is hurt! How can you deny him medical treatment!" She gripped the cell bars and tried to shake them, but they were made of iron, and they were not going to budge, "YOU LISTENING YOU FOOLS! GET THIS KID TO A HOPITAL, HE SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"

"Shut up bitch, no one wants to hear you," the officer in charge of the cells, hissed hitting the bars with his baton.

"Fool, no one cares what you have to say, you are not doing your job by keeping an injured person in here!" She barked back at him.

"Back away from the bars lady!" the officer snapped this time striking the woman in the face with his baton. The woman gasped, and fell to the floor holding her face.

"Why'd you do that you coward, hitting a woman like that!" the tall man with torn clothes bellowed, coming over to stand by the bars in defense to the woman. He reached out and snatched the baton from the man, "She was asking for medical care for the kid, why are you bringing in a sickly kid in like that!" he roared making the officer back away from the cell. This time the bars did rattle under the force of the tall man.

The officer looked scared, but seeing as they were all locked up made him smirk, "Ha, as if it matters what you have to say, what can you do about it anyways?" The officer mocked.

"YOU CALL YOURSELF AN OFFICER OF THE LAW!" The woman roared, and she felt her anger rise when the young kid she had just met fell into another bout of coughing fits. She feared that he might suffocate especially when he continued to breathe erratically.

"Like I said, what can you do about it, all of you are just worthless criminals." The officer rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "Besides, that kid is going to be sentence to death, what is the point in helping him"

This shocked everyone in the cell and they all began to scream and protest.

They demanded a first aid kit to clean and wrap the kid's wounds, and everything. They demanded medical care of the fullest.

Itachi on the other hand was not paying much attention to what was going on; he just hoped that he would be able to get out and soon. All of his thoughts were centered on Sasuke, and if he was all right. He could focus on his own breathing and he could survive this pain, but he would never be able to live with himself if something happened to Sasuke. As long as Sasuke was out there, Itachi was going to live and find a way to protect him.

* * *

It was late midnight when everything had finally cleared up and the white lightning hotel ceased to exist. After all of that, and getting traffic moving properly again and not just for cops, Kisame, Suigetsu, and Sasuke had been brought to the hospital. They had been asked to rest, they were all going to be all right, but they needed to stay two days for observation.

That was something Kisame could not do.

After making sure that Suigetsu and Sasuke were both asleep, Kisame decided to leave. It was not as if he cared about his own burn wounds, they were already treated and wrapped, and he was breathing a lot better. Suigetsu and Sasuke were also in the clear so he did not have to worry about them anymore, now he only had to worry about Itachi.

He felt as if he was done wasting time, and had made a call to Akatsuki, they were going to need help to bail Itachi out without any penalties.

He also had a personal mission of his own to complete.

The door slammed closed behind him as he left. Unknown to Kisame, Sasuke was awake and as soon as he left, the small raven sat up in bed. His fathomless black eyes swirled to a red eerie color that glowed in the dark and there was anger etched on his usually features. He knew he would not be able to leave the hospital the way Kisame just had, but he knew that he could still help bail Itachi out of jail in a quicker and more efficient manner even if he was stuck there.

He quickly stood up, quietly making his way to the far corner of the room. He still had his own clothes on, seeing as he didn't need to change into a paper outfit thing, but there were still bands on his wrist that would tell anyone else he was under care. He dug into the pockets of his jeans and pulled out his cell phone. The cell phone he had purchased so long ago. It had come in handy so many times, and it was going to prove to come in handy again. Pulling it out, he looked into his contacts list, there were only two numbers programmed into the phone, Itachi's cell phone…and a much more personal one.

Sasuke quickly dialed the other number and placed the phone close to his ear, his head tilting to the side to make sure that Suigetsu was still asleep. Before he knew it, there was a quick answer on the other side.

"I have another request," Sasuke said, a determined look now of his face as he talked. He quickly stated his request, and walked back over to bed, with the cell phone in hand. He placed it under his pillow, and sat down on the edge. He did not intend to fall asleep-not by choice, but because he truly could not. How could he fall asleep when his body was missing the warmth of the body of his boyfriend that had been sleeping next to him for months now? There was no way of him going to sleep without knowing that Itachi was there as well, and safe. The thought of Itachi hurt in a cold jail cell made him feel anxious to have him back in his arms.

Every bone in Sasuke's body was aching to go and fight, and get Itachi back on his own, but how could he do that?

Sasuke felt completely and utterly worthless at that moment.

* * *

Sorry if something doesnt make sense or anything. I tried to make it realistic and think I failed. but here is the update Im sure all you who reviewed and are keeping up will be happy.

I have so little time here so see ya around.

Review please.


	25. Kill You

**Kill Me**

_**Kill You **_

Pein could not believe how much trouble one case was costing them.

He had his hands tied right now, seeing as they had other clients to deal with, so the only men he had free were Deidara and Sasori-whom had returned with a child in their disposal. Konan had gone wild about the child, and had even squeezed the child practically to death, but it seemed that it was the least of their troubles. He was not even going to ask where the kid had come from, not even when he heard the child telling Konan about how wonderful, his mama and papa were. He did not even want to think whom the child believed to be his parents as he glared harshly at Deidara and Sasori.

"I've heard from Kisame that Itachi has been taken into custody in Lightning, badly injured," Pein said, "But no one has true jurisdiction in the Lightning laws, but I can assume there will be an uproar if this makes news, and that is where I want the two of you to come in,"

"You want us to go to Lightning?" Deidara asked, perplexed.

"Yes," Pein said, glaring at Deidara for being so slow. Deidara scowled and crossed his arms trying not to glare at his boss for being mean to him. "In less than a few hours, the White Lightning Hotel has been brought down, but something tells me that it's about time we ended this and I want Lighning city to be exposed for all its imperfections-even when it comes to its laws, Kisame was already sent to free Itachi from Jail, and we want you to cover it!"

"Yes," Sasori said with a sharp nod.

"One problem though," Deidara interjected making Pein nearly growl at him for adding unnecessary ends to the conversation. Deidara did not care that the boss was pissed off, "Who's going to take care of Minori?"

"I will," Konan said before Pein could even answer. Her eyes glittered with adoration of the child, and everyone watched the striking beauty pinch the child's cheek making Minori glare at her.

"But Mom and Dad told me to stick with Uncle Deidara and Sasori," The child protested.

Pein's eye twitched. "Uncle Deidara and Sasori" He questioned.

"Hey!" Deidara said, "Don't look at us as if it's our fault. Itachi aka, his dad, named us as his uncles. I feel honored." Sasori decided to pull his blond lover close to him and shut his mouth.

"We'll be leaving then," he turned to Minori, "Stay with your Aunty Konan," he said and dragged the blond out before anything else could be said to them. Pein was still unhappy and Minori was much in the same boat as he was. It did not take long until Minori and Pein found themselves in a distasteful glare lock-Konan couldn't help the fits of giggles that bubbled past her lips at the curious sight before her. It was just too cute.

* * *

"You shouldn't have brought him in like that," an officer by the name of Genma, said, one who had more sense than the others who were taunting the prisoners who wanted to help the kid that had been taken in. "We're going to get in so much trouble!" The two other officers laughed at his words, as if he did not know what he was talking about and that frustrated him.

"Chill, dude, really no one knows that he's here, and the chief ain't even here," the one that brought Itachi in said, and pointed to him, his name was Brian. "That kid isn't really hurt; it's all just an act. He's very conniving I know." He turned back to the other officers, Jesse who looked at him with hesitance and glance at Genma. Right now, Genma was making a lot more sense than Brian was. Brian continued to smile but when he saw his other officer partners giving him hard looks, he rolled his eyes and sat back, "We don't have a choice okay, it's not like I wanted to bring him in and I know the consequences. But I was threatened into it,"

"What are you talking about," Genma said giving him an odd look when he saw the fearful look that crossed Brian's face. His brown eyes looked full of regret as well as if he had no other choice but to risk his own career. Brian couldn't be more willing to face the law than anything else would he? The kid in the jail cell could die and their whole department could crumble…unless that was the purpose. Unless the issue here was not that they were holding the kid captive and would get in trouble, but it was because the real purpose was to let him…die. No one would know. Files and papers, or even anything that he was ever there could be discarded, and even kept from the public.

As Brian said, there was no supervisor there right now.

It was not uncommon for the Jail facilities to be left practically empty when something happened in Lightning, there were barely that many cops to cover as much ground as needed, and right now, everyone was needed including the chief. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Nothing" Brian protested, "Just my ex-boyfriend…Amunez Jason, has threatened to kill me, and everyone here," Brian placed his head down shaking it. He was a coward, he knew, "He threatened my family, and he just proved what he can do by blowing up the White Lightning Hotel, What other choice do you think I have?" As Brian said this, they looked up when there was a sharp knock at the front window. It made them all jump and feel guilt swell up in them, but relaxed a little when they saw that it was no other officer.

They all turned to look at a beautiful girl with long reddish pinkish hair, and deep brown eyes, dressed in a nurse's outfit. Beside her was a tall male who looked thick and his hair was centered on his head, his eyes were what was really scary from him. On the other side of her was a male with long white hair, and deep green eyes.

The officers looked at them oddly and with slight panic. "What do you want?"

The male pointed to the officer's keys. "We're here on call, for a nurse," He gestured towards Tayuya, "for the injured person." The officers all looked at each other confused. Who had called the meds? The male gestured for the female and the other male to get close. The other man moved to the side to reveal a third male, who had shaggy brown hair, but his face was covered under a white surgeons mask. The girl pulled out something and handed it to him.

"Who the hell called in a nurse?"

"Not me, I swear"

"Me neither,"

"Are you even going to let us in?" the white haired male asked.

"Hell no, get out of here now. We are not opening the door and we are not providing any sort of medical help to a criminal." Brian quickly snapped.

"Uh-huh," the male said, almost as if he did not care he that he had been rejected. All of a sudden, the door was opened, seeing as the other male had practically taken apart the screws of the door handle, and taken it off. Now the door could not lock or even close for that matter, as it swung open. They proceeded to walk in, "Thank you for your cooperation." He said as he walked in and snatched the keys.

Brian made a grab for his gun, but Sakon, the burling giant, quickly knocked him down while Kimimaro, the white haired male continued to walk in, followed by Tayuya and Kidomaru. They soon came to the jail cell, where Itachi was being held, and there was a bulky woman watching over him. The door of the cell opened, making all the prisoners look up in confusion. The woman moved away when the young looking nurse came over to her and immediately started to check on Itachi. "We need to take him to the hospital," she said. Itachi was barely conscious.

"Yes ma'am" the one with the doctor's mask said, and gestured for Sakon to pick Itachi up. They all moved out efficiently. Kimimaro gestured for the criminals to get out of the cell, and the officers were thrown in their place, locked up.

* * *

Hoshigaki Kisame was a man on a mission.

The first thing he did was call Pein, but the next as he left the hospital; he made his way over to the White Lightning Hotel. He was still trying to figure out where Jason was, and decided to start with the building on the other side of the street that was a restaurant, in his opinion it was the best place to watch the catastrophe. The place was open still, and there were people in there, chatting and just watching the news.

Kisame walked all the way to the front, and to the server there. "Can I help you? the young male asked and Kisame nodded his head.

"Yes, you can let me know if there is any security surveillance here"

"Only for the outside, and the back rooms here," The man said, looking surprised, "Is there a particular reason why you are asking?"

"Yes, I'd like to see them,"

"I…I can't let you do that," Kisame pulled out some fake warrant check papers, and a fake id and the man jumped. He bowed his head, "I'm sorry, please come this way," he said quickly leading the way to the back to a small hidden monitoring room. There was no one monitoring the cameras, but it made it easier for Kisame to actually, get the footage from earlier that afternoon to the evening. Before he knew it, he found just what he was looking for.

* * *

It was the next day, just as it was dawning that, Mikoto, Madara, and Izuna had made it towards the jail Itachi had been taken to and the first thing Mikoto did was demand that they return her son to her. When she was denied that simple request, all hell broke loose and she proved why she had once been the wife of an Uchiha. She had punched an officer that had told her to back away and leave, but even as the other two came to try and retrained her, she took them all out. Now all three officers were cowering behind the door that lead to the jail cells, and the window of information and for service was closed, with every officer peeking through it to the angry Uchiha woman.

Not that it did much to save them since the door was practically unhinged.

Mikoto was still angry though that they would not tell her anything about her son. While Madara tried to negotiate with them, a man appeared a tall one with piercing yellow eyes, odd hair, and blue skin. The man had introduced as Hoshigaki Kisame, from Akatsuki. This of course was clear to Mikoto, Madara, and Izuna that he was a member of the organization Itachi had joined. It was to no veil, no one was letting him through either, no matter how much money he offered, or what he had to say. It had been hours, since last night until now early the next day in the morning and no officer was opening the door to let them in or even letting them see Itachi-claiming Itachi wasn't there and never had been there.

"I'm telling you crazy people that there is no one by the name of Uchiha Itachi here! We don't have any records of him"

"Then you wouldn't mind showing us your jail cells!" Madara hissed his eyes narrowed in pure dangerous anger.

The men cowered even more. For the last few hours of the night, they had managed to free themselves from the jail cell, and had then tried to come up with an excuse for the missing criminals. Now these crazy people show up demanding Itachi, and they could not admit to have ever held the kid in their cell.

"Well, if that is what you want!" Brian said, opening his large mouth making Genma and Jesse look at him as if he had lost his mind.

"That is what we want!" Izuna snapped, and Madara kicked the door down. Mikoto ran inside, and Kisame moved to pummel Brian in the face, seeing, as he was the only idiot standing. Still, as they went to the holding jail cells and they looked inside, they came up with what the officers had claimed. Empty.

"Where could my baby be?" Mikoto cried, looking around.

"Maybe someone bailed him out," Kisame said, and walked turned to the officer he had pummeled. "Where's Itachi!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Brian cried, trying to hide his face with both his arms.

Genma stepped in then, deciding that enough was enough. "We don't know where Itachi is, someone came in here and took him before anything was done. They claimed to take him to a hospital," Genma pointed to a main computer, "You can look at the surveillance yourself. At this Izuna stepped up and got in the computer, quickly retrieving the files he needed and watched them. Madara came over and watched as well.

"I think…" Izuna suddenly said, making everyone turn to him, "I think that was the organization working under the big boss…"

"The big boss," Mikoto asked, looking displeased.

"Tell me more about this and I'll let Akatsuki know so we can save Itachi," Kisame ordered, and Izuna smiled as he disclosed all the information he had. Kisame looked at him perplexed, but decided the information was enough.

Madara turned to him, "Would you know where Sasuke is?" he asked, "Itachi should have been with him," at this Mikoto perked up and Kisame looked at Madara confused.

"Sasuke?" he asked, and thought back to the fact that Sasuke might be Itachi's younger sibling, "He's at the hospital with my lover, the two of them are still recovering, you'll be able to find him there."

"Let's go get my babies!" Mikoto roared, the way only a mother could, as she stalked out of the jail in search of her kids, but just as she was by the entrance, a menacing aura appeared around her, and she sharply turned back to look at the officers. "I will be having a talk with your head chief, and I will make sure this place crumbles under you, until there is a proper police jurisdiction place here. All three of you will suffer for even daring to think you could lock my child away," Mikoto said in a low seething voice that even had Kisame, Madara, and Izuna flinching. "Now, you, Shark looking like man, take me to my baby!" She pointed at Kisame and Kisame moved to do so. "Madara, Izuna, you two, I expect you to find my little Itachi,"

With that, she turned to leave with Kisame running to catch up with her. Madara and Izuna both looked at her perplexed.

"How does she expect us to find Itachi when he's practically missing off the face of the world?" Izuna asked his brother. Madara shrugged.

"We'll just have to find a way," he said.

* * *

Sasuke had been silently lying in the bed, looking at the ceiling, trying to distract when he received a text message. He reached for his phone under his pillow, but the low beeping sounds caught Suigetsu's attention. "What was that?" he asked as he turned from reading his book towards Sasuke. Sasuke did not look over at Suigetsu as he just opened the cell phone and looked at the confirming text message he had been waiting for since last night and sighed in relief when he saw the okay, Itachi was safe and under medical care. "Sasuke," Suigetsu jumped out of his own bed and towards Sasuke and tried to snatch the cell phone away only for Sasuke to roll out of the bed.

"It's none of your business," the small raven hissed angrily, "Besides, I just want to leave, I need to get out of here," Sasuke said, looking around and then moving to head towards the door, but Suigetsu caught his arm.

"You know damn well we have to stay here, Kisame can only do so much by himself without us causing him any troubles!" Suigetsu hissed back at him, just as angry as Sasuke was. Sasuke glared at him.

"I know how to take care of myself you know! I don't need Kisame looking after me!" Sasuke made a move to punch Suigetsu, but Suigetsu caught his fist, and Sasuke then proved to be flexible by twisting his body and kicking Suigetsu just right under his chin and sending him flying towards the bed, hitting the wall. Suigetsu gasped and his body shook as he tried to move to a sitting position, while Sasuke coldly narrowed his eyes at his direction. "Don't you dare stand in my way, I know what I am doing, and if you try it again, I'll do more than just kick you," Sasuke snapped his teeth together and moved once more to the door.

Suigetsu struggled to sit up, but when he did, he managed to launch himself towards Sasuke's feet, and wrap his arms around his legs. Sasuke lost his balance and fell forward, and he looked down to glare at Suigetsu who was holding him back. "I made a promise to Kisame and to Itachi that I would do anything in my power so that you wouldn't be hurt when I started this project!" Suigetsu hissed, "And if it means, beating you down as well, then so be it, I won't let you go around trying to cause any more trouble than necessary."

"I am not causing trouble, you are," Sasuke kicked his feet to try to dislodge Suigetsu away from him. He had not expected the white haired male to sink this low. "Let go of me!"

"No," Suigetsu gave him a look, "Get ready to be tied down you little brat," Suigetsu gave him a toothy grin, as he reached higher on Sasuke's leg and sat up. Sasuke aimed a punch on his face; Suigetsu dodged it and aimed his own punch towards Sasuke. Sasuke moved out of the way, and continued to try to land a punch until he did, but at that moment, he got his head slammed into the ground by a pissed off Suigetsu. "Why are you doing this all of a sudden," Suigetsu hissed, and reached for the cell phone Sasuke had let drop.

Sasuke gasped, and tried to snatch the phone away when Suigetsu opened it. He searched for a text message that Sasuke would have received, but before he could read it, the phone was knocked out of his hands and Sasuke had punched him square in the face. Suigetsu landed back and Sasuke moved towards his cell phone and shoving it into the safety of his pocket. Without saying anything more, and throwing a quick glance to the still struggling Suigetsu, Sasuke bolted for the door. He slammed it open, not caring that it hit harshly towards the other side of the wall and he ran out of there like the hell hounds were at his heels.

Suigetsu cursed under his breath as he dizzily got to his feet, and then ran out the door in search for the runaway child he was supposed to be taking care off. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Sasuke run across the top floor lobby and seeing as he was going to have to wait for an elevator ran towards the stairs "Sasuke!" he screamed. Some of the nurses and doctors that were there got concerned looks and wondered what was going on. Some of them even started to run after them.

Sasuke knew that Suigetsu was right behind him, so he hurried as fast as he could out of there. He could no longer just sit and wait to hear that Itachi was all right, or if he woke up, or anything. No, he needed to be right there, beside Itachi holding his hand. He needed to be able to see Itachi's face and just simply touch him in any way that would tell him Itachi truly was okay. No one was going to stop him from reaching his goal! Sasuke felt so much anger and hopelessness that it just helped to push him further.

He needed to make things right!

Before he knew it, he was at the last flight of stairs, and actually bursting through the doors of the first floor. People there gasped and looked his way, looking startled as the once quiet area was filled with the sound of the doors slamming and his running. The doors slammed open again in a matter of seconds, and he knew Suigetsu was still after him "Sasuke!" Suigetsu called once more, futile as it was and then he stopped when Sasuke came to a halt as a woman with raven hair and dark eyes blocked his way. Right beside her was Kisame, looking like he much rather not be there, but he beckoned Suigetsu to come closer.

Sasuke took a step back, and swallowed hard.

The woman before him narrowed her eyes dangerously, and he returned it. "Move out of my way," he hissed.

"Is that any way to speak to your mother, Sasuke?" The woman asked him, a smile pulling at her lips and Sasuke gripped his hands.

"My mother?" he asked, looking at her in disbelief. "You mean the woman that abandoned me when I was an infant!" Sasuke glared, anger rising within him. He did not even care that the woman before him suddenly looked hurt. He just wanted her out of his way.

"I never abandoned you," She said, her voice cracking a little, "I never meant to leave you alone, but Anko fooled me. I was so young and I know it is just an excuse. I should have known better, but with the death of your father and everything that happened-it was all just so fast and I had to return to Itachi." Mikoto pressed a hand to her chest, over her heart, looking like she was going to cry. Her child's words weight a lot more in her heart than anyone else's words ever could. "If I could go back and correct things I would, but I can't. Maybe I would not want to, since then you would not be this wonderful young man, but I always loved you. You have to believe at least that much."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Don't bullshit me!" Sasuke spat, "Anko made it clear from the beginning that you never wanted me! No one did. You abandoned me!"

"You'd believe her over your own mother,"

"A stranger," Sasuke hissed, "Anko raised me, she took on the role as my mother!"

Mikoto reached for Sasuke's arm, "Sasuke, let me prove to you that I am telling the truth!" she cried, "Let me get to know you and be your mother. All Anko has ever told you about me leaving you it's all been a lie, I would have never-"

Sasuke pulled his arm away. He had no time for this. He needed to get to Itachi! He could deal with the fact that she was his mother and Itachi was his brother later when he knew Itachi was safe! "Well, you're too late," he said in such a cold voice that Mikoto's heart really did crack. Sasuke pushed past her, and ran out of there. Mikoto trembled. No, she could not let things go this way, she was going to kill Anko, she was going to make all of this right. She had to get to Sasuke and show him that she loved him, even if she did not know him, that he was still her dear child.

"Sasuke get back here!" she snapped as she ran after him.

Kisame and Suigetsu jumped and ran after both of them, they couldn't let Sasuke go when they had promised Itachi they would care for him. As they all ran outside after Sasuke, they were in time to see Sasuke running into the street and a car stopping before him. Anko stepped out of the car and smirked at Sasuke who stood frozen before her. Within the traffic, they seem to exchange a few words and then she gestured towards him and Sasuke got into the car.

"SASUKE!" Mikoto loudly cried, and ran faster, but the car was already pulling away as the lights changed and she watched her child get snatched away from her, again.

To Mikoto, this was Anko declaring war and she was ready for it.

* * *

Tayuya watched as Itachi's breathing evened, and she knew he was going to be alright. She was glad that he was. Itachi had been taken care of with the outmost attention, but now that he was doing all right, she felt her mind wonder again. She could still remember how Ibiki was just down the hall, down the stairs, in her torture dungeon. She wanted to go and see if he was all right, but she knew that some time after they had returned, Sakon had been sent to give him food and water. She had requested that no one would untie him until she said so.

It was not that she was not ready to let her go, but the fact remained that if she did, Ibiki would just interfere again. They could not have that. And as much as that was true, she didn't want to see him anymore. From now on she was going to ignore him and after all of this mess was taken care of, she was going let him go. Not only from her torture but also from her own heart, where he still clung to all of her emotions, it was not worth it. No pain was worth anything as well as it was not worth holding him against his own will.

She had no doubt that Ibiki will have his hands full by the time he's released, as well as there was no point for him to continue hunting Itachi. She had no doubt that things were not going to end well for Ibiki. Still, she could not bring herself to care. She was going to vanish again, and she was never going to see him again.

It was so hard.

When she loved him so much, and she knew what it was like to have your life be owned by someone else. He had her heart, and it was all his but he will never know it now. She refused to, ever let him know how hurt she had come out in this whole ordeal.

'_His heart will never be mine_,' she sorrowfully thought. As she walked out of the medical area, and onto the hall she saw Kimimaro walking down the hall, with a determined look on his face. "Kimimaro, Where are you going?" she called out to him and Kimimaro looked over his shoulder to her.

"Another job," he said, and turned to continue walking. He paused for a second though and Tayuya shifted "Oh and a Uchiha Izuna has made contact with us, send Sakon to him as soon as Itachi shows signs of waking up and let him take his nephew"

Tayuya took a deep breath and sighed nodding her head. "Yes, of course,"

* * *

At The Lightning Hospital

Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata had taken a call from earlier.

The man had only told them his last name, Hoshigaki, and he had asked them to meet him at the main hospital in Lighning and to bring Jason. Gaara had been apprehensive about this but Naruto would not relent and he had jumped into it, saying it was the only way to Sasuke. When they came, the first and only person they recognized was Uchiha Mikoto who was looking defeated. They walked over to her and Hinata placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Mikoto shook her head, she was still thinking about what she wanted to do next. She was still thinking of a way to kill Anko for placing both her sons in so much danger.

"What is going on here?" Naruto loudly asked and people around him shushed him.

"Anko took Sasuke," Suigetsu answered him and Naruto gapped.

"Sasuke…Sasuke is alive then…"

"Yes, he is." Suigetsu nodded, "although he might not be for long now that he is with Anko," he looked to Mikoto when the woman flinched and glared his way.

"There is no way, that witch is getting away with taking my children from me," She growled, and Hinata flinched away from her.

"Who is Hoshigaki?" Gaara asked, his eyes narrowed in hatred. Kisame walked forward, his eyes on Jason though. Jason lowered his head, glowering at Kisame with so much hatred. Kisame moved close enough so they could have a private talk and not disturbed the sickly people in the waiting area. Not that it seemed like any of them were paying attention to them, and if they were, they did not seem to care, as they were grieving over their own loss.

"I am," Kisame, said, "I'm so glad you were able to bring this spoiled criminal with you,"

"Shut up, Kisame, I was so close to killing you all!" Jason hissed, "Don't you dare forget what I am capable of."

"Oh, I know,"

Jason sneered, "All of this, no one can ever prove it that I have done it you know. And Itachi will rot in jail, and I will get away with everything, you are probably wondering how, well I am not the only one involved in this. I am not the only one that wants you all dead!" Jason snapped, his expression full on anger and then laughter filled his tone, almost maniacal "There are plenty of people willing to end you all with the correct motivation you know,"

"When did you get to be so insane," Kisame hissed.

"Oh, I'm not insane." Jason said, "I am just doing what you did to me. You crushed my heart so badly, just for one second, and I realized all that I had lost. Do you really think that I would forgive you and then you are rutting around with that slut," He shifted his gaze to Suigetsu who narrowed his eyes at the man. Jason turned back to Kisame, Gaara's security guards were holding him back, but his mouth was free and he was going to rant all he wanted! "Do you realize how much it hurts to know that you are not mine, after everything that we've shared? Well, then Kisame, this is what hatred is capable of and this is what I am capable of, and I will make sure all of you suffer, once I get free you all will see how much more capable I am of destroying everything around you!"

"I also am capable of a lot of things, Jason" Kisame said, and brought out a syringe with nothing in it. Jason froze, watching it and then looking at Kisame imploringly.

"I love you, Kisame." Jason sobbed, trying to give him his best pouting and cute face, but it was way to later for him to get saved now. Kisame's heart belonged to someone else.

Kisame shook his head and harshly whispered into Jason's face, "No, that is not love, what you feel is an_ obsession_, It's mania, all of this has been causing you to do all these things and you have given up to it." Gaara watched with wide eyes as Kisame stabbed the man on his neck. "I will never forgive you for everything you have done, and even this is completely merciful," Kisame said as he pushed the air into the man's system, completely making Jason's heart stop, and he died. Jason had been shaking one moment, and now he was just completely stiff and frozen, with no more life.

It took all but a few seconds for the others to realize what had happened.

"You…you killed him," Naruto stuttered, but before he could shout, Suigetsu held him back and placed a hand over his mouth. Naruto looked over at him with wide eyes.

"It would have been done, one way or another," Suigetsu solemnly said, "Kisame would have made Jason pay in any way he could." Suigetsu released Naruto seeing as the young male relaxed, and was now just looking sorrowful. Naruto hated it when people died. Kisame gestured for Gaara to lay Jason down, seeing as no one else had seen what had happened. Maybe later on someone will notice him and take him into a medical area where he would be, declared dead.

"It is better this way, I could have tutored him but then Jason wouldn't be out of the way," Kisame said, "He threatened so many people, and I would never forgive him for hurting Suigetsu, Itachi, not even Sasuke. We still have to find them."

Mikoto smiled pleasantly. "I'm glad my son has such loyal friends like you Kisame, thank you," and then she stood up as her thoughts went back to saving both of her precious children.

Gaara was neutral about all of this, but there was something that was still bothering him, "If Sasuke is still alive, and now he is gone, how are we going to get him back?" Kisame and Suigetsu both looked clueless. Naruto's mind now had shifted to the more urgent matter of saving Sasuke, and Hinata was glad for the distraction to not have to think that another person had just been killed before her.

"We don't know," Kisame said.

"Our best chance is that Madara and Izuna can find them," Mikoto said as she walked in between all of the people around her. If she knew her own understanding, these people cared about her children and she would use them to her advantage to save them "But I also refuse to idly stand without doing anything for my children. I want Anko dead, and I want you all to help me find her,"

"Umn" Hinata shifted, "We have a lock on Anko's computer, we know where she is, but she hasn't stopped yet at any specific location," Hinata opened up her computer, and it showed a map with a red moving dote across the screen.

"Do you think that she's planning to leave Lighning?" Naruto asked concern thick in his voice. Hinata leaned against him for support.

Mikoto snapped, "We need a car,"

* * *

At A Small Cafe

"They said they would call," Izuna said as he sat back in his chair. He and Madara had gone to a store and purchased a device to use internet, and that had come in the form of an Ipad2. It was an odd device, but handy when it came down to things and Izuna had made contact with the organization that Izuna was sure had taken Itachi. In a matter of hours, they had heard of Itachi and his condition, but they were not being allowed his location. They had promised to give them Itachi as soon as Itachi was conscious again, and if their nephew confirmed that they were his uncles, they were going to return Itachi to them-if Itachi wanted to be returned to them.

"At least we know Itachi is safe," Madara sighed, taking a deep breath, "I'm afraid of what Mikoto is up to though, she has not contacted us and we can't be sure if she is still in the hospital,"

"She must have met Sasuke and be with him," Izuna pointed out, "This could be something good for her, to get to know her other child." Izuna continued to fiddle with his ipad and Madara rolled his eyes when Izuna broke through a few securities, and made contact with Anko's own line. Although it was off at the moment, Izuna decided to plant a virus.

Madara chuckled, "You are such a thug, otouto," He could never understand how Izuna worked, or how he managed to always manipulate programs, but he was always finding a way.

"Thank you niisan," Izuna grinned, and then he set the ipad aside as he turned a mischievous look to Madara, "You know, ever since I got back you haven't giving me my welcome home kiss,"

"I didn't?" Madara said, acting as if he was sure he had given Izuna his welcome kiss, "Things must have gotten in the way and distracted me from doing so,"

"Well, there is nothing distracting you right now…" Izuna gave him a pleading look and Madara caved in. He leaned in and pecked a kiss to Izuna's pouting lips, but then moved away. He sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe when we are out of so much eminent danger I will give you my full attention, but right now we have to focus on saving our nephews," Madara brought a hand to gently caress Izuna's soft cheek.

Izuna sighed, completely understanding the worry that was now gripping his brother's heart. Madara could not focus that well on affection when it came to the safety of his family. Izuna knew this cause he had a sinking feeling in his chest as well. Whenever Madara was unsettled, he became the same and he could do nothing but focus on the task before them. "Alright, but you will owe me a lot more than a kiss," Izuna said, and smirked.

Madara chuckled again, "Deal, but let's concentrate for now and wait to see if Itachi will be returned to us. Later we can concentrate on brining Itachi and Sasuke back together, and hopefully Mikoto will be with Sasuke waiting"

Izuna nodded, "Yes, but If Itachi is not returned to us, we are going to have to go there for him and shoot anyone in our way." Izuna suddenly pulled out a small handgun and Madara groaned. Izuna was going on to war mode, and he had no doubt he was going to start acting a lot worse than Mikoto had. If there was one thing those two knew how to do best, it was throw their weight around to others and make them all pay for hurting them. Izuna did it for all of his family, but Madara knew that Mikoto did it only for her children.

There was no doubt that Mikoto's love was that of a true mother. Only a mother's love could ever prove to be something deadly when anyone crossed them. It was animalistic, and it was something to truly, fear.

"If things don't end now, Mikoto will end up tearing all of lightning apart in search for her children," Madara said and Izuna laughed evilly.

"I'll be there to help her."

* * *

News that Uchiha Itachi was in jail reached Idate's ears too late, and he faltered. He was not sure what was going on, but he still assumed Itachi was in jail. Not only was Itachi now behind bars, he did not know where Sasuke was and he had lost his brother Ibiki as well. He had returned to the nearest police station in mist in hopes that he could figure out where he had seen Anko before, and now he was sure where he had seen her before. She was the woman married to Hatake Kakashi, and she was a main suspect in his disappearance.

Of course, it seemed that the case of Kakashi had grown cold and no one was no longer searching for more information about it, but when news reached that Uchiha Itachi had been arrested, Idate was in shock. Everyone was once more looking into the case and looking to get it solved as quickly as possible, but all Idate could do was gap widely as he watched the blond man in the screen that could pass off for a woman deliver the news.

"_Is it really safe to come to Lightning when you can be injured and arrested all at once, we are looking here to explore all this truth," _

Images were shown of the officers locked up, and beat up.

"_Can you tell us how you got in there?"_ the blonde-haired reported asked.

One of the officers stood up, his hair a shaggy brown color and his eyes an angry look in his eyes, "_This is not my fault! This is all Amunez Jason's fault, he framed Itachi, he exploded the buildings, he is the one that has created all this mess and threatened my family_!" the man roared, "_It's all been Amunez Jason; he is the one that you want! Uchiha Itachi is innocent of everything! Hatake Anko is also to blame_!"

"Everyone," The officers said, turning up the volume, "Listen to this,"

"_The White Lightning hotel was planned to explode, Jason was working with Anko! I swear to it all, and I will take all blame for letting myself getting black mailed into this, but my other fellow officers shouldn't have to suffer, I did all this to save my family"_

"_Where is Itachi now?" _

"_Someone called the big boss has him!" _

"_And there you have it folks, the truth behind the explosions, what is going to happen here now?" _

"Chief, what are we going to do?" an officer asked.

Idate on the other hand stopped listening. There were so many confusing things going on, there was no way to tell how to start, or how to end it all. He ignored the confused looks he was getting as he cursed. "Fuck, fuck, all of this to hell and back," he roared. What had his damned brother gotten him into…?

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed. :) It means a lot you guys.

Yes! I know my wonderful readers, twist after twist coming your way. Will Sasuke and Itachi ever be reunited at this point? I don't know really…lol

Please review.


	26. And For Just A Second

**Kill Me**

_**And For Just A Second **_

Sasuke sat comfortably in the leather seat of the limousine.

He was desperate to get to Itachi, but he felt that there was still a lot of explaining Anko had to do for him to fully, understand what was going on. This was a matter of knowing who he was, and what the true story was behind his birth and why his mother really left him. Sasuke still felt abandoned, and he still felt alone and there was a part of him that was beginning not to trust what anyone had to say anymore. He wanted to push through boundaries and he wanted to see what was really there, what Anko really wanted. Why she acted the way she did and why she sought him out still. Basically, Sasuke wanted to make it clear to her that things could never be the way she wanted them to be, and he knew she would hurt anyone to get what she wanted.

He just wasn't sure what he was going to have to do to stop her. He couldn't talk to a woman and hope to get her to get some sanity from the world. Then again, at the end of the day, we are all insane for the decisions we make alone, especially his own.

Anko smiled at him, as she always would. For a moment, it felt as if nothing had changed, but the aching and longing in his heart told him that plenty had changed. Nothing could ever be the same now, and there was no moving backwards. He wanted to grasp that new life for himself, "Are you alright dear?" she asked, in a motherly way. Sasuke just gave her a hard and cold look, but she pretended as if she had not noticed his hostility. She continued to smile and try to mellow him, "I'm sure you are confused about everything that is going on, but it all will be over soon," She said once more, a warm tone as she looked at Sasuke as if nothing else could go wrong. This only made anger rise in Sasuke.

"You have a lot of explaining to do; you can't just dismiss it all" Sasuke snapped at her and Anko looked at him with a reprimanding look. "You have created this mess, why couldn't you just let things go!"

"You shouldn't speak to your mother like that, what would your father think if he heard you saying that," She narrowed her eyes at him, much like a scolding mother would and Sasuke rolled his eyes at her. He was done playing her little pretend game, and he was not going to act stupid and just follow every word she said. Obviously there was something bigger at stake in this game that went beyond who he was, as well as the Uchihas.

"You are not my mother, and my father is dead," Sasuke calmly told her, "Don't think I have forgotten what you told me just a day ago, before the explosion. My memory has not faltered," Anko sighed and shrugged at Sasuke's words. She was not going to hide anything from him, and in the end, she hoped it gained his trust and understanding.

"Oh sweet heart, you have to understand, I am your mother. Not biologically, I must admit, but I did raise you, Sasuke. I changed your diapers, gave you a roof, and clothes on your back. I was the one that was always there, and that is what really counts."

"No, you did not!" Sasuke hissed, "You never have done anything for me Anko. Ayaka changed my diapers, fed me, and Kakashi provided the food, the roof, and the clothes on my back. You were just the one that was always there bossing everyone around, you are the one that always made me feel like I did not belong and was not worthy!" Sasuke gave her an angry look, "Don't underestimate me Anko, I'm not stupid." Anko gave him a hard look. She knew Sasuke was not stupid but she always relied on his anger to rule over his own judgments.

"I was the one to always advice you and give you the best education,"

"You forced stuff on me, you forced me to learn, and you just told me what I should do all the time, I never had a choice and that had to change," Sasuke snapped, "I was_ not_ going to let you be the one to choose whom I married in life, I am more than capable of finding someone for me, someone I love,"

Anko laughed, "Love, yeah Sasuke, as _if_ that is what you need," She snapped back, "Love never did anything for anyone you know, it only leads to a world of pain and hurt and I would know because I used to be in love," the anger and pain washed over her face. Sasuke still was not convinced with anything she had to say.

"Someone as cold as you knowing what it means to be in love, that is hard and way too funny to believe,"

"It was Uchiha Fugaku," Anko snapped making Sasuke's eyes widened. "I loved him," she said in a calmer and quieter tone, in her own shock for having let her own anger spill it. But the wound was open again, "What more do you want me to say? Huh, Sasuke, what more do you want me to admit to? That I lost him to your biological mother," She narrowed her eyes, "That she ended up marrying him and becoming Uchiha Mikoto at such a young age? Is that what you want to hear, that I am pathetic when it comes to being in love?"

Sasuke stared at her with shock. "So, that is what happened? You loved my father and thus somehow I ended up being raised by you, and your true intentions all this time have been to get back at my mother."

"No, I took you in at my own; I stole you from your mother. I wanted you because you were _his_ son," Anko admitted, "I broke her heart by making her think that you were dead, and I bet out of all the guilt she hid it from her son, Itachi. Mikoto has always had a huge and soft heart; it was so easy to trick her that way" When Anko said this, Sasuke felt that he might have broken his mother's heart again by snapping at her that she was too late to salvage anything between them. He was so damned flustered with all his emotions, his mother, his brother it was all too much to take in. Everything was changing so fast, and coming down on his way to fast, but this was the best way. "She was my best friend, and I took you from her just like she took Fugaku away from me."

He could withstand the hit.

"How could you have done something like that?"

"Easy, it was my form of revenge to bring the Uchiha Company down. Bring her down, for Fugaku was now dead and…if anything I wished to die and be by his side but you were also his child. There was no mistaking that there was some of him in your personality, your way of learning, your drive, but there was so much more of her in you as well." She shook her head, trying not to seem too pathetic in front of Sasuke. She figured telling him the true would make him feel something for her, after all she had been there more for him than anyone else. At least she believed. She hoped to gain his pity or a part of him this way, by showing him her love. By showing him that she can love and all that she has done was for that sole purpose, love.

Sasuke shifted in his seat. "You're still in love," he stated, he didn't ask it. "You never once let Fugaku go, you still believe you can make him yours after all this time!" Anko turned to look at him with a sharp and confused look, "You are so damned obsessed with him that you actually think if you gain everything, you have gained him in a way, but he's gone…and yet you can't let go. You're still in love with Uchiha Fugaku, a dead man"

Anko looked aghast. "Don't be ridiculous Sasuke," Anko cried, burying her face in both her hands, "How can you say such horrible things about me! I know what I'm feeling and know what I am doing! I'm getting revenge" she sobbed.

Sasuke discretely pulled out his cell phone as Anko cried, and decided to send another text message. He knew now what he was going to do.

"Is revenge really what you are after?" he quietly asked, looking to the side.

* * *

Kisame cracked the widow, and opened the door of the car.

The alarm in it went sounding off, but Gaara growled and signaled for the alarm to be turned off, then he crossed his arms "I thought I made it clear that I was_ providing_ the car, you did not have to smash the window in!" Gaara had stopped Mikoto from running out earlier, and they had waited about half an hour for his car to make it through and come get them. All through that time Mikoto had been impatient and Anko's location was still not definite, it was still moving, but they knew that it was heading out of town they were going to have to step on it to get to Sasuke and Anko. In the panic of haste, Kisame had done what his brain kicked in to gear to do, slam the window in and practically scare Gaara's driver to death.

The objective of their haste here was that they had to get their hands on Sasuke! Itachi was going to murder them if they didn't have him safe and sound as Sasuke should be right now!

"Sorry, but we don't have a lot of time you know!" Kisame hissed the impatience radiating off of him was fueled by the ones emitting from Mikoto and Naruto. Mikoto after all was a mother in a mission and Naruto well; he just wanted his best friend back! He wanted things to be normal again and he would do anything that he could to bring Sasuke back to society where he belonged, even after all the truth had been revealed of Sasuke being a true Uchiha and not Hatake. To Naruto, Sasuke is a valued friend and his family name meant nothing to him.

"He's right you know that witch has my baby!" Mikoto hissed.

Gaara signaled for the driver to get off and once that driver ran out, he got in. He understood it; everyone wanted to save all the Uchihas' of this fucking world. It was just something that the world would miss or even go into a panic if a fucking Uchiha dared died right now. He was not going to take any blames for any Uchiha dying, so he was going to fucking make sure every Uchiha was home and safe as soon as he could. He just no longer knew why he had dragged himself into this mess. "Get in!" and he slammed the door of the driver seat open once he was settled and everyone scrambled to do as he said.

Naruto and Hinata jumped in the passenger seat, with Hinata in his lap. Kisame and Suigetsu slammed to the back with the Uchiha mother in between them, so she could look forward and obviously be a backseat driver. "Let's go skin that bitch!" Mikoto roared and Gaara nodded.

"I like your style" he said, a smirk crossing his lips and he turned on the car, shifting the gears to D, and pressed on the accelerator. Many cars stopped and swerved honking angrily at his sudden pull of the curve, but Gaara ignored them as he pressed down on the gas even more and rushed down towards the road. Kisame and Suigetsu were the only ones looking excited as Gaara literally ran through a red light and managed not to get hit on such oncoming traffic. Hinata on the other hand let out a piercing scream that just added to the thrill of it all.

"Slow down Gaara!" Naruto roared, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets as the car swerved sideways, and zigzagged through a row of cars that looked to be slowing down for the change of light. Gaara narrowed his eyes, displeased that he was going to have to stop when he came to full lines of cars, and his car came to a huge stop, making Hinata and Naruto fly out of their seats and hit the front window.

Mikoto, Kisame, and Suigetsu managed to hold onto each other and the seats so they would not jolt out of their seats. All of them had pounding hearts, but each for a different reason. Mikoto had never felt such thrill in her life and she loved it, but she felt a more powerful urgency to get to her son. Kisame and Suigetsu lived for this kind of thing and Naruto and Hinata were scared shitless. After a few moments of waiting, the lights finally changed again. "Come on people, move" Gaara muttered darkly under his breath.

Of course, when you want people to move out of your way, a lot more people work to get in your way instead and the world delivered to you even more traffic. Moreover, when you want people to move, the slower they actually get and they drive you insane! Gaara was having none of that. Noticing the empty left turn lane, he swerved into it, going at a high speed, and then slanted himself so he would land at the front of a few cars. The cars were jostled, and they honked loudly at his sudden appearance on their right of way, but Gaara did not care, he continued to move through the streets with an impassive look on his face.

"Where's Anko now?" he asked, directing the question to the meek Hyuuga who was shaking in Naruto's hold.

Hinata shakily opened her laptop and Naruto tightened his hold on her for reassurance. "She-she's…she's stop-stopped." She said in mild disbelief and quickly pinpointed the streets. "She's between Alabaster street and Porcelain Avenue" She tried hard not to look out to the road, as Gaara once more drove through un coming traffic. The scream was lodged deep in her throat this time though as she tried to concentrate.

"Where would that be from here?" Mikoto asked, looking at Hinata with a hard look so she could get a straight answer from the shy girl. They were on the main road of Lightning, and just in between Shock Wave.

"We are about five miles away," Hinata said, taking a deep breath "We just have to continue going straight until we reach Never Street, and make a left turn, Alabaster should be coming in on us from there." She was shaking at the fact that the distance was still far and she was still inside of this moving car that threatened to end hers and Naruto's lives!

Gaara nodded, and Mikoto gritted her teeth.

They were still a distance away, they could only hope Anko stayed there and did not move. The possibilities of her not moving were great, but where she had stopped looked like a dead in street, why would she go there?

It made no sense at all.

* * *

_There was a huge controversy going around Lightning as everyone launched a complaint from the news they had seen earlier. A few people gathered at the station and actually started to riot on it, and they claim they wanted no more police services, not even when other police stations tried to step in and right things. The president of Lightning had been pulled forward and was delivering his speech when more controversy broke out. It is safe to say that the people of Lightning do not believe that their law enforcers are doing a good job, and they believe their president is incompetent to obsolete these abstractions. _

"_My people, I know these are hard times and this comes as a shock to all of you, but please desist from attacking your own city!" the president cried out to an openly shouting crowd, hoping to get his message across. _

"_President, president, is all of this true? Are there cruelties going around your police system here," a woman asked in red, she was a reporter for the Lightning Times._

"_Mr. President, how could you let such cold blooded things happen under you careful watch?" A man jumped in. "Are you even watching what is going on?" _

"_Did you have any idea of what was going on?" and several other reporters jumped in with even more questions before the president could even answer them._

"_People please!" the president called, trying to get everyone to calm down, "There was no way that I knew such things were going on, and I take full responsibility for it all. I should have known and we are going to be correcting all of our mistakes!" the president nearly felt panicked when people started to ask how, when, with whom, and why was he not aware, why was this happening, what was really going on! Their demands were too great and he felt that he could not answer them all. "You will just have to trust!" he said._

Izuna laughed, amused by the news report. "Poor old fool, he deserves it though." Izuna hummed to himself as he searched for another video that might have other people saying other things.

Madara sighed, "Will you quit watching that? You know it bores me out of my freaking mind." The older Uchiha pushed back in his chair, trying to get his mind to relax. He couldn't help it though; there were still no news of his nephew.

Izuna glanced over to his brother, and raised an eyebrow, "Paper work and meetings don't bore you but a simple speech from a man does?"

"Unless that man is you, then yes, I get bored." Madara crossed his arms and looked towards his watch. It was almost late dawn, and night was soon approaching. Itachi apparently was not going to be given to them any time soon. They were still waiting for a call or a confirmation that Itachi was still breathing. Izuna on the other hand was now looking at his brother with adoration, no longer caring on what was going on with Lightning. He knew eventually Lightning was going to solve all of its issues, but that was not as interesting as his sulking brother was.

"You worry too much; we will probably have Itachi with us soon." Izuna said. "Trust me, I know."

"I can only hope that he's still alive. That kid is always looking for ways to make life more complicated and he thoroughly achieved it this time." Madara sighed, "although I wouldn't doubt that he had help from his brother, we haven't even met Sasuke yet, and already he proves to be as bad as an Uchiha as all of us."

"We all are Uchiha for a reason; no other gene is superior to ours." Izuna proudly stated. Madara would have to agree with him there. There was no one else that could lead a more twisted life than an Uchiha could. There was just something about them, that could drive the whole world insane, and maybe it was not a bad thing, but sometimes it just worked against them and it was a bitch to solve. Why couldn't there be peace and love for once…scratch that, it would bore him out of his mind if it was all sweet, and cadies, roses, and painted horses.

Just thinking about it gave him a bad taste in his mouth.

"Maybe the world is better of knowing we are Uchiha."

Izuna sighed, "You can hide it all you want, but in the end we are Uchiha, brother, even if no one knows it. Kind of like you can call me by any other name, I will still be Izuna…"

Madara shrugged.

He glanced at the time again, and decided waiting sucked. Time seemed to go slower than ever and Izuna went back to looking for another piece of news that he could find. At least his brother was entertained, and it was always fun to watch Izuna's ever changing faces when he found something that interested him or made him mad.

* * *

Anko was confused when she noted that the car had come to a stop. At least it took her a few minutes to really, comprehend that it had and she started to pull herself together. Sasuke looked at her tear-stained face and then stood up, and made his way to the door. He opened it and stepped out. "Where are you going Sasuke?" she hissed as she turned to look at him and then called out to her driver, but no one answered her back.

Sasuke turned to look at her. "Thank you for the ride, but I don't need one anymore," he said. "This is where I get off."

Anko jumped at this, "what do you mean this is where you get off! You are not getting off here." She snapped. She moved to follow Sasuke out of the car but he turned to look at her with a hard cold look. She stopped and stared at him.

"You need help Anko," Sasuke said, and then gave her a sympathetic look. "You are sick in the head," even as he said this, Sasuke could not help to think that maybe he was as well. After all, he had come to accept his relationship with Itachi and he did not care that they were brothers. That was probably also sick minded, but to be so thoroughly obsessed with a man that was dead, for so long was probably even sicker. Why couldn't she let it go now, neither she nor his biological mother had his father anymore, and he never even met the man to know if he was even worth loving that much.

"I'm not sick in the head Sasuke; you don't even know what you are talking about. All I want is revenge." She looked at him with a pleading look, "But I need your help to get it! I need to get to you Mikoto and make her step aside, and I need to be able to rule the Uchiha companies and estates under my name."

Sasuke shook his head. "Well, I don't want to help you"

Anko got angry. "You spoilt brat!" she snapped, "I raised you and have taken care of you, why are you being so ungrateful!"

"Ungrateful for what, you never raised me Anko. As much as you want to delusion yourself into believing that everything you have done for me, when really you are doing nothing but using me and you have never done anything either." Sasuke took a step back. Anko moved forward and made to reach for him, but she was not able to reach him. "You don't even know anything about me do you?" Sasuke tilted his head.

Beside him was a male with long white hair and green eyes. "Let's go, Sasuke" Sasuke turned to the male and nodded his head. Anko growled deep in her throat and rushed to move out of the car, in her attempt to reach Sasuke again. Sasuke ignore her and made his way over to the motorcycle there, and watched as Kimimaro knocked her out and placed her back in the seat.

"Thanks" Sasuke said.

Kimimaro scoffed as he shut the door. "What are you thinking even getting in the same car as her?"

"I had to know the truth," Sasuke said indignantly. "And she made everything incredibly clear now. I can't believe everything that has happened, all of it has been based on nothing but lies and confusion." Sasuke shrugged. "I should have known more that my whole life was nothing but a huge lie."

"Don't start to get all emotional on me Sasuke, seriously" Kimimaro got on his motorcycle and tossed Sasuke a helmet. "Now get on. We have to discuss something when we get back to the hideout. It has to do with Itachi."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Everything is fine," Kimimaro assured, "Itachi is just fine"

Sasuke nodded and placed on his helmet and got on, his hands both placed on Kimimaro's shoulders to hold on. Kimimaro revved his motorcycle and then rode out of there fast. Just as they were leaving, they passed a car that was speeding their way and Sasuke caught a glance of Hinata, Gaara, and Naruto, but other than that, he did not care.

Gaara slammed on the breaks, and his eyes narrowed on the departing bike and wondered if that was Sasuke, but then they noticed the huge black limousine, and its lights and engine were still on, but it did not look like it was moving any time soon. Mikoto shoved past Suigetsu, jumped out of the car, and rushed towards the limousine.

"Is she crazy or what" Kisame roared, as he opened the door and decided to chase after her. Suigetsu shrugged, and decided to follow Kisame. Gaara placed the car on park and allowed the other two to go after them as well.

When Mikoto reached the limousine, she pulled the door open and looked inside. Her eyes landed on an unconscious Anko, and she growled in hatred.

There was nothing more than she wanted to do than to kill her. "Wake up you bitch, where's my baby!" She reached for Anko and began to shake her back and forth. The anger in her told her to snap her neck, shoot her, but she wanted answers first.

"Mikoto, please calm down." Hinata said as she reached for the woman, and placed a hand on her arm only to have it be slapped away.

"This is no time for mercy or sympathy," Mikoto said as she shoved Anko back. "Go check if there is a driver, when she wakes up; I want to make sure she feels vulnerable." She turned to Kisame then, "Do you have a gun?" Kisame swallowed hard, but nodded his head.

"No" Naruto suddenly cried, "You can't kill her! Not like this."

"Shut up Naruto, killing her is too merciful." Mikoto said. "But it will forever take her away from this world." Moreover, away from endangering her children further. Kisame pulled out his small gun and handed it to her. Mikoto closed the door and sat back, waiting for Anko to wake up.

At the front, Gaara had found the driver, and that he had been knocked out as well. He narrowed his eyes and his mind flashed to the motorcycle they passed when they had returned. He had no doubt in his mind that it was Sasuke and someone else in that bike.

* * *

Two hours later, found Sasuke sitting beside Itachi and holding his hand. Itachi was still asleep, but he was going to be all right. He cursed under his breath as he tightened his hand on Itachi's and stood up. When Kimimaro had brought him here, he had told him that it was best if Itachi was returned to his uncles and his organizations, since they had been contacted and asked to return Itachi. The problem was that besides all of that, there were other issues to address and he was going to have to stay here until everything was cleared. Sasuke wanted to be with Itachi and not leave him but he knew he was going to have to. "Just a bit longer apart," Sasuke whispered as he reached his hand to touch Itachi's cheek and he sighed.

He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to Itachi's, softly kissing him. The feelings in his chest where overwhelming as he did so. It had only been about a day or two since he had been separated from Itachi and already he missed him so much. He pulled away from the kiss and sadly looked in Itachi's face. He gasped when Itachi seem to shift in the bed, and he smiled as he pulled further away and let go of Itachi's hand. He had no doubt in his mind that Itachi was waking up, and when he saw Itachi's brows draw together and his eyes open slightly, Sasuke knew it was time for him to leave. He walked out the door and Tayuya was there. "He's awake," he whispered.

She nodded. "I'm sorry," she muttered. Sasuke nodded and moved himself away. He needed to be out of there and not let Itachi see him. It was tough to not want to jump for joy and stay with Itachi longer, but sometimes sacrifices had to be done.

Tayuya closed the door behind her when she came inside and walked inside the room towards Itachi when she saw him sit up. "Are you alright enough?" she asked softly, trying not to startle him. Itachi was not easily startled; he turned his head to her and took in her nurse outfit. The only thing was that the walls were not the same white wash walls of a hospital and neither was the roof. This place was obviously not a hospital, but then where had he been brought to? The walls were all a warm rich brownish reddish color and the floors were made of wood.

"Where am I?" he asked. He frowned at how raspy his voice sounded and he coughed a bit.

"You're at the hide out we had set up here," she answered. "We saved you from the jail cell, a call from a client. Let me get you some water." She moved towards the side table and there was a tall pitcher of water and a few glass cups. Itachi watched her closely as she poured some into a glass and then she turned towards him, handing it. There did not seem to be anything in it, and he doubted that they would want to poison him when they had just saved him. If not most likely, they would want to know something, but he did not know these people. He brought the water to his lips and drank deeply. Once he was finished, he handed her the cup back. "Would you like more?" she asked.

"No," he managed, with a much clearer voice, but still slightly husky. He was breathing a lot better but he still feel a little tired. Although, he was sure, for a moment, that Sasuke was near him-but he bet that he had to get back to Sasuke.

"Alright" she said and then signaled to her stethoscope. "I'm going to listen to your breathing to make sure your lungs are alright, and then I'm going to check your eyes, hearing, and after that, you are going to go with Kimimaro and he will take you with your uncles." She smiled at him, and Itachi looked at her oddly.

He gave her a questioning look, "My uncles?"

"Yes, Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Izuna, or do you not wish to be released to them?" she asked as she walked over to him and Itachi allowed her to press the stethoscope to his back and breathed in and out as she indicated him. He nodded his head.

"They will be fine," he said. She moved to his chest and listened. When she looked satisfied with what she heard, she looked at his eyes, and then checked his ears with an odd device.

"Do you hear alright, no ringing?" she asked and Itachi shook his head.

"Good." She said. "You had some nasty burn wounds, the reason they don't hurt right now is because of a cream. I will give you a supply of it. Make sure to clean your skin and reapply it ever time that you change your bandages; it should help reduce any markings as well as make help them heal properly." She told him and Itachi nodded his head. He looked down at himself for the first time since he woke up and well he had on a shirt, and his arms were heavily bandaged. As he saw them, he had to wonder how Sasuke was doing, as well as the fact that he had to get to him.

Tayuya moved across the room and pulled out a small bag, where she seemed to be placing some more bandages and cream of some sort. Itachi watched her and felt frustrated. "Who are you?" he asked.

She looked over at him and shrugged. "Call me Tayuya." She signaled down "Put on your shoes now, and I'll take you over to Kimimaro so he can take you to your uncles." Itachi looked down to his shoes and decided to put them on and then he followed Tayuya out of the room. Itachi did not question anything as he was handed the small packed bag and a long white haired male walked over to him. "This is Kimimaro" Tayuya introduced, "he will be taking you to your uncles." Itachi nodded once and followed Kimimaro towards a red car. The two of them got in without a word, Itachi on the passenger seat and Kimimaro in the driver seat.

What was this exactly? Itachi wondered to himself, not saying a word and Kimimaro did not talk to him.

* * *

Anko was coming back onto consciousness and she jumped when she opened her eyes to meet a pair of deep black eyes. For a moment, she thought that Sasuke was still there, but as she moved away and got a better look of the person, she felt the blood in her veins run cold. "Mikoto," she said in a hiss, and then tried to compose herself. "What are you doing here?" she looked around herself and decided maybe that, was not the best thing to ask. She was in a limousine after all, in the middle of nowhere probably and Mikoto obviously would want to know one thing and one thing only, about her two precious children.

"Right now, I think you know why I am here." Mikoto stated and Anko sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking indignantly to the side.

"If it's Sasuke, he ditched me and left with someone else. I don't know." Anko shrugged and Mikoto shook her head.

"I'll believe that Sasuke knows what he is doing, that is how he presents himself." Mikoto said and Anko nodded in agreement. "What I am more concerned with is your threatening presence to my children. What is it that you want?" Mikoto sat bag, regally and professional. Her hands were sitting neatly on her lap but her face was a perfect blank to all the anger that was bubbling inside of her. Anko on the other hand showed all her anger in her face, and the hatred she felt swam in her eyes clear for Mikoto to see.

"What I want? Isn't it a little too late to be asking me that Mikoto?" Anko spat, "What I wanted was always obvious to you!" Anko rolled her eyes but Mikoto was just confused. She did not know anything of what Anko wanted. She was not a mind reader either.

"What are you talking about?"

"Uchiha Fugaku."

"My dead husband" Mikoto said, and looked at her with a dark expression. "What does my dead husband have to do with this?"

"He has everything to do with this." Anko hissed. "You can't pretend you didn't notice that **I** loved him first, and then you get off going out with him, being with him, getting married with him, and having a child with him!" Anko roared. "You took away the life I wanted. You got everything I dreamt of, and you did not even stop to consider who you were hurting with your selfishness. I loved him more than you could have ever loved him!"

"You loved him?" Mikoto had a look of confusion on her face. "What are you talking about Anko, why are…" Everything suddenly made sense. "You're obsessed with Fugaku, even now that he is dead, you are obsessed with the thought of loving him. Fine love him, but what does that have to do with you harming my children."

"Nothing, I just want you to feel what is like to be heartbroken." Anko seethed. "What it is like to hurt. What is like to lose everything?"

"You don't think I hurt? I have lost Fugaku, for a time I thought I lost Sasuke, Itachi is all that I need in my life, I'd give you the Uchiha companies, but they are not mine, they are Itachi's! And my child will keep his inheritance that he received from his father. His uncle right now owns the bigger share, but everything is Itachi's and will remain his."

"Then I will kill him, and I will kill Sasuke, and his uncle and every other damned Uchiha that dares stand in my fucking way!" Mikoto had sat forward and she slapped her across the face. Anko was startled by it, and then she turned to look at Mikoto shocked. She had never expected Mikoto to slap her all of a sudden. Mikoto had always been a soft person, someone easily manipulated specially when you had her trust, but she did not know anyone who might have lost her trust, and she probably fell under that category right now.

"You will not be killing anyone." Mikoto hissed.

"What makes you think that I won't?" Anko asked, looking at Mikoto as if she was crazy. Anger was rising in her. "What makes you think that I am not capable of killing anyone, fuck it, I'll kill you too!"

"You won't" Mikoto said with such confidence that it made Anko snap. She exposed her teeth, the anger shinning in her dark eyes was insane as she launched herself towards Mikoto, and Mikoto gasped, bringing both her hands up to block the rabid woman.

"I hate you!" Anko cried, harshly and Mikoto drover he knee into her gut.

"Then hate me, no one would stop you!" she snapped back. Anko coughed, but still pursued Mikoto with every intention on harming her, both women ended up in a fistfight, hair pulling, and nail digging battle, as they rolled on the floor of the limousine trying to outdo each other.

"I'm going to kill you!" Anko groaned, as she came to straddle Mikoto and she punched her in the face. Mikoto gasped, and caught her second fist, digging her nails into it. She narrowed her eyes at Anko, there was no way she was going to let her win!

"Not before I do!" she hissed back, and flipped Anko off of her and onto the floor so she could be the one on top. There was no way she was going to let Anko dominate her. "I am going to make you pay for hurting my babies!"

"Hah! Your babies, you have to be joking" Anko kicked her legs, and Mikoto landed a punch on her face, and Anko screamed, throwing her hands up to pull at Mikoto's long hair. The silk strands were gripped in between her bony fingers, and she pulled hard, making Mikoto hiss and cry out in pain as she insisted on pulling the hair out of her scalp.

Mikoto leaned a hand down towards Anko's throat and sunk her nails into it as she bounced on top of her, trying to knock the breath out of her by hitting her in the stomach. Anko still did not let go of her hair and finally did when Mikoto's nails broke the skin of her throat and threatened to do a lot more if she did not let go.

"Ouch, you bitch."

"You might want to rephrase that!"

"It's what you are."

More punches, kicks, and even bites were issued until the gun that Kisame had handed Mikoto fell out of the pockets of her skirts and she gasped as her eyes turned to the loudly thudding object. Anko had turned her head as well, and her hand immediately reached for it. Mikoto gritted her teeth, tried to knock it out of the way, and punched Anko once more.

In their struggle, the two of them knew they were fighting a life and death battle as they continued to outdo each other. Finally, Anko pushed Mikoto off her and pushed her hard onto the ground of the limousine, making her head hit hard. Mikoto was disorientated for a few seconds as she reached to touch her head and Anko crawled to the gun. She reached for it, wrapping her fingers around it and she cocked the gun.

There was no way she was ever going to let anyone kill her! If there was anyone that was going to kill her it was she herself. While she had the upper hand though, she was going to take full advantage of it, and she was going to get rid of anyone that stood in her way. That included Mikoto, and right after her followed Itachi, his uncle, and then finally Sasuke. She still had not made up her mind about Sasuke though, but as long as she got the Uchiha companies, it did not matter whether he lived or died.

Mikoto felt her heart sink when she heard the cocking of the gun, and her blood ran cold in her veins. Her eyes snapped open and she rolled to her front and turned to face Anko who was shaking, and then turning towards her with a furious and insane look in her dark eyes. She was a monster. Mikoto swallowed hard and her dark eyes landed on the weapon.

Fuck, she should have known better than to have let the weapon fall from her hold. This was all her fault. She should have known better, and now she was going to die. Anko was still shaking and growled when Mikoto slowly began to crawl backwards, trying to get away. "Don't move bitch, I won't warn you twice!" Anko snapped, and shot the gun randomly. Mikoto froze against the seat and Anko smirked, pleased with her frightened reaction. "This is just how it should be, you, cornered like a helpless animal. This is how it's going to end for you, and you know what? I love it."

"You're crazy," Mikoto breathed.

"Does it matter if I am?" Anko asked, tilting her head to the side. "Hmm,"

Mikoto shook her head. "Whatever it takes, I won't let you go near my children ever again. I won't let you cause them anymore pain that you already have. I won't allow it."

Anko laughed, "And how are you going to accomplish that, when you are the one at the end of a pointed and cocked gun, how are you going to protect them when you can't even save yourself?" Anko rose and eyebrow and Mikoto sighed. She made a point. How was she going to save her kids when she was about to die?

"I will." Was all she was able to say and Anko hated her resilience. She hated how Mikoto looked at her, her eyes shining with a sort of devotion that showed deep love. Love that only a mother could hold for her own children and she found herself envying that. She could never have such a look on her own face. Mikoto was always so open with her own feelings, the way Sasuke always was about his. It was a passion, it seemed that ran through both their veins and it was something she detested greatly. How could even now, facing the possibility of death, that Mikoto could still have a look of pure love on her beautiful face.

The gun wavered in her hand and she looked at her with a sort of longing. "Why, why do you insist on this?" she asked. "I hate you so much Mikoto, I hate you so much!" She cried, and then she shot the gun. It was ear splitting to hear the bang of the gun, and the penetration of it, but she had looked away and closed her eyes. She was going to kill such a wonderful woman, but she hated her so much she had no choice she needed to kill her.

Everything was silent for just a second.

Everything was dark for just a second.

For just a second-and then a sharp slap crossed both her cheeks and she gasped as she was shoved to the side and there was a sharp stinging in her cheeks. Her eyes blinked several times in the process she had dropped the gun, and now could feel the exhilaration in her own heart run wildly through her. She did not lift her head as the sound of the gun being cocked sounded in her ears, and she knew she had failed. A small smile lifted at the corner of her lips and she embraced the feeling of being defeated by a goddess.

"My children are my life. I will never let you harm them, ever"

Mikoto then pressed the gun to Anko's head and the woman began to laugh loudly. What Mikoto could not see though was the tears running down her cheeks. Everything was flashing over in Anko's mind. Everything she wanted, everything she ever felt that had been overlooked, everything she felt that she had lost.

No one ever thought anything of her than being crazy.

Mikoto pulled the trigger.

* * *

Just outside Kisame, Suigetsu, Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata jumped as a second gunshot sounded. They wondered what was going on, but Mikoto had made it clear that she did not want them to interfere. They had heard the verbal fight, even seen that they might be fighting inside with fists as they heard a few cries of pain, but right now, they were all scared that Mikoto could be hurt, or one of them could be dead.

They waited, intensely, for ten minutes until Mikoto opened the door and walked out of the car. She looked defeated.

"Mikoto" Hinata said as she moved towards her, looking at her worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Mikoto smiled. "Yes, I'm just fine." She turned towards Kisame. "I want you to dispose of the body and any evidence that she ever existed, you can deal with that right?"

"Yes," Kisame said. Gaara looked pissed off, and Naruto just had a hard look on his face. Hinata sighed and tried to calm her fast beating heart. Something told them that this was all over, where it concerned the bad part. But the cost of it had been a life and that was just sometimes hard to accept. Naruto hated to see people die, and Gaara and Hinata shared his same sentiments. Still, they didn't say anything as they watched the Uchiha mother run her fingers through her frazzle raven hair and look like she had accomplished something.

She had done what any other mother would have done for her children. She had taken care of the danger, and protected them. Kisame and Suigetsu both moved to the limousine and looked at the mess. Anko was on the floor of the limousine and there was blood trickling around her. She was dead. This mess was not going to be hard to clean up.

Mikoto watched them and then turned her attention to her cell phone as it suddenly rang, and pulled it out. An even bigger smile covered her face now. "Thank you."

* * *

Itachi found himself going in and out of consciousness as he laid on the backseat of a car. He could faintly hear the sound of both his uncles murmuring voices, and feel the car moving at a decent pace. He could have sworn he heard his mother's name being mentioned, and then the concerned voice of his uncle saying something vaguely as Sasuke had gone missing.

He felt worry fill him, but he fell unconscious again as he felt sleep take over him and he was not able to confirm what he had heard.

He just wished to see Sasuke soon.

* * *

Hm, wonder what is going to happen next? Anyone got any ideas lol. Jk. I know. Just messing with you guys. Thank you all for your reviews. Now that school has started updates will be slow. To the max slow. But I wanna finish this story soon. So we shall see ne? Nothing concrete. Thank you all for reading!

Please Review.


	27. The Big Boss

**Kill Me**

_**The Big Boss **_

_Long pale fingers moved skillfully over the range of piano keys, gently pressing down on certain ones to create a soothing melody. The owner of those fingers, had his eyes closed, and his soul felt the peace that the music gave him. All at once, the music came to an abrupt halt when another hand slammed down on the high-end scale of the piano, jolting him back to reality. Fathomless black eyes opened and turned to look curiously at burning green ones. _

"_What is the meaning of this Sasuke!" _

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he watched the small contact card be thrown on the piano keys and he turned his head away._

"_It's none of your business, Kimimaro" He retorted back._

"_Like hell it isn't," Kimimaro snapped. "Do you even realize what you are doing?" _

That had been the past. Now in the present time, Kimimaro had been looking for Sasuke for some time all day today, but the small raven was still upset and sulking over everything that had happened. "Sasuke, we need to talk,"

Sasuke stopped, but then walked past him, "I don't feel like talking."

Kimimaro watched him go, his eyes narrowed. He could not let Sasuke keep avoiding what was already unavoidable.

* * *

It was two days later and Itachi found himself gasping as he woke up and suddenly sat in bed, with a jolted feeling in his chest. It was probably panic or some sort of anxiety, he did not know, all he knew was that something just did not seem right, did not feel right. He frantically started to search for the familiar body of his younger lover that usually slept beside him, but panicked even more when he did not find him. Itachi tried to calm himself down then, trying to think of a what had happened and trying to remember everything that had happened and how many days had it been since it had all happened. Still he could not really place all his thoughts in perfect sync to come up with a conclusion right on spot, at least his mind would not let him. He narrowed his eyes and looked around the room before he turned his head towards the familiar door and he found that he knew where he was. He was in his apartment, in Konoha, in his hideout in Akatsuki. Why was he here? Last, he remembers he had been in lightning.

Reaching a hand up to his slightly aching head, he was surprised to find that his hair had been cut. He still had his bangs, but the back of his hair was no longer long, but short. It felt strange, especially since the last time his hair had been this short was when he was nothing but a child. He was not that concerned, seeing as he was just going to let it grow out again, but he had to wonder who had cut it. Small memories of hearing his uncles talking, and even his mother returned to him, but they were so vague, he had no doubt it had just been small periods of time when he had regained consciousness.

Itachi was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps just outside the door and then what sounded like Deidara, arguing with a small child. The door was suddenly thrown open and in came a small boy with brown hair and wide teary amber eyes, glad to see Itachi. The child ran towards him, arms open wide as he jumped on the bed and on him. "Daddy!" he cried, hugging him around the chest as he cried, burying his small face there. He had missed his daddy after all and Itachi on the other hand was a little surprised to see Minori there.

Deidara came in next and dropped on his knees panting hard, he had been chasing that brat for hours now and he was dead tire. He hated kids! Then again, he did not think that bringing the kid here, and telling him that his dad was asleep was such a good idea. The boy had wanted to disturb Itachi from the very moment he brought him here, and claimed that he had to take care of his dad, and then he got in an argument that he demanded his mom as well as his dad. Obviously, Minori was not going to listen to anyone and when it came to his 'parents' no one was going to stop him from getting to them. Right now Deidara was glad that Itachi was already awake, so he did not have to worry about Minori actually disturbing Itachi.

"Damn it, I have been chasing that brat around trying to get him to settle down, but no, he insisted on seeing his daddy, and wouldn't shut the hell up about his mom. I've suffered enough!" Deidara threw his hands up in exasperation and turned to walk out of the room. As he left, Itachi turned his attention to the small child and placed his hand over his brown hair, ruffling the short strands, as the boy cuddled into his chest with a happy smile on his face.

"I'm glad you're safe Daddy, I've missed you," then the innocent amber eyes looked up at him blinking away tears, "Where's mommy?" he suddenly pouted. When the boy said that, Itachi's heart faltered. He did not know where Sasuke was and he sure as hell did not know what he was doing here. He should still be in Lightning; he should have never left without knowing that Sasuke was by his side. He needed to go talk to his uncles, he was sure they were involved in this. He needed to find Kisame and Suigetsu as well; after all, he had left Sasuke with them, and he'd punish them for failing to protect him. They had to know what had happened to Sasuke and he was going to do everything in his power to find him. If not, someone was going to pay with their lives.

Ruffling Minori's hair again, he firmly said, "I don't know Minori, but we'll find mommy okay."

Minori nodded with a grin. "Daddy will find mommy, I know it, and you will bring mommy safely home right? It isn't true that mommy is gone, I knew it." Minori looked at him with shinning eyes and Itachi nodded, lifting the child up as he got up from the bed. Minori tightened his arms around Itachi's neck and his legs around Itachi's torso, unwilling to let his 'dad' go. He did not need him disappearing like his 'mother' had. When Itachi entered the small living room, he found both his uncles in the couch cuddled against each other, and his mother was there discussing something over the phone with someone while Kisame and Suigetsu both looked like they were worried about something, but Deidara and Sasori where nowhere in sight. They did not even notice when Itachi walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked in a sharp commanding voice that made Mikoto, Suigetsu, and Kisame jump and then sharply turn to him. After a few seconds, Mikoto got up from the couch and ran over to him, throwing the phone to the floor and immediately wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Itachi, my darling you are awake." She sobbed, cuddling her cheek to his. "I thought I was going to lose you!" she pressed a kiss to his cheek and then cuddled him further. She then turned her attention to the small child in Itachi's arms that was looking at her with trepidation. "Um, who is this little monster? I've seen him around Deidara, and Sasori, but he seemed to only want to cling to you ever since he heard that you were here." She said, pocking the small puffed out cheek of the boy that was glaring at her. Itachi glanced at the child and shrugged.

"This is Minori, we found him a while ago. For some reason he has tried to claim me as his dad," Itachi had no doubt that Minori had claimed him as his father because of Sasuke, but he was not going to tell his mom that. He sighed and turned towards his mother, glad that she was done cuddling him and kissing him. "Where's Sasuke?"

Mikoto's eyes were wide, and then a smile broke through, while there was a loud crash in the background of Kisame and Suigetsu trying to get their bearings. Izuna and Madara woke up in time to hear her say, "Does this make me a grandmother?"

"I guess, where's Sasuke?" Itachi wondered if his mother was trying to avoid the subject, but something told him that she knew something. He was sure his mother had to know about Sasuke about now. After all, Anko seemed to want everyone to know that Sasuke was really his brother-yet Itachi could not come to even wrap his mind around that fact right now. No, Sasuke was his lover above everything else.

Mikoto blinked and tried to get serious as she sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. He was angry and even got in the same car as Anko, but as we chased them down and got to the car, we did not find him. We don't know where he is. Sasuke's just vanished" She looked to the side, wondering if Itachi was aware that Sasuke was his brother. If so, it would explain why Itachi was so worried about him, she was worried as well.

"Where's Anko?"

"Dead," his mother said in a cold tone, her eyes hardening again as she turned back to her son. "I killed her." Itachi stared at his mother in disbelief. He would have never thought that his mother would kill someone. She was always someone warm and direct, but she had never been for one to kill anyone, and looking at her right now, he could tell that it had been hard on her. It was also hard for her to accept that she had, but she had. Itachi sighed and turned towards his uncles. Both of them had sat up when his mom started to cuddle him. Neither of them looked shocked by his mother's admission. Minori rested his head on Itachi's shoulders and just watched the adults with curious eyes, not really understanding what was going on.

"Then let's get to searching for Sasuke," Itachi demanded and Mikoto looked at him worriedly.

"Itachi, how are we even going to know where to start searching?" She asked. "Sasuke could be anywhere. We don't know whom he even left with."

Itachi looked at his uncles again, to Izuna to be more precisely. "I know that you have an idea of where Sasuke can be. I haven't been out for a few days only to come back to see that neither of you has made an effort to even find Sasuke" Itachi turned to him mom, "And I know you'd push on that issue. You have to know who Sasuke is by now."

So, Itachi did know that Sasuke is his brother. That would explain it. Mikoto sighed and waved her arms in defeat. Izuna smiled wryly.

There was no way they could hide any of this information.

"Itachi, Sasuke is under the care of a new organization. They are ran under someone called the big boss, but we do not know who that is, and we do not know their location. You can say they are even more mysterious than Akatsuki, and you know how that poses trouble when you are trying to figure something out." Izuna looked down. "Besides, they saved you, we can't go against the big boss now,"

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "The big boss?"

* * *

The Uzumaki Mansion was under celebration.

Naruto's parents were throwing the celebration, and it was to celebrate the fact that their son had made it back home safely. Naruto had wanted to talk them out of having to throw a celebration, but his parents were stubborn. Naruto sure, as hell did not feel like celebrating, after all, the reason he had left home had not been accomplished. He had yet to find Sasuke, but his thoughts had been confirmed, Sasuke was still alive and he was somewhere out there. He just wished he knew where that was. He wanted Sasuke also to be his best man at his wedding! That was his best friend out there and he felt like he had failed him.

Yet he didn't search further because he had made a promise to both Hinata and Gaara that he was not going to press the issue and he was going to let everything solve itself. With time they had said, everything would unravel itself with time. He could only hope that it would. He nearly jolted when he felt Hinata's soft hands press on his hunched shoulders as he leaned against the front balcony of his parent's mansion, waiting to see what guests were going to arrive to the celebration. "Everything is going to be alright," she whispered, trying to sound firm but the softness of her own voice did not allow her to sound as confident as she wished to sound. Naruto still was grateful for her being there on his side and supporting him. He could not have asked for anything more.

Hinata was simply adorable and perfect for him. He loved her so much. He turned to her and pulled her in his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest. He wanted to show her how much he appreciated all of her efforts.

"Thank you for everything Hinata,"

Hinata smiled and hugged him in return. "You don't have to thank me," she whispered back. She would do anything for him. She was sure Naruto would do anything for her as well. Naruto just had one huge heart, and that was something she wanted to protect. It was something she admired and wished she had as well. Naruto parted from the hug just slightly, and then leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was soft; a meeting of lips, and then Naruto pressed a little more willing her to move her lips with his. It didn't take long for Hinata to comply as she pressed her own lips even more firmly on Naruto's and followed his lead in kissing him, soon turning the soft kiss into something more passion filled as she felt her lips be parted, and Naruto's tongue touched into her mouth.

They parted with the need for air and stared into each other's eyes in a little bit of a daze from their kiss. Of course, that haze was broken when they heard the loud honking of cars, and the heavy falls of the tires of the car running over the road, and in through the gates.

Naruto looked out onto the front again, and grinned. "Looks like a lot of people are coming."

"Yeah" Hinata greed with a nod, and a happy smile of her own, that had Naruto's pulse raising.

"Come on; let's get ready to greet them." Hinata nodded, and allowed Naruto to lead her out of the room and towards the lower section, and front door. Most of the people that had come were Naruto's relatives, and older people that Naruto did not talk to them much, but knew that they meant something in his life.

Still, it was nice to see some old friends from back in the high school days.

One that was surprising turned out to be Haruno Sakura.

Naruto and Hinata watched as Sakura entered the Uzumaki mansion with an overly happy Rock Lee at her heels. Naruto blinked in confusion to what was going on, but Hinata already had an idea. She would not be surprised if Sakura right now told them that she was engaged with the heir to the Green Beast industries. When Sakura saw them, she smiled widely and made a beeline towards them. She had hugged them and then started to talk in a really high and fast voice. "Naruto, Hinata, I'm glad that the two of you were found, and are safe. A lot has happened since the two of you have been gone," She said, all smiles and hearts. It was definitely a different Sakura compare to the one from high school, and even the distraught one from when Sasuke had gone missing, and been pronounced dead.

"I'm sure plenty of things have changed," Naruto said, then pointed to Lee, his face clearly still showing his confusion to the whole situation. After all, he rarely associated with someone like Lee for him to have come to this celebration. "What is he doing here?" Sakura blinked and looked at Lee. She could understand that Naruto was asking because they had not talked to Lee much during the high school years, mostly due to the fact that he had awkward looking eyebrows. In addition, Lee tended to come out as way to heavy on the youth subject and that tended to make a few people uncomfortable. Sakura turned to look at Naruto again, and smiled brightly as she placed both her hands together in front of her and she blushed, a proud look in her eyes.

"Oh, he's my husband now. I am now Rock Sakura," She said the smile on her face still wide. Naruto and Hinata both gapped. They had not been expecting that from her. Still, Sakura looked wonderful and incredibly happy as well. The girl was practically bouncing off the balls of her feet and glowing from all the happiness, she seemed to be feeling. It was still an awkward situation to them.

"When did you get married and how come I was not invited?" Naruto said with mock anger. He was more curious as to when Sakura had been married than anything else.

Sakura giggled. "We got married just a week ago" She proudly said, and then on dramatics acted as if she was nursing a broken heart. "It was a tough lost to lose Sasuke, but I've moved on. I had to grow past my broken heart and let someone else enter it and heal it, and the one that was there for me was Lee. I could not have asked for no one better than him, and now I am so happy. Sasuke's gone, but at least I still live on" She smiled again, turning to Lee and clinging to his arm.

"Well, that was fast," Naruto, murmured, and Lee waved his hand.

"Hello youthful Naruto. I'm glad that you have made it and can live through another youthful spring in your life."

"Hey Lee" Naruto greeted, trying his best to come out as polite, "And Sasuke is alive Sakura," Naruto looked proud of himself, "We found him, I know he's out there and soon he's going to be home!"

"Oh" Sakura said, and patted his head. "Poor delusional Naruto, Sasuke is dead, he has been for almost five months now. We have all lost Sasuke, but you have to be more mature like me and look past it. You can't keep living in the past."

"No, he has not! He_isn__'__t_ dead"

"Naruto," Sakura gave him a slightly confused look about Naruto's sudden flare of anger. Naruto sighed, and tried to calm himself down. It helped that Hinata pressed her hand to his back, and he could draw support from her.

"I'm Sorry," He muttered.

"I know you miss him Naruto, but you have to move on," Sakura said, all smiles and hearts again as she clung to Lee. Naruto was done trying to even rationalize with her, if she was happy like this, then he was not going to try to convince her anymore.

* * *

In a matter of an hour, Itachi had gone to the bathroom, showered, dressed, eaten, and gotten to work on searching what Izuna had told him. Minori was napping on the bed, exhausted from being chased by Deidara earlier and had remained there as Itachi had dug out his back up lap top from inside a desk cabinet and started to research everything he could. It was not easy to crack codes, or get your way around when you did not exactly know what you were looking for or when you would find what you were looking for. That was something Izuna had a forte for, but Itachi was not a clueless dud either. He had some skill, and he knew he could pull this off. Since no one else was going to work on actually searching for Sasuke, he was going to do this all alone.

First thing was first, and that was figuring what people knew about Anko. He had to make sure that the mess with her death was cleaned and that no trace would be left to point that, it was his mother that had killed her. He really did not need anything added to their name that could bring them down and he really did not want no one messing his mother anymore. She had been through enough already. He was sure his uncles were smart enough to clean the mess up, but he had to make sure, because right now he had little to no trust in them.

In fact, he was not going to have trust on no one until he found Sasuke and had all of this mess cleared out for him to understand.

He had missed so much already, since he had been, knocked out for so long and resting that he felt like he was not up to date with the world. A part of him felt like it was missing and he was not going to rest until he found it and made everything feel all right again.

Itachi immediately started to look over and review every last details of what had happened, pulling out police reports, and anything he could find as well as the fire in lightning. What he found was shocking, even the arrest of an officer named Brian. His name was also cleared up, and the fire was no longer even something that issued him. Of course, there was no other information that would leave him to any clues. As for Anko's dead, it was placed that she was mugged and been shot along with her driver, the investigation on this had gone to the cold case files. There were no leads or clues, and unless something tipped them off, there was no way for them to continue or even open the case again, especially with no hard evidence.

Glancing over at Minori's small sleeping form, Itachi set search for his next concern, Sasuke.

Where could he be? And what was this of the big boss…he had never heard of such a thing before.

Just as Itachi started to search, there was a knock on his door. He glanced up to see both Kisame and Suigetsu, two individuals he had opted to ignore earlier. He sighed and turned back to his computer. Kisame felt hurt, and clenched his fist when he saw that Itachi was still not going to acknowledge him. "We're sorry we failed you Itachi, we should have been able to protect Sasuke better," Kisame said.

"We want to help you look for him," Suigetsu added, "That is the least we can do"

Itachi turned to sharply glared at him. "There's nothing either of you can do to help me" Itachi hissed, "If you were unable to find him before, what's to say you can find him now"

"We can still try" Kisame said, "We just have to keep the hope alive that we'll find him."

Itachi ignored him and continued to search. Kisame and Suigetsu on the other hand stuck by him, waiting to see what his next would be, but the fact remained. He was getting nowhere, and fast.

* * *

Idate was angry.

Not only had he received an odd call from someone, he had come to the location indicated and found his brother heavily abused and tied up. The image of seeing someone as strong and tough looking as his older brother on his knees, tied, his clothes shoved to the side so he was exposed, and the tired look on his numb body, it only lead to the conclusions that his brother had been heavily tortured. There were no doubts that he had also been sexually abused, but as he looked at his brother now safely, sleeping form on the hospital bed he could not even bring himself to think of the position his brother had been in.

Right now, all he could think about was making the person who had done this pay big time. He needed to make sure that they suffered even worse for what they had done to his older brother! Faces flashed into his mind, Itachi, Sasuke, Kisame…all of them were to blame. They were the reason his brother was here. Then there was Anko, he knew he recognized her from somewhere. She was the wife of Kakashi Hatake and one of the top heads in the Hatake Corporation. He would think of making her pay as well, but it would seem that she was dead.

There was no doubt in Idate's mind of who had killed her, and Itachi's face flashed over in his mind. '_Don__'__t __be __foolish, __according __to __the __doctors __at __the __time __that __she __was __shot, __Itachi __had __gone __missing__…__he __was __in __a __bad __condition __to __even __go __and __shoot __someone. __Itachi __must __have __been __taken __somewhere __else __from __the __jail __cell __and __could __have __been __recuperating._' Then again, that was all rational thinking, but nothing made sense. Damn everything to hell and back, nothing that had happened here made sense. The fire, the lightning police force, Anko's dead, his brother's torture…nothing made sense at all!

He felt like he was missing something, but here it was.

His brother had been tortured, Itachi had almost been killed, and Lighning people were rioting with wanting a new form of protection apart from the police force. There was just something that had been revolving around everyone for so long and it all seemed to have halted with the death of Hatake Anko. Everything pointed to her and his brother, yet he knew that he was lost unless he got a testimony from his brother.

For once, the world felt at peace, but yet to him it didn't. There was no doubt in his mind he was going to have to question his brother and beg answers out of him just so he knows what happened! But until then, all he could do was watch him. Yet that alone was so painful.

Unknown to him, from just the outside of the door stood Tayuya, a sadden expression on her face as she watched over Ibiki as well. She was glad that he was being taken care of, but the guilt gripped her that he was here because of her. All of this was her fault and even though the real threat had been stopped there was still so much that had been left unraveled. _'__It__'__s__all__up__to__the__boss__now__' _she bitterly thought, and tears streamed down her tired eyes. _'__Then __it __can __finally __truly __end.__' _

* * *

"_What…What were you thinking!" Kimimaro slammed his hand down on the top of the piano making the top loudly collapse. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Kimimaro was so angry when Sasuke just shrugged and looked at him confused._

"_Why should I have told you anything?" _

That conversation had been drawn out two days before Sasuke planned to go meet with the man from Akatsuki, as they had dubbed him then. It later became clear that the man from Akatsuki had a name and he was Uchiha Itachi. Kimimaro sighed feeling like this was his fault, entirely his fault for always keeping Sasuke in the dark.

Right at that moment, they found themselves in the Kaguya Mansion, located in Konoha, in the center hall, and he was watching Sasuke play the piano. The small raven had his eyes closed as he played a sad and longing song. Two days before any of this mess had started, and before any of Akatsuki had been involved, Kimimaro had thought that Sasuke would forever remain safe. He was not even sure where Sasuke even got his hands on such a calling card. However, Sasuke had, and all of this just got out of control that he was not able to let it go.

When he had first met Sasuke, they were both in middle school. Sasuke was starting the fifth grade, and Kimimaro was flunking the eighth grade. Sasuke had gotten a pass to go to the restroom, but in reality, the boy was just wondering around the school trying to kill some time, and he, well he was out being a delinquent was ditching class. It was somewhat idiotic, as to how Sasuke put it at the time, that he had come to school just to stand outside of the classroom while class was going on when he could be outside of the gates and maybe at the arcade. Of course, that would be simple if the school did not have police officers searching for such ditchers in the streets. He would be in a lot more trouble found in the streets than on school grounds. Yet at that moment, he and Sasuke had become friends of sorts.

By the time he made it out of the eighth grade and towards high school, he dropped out the first year. Sasuke was in the sixth grade by then and they were great friends, if not troublemakers. They talked all the time and Kimimaro offered to teach him piano lessons, seeing, as he needed the money. When he spoke one time about how he wished he had his own organization, Sasuke had looked up at him with eyes filled with mirth and said, _"__I__'__ll __sponsor __you,__" _Kimimaro had laughed and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"_You__'__re __nothing __but __a __child, __how __can __you __sponsor __me?__" _After all, Kimimaro was a nobody. He had a huge house, but along with it, he had the huge debt of his dead parents. His life was in shambles, and he was not helping things by acting out, and here was a small child trying to help him. He felt pathetic.

Sasuke pushed his hands away and then said something that he had never expected to hear from a Child's lips. "_Shut __up.__Just __tell __me __where __to __wire __the __money __and __we__'__re __set.__" _Sasuke had shocked him. Although he told Sasuke were to wire the money, Sasuke never asked him if he had accomplish anything with the money. But he had taken that money and done something completely different from the idea he had pitched to Sasuke. Sasuke was just a kid; he did not want to involve him in what he did now, specially not how he just wanted to double that money. He had only let Sasuke meet his partners, everyone else just knew Sasuke as the one that paid for their activities, and they made money and would then support Sasuke by paying him in return.

It was a loop.

Sasuke had a secret bank account, and they had plenty of other accounts in different locations and banks and the money just piled in. Yet, Sasuke never questioned it. What came as a surprise was that Sasuke actually had searched his own way around and found himself contacting Akatsuki, something that had slipped even past Kimimaro and the others, and when they found out, they confronted Sasuke about it. Sasuke had been confused about why they were so angry, and when they told him that they could had kidnapped him and made the job easier Sasuke and shrugged and said. _"__You__'__re __my __friends; __I __would __never __wish __any __kind __of __danger __to __you __guys.__It __is __better __this __way. __I __don__'__t __care __what __you __do__" _Sasuke cared about them, but he could care less about strangers and himself. Sasuke was never one to care about what happened to him and that just made it all the much more frustrating.

Sasuke played the last notes of his music, and turned towards him. "Okay, I'll stop sulking. What's the plan?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Kimimaro smiled at him, knowing Sasuke's patience broke when it came to the idea of seeing Itachi again. The sooner the better, but Kimimaro had to admit that this was an interesting twist in this whole mess. Sasuke had actually fallen in love with a man he had previously thought would mean nothing in his life.

"Well, since we left lightning, we have released Ibiki to his brother, and we have released Kakashi to Iruka whom we found in Suna and is currently staying there with Gaara. Ayaka is back in Konoha, working in the Hatake household again, and Anko is dead." Kimimaro shrugged his shoulders. "There is only one thing left to do,"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"We charge, everyone in court. The Morino brothers, the Uchiha, versus us," Sasuke's eyes widened at what Kimimaro had just implied, but Kimimaro was well aware of his own situation.

"But you'll be ruined!"

"It's the price that has to be paid Sasuke."

"No we don't" Sasuke growled. "I'm the boss and I deny you the right to do anything stupid! I'm also an Uchiha, and as such, will be on their side. I will take the claim from there, but you have nothing to do with this!"

"We did play a part Sasuke. Our part should help clear the Uchiha's and justify that everything they did was under their own self defense."

"What, rescuing Ayaka, and Kakashi? Both of them probably don't even know. They have nothing to do with the Uchiha's, and I know you saved Itachi, I thank you for that, but it won't explain anything either!"

"Of course not, but then there is Ibiki"

"What about him"

"If he exposes what we did to him?" Kimimaro looked at Sasuke pointedly. "He was with Tayuya before, he knows her, and this could drag her down. We're mainly getting in this mess to protect her,"

"Fuck" Sasuke cursed. "All of you are such idiots, why can't you just stay in the shadows."

"And let you be killed?"

Sasuke sighed. "I get it, but it's still all my fault. Let's not go in as the organization. Let's go on as Hatake. Let's go in as protecting Tayuya and nothing more," Sasuke felt like things had just gotten even more twisted than before.

* * *

Kakashi was contemplating many things since he got hurt, and most of them were about how he had been saved. He knew he had been saved, he just could not place whom it was that had saved him. The fact of his company, the facts about Sasuke, all weight in his mind and made it impossible for him to still remain in bed restless. He needed to return to Konoha and straighten his company out. He needed to make sense of everything that had happened. He was done being left out in the dark and bed ridden on top of worthless. Pulling the bed covers away from his body, he sat up and glanced over to the man that remained by his side even now.

Iruka was sitting on a chair, with his head leaning on the bed. He looked so dead tired; he deserved a nice rest from all of this mess. Iruka had not told him much other than his own wife; Anko had tried to kill all of them, and now to know that she was dead. There as a freedom there and it made him feel slightly disgusted that he liked it.

Silently, he moved away from the bed and pulled on some decent clothes and shoes. Once he was finished, he walked out of the room, reaching his hand up to feel that his mask was gone. It did not matter. Once he was outside, he was careful to make sure no one noticed his departure, and as soon as he was away from the Sabaku Mansion, he walked to an airport to schedule a flight. He had taken money with him, knowing that he would need it.

Once that was settled, Kakashi was on his way back to Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke sat back in his chair, bored out of his mind.

The stage was now set. In a matter of a few days, everyone was going to come together for one final time, and unknown to everyone, he was going to be the one pulling all the strings, in all directions. Even though all of this was true, Sasuke could not help but let his mind wonder back to Itachi. He missed him so much, but at the same time he feared what would happen to their relationship now that it was clear that they are brothers.

As much as he tried to escape that, or place it in the back of his mind, he still thought about it a lot. Itachi is his brother and that is something he can't change. That was something that can change everything of their relationship though, and in the end he feared Itachi wouldn't welcome him the same. With a mother in the picture, what if they had no other choice than be brothers?

Sasuke sighed, soon, he would know. Soon, everything was going to end and change things forever.

However, he was not giving up on being with Itachi. He still wanted his dream to come true.

* * *

Ah finally! I thought this chapter was never going to get done and its almost like a filler, to the next twist in the story -Which im finding hard to write, but i'll find a way. THANK YOU to all who have reviewed and stuck with this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. let me know if you did!

Please Review.


	28. Summons

**Kill Me**

**Summons **

The Hatake Mansion, Sasuke never thought he would set foot in here again. Then again, he would not have if he had not been asked to come here one final time. He scowled when he noticed that nothing had changed since he had been away. Everything was much the same, even the gatekeeper, Asuma. Maybe he had not been gone so long that things would drastically change, but the way things had been going, it felt like years had been subtracted from his life. Time sure had a funny way of being slow, yet passing by incredibly fast.

In his approach to the gates, Sasuke had easily been let in, Asuma had bowed and asked questions but had let him through, and walked up to the door himself. He did not have a car with him, seeing, as he once again did not want to alert anyone of where he was going.

A week had flown by, but to Sasuke it felt like everything had dragged itself out. It almost seemed like there was no end to everything. Closing his eyes as he reached the front door, Sasuke knocked and waited for someone to answer it.

"_I should punish all of you," _

"_I didn't ask to meet with you for a lecture," Sasuke crossed his arms and sat back in his seat. He was currently in a courtroom, a place he was never fond of but he always found help in. It helped that he got along with only one Supreme Court judge there, and that was enough for him. Being a Wednesday, the court was practically empty, except for some jury people, and other judges looking bored out of their minds with no real lives. They were old anyways; Sasuke doubted they had any kind of real life… "I just want to know if you will help me or not." _

_The judge, Hiruzen Surotobi sighed. Amazingly so, he was related to the gatekeeper in the Hatake Mansion, hence how Sasuke knew him personally. Asuma would always talk about his father, and that is how Sasuke had met him as well, since they had come a few times to spend Christmas at the Hatake Mansion. "Have you gone back home" Sasuke shook his head at the old man, looking at him perplexed as if the idea of going home was too much. "Why haven't you Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke sat up straighter and shrugged his shoulders. "Home isn't exactly something that I see the same anymore. Going back to the Hatake mansion is not going home, going anywhere else with a roof and all wouldn't be home, home would be anywhere my niisan is," Sasuke's cheeks threatened to paint themselves pink, but Sasuke willed himself not to blush. It could not be normal to blush at the mention of your own brother. _

_Hiruzen raised an eyebrow and then moved to sit on the chair opposite of Sasuke. "Your brother? I think there is something you are neglecting to tell me," _

_Sasuke sighed. "I've always known that Anko and Kakashi were not my biological parents, but they raised me and that's what counts. You told me that but recently I learned that Anko took me away from my real mother, and I have met her, I have also found out I have an older brother. I contacted him seeking a way out, and I asked him to kill me…I did not know he was my brother at the time. Neither did he." Sasuke looked over to the judge, "I know that was wrong and I should never have asked something like that, or even thought of it, but I did not want to marry Sakura."_

"_Ah well, you don't have to worry about marrying her anymore. She's happily wedded" Hiruzen chuckled at the relief on Sasuke's face. Hiruzen sighed. He knew all of these children, even watched them grow up, but this was the last of what he wanted to come and find out about Sasuke. When he heard of his death, he truly cried. He could not come to grips that the boy was now here sitting in front of him telling him this tale. It was relief, but at the same time, he wished children would not be so impulsive when trying to solve their own lives. Now Sasuke was in a tangled mess and he was going to have to bail him out. He could not deny that he was angry at Sasuke, but from the very beginning he could have already guessed that Sasuke was just the kind to do things by his own emotions, not caring about the others but doing what he felt he should. _

"_That's good to know." Sasuke muttered. _

"_So, you have a brother and a mother. I can see why you'd want to go with them" Hiruzen smiled, and Sasuke shakily smiled back, glad that the old man thought of it as family matters. If there any reason why he wanted to go with his brother, it would be a lot more than family matters. As for his mother, he wanted to apologize to her and get to know her. She was his mother after all, she deserved a chance…he just wondered if this would hinder his relationship with Itachi. "Please tell me more on the issue before I agree to any of this Sasuke, I have powerful ties, but playing around in a court room isn't exactly something I am fond of or will ever do."_

_Sasuke nodded, "All I'm really seeking is some restriction and freedom, from Morino Ibiki and Idate. Ibiki is a licensed killer, and he wants to kill my brother under the order of Anko. I'm not sure if he knows if she's dead…also, Tayuya tortured him. I know that's a problem, but really he had it coming. I just want you to rebuke his license, I don't want him to come anywhere near my brother"_

"_Torture" The judge looked lividly aghast. _

_Sasuke flinched, but looked pleadingly at Hiruzen. "She was just trying to get information out of him"_

"_Sasuke" Hiruzen looked stern, "That's a major offence. If Ibiki presses it I will not overlook it." _

"_I know but if it wasn't for her, I'd be dead, my brother would be dead-forget major offense. We were doing this in self-defense. We had every right!" _

_The judge scoffed, "Young people these days, ah, Sasuke, the things you get yourself into. You know you are the only child I have ever met that has such a destructive and erratic path set out for himself," Hiruzen shook his head when the boy pouted. "I think a real judgment should be passed then," he looked at Sasuke sternly "I will hear out the stories from everyone involved, and then make my decision. I can't obstruct anything just to what you want."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened, "Are you threatening arresting us?" Hiruzen shook his head at the bewilder look on Sasuke's face. He could almost laugh at the fact that he had scared the poor boy. However, what other way was he supposed to execute a lesson and punishment. There had to way to get these young people to learn, and they always chose the hard way. _

"_No Sasuke, I just want to make punishments, and I want it all to be legal and fairly judged, not by what you alone have to say, but by what all of you will have to say. I will see to it that all of you will be punished for this" Hiruzen gave Sasuke a stern look and the boy pouted like a child. "Now, where is Anko?"_

_Sasuke's pout dissipated, and he frowned. "Last I heard, she'd been killed in Lightning, but as to who killed hasn't been found and there are no clues leading to who it could have been." Sasuke answered. He truly did not know what had happened to Anko. Hearing about her death had even been a surprise to him. In fact, a part of him even felt sadden that she was dead. She might have acted like a psychopath, and even done things he disliked, but in the end, she was always the mother figure in his life. It hurt to know she did not care much about him, and at the same time, he did not care about her, but a part of him was still sad. He could reflect, and he could let go, and Anko's death was just another end to something in his life that didn't work out. _

_Hiruzen nodded. He had seen the news and heard, but he had wanted Sasuke to say what he knew. "And Kakashi…"_

_Sasuke shrugged, "He should be in Suna with Iruka,"_

_Hiruzen stood and placed his hand over Sasuke's shoulder. "I'll do it then, in a month's time all of you will gather at court. I'll send all the legal papers to everyone." Sasuke nodded, feeling worried. Hiruzen began to walk away when he paused and turned to look at Sasuke again, "Oh and Sasuke," Sasuke looked up at him, curious "Go back to what you left behind; it's only fair that you do. Go back to the Hatake mansion. I know it's something you don't want to do, but it's about time you took your own responsibilities like an adult" _

The door finally opened, and Sasuke was surprised to see that it had been Ayaka to open it. It felt like a rush of old memories coming back to him, memories from only a couple of months back, when he was still in high school and he still lived here. She looked equally as surprised to see him there. Sasuke could not help but smile at her; she looked the way she had always looked. That in itself was a comforting sight. "Am I seeing things? Oh Sasuke it's really you," She cried, and pulled him into a strong hug. Sasuke was startled, and not expecting such a strong reaction from her.

"Ayaka, please…" Sasuke wheezed, "I can't breathe!"

Ayaka squeezed Sasuke a final time, and then let him go, wanting to see his face. His handsome and lovely angel face, she had missed him and been worried about him. "Oh Sasuke, what happened? Are you alright?" She started to look him over and Sasuke had to put a stop to that.

"I'm fine, really" He gestured towards the inside of the house, "May I came in, or am I not welcomed here anymore."

"Oh," she moved away and allowed him to come in. Once she closed the door, she looked at Sasuke sadly, "your father has returned if you are looking for him. He is in his study. Ever since he's returned he has just locked himself in there and won't come out. He refuses to eat as well" Worry shinned in Ayaka's eyes. Sasuke looked at her surprised.

"Kakashi is here? Since when…"

Ayaka nodded her head. "He's been here for two days" she looked towards the stairs " He's in his study room". Sasuke looked at her oddly, and then turned to go to Kakashi's study room. He had not expecting the man to be there. Ayaka on the other hand watched him go, and then sat down in the couch. Relief washed all over her that Sasuke was safe and he had made it through. She had no doubt now that everything was going to be all right. She prayed that everything would finally fall into place the way it should all be. At the same time, she felt relieved that Itachi had protected Sasuke. She knew everything would turn out all right.

Sasuke on the other hand went to Kakashi's study room and knocked the door. After no answer, he began to bang on it and tried to open the door only to note that it was locked. If there was one known fact about Kakashi, it was that he never locked any of his doors. The man had nothing to hide and was a man of 'complete decency' and a locked door meant no interaction. Bottom rule, no door was to be locked. "Open up old man!" Sasuke yelled, and banged the door a few more times. There was movement inside, and a crash. Sasuke had to wonder if Kakashi was all right.

A few seconds later, the door open and a gapping Kakashi stood before him.

Sasuke stared right back, trying to figure out what the man was going to do next.

Kakashi looked like he could not believe what he was seeing. He was moving his mouth up and down, and shaking his head.

Sasuke wanted to say something, but instead decided to watch Kakashi have some sort of epiphany.

"Sa…sa…Sasuke- You're alive." He finally said, his voice raspy and tired, he dropped on his knees. Sasuke had not been expecting that. "Thank you lord, you've heard all my prayers," Kakashi sobbed. Ever since he had returned to try and make sense of everything, he just kept remembering Sasuke's death. Now, he was seeing him. Immediately, he had to make sure it was not an illusion; he stood up and pulled Sasuke into his arms. "My son, alive"

Sasuke was irritated, and aghast by the reaction. "Oh come on this isn't you at all." A part of him was expecting Kakashi to make a joke out of the moment, but as Kakashi kept hugging him, Sasuke could feel that the tears in the man's eyes were real. All these emotions were real and a part of him felt guilty that he had caused this. His actions had consequences, and he was facing them now.

Soon, he was going to make everything right again. He could not regret returning nor could he forget leaving. As the man that he grew up calling father cried in his shoulder, Sasuke could not help but to think about all the decisions that he had made in his short life. So many things had happened in such a short span, he could not wait for things to become calm.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was not happy.

In his week of research and trying to figure things out, Itachi was still nowhere, and he had even wasted half a day today. Kisame and Suigetsu had also stuck around him all that time, as if waiting to be ordered around. Itachi was seriously thinking about sending them on an errand just so they would leave him alone. Not that he would get much peace with Minori clinging to him and sometimes even asking about Sasuke much like a child missing its mother would. It did not help that he really thought that Sasuke was his mother. Itachi sighed, running a hand through his now short hair. This still felt strange, but looking at his reflection in the mirror, you really could not tell that it was shorter unless you looked at him from behind. Of course, it would have been obvious seeing that sometimes he would have his hair out of its tie.

He had found out who had cut his hair even though he had not found Sasuke. Although it seemed irrelevant, it had been Izuna. Apparently, his uncle claimed that his hair would not have been salvaged if he had not cut it. Going into a fire unprotected had charred already a good part of his hair. Izuna had claimed that shoulder length hair on Itachi looked creepy and had cut it until it looked right. Itachi was thankful that at least he was not bold. Itachi sighed; he reached for the faucet and turned on the water, and washed his face. When he was done, he grabbed a towel from the side and dried his face. Today felt like it was going to be a long day.

Just as he was stepping out of the bathroom, he heard his name being frantically called repeatedly, "Itachi! Itachi!" and he turned his head to see that it was Kisame. The shark man stopped before him, panting hard. Itachi watched him regain his breath for a while and then Kisame looked up. "Itachi-It's a summons! It is from the courts. It's for you!"

Itachi gave him an odd look. "A summons?" he asked, "Show it to me,"

Kisame immediately produced the paper in question, and Itachi read it over. His eyes widened on the sentence and the date. '_Uchiha's vs Morino vs Hatake, on Monday 28, 2011 at nine forty five pm, the court adheres that you show at the appropriate time and bring with you any witnesses to back up the claim of one faked death of Hatake Sasuke._' Itachi stopped reading there. His eyes were glued on the name, Sasuke. It was the lead he had been hoping for, and if there was any reason for him to go and not have Akatsuki quickly disqualify this case, it was the fact that Sasuke was the case.

"Get ready Kisame, we are preparing for a court hearing." Itachi said, and shoved the paper into his pocket as he started to walk down the hall and towards his room. "Where's Minori?"

"He's with your mother in the kitchen watching her bake cookies." Kisame answered, feeling excited since there was some fire in Itachi's eyes now. He knew he had done well. Itachi stopped and looked around. Plans already forming in his mind that he would leave Minori to his mother, and he would head out alone to see if he could find his wayward lover.

"How many know about this summons?"

Kisame was a little surprised, "Other than you, or me, Suigetsu does."

"Good. Don't tell anyone else." Itachi gave him a sharp glare and Kisame nodded. Itachi was serious. Jumping to his own, Kisame decided to run out and tell Suigetsu to get ready to leave, and get a car ready for Itachi. He was sure that Itachi would want to conduct something in private for them to leave without his mom and uncles finding out.

In a matter of minutes, Itachi had pulled a small bag with a few clothes, and his laptop and walked right out of the house. Kisame and Suigetsu were already packed and waiting down stairs for him. Looking back at the Akatsuki apartments, Itachi knew that his mother, uncles, and Minori would be safe, but at least he was soon going to bring Sasuke here and have him safe and sound as well. That was what mattered right now. "Let's head towards the Whitelaw Inn."

Kisame nodded his head, and turned on the car. The engine was silent, a nice purr that would not alert the others of their departure. "You got it Itchz"

* * *

Morino Ibiki hated being spoon-fed.

Not even Tayuya's vulgar torture could compare to having to look at your brother's pathetic face as he tried to shove a spoon full of disgusting hospital food down your throat. "The doctors say that you could have suffered some trauma." Idate said, pushing the food around with the spoon before scooping up some more and offering it to his brother, "They say that it would be best for you to go to therapy." Ibiki scowled at Idate's lame suggestion.

"Shut up."

"I know that you hate the idea of being taken to some psychiatrist or any other form of help, but it's normal to go there. It doesn't mean that you are crazy at all" Idate shrugged, ignoring his brother's words for him to shut up. "All that matters is that you get better and that you can at least walk out of here without having any sort of nightmares. The torture you endured…" Idate's gaze was troubled as he recalled what the doctors had told him. The graphics of what his brother had gone through.

"Is nothing," Ibiki snapped.

"It's not, nothing, you were…you were sexually abused, anally penetrated at that-"

"I know!" Ibiki snapped, anger shinning in his eyes. "I don't need you to go out and blurt it. I also don't need you to go out of the way and _remind_ me!"

"Yes because now it would be best to get you some mental medical health to help you cope with the fact that you had something shoved up your-"

"Idate" Ibiki's voice was biting and Idate shut his mouth to look at his brother. "I was sexually tortured for a few seconds. I know and understand it, but there is more to this than meets the eye." Ibiki sighed. "It hasn't traumatized me in any way."

Idate was confused as to what his brother could be talking about, "I don't care! Any person that has gone through what you have needs medical help of the best quality. I know that you think you understand torture since you do it and you've studied it, but experiencing it first hand is different. Don't pretend to be tough!"

"I'm not any normal person Idate," Ibiki finally said. His voice was so cold that Idate felt chilled to the bone. Arguing with his brother usually lead to nothing and it seemed that this time around was not going to be any different. Idate sighed, and tried to calm himself down. He was worry about the huge dolt and here he was speaking in riddles. His brother just thought that saying a few things like 'I'm not normal' and 'I do understand it' was going to solve anything. It wasn't!

"Say what you say, I'll still force you into medical help"

"Sign and do any paper you want Idate, and I'll personally be the one to kill you."

Idate looked his brother dead in the eye and said something that Ibiki had not foreseen, but had the blood in his veins running ice cold. "I'm not scared to die. Kill me."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes and scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, I know you think I joke around all the time and that you might not take it seriously after so many false times, but-"

"No" Idate said, and placed his hand over his brothers, pleadingly. Ibiki looked at him in surprise as the plate of food toppled down to the floor, crashing the glass plates. "Kill me. I mean it. I am not scared to die, and I cannot keep living in this life. Just pull the trigger and do it. Life to me itself has been torture brother, I'd welcome the bliss of death." The words were so solemn that they got to Ibiki. He could not help but move close and punch his brother in the face, sending him flying back onto the floor.

"Don't ever let me catch you speaking bull shit like that again!" Ibiki roared.

Idate looked at him with a shocked expression.

Just then the doctor came in. He looked a little concern and had a few papers in hand. "Hello Morino-san, how are you feeling today?"

"A little tired, and sore, but okay." Ibiki responded in a gruff voice, willing himself to calm down. Right now, his number one concern was his brother, and he couldn't shake the fact that he hated the way his brother spoke. The doctor looked from Ibiki's tense body shaking with restrained rage, to the man's younger brother sitting on the floor holding his rapidly swelling jaw. He considered saying something, but the sheer fact that the two of them were brothers, made it uncomfortable to even, mention anything.

"That's good. Morino-san, I would hate to disturb your rest any further, but here. This is for you." Ibiki took the white envelope and then ripped it open. With shaky hands, he started to read the content, whatever he thought he was expecting was not really, what was on the letter.

"What the…" It was a summons. "What's the meaning of this?" Ibiki re-read it over and Idate stood, wondering what had caused the look of shock on his brother's face. Walking closer, he took a look at the note himself and his eyes widened.

"Guess we'll have to face this mess through the end, ne Ibiki."

Ibiki sighed, folded the letter and looked away. "Just for once, Idate, shut up. Please."

* * *

Kakashi was asleep and curled up on the floor.

Sasuke sat in the huge comfortable chair that Kakashi usually sat in for days as he worked, and looked out the window with an incalculable look in his eyes. His mind was racing through thoughts about how everything had dwindled down to this moment. Mostly, he just really wanted to see Itachi and be with him again, he missed him so much. It felt like he was going insane with all of his feelings, but he knew soon everything would end.

In a few days, everything would be in the hands of Hiruzen Suratobi.

A part of him anticipated that moment, yet another part of him feared it. He knew that at that moment, he knew that all of them were going to have to come clean. It would be a painfully slow process, but he also knew that after all was said and done at least he would be able to be with Itachi again.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door startling Sasuke out of his thoughts, and he turned towards the door. "Who is it?" he called his voice firm and loud enough to carry through. The door was then kicked open and Kimimaro stood there with a glare in his eyes. Well, he looked pissed off for no particular reason, Sasuke thought to himself.

"I swear Sasuke, for someone who knows nothing in disappearing or even assassination, you sure can move around quickly," the long white haired male hissed, his green eyes flashing with emotions of anger and disbelief. After all, Sasuke had gone missing from the Kaguya Mansion for a week, and finally he was able to find him.

Sasuke chuckled. "I don't have to try hard," he softly said, "Besides, what does it matter to you? I've done what I needed to do." He stood up and looked at Kakashi and then up at Kimimaro. "Is there any way that we can stay here for the next few days?" he asked, his eyes pleading and Kimimaro glanced down at Kakashi. The man looked worn out, and still sickly even after all the medical help they had given him. Kakashi needed to eat, and he looked so fragile at that moment.

"Concerning yourself with someone other than yourself, again," Kimimaro sighed, shaking his head. "Alright, we'll stay as long as you promise that you won't run off again,"

"Done," Sasuke smiled, "Although we do have to go to court soon,"

"I figured," Kimimaro said, shaking the letter in front of Sasuke. "This is how I found you by the way,"

Sasuke scoffed, "Only you and I bet Hiruzen added some sort of lecture in there,"

"That he did, maybe you should read it."

"Don't want to," Sasuke walked towards the doors and looked at Kimimaro one more time before saying, "Let's get something to eat,"

Kimimaro nodded and followed the young raven out of the room. Kakashi on the other hand remained on the floor, fast asleep, for once not dreaming about anything. Not even the past.

* * *

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEWED! I know it is like a Christmas miracle that I updated this! I do hope I get to keep this story entertaining for you guys. See you guys around!

Please Review.


	29. Final Confrontation: Uchiha VS Morino

**Kill Me**

**Final Confrontation: Uchiha VS Morino VS Hatake**

_Monday 28, 2011_

"What do you mean you can't find him?"

Izuna sighed; he had been looking for Itachi ever since he had decided to go missing. They had not even noticed that Itachi was missing until Minori had gone and searched for him and then came in tears, demanding that they return his daddy to him. With the promise that they would find his daddy, the boy had calm down, but now he was growing impatient and Mikoto was much the same. "Just as plain as I said, we can't find him. Itachi did not exactly leave a trace to where he would go and he is smart enough not to use any traceable credit cards if he did go stay somewhere. He would pay cash."

Mikoto sighed. "Where could that boy had gone?"

"Why are you so worried anyways," Izuna said, and glanced down at Minori who was entertained playing a block game, "Itachi would return for him. I have no doubts that he went and searched for Sasuke."

Mikoto turned towards Minori and got a thoughtful look on her face. "Has anyone ever figured out where Minori came from? I would have thought the boy would be enrolled in classes already, he looks of the age."

Izuna shrugged, "I heard that he was left in Akatsuki for some time and was attending the kindergarten there, until Deidara pulled him out and brought him here. The boy would have missed already a few weeks of school, I'm not sure if Pein would be pleased to find that out." Izuna turned towards Madara who was silently sitting beside him, looking bored. "What are you thinking?"

Madara gave his brother a look, and then glanced over to Mikoto, ignoring Izuna "We could take the boy to school if that is what you would like,"

"No, that's alright. I'd rather enroll him in a proper school and not in an organization that would end up training him the same way they have Itachi," she shuddered. It was Madara's idea to have transfer Itachi into Akatsuki schooling when he was younger, hence why her boy was working under the organization. After everything they had gone through, she did not need things to be repeating themselves.

"Oh, come on, you have to admit that Itachi turned out well." Izuna argued.

"That he did, but I rather that Minori didn't end up working for Akatsuki."

"Going to school at Akatsuki doesn't mean that Minori would have to join. In the end of his teachings, Itachi had decided to join on his own." Madara explained, but the look on Mikoto's face was that of a mother concerned for her child. He was not sure if she considered Minori her child, but Madara guessed that she was taking to the idea of being his grandmother. He nearly faced palmed at the idea of his young nephew already the father of a five year old. He could only imagine what it would have been if Itachi had gotten some girl pregnant. Although, from what he could tell already, Itachi was never going to get a girl pregnant, and even if he would get someone pregnant, he doubted that Itachi could ever accomplish that with Sasuke. He was living proof. After being with Izuna for so many years, and taking him more than several times unprotected, he still could not get his own brother pregnant. "Just let Minori stay there,"

Sighing, Mikoto nodded her head. "Alright, okay, Itachi turned out incredible. Fine, I'll just deal with it." she shook her head and looked at Minori with a sad expression. She then turned towards Izuna and Madara with a questioning look. "Hey, have you noticed that he asks Itachi for his mom? Do you think that Itachi has someone with him already? You know a girlfriend…"

Izuna and Madara nearly chocked at that.

"Dunno, maybe you should ask him." Izuna said, and turned back to the computer he was working on. Madara on the other hand shrugged. Mikoto frowned at them but turned back to look at the small boy, thoughtfully.

* * *

While everywhere else was fine, at the hospital there was minor panic.

Idate was worried, early in the morning before he had even been awake; Ibiki had up and left, without even checking out of the hospital. It immediately scared Idate as to where his brother could have left, and the only thing that kept flashing a red warning bell in his mind was the letter that sat on the pillow. That summons that Ibiki had been looking at every day to this day, and the anger that had etched into his features every time was a dead giveaway as to where his brother could have gone. Even on his own, he could have figured that there was still a lot of unfinished business to deal with, but even he knew that to Ibiki this was tying up loose ends. Loose ends that had left him in the hospital, abused, and had even dropped his credentials as an assassin. Being an assassin was all Ibiki knew and it was his life. Ibiki had lost his license to kill long before he had been served and for him, the summons was nothing but the final opportunity he had to rid the world of one Hatake Sasuke.

It pulled at Idate's heartstrings every time he thought of that lovely face. Those dark eyes that had charmed him and made him fall in love. No, he thought he had been in love. It had all been a lie. The person…no, the person that owned those eyes was the same; the only thing that had changed was their gender and name. It was all the same. It was all Sasuke under all, of that make up and under that skirt. From the very beginning Sasuke had not lied that his heart already belonged to someone else and that was none other than the conniving Uchiha Itachi. He had just blinded himself that he could have ever won against someone so great. Someone that Sasuke was even claiming to have a child with, so from the beginning it was foolish to think that he could have had a chance to claim Sasuke's heart. Maybe a part of him still hoped that maybe Sasuke would turn around, look at him, for one brief moment, and open his heart enough to at least, allow a small piece of it to belong to him. He wanted that much.

Reaching for the summons note, he read it over. If he decided to go and stop Ibiki from doing something stupid, he would have to face Sasuke. If he did come face to face with Sasuke, what would happen? Would he be allowed to talk to him? Closing his eyes, Idate dared dream what he would say to Sasuke. It was now or never right. If he was going to go out and be a hero then he might as well do it now. He could prove to Sasuke that he did love him, despite the fact that he was a boy and he could just prove himself and hope that it meant something.

Reading over the contents on the letter, he looked at the time. The hearing would be at nine forty five, and it was only one in the afternoon. There was still time for him to get ready, go, and stop whatever Ibiki was planning. When his brother was angry, there was no telling what could happen.

* * *

At the Hatake mansion, Sasuke was glaring at himself in the mirror. Ayaka had asked him everything that had happened, and after retelling her everything, and leaving out the part that Itachi was also his lover, she had decided that if he was going to go to court, he needed to look presentable. To Sasuke's displeasure that meant that he actually had to shower in the morning, and then again in the afternoon, before changing into 'proper' clothes, in other words, a button up shirt, dress pants, and a tie. Sasuke tried pulling at his tie when he felt that it was constricting him, but Ayaka slapped his hand away and glared at him, "Now Sasuke, don't pull on your tie like that, you look so handsome." She gushed and Sasuke pouted.

"I don't care, it's just court." He of course bit his lip, since he also knew that Itachi was going to be there. After so long he was finally going to be able to see him again, and even though he was nervous, Sasuke could not wait to see him. He wondered if Itachi had forgotten him. A part of him feared that Itachi might not want to see him again. That what they had did not matter, and yet he was probably only feeling that way because it had been a while since he had seen him. Kimimaro had made sure to keep him well hidden that not even Itachi would be able to find him. On top of that, Sasuke and everyone else were also unaware of Tayuya's whereabouts. Sasuke had requested to see her, but before he had even done so, she had just left without leaving a note behind of departure or anything. It worried Sasuke. Without her in the case, there would be no real solution to the torture and partial rape to Ibiki. Sasuke could care less that Ibiki was violated, in his own right, the man had tried to kill him and Itachi, and so he deserved it. No, he deserved worse.

A part of him wondered if Ibiki would even come. If he did not, then Ibiki was showing that he did not care much that he had been tortured under dire conditions and he was not looking to press any charges or push any blame. If so, Sasuke would be glad that Ibiki had decided not to come. This brought him back to the worry that Itachi would not come as well. Glancing at the clock, he felt himself become even more nervous.

"I hope that everything goes alright today," Ayaka said when she saw the worried look on Sasuke's face. "I'm sure everything will." She decided to say with affirmation.

Sasuke managed a smile for her, "we could always hope that everything will be alright," he said in a soft tone. There was still a lot of doubt in him. She sighed and sat down on the bed, and Sasuke glanced back at the mirror, looking himself over much as he would before things had changed. It had been so long since he was last standing here. Now things were not the same, and by the end of today, he was sure that things would be even more different. By the end of today, he could be heartbroken, or worse, he could be dead. Whatever life decided, Sasuke thought to himself. "In the end, will my luck run out or will I somehow land on my feet again," Sasuke questioned himself and tilted his head a little.

Ayaka smiled at him, and she shrugged. "We can't control those things, but I will pray for you to land on your feet again," She closed her eyes as she pressed a hand to her chest, over her heart. "I believe that if not, Itachi will be right there to catch you."

Sasuke was surprised by her words, but nodded, "I know he will." He said for once, without doubt in his voice.

* * *

The storage room was his personal jewel. No one knew what he kept here, but it was all in his personal collection. Ibiki smirked as he brought out the key that hung around his neck and then opened up the garage storage he had rented the very moment that he had taken his first job as an assassin.

The sun barely shone in, and allowed the black guns there to glitter in their own right. Licking his lips, there was only one thing he was here for.

The one gun that had allowed him to succeed when he was just a rookie starting out, and the one gun he had relied on for so long. The gun he found hard to give up but had set it here to preserve for as long as he could. This gun was the one that he wanted to use for when he killed the biggest sore in his eye!

The reasons why he had gotten his assassin license revoked. He would end it all in two shots, with this gun! Walking towards the silver short-ranged gun, he brought it close to him and pressed a kiss to the side of it. There was an insane glimmer in his eyes. "Come on baby, we've got an Uchiha and a Hatake to kill." He grabbed a packet of bullets before he walked out and reclosed and relocked his storage room. "They shall die"

* * *

The courtroom was huge.

Golden walls covered everywhere, with tall black columns. There were statues around it that represented the legal federal laws. It was an incredible building, especially at night, when the lights would be turned on and it allowed it to sparkle. The walls nearly looked like real melted gold, and the vast presence of it, made anyone feel small and insignificant. In addition, it was private, with no witnesses, no jury, and absolutely no lawyers or attorneys. It was just a private hearing, such of that of family, where they themselves defended, and made peace. Yet, this was neither a civil case, nor a federal case; it probably was not even legal. Hiruzen feared that he had too much of a soft heart to be allowing such a thing. Maybe he was not being a fair judge at all.

Glancing towards the empty courtroom, Hiruzen could not help but feel that this was going to be the last sight he was going to see. He had lived his life long enough to know what true anger was, especially that of assassins.

"Good evening, Hiruzen,"

At the sound of that voice, Hiruzen turned around and looked at the silently approaching Sasuke. Beside Sasuke was a male with long white hair, and deep green eyes. Hiruzen could not help but smile at the young boy.

"Judgment day isn't Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged. "I rather not think of it like that," he lightly muttered. "So, only you are here?" he asked, looking around himself. A part of him was already impatient at getting to see Itachi again.

"Yes, it is just me for now." he said and looked up at the stand again. "I was pondering over how illegal this all is such a ploy really." He lowered his head to look down at the tiles, "But even in my old age, I swore to myself I would retire soon, yet here I am." He turned his head towards Sasuke, "Cleaning up the messes of a foolish young boy."

"Sorry to have asked this of you." Sasuke apologized, "but I truly couldn't think of any other satisfactory solution to it all." Sasuke's eyes turned towards Kimimaro.

"If it was all legal I would have suggested bringing Kakashi along with us, he did suffer the worst of Anko's assault…although as she is dead, I guess justice was served."

"Wouldn't have helped the case," Hiruzen lightly said, "In fact this small ruse I hope can at least get you guys to stop being chased by an assassin." Sasuke made a face and Hiruzen gave him a sharp look that said he had better not start complaining. Part of this was to get Sasuke and the others to that had involved themselves in this mess to come clean and take responsibility by paying a debt to society.

Sasuke pouted.

Kimimaro hummed, "Guess everything does has its price,"

Hiruzen nodded in agreement and Sasuke shrugged. Suddenly there was the sound of heavy boots coming their way and all three turned around to see who was approaching them. Their eyes widened when they saw that it was Ibiki, and to top the cold chill that ran down their spines, the man had a murderous look on his face.

To this, Sasuke and Kimimaro both became instantly alert.

"Welcome." Hiruzen greeted, going for a warm approach as the man came closer. The look on his face did not change as he looked from Sasuke to Kimimaro and then to Hiruzen. Ibiki finally stopped when he was about five feet away from everyone. "I'm sure you are eager to have all of this mess cleared out,"

The man cleared his throat, "How, may I ask do you plan to have this mess cleared out?" he asked, the look in his eyes becoming almost wild, "How do you plan to erase the fact that I was violated, as if I am a damn homosexual, and to add salt to the wound I get my assassin license revoked? DO YOU REALLY THINK SOMETHING LIKE THIS WARRANTS A SLAP ON THE WRIST LIKE I AM SURE YOU WOULD DO, WITH A SOFT HEART AND ALL?" Ibiki took two steps back, and brought his gun. The other three tensed.

"Put that away, I won't allow gins here!" Hiruzen snapped, anger flashing on his aged face.

"I don't think so!" Ibiki hissed, his finger already at the trigger "DIE!" he cried, and he shot the gun, aimed at Sasuke. Kimimaro being there though, he was quick to push Sasuke down and out of the way. No one was there to push Hiruzen out of the way, and the old man ended up receiving the bullet straight through his chest.

Eyes wide, and Hiruzen crumbled down to the floor taking his last breaths.

Ibiki cursed under his breath, a frown etched on his face. "Next time I won't miss." He turned his eyes to Sasuke and Kimimaro. Sasuke was shaking from anger at witnessing someone he knew fall dead right in front of his eyes.

"How could you…HOW COULD YOU!"

Ibiki cocked his gun, "Don't worry, you are next little boy." And he aimed his gun once more, this time at Sasuke's head.

BANG!

* * *

Itachi was glad that the day that he would get to see Sasuke again was finally here but he was impatient to see his younger brother. From very early that morning, Itachi had made himself busy to help him pass the time. The first thing he did was shower, eat breakfast, and then head out the door to the store.

It did not take long for Kisame and Suigetsu to follow him there.

Itachi had frowned at them, but allowed them to stay as they stocked up on some food. They later went out to eat. Itachi was still thinking about the letter he had read and glanced towards Kisame and Suigetsu, "You still have the key to the secret vault room in Akatsuki, don't you?" Kisame stopped eating and looked at Itachi with shock.

"You are not suggesting you want a gun, are you" Kisame sputtered and Itachi sent him a glare.

"You really think I trust that things can get settled peacefully?" he asked and Kisame shook his head.

"That would be too much to ask." Kisame placed an arm around Suigetsu and hugged him tightly. He really did not want to put Suigetsu in danger anymore, and because of that he also knew that Itachi feared that Sasuke was in danger. Suigetsu patted Kisame's arm and sighed.

"Don't worry about me, I'll stay at the apartment and not get in the way," he then looked at Kisame pleadingly, "Just promise you will return."

"I will, I promise," Kisame leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. Itachi was already ignoring them as he finished his meal and then got up. In a minute or so, Kisame and Suigetsu were following him out the door and towards Akatsuki. Once there, they were greeted by a pissed of Pein who demanded an explanation from all of them. Itachi had brushed him off, and walked to the vault.

Pein being the leader and all, tried to stop Itachi. "Look Itachi, you are incredible. You were one of the top students! The absolute top, but even I have to draw the line in the fact that you are doing something that goes against the job standards."

Itachi pulled a handgun towards himself and then walked over to Pein again. "Then, consider this the last job I ever pull off. This is the last mission I will go for the company." He looked at Pein seriously, "I know all the rules I have broken, and I'll take responsibility for them."

Pein looked at Itachi with a sad expression. "I thought you loved this job."

Itachi shook his head. "Not when it's faced with this, suddenly this job doesn't matter." Itachi shrugged, and brushed past Pein to leave. Kisame and Suigetsu both started to chase right after him when Kisame paused and turned to look at Pein, and bowed his head.

"Sorry boss, but if Itachi quits, so do I." he grinned, "There is just a few things this job does not offer," and with that he turned and chased right after Itachi and Suigetsu. Pein was awestricken as he stared right after two of his best employees. Konan came to stand beside him, a giggle bubbling at her lips. Pein gave her a disgruntled look as he wrinkled up his nose with slight disgust to her giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, don't you get it Pein?" she asked, smiling widely at him. Pein clueless to what she meant shook his head. "Itachi has fallen in love, and apparently, it seems Kisame has also figured out what love is."

Pein rolled his eyes. "Deidara and Sasori also claim to be in love, but you don't see them quitting."

"Well…I don't know why Kisame would quit, I guess he plans on sticking close to Itachi, but Itachi never planned to work permanently for Akatsuki. Guess he was just looking for something to really motivate him to quit." Konan shrugged, "And to realize, this is not the place he truly wants to be for the rest of his life,"

"Ah, it seems, life decided to be funny again." Pein sighed, "Who is going to replace him though, Itachi made the big bucks for this company, ugh" he turned and started to walk towards his office. Konan smiled and then suggestively said as she followed him.

"Itachi's son, of course,"

"Oh yeah…"

Outside, Itachi climbed into the car and sat back as Kisame started to drive. "Where shall we go?" Kisame asked when he turned to look at Itachi. Itachi shrugged, and started to play around with the gun, taking it apart, and then quickly reassembling it, before doing it again. It was a skill taught in Akatsuki and Itachi was the fastest that there ever was when it came to disassembling a gun.

"Let's go to the park," Suigetsu suggested, "Unless Itachi wants to go get Sasuke a present, and ask him to come back with us."

Itachi snapped the case of bullets into the gun, and pulled on the engager, before getting an idea. Kisame and Suigetsu's eyes widened when Itachi asked to be taken somewhere they never thought he would ask to be taken. It took a few hours, from there, but in the end they still had two hours before meeting at the court. Kisame was still driving around, while Itachi remained slouched in his seat, looking at the item he had purchased for his little brother.

"Well, there was a theory, in the beginning between me and Kisame that perhaps you and Sasuke were not going to end up together."

"Hm," Itachi sounded thoughtful, "Why is that?"

"Because a creepy old man said so!" Suigetsu fisted his hands and then continued, "It's not like we would believe it, really we wouldn't, but when you think about it, not everything ever ends as a happily ever after. Some stories are really sad, and for all you know, in the end, one of you could have died." Suigetsu shrugged, "but that's just me, you know."

"Death?" Itachi muttered, just as calm as before, "I'd cheat death plenty of times, and always protect Sasuke if I had to," He looked over his shoulder to Suigetsu, and looked at him with deadly glowing red eyes. "I'm always one step ahead,"

"Your…your eyes." Suigetsu gulped.

Itachi chuckled, and looked forward again. "Step on it Kisame,"

Kisame gulped, and nodded his head and started to drive way above the speed limit. By the time they made it towards the court, they noted that a tall black jeep had slammed inside as well. Ducking down, they hid as Ibiki stepped out of the jeep, not even bothering to turn it off as he pulled out a silver gun from inside the car, and then stuffed it into a pocket in his jacket where he would have free access to it.

Itachi's eyes looked curious as he watched the tall heavy man stomp his way towards the building. Before Kisame or Suigetsu had any time to react, Itachi was already silently following behind Ibiki. "Damn, what should we do?" Kisame asked, as he turned off the car and wondered if he should follow Itachi or not. Suigetsu frowned and shook his head.

"I don't know, but…" he lowered his eyes down, "I have a bad feeling about this." Just as they were thinking that, a car pulled up right next to theirs and they both gasped when they saw it was Idate. Ibiki's allegedly younger brother. At that, Kisame jumped out of the van, and rushed the man with cuffs in his hand.

Idate was taken by surprise as he found himself pounded to the floor, and both his hands tied behind his back. "Let me go! I have to stop-ow!"

"Sorry, but you are not allowed to go in there," Kisame hissed, "In fact, we are going to have you arrested under the Akatsuki law!" Idate's eyes widened, and wanted to scream when all of a sudden he was hit on the back. Kisame looked up and looked at his lover, with a proud look.

Suigetsu shrugged, "His opinion was really unnecessary,"

* * *

Itachi silently followed Ibiki and hid in the shadows when the man seemed to come to a hallway, into an open room where it seemed that an old man, a white haired male, and Sasuke were standing. For a moment, Itachi was distracted by the fact that Sasuke was there. The boy looked to be alright, even perfect, in his own opinion.

His attention was brought back to Ibiki's back when the man cleared his throat. "How, may I ask do you plan to have this mess cleared out?" he asked, the look in his eyes becoming almost wild, "How do you plan to erase the fact that I was violated, as if I am a damn homosexual, and to add salt to the wound I get my assassin license revoked? DO YOU REALLY THINK SOMETHING LIKE THIS WARRANTS A SLAP ON THE WRIST LIKE I AM SURE YOU WOULD DO, WITH A SOFT HEART AND ALL?" Ibiki took two steps back, and brought his gun. The other three tensed.

Itachi on the other side did so as well, and got ready to shoot if he had to. There was no doubt that he was going to need to, 'Don't do anything stupid Ibiki,' He thought to himself.

"Put that away, I won't allow gins here!" Hiruzen snapped, anger flashing on his aged face. Ibiki was shaking, and for a moment, Itachi thought that the man would retract his gun, but Ibiki then shook his head. It was almost like he was debating himself, and before anything else could happen the man had pulled the trigger.

"I don't think so! DIE!" The gun was aimed at Sasuke, but the white haired male was quick at pushing him down and getting them both to safety. The old man was hit in the chest though, and even though Sasuke was all right, the threat that had nearly touched his little brother sparked even more hatred within Itachi.

Ibiki cursed under his breath, a frown etched on his face. "Next time I won't miss." He turned his eyes to Sasuke and Kimimaro. Sasuke was shaking from anger at witnessing someone he knew fall dead right in front of his eyes. He couldn't help but feel that somehow this was his fault as well.

"How could you…HOW COULD YOU!"

Ibiki cocked his gun, "Don't worry, you are next little boy," And he aimed his gun once more, this time to Sasuke's head. Even If Kimimaro was ready to protect the boy again, he knew his gun was powerful enough to pierce that body shield, and still go through Sasuke. No matter what, he would shoot more than once if he had to, so long as Sasuke would… "DIE!"

BANG!

Eyes widened, Sasuke felt shocked as blood spilled all over his face and Kimimaro froze, unable to move. Right before their eyes, a bullet had gone right through Ibiki from behind, and the man was gasping for air. His hand shook and the gun in his hand fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Another gun shot, and this one was to his head, taking the man down completely and once he fell over, Itachi was revealed behind him, a gun aimed where Ibiki's head had once been.

Itachi withdrew his gun back, and glared down at the dead body.

Sasuke was still shaking in his shock. Watching someone die even if they were the bad guy could still be a horrendous thing. A moment later though, at seeing his older brother there he couldn't help but push himself up from the floor and he rushed towards him, launching himself to him, and wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck and shoulder. He held on tightly, not daring to let go in fear that he would disappear.

Itachi, surprised by the sudden embrace from his younger brother, the gun that had been in his hand fell to the floor, forgotten. Kimimaro shakily stood up, watching as Sasuke hugged the man that had just murdered the crazy Ibiki and could not help but to start laughing at the irony of it all, "Hah, try to do something good, and it blows up in your face. Serves the outcome right," He sadly looked at the two bodies on the floor and he knew he was going to have to get rid of them. Kicking Ibiki's dead form he couldn't help but think that the man was a complete idiot.

'_How could anyone had ever loved him…how could she ever have loved him' _He bitterly thought.

"Niisan, niisan" Sasuke sobbed, snuggling himself deeper into Itachi.

Itachi buried his face into Sasuke's shoulder and neck, brining his own arms around the boy's waist and pulling him close, tightly, "shh, Otouto," Itachi closed his eyes. "Everything is going to be alright,"

* * *

The sounds of planes and the rushing wind was all she could hear as she stood on the run way, guiding a plane to land properly. Even though she did not know what was going on, Tayuya's heart hurt. However, she was tired to erase everything that she had done from her mind, everything that she had felt, and everything that she wished; she really did not know what was going on.

She just hoped Ibiki was now happy, and had the best. That was all that she wished for him in her heart, for him to be happy…Happy no matter what!

* * *

Ahhh! Thank you for those who are still sticking with this story after so long of not updating! I just had no inspiration for it for some time and right now it's just hit me with some. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also hope it wasn't rushed. But we are coming down to the last few chapters before this is all done and finished.

and a new story follows as usual. For those who haven't checked out Angel Of Darkness please give it a try. It's not as bad as the summary sounds lol. I suck at summaries. And I also have to update Whatever It Takes. I don't want to ruin it so I've taken a short break from it to reassure myself of it's plot. And thank you to all that read all my stories and like them -and putting up with my terrible spelling and grammar. I swear there is no excuse for it.- Well see you guys around!

Please Review.


	30. No Letting Go

**Kill Me**

**No Letting Go **

After everything that happened, the night ended up being calm, and now there was only an hour or so before the sun rose.

With Kimimaro's resources and help, they had managed to get rid of both bodies. Sasuke had been sad that Hiruzen was not going to get a proper burial and that no family was going to know about his murder, other than the old man had disappeared.

He cursed himself for dragging the man to be a part of this, but what was done was done and he could not turn back the hands of time. This had happened whether he had wanted to accept it or not.

Kimimaro had then left, making sure that Sasuke was where he wanted to be. A firm nod from the raven-haired boy decided it. Kimimaro had smiled at him and asked him to check in soon with him. He had agreed. He owed Kimimaro that much for dragging him and everyone else into this mess.

At least, now he could say that everything was over.

Even though Idate was still alive, he was going to be held prisoner at Akatsuki before deciding his fate. Sasuke would have asked to have him be let go, but it seemed that this was the end for the Morino brothers. No one else was willing to let Idate go, and Sasuke could already guess what Itachi and many others would have in mind for proper payback.

Sasuke wasn't going to interfere.

"Sasuke," Sasuke turned from looking up at the sky, towards his older brother. Itachi looked at him with a stoic look, not allowing any emotions to show on his face. "We need to talk," Itachi said.

Sasuke froze, and then nodded his head. As reluctant as he was about having to talk with Itachi, he knew he couldn't avoid it if he wanted to be with him. He just wished that things had not gotten complicated under the circumstances that his first and only boyfriend had turned out to be his brother. Of all the things Itachi could have been to him, he had to be his brother.

"You want to talk about us, being…brothers." He could hardly even say the word, even though for some time now, he had been referring to Itachi as his older brother. Yet, even then, he knew where he always wanted to be, and that was by Itachi's side.

Itachi nodded, and walked closer to Sasuke, looking up at the sky, just as Sasuke had been.

"That, and also about how it would affect…our status as lovers," Itachi hesitated for a moment, thinking maybe that was something Sasuke might want to forget. After all, how often do you have sex with a man and then end up learning you are related? However, even if he wanted Sasuke to remain his lover, he was not sure of the boy's own thoughts, and feelings, so he decided he needed to drag them out of him.

Sasuke blushed a little and looked down at his feet.

"I don't know about you, but I like that status. You know." Sasuke shrugged, "You being my lover and all." Itachi secretly smile down at his cute little brother who was still looking down at his feet, before covering up his smile, and pretended to frown and be serious.

"It is a nice status, isn't it, but I was thinking maybe…" He sighed, "Maybe you and I should break up." He looked away and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the reaction his little brother would have to that. Sasuke sharply gasped, and turned to look at Itachi with pleading watery eyes. It was almost a sign of weakness to Sasuke himself, but he frowned when he noted that Itachi wasn't even looking at him.

Glaring, he clenched both his fists. "What…you want to break up?" Sasuke did not want to believe it. For a moment, he had expected Itachi to not, want to break up. That maybe he felt the same.

"Think about it Sasuke, society is going to be looking at us as the heirs to the Uchiha Company. And even if we could hide it, there is no denying the fact that we might really be brothers, flesh and blood, and that alone to be together. Mother would want a DNA test to have complete proof and might even want to adopt you away from Kakashi. We don't know what she will have to say about this, and it's already obvious that what we have is…" Itachi shrugged, "It's a sin… its wrong"

Sasuke looked on in disbelief and Itachi finally opened his eyes and turned to look at his glaring little brother. He was not sure if Sasuke was even aware of the tears that were now silently running down his soft cheeks, but even then Itachi retrained himself from touching the boy.

He would crumble in his own resolve if he did so, but he wanted to get the answers that he needed. How serious was Sasuke about them? Itachi held back his own emotions as he continued to rebuttal their relationship.

"If anyone were to ever find out that we were brothers, our names would be slammed, and we'd be looked down upon." Itachi made a face, "I don't think I can make you face the hatred and hurtful comments everyone would say to us if they ever found out we were lovers, and at the same time…brothers. That's something I could never bring myself to do to you, I could never hurt you Sasuke" Itachi sighed, "So us braking up, would be for the best…"

Itachi watched Sasuke, as the boy was now shaking, and even moving his head in a slow no. How could Itachi be saying that? After all that, they had been through. Did Itachi not understand how much he loved him?

"Sasuke…"

Itachi had started to talk, but the next thing he felt was a hard kick on his leg, and a punch on his face. He hissed and held his aching jaw as he looked at Sasuke with slight surprised. He had not expected for Sasuke to hit him, but he couldn't help but feel like he deserved it.

Sasuke angrily glared at him, with tears in his eyes.

"I don't care" Sasuke sobbed, "How do expect me to forget everything we've done and the fact that I _love you_" Sasuke clenched his hands into Itachi's shirt, drawing him closer to him "How can you expect me to forget your hands, and lips on my body. I won't I want you to be with me no matter what … forever" Sasuke buried his face into Itachi's chest, curling his fingers around the fabric of Itachi's shirt. "I don't want to let you go!"

Itachi placed his hand down on the crown of Sasuke's head, and leaned down next to the boy's ear where he whispered, "Then don't let me go…and I'll never let you go either." He then gently nuzzled the skin under Sasuke's ear.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered, once again surprised by Itachi's choice in words.

Knowing that Sasuke would most likely try to beat him up for hurting him with a false break up, Itachi decided to skip on explaining it to him. Instead, he pulled Sasuke slightly away from him, and leaned down to capture the boy's soft lips with his own and into a kiss. The sudden kiss took Sasuke off guard and made him moan. His tears were forgotten as pleasure took hold and he pushed himself closer to Itachi.

Both brothers suddenly needed to feel each other's naked skin. Opening his mouth in invitation, Itachi was, quickly lured into the trap that was his baby brother's sweet mouth and could not help but want to taste even more of the boy. His arms went around Sasuke's waist and his hands moved to grip Sasuke's behind, pushing him closer to himself.

Sasuke softly moaned, brining his hands up to bury his fingers into Itachi's hair. He stopped when he noted something odd about Itachi's hair. In the midst of the shooting, and then getting rid of the evidence, the bodies, and his talk with Itachi, he had failed to notice anything different about Itachi's appearance, in especially anything different with his hair.

Noticing that Sasuke had suddenly tensed, Itachi pulled away to look at the boy to check if there was something wrong. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, gently running his fingers down Sasuke's soft cheek and coaxing the boy to stop looking at him like something terrible had just happened. Shaking his head, Sasuke pushed Itachi's hands away from his face, and continued to drag his fingers through Itachi's hair. HE then tugged at the short strands, and Itachi suddenly understood what had made Sasuke tense.

"You're hair…" Sasuke muttered against Itachi's cheek as he tried to peek over Itachi's shoulder to see his hair, "It's short."

"Yeah," Itachi said running his own hands over Sasuke's soft hair. "My uncle decided to cut it while I was still unconscious since it had been burnt in the fire. I am guessing it is going to take some time for it to grow back. Does it bother you?"

Sasuke shook his head as he pulled back to look at Itachi, "No," he said, and started to lean forward for another kiss when the sound of a throat clearing and key's jingling suddenly pulled them out of their shared moment.

Both turned to face Kisame and Suigetsu who were grinning at them. "You two really need to get a room!" Kisame called.

Itachi glared at both of them while Sasuke blushed, and buried his burning face into Itachi's chest. There, he contently smiled at the fact that he had not lost Itachi after all.

Now, he really could die happy.

"Anyways, we called your mom," Kisame said as he walked closer to the two brothers with Suigetsu following behind him. "Oh and Sasuke, your dad was called as well."

"Why?" Itachi asked, and Sasuke looked at them confused.

"Well…" Kisame gulped. "It was your uncle Izuna that finally found out where you were, and your mother decided it was time to get to the bottom of things. She decided to call the man that had raised her son and next thing you know…she's asking Suigetsu and me to bring you to her…she's waiting at the Hatake mansion."

"Sounds like something she would do," Itachi muttered and shook his head. He knew that he could not escape his mother for long. Now he and Sasuke were going to have to meet her earlier than anticipated. "Fine, let's get going,"

Kisame nodded, and then turned towards Suigetsu as both of them started to head back to the car. Itachi started to follow, his hand holding Sasuke's as he pulled his brother along. Sasuke suddenly stopped and Itachi turned to look at him in question. "Do you think…_our _mom?" Sasuke made a face, "Is going to allow us to be together?"

Itachi shrugged, and tugged at Sasuke to come closer, "We're about to find out,"

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto was a very patient woman.

She had to have patience to be Itachi's mother. The boy always seemed to go off on a tangent and lead his life in a manner that worried her all the time. However, not this time-even if she had forced Izuna to be serious about it- she had found herself once again in the middle of the game Itachi seemed to be playing.

Hatake Kakashi, on the other side of her looked on with an almost bored expression on his face as he looked at her. His dark eyes kept darting from her to the small amber-eyed boy who sat still on her lap. Her arms were wrapped around the calm boy who did not seem to be looking at anything. Minori had gone from being a boisterous child demanding his parents to an apathetic child with no want to do anything. She just hoped that seeing Itachi would be enough to get the child going again. What seemed like a long silence between the two grown up was finally broken when Kakashi noted that Uchiha Mikoto was a woman that could match his stare any day.

The woman was not going to get intimidated.

"So…" Kakashi shifted in his chair as he sat up straighter. "You claim to be my son's mother?"

"Technically," Mikoto strictly said, "He is not your son. He's my late husband's son."

"Why is your husband late?" Kakashi asked, leaning forward on the desk and placing both hands at the top. Mikoto gave him a confused look. "Seeing as he is not here, and you said he was late, I was wondering why."

"I meant that he's dead," Mikoto corrected herself and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Oh…sorry, I thought you meant. I…" Kakashi looked apologetic, "Sorry."

"It's alright." Mikoto sighed. "I will have a DNA test done to prove that Sasuke is my son if you want the confirmation." She added and Kakashi reluctantly nodded. Mikoto noted it, and added, "I know you two might be close, but Sasuke is already old enough to know what he's going to do. I will not force anything, and I won't take him away from you…I would have to thank you to tell you the truth, for taking him in as your son and taking care of him."

Kakashi was taken by slight surprised and shook his head. "No, it was nothing. I thought he was an abandoned child, an orphan and I just wanted a son." Kakashi shrugged, "Sasuke is a great kid, that's for sure."

"I'm sure," Mikoto sincerely said.

Ayaka entered the room then. "Sasuke is here, with Itachi."

"Send them in," Kakashi said. Ayaka nodded, and then stepped out. A moment later, Itachi stepped in first, followed by Sasuke. "You…" Kakashi pointed, "Ichikawa Hideo."

Itachi shook his head, and decided to reintroduce himself. "Uchiha Itachi." He said. Kakashi was left dumfounded. Itachi turned towards his mother and noted how she was suddenly struggling with Minori, whom as soon as he had seen Itachi and Sasuke had started to struggle against her.

"Minori, what has gotten into you," she gasped as the small boy managed to slip her grasp and he rushed towards Sasuke, arms open wide and crying.

"Mommy!" Sasuke was surprised to see Minori there. A part of him had not expected to see the boy again, but here he was. Reaching down for him, Sasuke pulled him up into his arms and hugged the boy back. "I knew daddy was going to get you back!" Minori sobbed with unrestrained joy. Sasuke blinked and turned to look at Itachi.

Itachi on the other hand was looking at his mother, whom had a shocked look on her face.

It looked like the cat was out of the bag a lot sooner than either brother had anticipated for it to be. Kakashi on the other hand was looking at the small boy in Sasuke's arm with confusion. Then again, just about everything that had happened in the early morning of today was enough to leave him confused for a very long time. Mikoto on the other hand, stood up and watched from Itachi to Sasuke with hard eyes. The scene of her asking Izuna and Madara if perhaps Itachi had a girlfriend kept running though her mind, but it could not be. She knew Minori had just run towards Sasuke calling him mommy, but there was no way anything was going on between Itachi and Sasuke….was there?

"Itachi…Sasuke." She suddenly said, making both brothers stiffen. "We need to have a private talk _right now."_ She stressed the last words and stiffly started to make her way out of the room. Everyone watched her leave, and Ayaka who was outside was immediately leading her to a place where she could talk with Itachi and Sasuke in private.

"What's gotten into her?" Kakashi asked, leaning back in his chair with a bored expression.

Sasuke shrugged, and Itachi placed his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "We're just going to have to go find out. Come on Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and started to follow Itachi out the door.

"Wait," Kakashi called. Sasuke and Itachi both paused and turned to look at him. "She claims to be your mother Sasuke, and I just wanted to say that if you choose to go with her, I'll support you."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi oddly before smiling and nodded. "You do realize Kakashi, that even if we're not a real and father and son by blood, we are by a bond right? You raised me from childhood, to now, and even though I resented so many things in my childhood, I guess you did alright as a father."

Kakashi smiled. "Thanks" he said.

Sasuke returned the smile before he and Itachi were walking out of the room.

"Kakashi really is laid back," Itachi commented, "Too bad I can't say the same about my mother,"

"I wouldn't know her." Sasuke responded. Ayaka rushed out of the room that Mikoto was waiting in and ran towards them.

"That woman is crazy," she muttered, her hair standing on end as she walked past both brothers and started to walk down stairs. Sasuke turned to look at Itachi, but Itachi shrugged and urged Sasuke to walk into the room with him. Mikoto had her arms crossed and she was darkly muttering as she ran every thought possible of what it could mean for Minori to refer to Sasuke as his mommy.

"Mom," Itachi called when he noticed that she was not going to turn to them or say anything any time soon. "Mom," he repeated, "What did you want to talk about?"

Mikoto sighed, and finally turned to them, blurting the first thing that came to her mind. " Are you two boyfriends?"

Itachi and Sasuke were shocked.

Minori who was still snuggled against Sasuke turned his head to look at her. "Their married," his childish voice echoed in the big room before the child was back to snuggling against Sasuke. For one, Minori believed he had solved the problem. Yawning lightly, he closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep.

Mikoto looked on in shock. Both Sasuke and Itachi stared at the small child in disbelief. "We are not married." The two quickly denied.

"But," Itachi said. "We are boyfriends." His arm had remained around Sasuke, and he used it to pull Sasuke against him. Mikoto closed her eyes and shook her head.

"How…why," she said in a low voice before looking towards them with a glare, "The two of you are brothers!" She snapped.

"We didn't know at first." Itachi snapped right back. "But I fell in love with him,"

Sasuke's eyes widened at Itachi's admittance to loving him. It warmed his heart as he turned to look at Itachi, with a smile on his face.

Mikoto understood it. She knew that Itachi had said that he had met a new boy, and even hung around him. She had even teased him about it. She had not known or could have ever thought it was Itachi's brother. Itachi would not even know he had a brother, since she never told him! She could understand the mistake of falling in love with someone you did not even know was related to them, but something still bothered her.

"Yet as you found out that you were brothers, you two haven't stopped loving each other as more than just that have you?"

Neither Itachi nor Sasuke responded to her.

She scoffed, "What will you two do if it doesn't work out?" she asked.

"Why even ask that, mom." Itachi said, making her look at him with a confused glare. "You and dad made it work when everyone else was against you. When everyone else was calling dad a pedophile, neither of you denied loving each other. He never turned his back on you and said he didn't love you." Itachi turned to Sasuke and then to his mom again, "I am your son, am I not? Like you knew you loved father despite his old age, I know I love Sasuke, and I won't stop loving him."

Mikoto looked at Itachi with a hard look.

He truly was her son. However, that was only one side of the story. Turning her gaze from Itachi, she looked at Sasuke. The boy had yet to defend his case on why he was still with Itachi. "And you Sasuke, can you claim to also love Itachi as much as he loves you?"

"What do you want me to say?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke reminded her a little of herself as well. An innocent side of hers that died a long time ago because it got so hurt she was not going to allow it again.

Mikoto smirked, "Itachi is your first boyfriend, isn't he."

Sasuke scowled, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Mikoto quirked an eyebrow, "It means you are inexperienced, what's to say that Itachi is not just a passing phase. There are plenty of other men out there that you could choose," Mikoto shrugged, "Maybe you'll get bored of your brother."

Sasuke remained calm as he thought on her words. The fact that Itachi and Mikoto were both looking at him in expectation of an answer did not even register in his mind. His mind on the other hand wondered over everyone he had met, everyone else around him. He had met Idate, and Idate had claimed to love him. However, it was not the same when Itachi told him he loved him. To escape his advances he had even dared jumped out of a window. He had been through car crashes, and everything with Itachi, rough, and burning. Itachi had always been the stability he needed.

Handsome, cute, anything like that, Itachi already was. Sasuke did not need to look at any other person to see beauty if that was something she was referring to. Just because someone looked wonderful and acted wonderful, did not mean they were as such. Itachi on the other hand had proven to be a lot more than just the handsome man he met when he hired him to fake his death. Maybe there was even still a lot more that he had to learn about Itachi, but that was why they would date.

His brother? That was a good enough reason to want to break up as Itachi had claimed. But he missed him. Being away from Itachi for as long as he had been already made him restless as well as it made him feel lonely. He would always felt lonely before Itachi came in his life. No, Mikoto was wrong. Itachi was all he needed in his life, even in thick and thin, weather they fought or argued, even disagreed; it was all part of life.

Everyone did it all the time. Itachi and he loved each other, and that alone made him feel like they could work anything out. It did not matter that Itachi was his first in everything that is how he wanted it! He wanted Itachi to be his first, and his only.

"Well," Mikoto pressed.

"Hn" Sasuke looked up, and was brought out of his mind. He looked at Mikoto and then to Itachi and smiled at his older brother, causing Itachi quirked an eyebrow at the dazed boy. Sasuke then turned towards Mikoto and shook his head, "I wouldn't get bored of him," he answered.

"Really," Mikoto said, a frown etched on her face. "What took you so long to respond?"

Sasuke shrugged, and as he looked her directly in her eyes he spoke, "I was just thinking back to the first day that I met Itachi, to the point that we are in today. I have changed a lot through it, yet everything that happened, I faced it with Itachi beside me. He has saved my life, protected me, taken care of me, that I love him. I love him so much that being separated from him hurts." Sasuke turned to look at Itachi, "I won't stop loving him, I refuse to let him go." Sasuke then turned a sharp glare to Mikoto showing a stronger, more mature side of him, "And I refuse to allow you to have any say in our relationship."

Mikoto and Itachi were both surprised by the sudden change in Sasuke's demeanor. "You're rebelling?" Mikoto asked.

"I don't rebel," Sasuke, answered her, "I get my way." The dignified audacity in Sasuke's words had Mikoto reeling back on the fact that Sasuke might be her son by blood, but he had been raised differently. There probably had been no one to fully, oppress him. The fact that Sasuke had sought out a way to fake his own death showed the knowledge that he had of the world. It was a driving force that she had admired on someone she had once considered a friend. It was a conniving little thing that apparently Sasuke had learned well from that woman-Anko.

Even the hard and sharp look that overtook Sasuke's eyes, it was Anko that she could see in that stare.

Itachi on the other hand sighed. He on the other hand did not know what this little chance in Sasuke always meant, but from the very beginning, he never liked it. Reaching for Sasuke's chin, he made the boy turn to look at him, "My, my, such a child talking like a grown up," Itachi teased making Sasuke childishly pout at is older brother; his eyes changing back to the eyes she would say were her own.

"Itachi," Sasuke hissed, "I'm not a child, quit telling me that."

Itachi pulled on Sasuke's soft cheek, amusement dancing in his eyes. Mikoto smiled as she could see Fugaku's eyes on Itachi as he fondly looked at his little brother. The way Fugaku would look at her with so much love. Itachi then leaned down, and kissed Sasuke on his lips, shocking Mikoto as she had not expected them to do that in front of her. Even so, she watched, as Sasuke didn't even object to the kiss and returned Itachi's kiss with full enthusiasm. Itachi sensually licked Sasuke's bottom lip making the boy open his mouth in invitation, but Itachi pulled away and chuckled as he nuzzled Sasuke's cheek. "Hm, maybe you're right. You're not a child."

Sasuke deviously smirked as he brought up one of his hands, keeping the other securely around the sleeping child, and wrapped his it around the back of Itachi's neck. "I can show you just how grownup I am, you know,"

Mikoto immediately knew that that implied when she saw the lust that danced around their eyes. Clearing her throat, she snapped them back to the fact that they were still having a talk. "What kind of mother will I be if I allow this to actually continue?" she asked exasperated.

"A good one," both Itachi and Sasuke offered.

Mikoto's eye twitched. "Well," she said. "I'll have to talk with your uncles about this, and what we are going to do. Sasuke, Kakashi and I have already decided to do a DNA test so we can confirm to him that you are my son. And I've decided since the two of you are dead set on dating and all, I won't allow you to move in together or anything." The look in her eyes was now of a real mother. "You two might be brothers, might even be in love with each other, but I won't allow you both to just jump into bed together. The two of you will do things normally, you will remain with different last names, you will date. And I expect a curfew for you Sasuke, since you are still eighteen that does not properly make you a grown up until you are twenty one!" She quickly and strictly set her own conditions.

Itachi and Sasuke looked like they were about ready to object.

"Stop," she said before either opened their mouths. "I don't care if you think that I'm being unfair, I don't even care if you have already done more than just kiss, I won't have it now." she looked at them, "You two should just be glad that I have even allowed you to remain together! Itachi, come you and I are going to leave and talk to your uncles right now before I drive myself insane." She turned and started to walk away.

Itachi wanted to refuse her, but he knew how lucky he was being right now that his mother was not trying to kill him and Sasuke for their relationship. Turning to Sasuke, he pecked him on the lips. "I'll see you later, hopefully she calms down by then"

Sasuke nodded, even though he curled his hand around Itachi's shirt, reluctant to watch him leave. "Itachi," he softly said.

Itachi smiled and kissed him again. "I'll be back. I promise." He uncurled Sasuke's hand from his shirt, and then reluctantly turned and left. Sasuke watched him go, holding onto Minori with both his arms now.

It seemed like even more people were going to be dictating what happened between him and Itachi.

* * *

Returning back to the Uchiha mansion, Mikoto stormed right in through the doors. Itachi shook his head as he closed the doors behind his mother. "Izuna, Madara," she loudly called, "You and I need to talk right now" She gritted her teeth.

As she walked into the living room though, she had not been expecting to find Izuna on his back with a torn shirt, and Madara on top of him to paint a very promising position. Mikoto opened and closed her mouth, shock running through her. Madara straightened up and pulled Izuna to sit up with him and cover himself as best as he could.

Itachi arched an eyebrow at both his uncles, and then turned towards his mother. "Did you know they were fucking each other?" he asked.

Mikoto scrunched up her face, and shook her head. "I had no idea," She rubbed her head. This was too much bullshit for one fucking day, "First you and Sasuke and now these two, what the hell is wrong with the world?"

"So, You're fucking your little brother as well Itachi?" Madara asked as he had pulled on his own shirt and turned to regard them.

"Hn," Itachi said, not really responding to his uncle as he looked at the man with slight disapproval.

That did it for Mikoto though. "Get out." She said in a dangerous and low voice. "I'll deal with the two if you fucking each other in the middle of my living room later! So just get out, I have a headache! Itachi get mommy a pain killer, a drink of water, something please," she fanned herself with her hand as she stared to head upstairs. "I'm going to bed,"

Itachi frowned as he watched her go but went into the kitchen to get her a pill and a drink of water. Madara followed him and leaned against the door frame of the kitchen. "Don't worry about it Itachi, I know your mom is strict and she has strong believes, but she also knows what it's like to be in love with someone everyone disapproves of. She even claimed before you were born that he child would never have to face such rejecting from her. She just needs time to take in the situation"

Itachi quirked an eyebrow, "How would you know that I was in a relationship with my brother?" Itachi questioned.

Madara shrugged. "I'm in one with my own brother, it would only be something I would know and understand."

Itachi walked past him and out of the kitchen. "Odd," he commented and headed upstairs to his mother's room. Izuna on the other hand skipped over to Madara and hugged him.

"Tomorrow morning we should talk with her," he said before smirking, "But right now let's go home to continue were we left off."

Madara returned his smirk with one of his own and nodded as he followed his little brother out the door and to their car so they could go home.

Tomorrow after all, was going to be a better day.

* * *

Well, another update! :)


	31. The Great Escape

**Kill Me**

**The Great Escape **

"Tenten!"

The young brunet whom had been reading over the latest column in the newspaper, that should have been hers jumped into attention when her boss called to her. When she saw his angry wrinkled face, she stood up and immediately went to him, "Yes Danzo, did you need something?" she asked, bowing politely towards him, truly hoping that she was not in trouble. She was so close to getting fired, she really didn't need to be the cause of ending her career here.

"Come on Tenten, get it together! Uchiha Mikoto just announced that her heir Uchiha Itachi was going to be taking control of all the Uchiha Assets! No one has ever gotten a full picture of the boy ever since he was born, I need this news completely covered, and if you can dig up any juicy dirt, the better!" he said, and then turned his back to her to walk into his office. Tenten was looking at him shocked that he had given her a huge assignment. Such a huge job, left up to her to cover? Danzo frowned and turned around when he did not hear Tenten move and do her job, "Well! Get to it girly" he snapped.

Tenten jumped, "Yes sir, yes, I'm on it, sir!" she turned and went back to her desk, grabbed her bag, important papers, passes, and her camera. Once she had it all, she rushed out of there, looking to get a new scoop that will bring her up the ladder in her job!

Danzo sighed; rolling his eyes as he went into his own office.

"Kids these days," he muttered.

Tenten on the other hand was praying that everything would go alright. The Uchiha's were notorious for keeping themselves off the newspaper. And if they did make it, it was because of a promotion and not a huge scandal. It was up to her to capture something good that would make people jump at buying this week's issue.

* * *

Ever since Mikoto learned that Itachi and Sasuke were a couple, there was not a second that she would allow them to be alone together. One of the reasons being that she knew that Itachi and Sasuke had already had sex with each other and she did not want the risk of leaving them alone, when they could do it again, she wanted Itachi and Sasuke to date and not think about just having sex. Sasuke and Itachi understood this, clearly, but what annoyed them the most was that in every date that they had gone on for the past month, they had been joined by their mother. With Mikoto being there, neither had the freedom to kiss, hold hands, or even cuddle.

Itachi was starting to feel insane at the fact that he felt like his mother was taking his brother away from him. After all, in every date, Sasuke and she would end up talking and she would end up dragging Sasuke along with her, as if they were the ones on the date. He had enough already. Those dates were supposed to be his time alone with Sasuke! Not her time to get and know the son she though had died a long time ago.

Itachi sighed as he entered the main office, where his mother usually would be. It was now his office. The thought of it felt odd, he working already. Working in an office surrounded with security. It was almost way too funny. After everything had been cleared up in Akatsuki, Pein had let him go and asked him to do something more productive with his life. Itachi was not sure how sitting in an office all day was productive. This caused Itachi to frown down at the poor innocent chair where he was to sit, as he was sure, for hours on end.

Suddenly the doors of the main office opened, and in came Minori, rushing towards him. "Dad!" he said, and wrapped his arms around Itachi. Itachi looked down at the child, and then turned to look at the doorway. Where there was Minori, Sasuke surely would not be far behind.

"Hey 'Tachi," Sasuke grinned. He was wearing driver clothing, and a hat to hide his face.

"How'd you get in here?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke smirked, and then cleared his throat. "Come on Mr. Uchiha, we're going to be late for your lunch meeting," his voice came out sounding gruffly, and that of an older male, a male probably in his late forties. Itachi raised a suspicious eyebrow at his little brother. Sasuke frowned at him and jabbed a finger towards the door. "We're going on a date, without mother," the boy said in a deadly tone, and then turned his back to him. "Drag daddy along Minori, he seems a little slow this morning,"

Minori did as he was told and took Itachi's hand in his and dragged him along as he followed Sasuke out, a silly smile playing on his small face. The secretary at the front was an older woman, a chubby secretary that was focused on the computer typing, and talking in the phone at the same time. When she saw that Itachi walked out, she immediately slammed the phone down as if she had been caught, cleared her throat and looked up at him expectantly. "Mr. Uchiha, should I tell your mother that you have a lunch meeting?" she asked as he passed by her desk, never once noticing the small child as her eyes remained focused on Itachi's face. It was a little unnerving, but Itachi had to give her credit for her focusing.

"No, that's alright. I'll be back soon, so no worries," The secretary nodded her head and continued with what she was doing on the computer. Before long, Minori was urging Itachi into the back seat of a limousine and Sasuke was at the driver seat. Itachi looked over to Sasuke, "I do hope you know how to drive Otouto,"

"You worry too much niisan," Sasuke huffed, "Kimimaro has taught me how to drive already; I'm not that hopeless you know. Besides, how do you think that I got myself and Minori here?" Sasuke haughtily asked.

"Momies driving was fun!" Minori said with a smile, and motioning with his hand. Itachi sighed when he saw that there was not even a toddler seat in the car.

"Yeah, that is why you don't have a real license or proper equipment for a small child,"

Sasuke blushed. He threw off his hat, and shoved himself over to the back, grabbing Minori to his lap.

"Then you can drive,"

Itachi maneuvered himself into the front seat, smirking, "Gladly," and he turned the limousine on, and going above the speed limit for where they were, drove off. Even the loud honking of other cars did not deter Itachi as he made his getaway through the gates. At the very front was a brunet girl who was trying to get in to have a talk with the Uchiha heir, but she was not being allowed access. She gasped, and looked on as she was sure it was the Uchiha heir that had just rushed past her and driven off looking oh so cool and like he owned the road. She cursed her luck as she had several other cars behind her, and if she went forward her tires would be slashed.

Just great, her latest scoop was getting away. "Let me through!" she cried.

"What did you do with mother, Otouto?" Itachi asked as soon as he was out in the main road, and going into the freeway entrance.

"Nothing," Sasuke answered, as he relaxed with Minori in the back. Itachi's sudden fast driving had been a little scary at the beginning but now it wasn't so bad. It also helped that he trusted Itachi. "Mom had a meeting so I just snuck out and came here to get you. It seemed like the perfect time for a date, away from her,"

"Yah, no doubt," Itachi said. "she's been on us ever since she found out that we were dating,"

"It's annoying." Sasuke said, "I don't mind getting to know her, but I also just want to spend time with you alone…" he glanced down at Minori, "Or as alone as I can, without adult supervision," Sasuke shrugged.

Itachi nodded his head. "Well, we have all day to us today Otouto, but as soon as we return, you do realize the two of us will be in so much trouble that another chance to be alone won't come for a long time,"

Sasuke scoffed, "Aren't you a brilliant man, at least from what I heard from mom. I'm sure that you can come up with a way for the both of us to have alone time again."

Itachi nodded his head. "I could," he said, glancing to the side to see where they were going. When he saw that he could actually exit into a different freeway, that would lead them all the way to the next city. Itachi quickly made sure to get himself in the correct lane. "Then again, we don't exactly have to rush back to her either,"

Sasuke turned to look at Itachi with a slightly confused face, but relaxed when he saw Itachi smile and wink at him.

Whatever Itachi had planned for them sounded like fun and he rather not spoil it.

* * *

As soon as Uchiha Mikoto was out of her meeting, she had planned to have a late lunch with Sasuke so they could talk about his future plans. So far she had learned about his childhood, and she had been exceptionally interested in his education. Sasuke had graduated with high honors every year, much to her pleasure and she already had plans on getting him enrolled in a proper university. She of course wanted to talk it over with him to choose the correct university to make sure that it was the best one to match with his career goals.

But now, as she was out here standing and getting a report from her security guards the shocked look on her face was one that could clearly be explained that she knew why Sasuke was missing. She had immediately had Itachi's office called to see where he was and it had been said that he had gone out to a lunch meeting. The lunch meeting didn't sound like anything out of the ordinary, but it did if you knew the clients well as well as that there were no meeting for today. Today she had made sure that Itachi's schedule was all on paper work so all four of them, herself, Sasuke, Itachi, and Minori could all have a pleasant dinner together.

Now all her plans were ruined.

"Does anyone know where they are?" she asked.

"No," was the resounding answered, despite the fact that she had locators placed on all of her cars since the fact that she had come close to losing her sons had prompted her to always make sure she knew where they were.

"There is a billing charge of Mr. Sasuke renting a limousine just a few hours ago," one of her workers suddenly said.

"I got here that he called a taxi to drive him out of here about the time that your meeting started!" another one came in rushing, eager to report what he had found.

Mikoto stared at them.

"He also charged a couple of other things to his card, like food, groceries to be exact," another one said. "But that was at the time that he rented the limousine and after that there have been no more charges to his card,"

Mikoto sighed. "And Itachi's?" she asked, hoping that her first born was actually more careful in covering his tracks.

"There have been no recent activities from him in his card," they sadly reported. It was true that Itachi rarely used his card, since usually he had more than enough money in his pocket. The only thing they would see was that he deposited money into his account and lately he was also the one depositing into Sasuke's most active account. Any other account from Sasuke was untouched, or unknown.

Mikoto sighed. "Keep an eye out on Sasuke's and Itachi's accounts. One of them must slip and let us know where they are." She said, making her men nod their head and get on the job. Mikoto shook her head. She could very nearly laugh at how much like her, her kids were. But, Mikoto sighed as she was left alone, "It must be my punishment for wanting so much of the world," she closed her eyes, tiredly.

She knew she needed to let Sasuke and Itachi be free with each other, but she still feared.

She feared that one of them might get heartbroken, and then, she would not know what to do.

"Ms. Uchiha," one of her men servants walked in, and she opened her eyes to acknowledge them. "There is a Miss Tenten here to see you,"

"I don't know a miss Tenten nor did I make an appointment,"

"That's the thing, she's crazy. She will not leave, and she is threatening people with a knife. She said that he will sue us for wrecking her car and disrespecting her," the man whispered, looking at her with a desperate look on his face.

Mikoto frowned and stood up.

She walked out into the lobby where she found a girl looking like a mess. She had a crazy look on her face, but she could also see that she was desperate and just doing anything to get something. Walking over to her, she tilted her head, "What is it that you want?" she asked.

Tenten inwardly smirked when she saw that she had drawn out the mother Uchiha. She was about ready to snap at her, and demand things, but when the woman walked over to her and her black eyes looked at her. She could not help but feel that there was a sort of innocence there, and whatever she was about to say simply disappeared and she stared. This is what she had wanted, why was she getting tongue tied now.

"Are you alright?" Mikoto softly asked again.

Tenten opened and closed her mouth several times before sighing and bowing her head. "I'm sorry!" she apologized shocking everyone, but at the same time making them feel relieved. "I'm just desperate for an interview, with either yourself or your son. My boss wants a big scoop; if I don't get it then my career will be over."

"A big scoop?" Mikoto effectively pulled off being scandalized, but she knew that media type folks and even the papers all wanted something from her family.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Tenten apologized once again.

"Don't worry about it," Mikoto said, softly, and even pulled a small smile that looked sincere, but everyone else there could see the cunning chill of that actual smirk. Mikoto moved in and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "I guess I could report that I have recently found my long lost son, and that would be big enough news to save your career," Mikoto was mad, and she would do anything to get back at Sasuke and Itachi for going off with each other. It was childish, but she was not going to sit around feeling sorry for herself.

Also, she was going to make sure she properly manipulated this girl so nothing to big would get out.

If Sasuke and Itachi thought they could get away with being a couple in public, they were dead wrong. She was going to make sure that their love was something they would forever have to hide! "Come with me to my office and we can talk," she said, and Tenten gratefully nodded her head.

Everyone else was tense as they could feel the sudden chill in the air.

How was Uchiha Itachi going to escape his mother's new plot? Everyone began to make bets on who was going to come out on top for this one.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke were sitting down in the roof of the limousine, looking up at the stars. They had been traveling practically all day and finally they had just stopped off the side of the road. Seeing as it was pitch black, they hoped that no cops would stop and hassle them. Minori was finally asleep and he was smuggled into a large blanket, asleep on one of the seats.

Sasuke on the other hand was snuggled to Itachi's side as they chuckled for no apparent reason other than they were high on some vodka, and they were telling silly stories about their past.

At that moment it was like nothing could go wrong.

"Where do you think we are going to be tomorrow?" Sasuke asked as he started to plant kisses on Itachi's neck. Itachi shrugged, and turned his head to capture Sasuke's soft lips with his. It had been so long since he had last kissed those sinful lips.

"I don't know," he eventually mumbled, as he ran his tongue over Sasuke's lips and coaxed him to open his mouth. Sasuke moaned in delight, and brought both his hands to grab Itachi's shirt collar and pull him in closer as their tongues fought. Sasuke started to drop himself backwards, pulling Itachi on top of him.

Itachi didn't stop, despite the fact that they were running out of breath, he didn't stop kissing Sasuke. He just continued to kiss harder, tasting what he had missed for so long now. When Sasuke started to wiggle against him, Itachi finally pulled away allowing both of them to breathe. Sasuke huffed, several times, feeling a strong need wash over him, "I'm so hard," Sasuke mewled.

Itachi reached down to palm him. "I am as well, but what are we going to do about it,"

"Do it," Sasuke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Itachi chuckled, amused by him.

"You really want to do it out here?" he asked, looking down at Sasuke adorably flushed face. There was not much light, but being in the dark here, alone, felt somewhat safe- A safety that hid them from the world itself, and where no one could see them.

"Yah," Sasuke said, reaching down to Itachi's belt and started to undo his pants. Itachi watched Sasuke's shaky hands working hard to try to release him, and finally he just pushed the boy down. He undid his own pants and then undid Sasuke's. He pulled Sasuke's pants and underwear down, making the boy gasp when his erection was released to the cool air of the night.

Itachi leaned down to press a kiss to the head, and then pulled the pants further down, until they were off. Sasuke hissed as his warm lower half came in contact with the cold surface of limousine. Itachi rubbed his ass with one hand, soothing him, and pressed two of his fingers to his own mouth, to wet them with saliva before touching Sasuke's entrance, daring and bold as he gently massaged the heated skin.

He had not touched Sasuke for some time now, so he knew this was going to feel like if they were doing it for the first time. Except that this time Sasuke could only anticipate the pleasure that would come after he was properly prepared, and was just as eager to endure it. Sasuke gasped, mewled, and arched as Itachi worked in loosening him as best as possible. The pain was the same as the first time, but with Itachi kissing him and distracting him, it was still the best and something that he would forever want to experience solely with Itachi.

When Itachi was done preparing him, he went over Sasuke, pushing the tip of his pulsing erection to Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke brought his hands up and wrapped his arms around Itachi's shoulder and neck, holding on tightly to his brother.

"I wish there was more light so I could properly see you right now," Itachi whispered to him. Sasuke felt his blush intensified.

"Don't say perverted things right now,"

"You know you like it. I bet you look so sexy right now, half naked, with your legs spread, like this," Itachi said as he further pushed Sasuke's legs apart, grasping him from his knees and pulled him more towards him, pushing the tip of his erection into Sasuke. He gently and slowly continued to push even more.

"Itachi," Sasuke gasped, throwing his head back.

"You sound so sexy Sasuke," Itachi whispered as he leaned down on Sasuke's soft neck, gently kissing it, "you drive me crazy,"

"Shut up," Sasuke mumbled as he wrapped his legs around Itachi and pulled him closer, wanting him to just drive all of himself in him already. Itachi chuckled as he moved in to kiss Sasuke's flushed cheeks. When he kissed Sasuke's lips, he slammed the rest of himself inside of Sasuke, and readily swallowed his pleasure filled scream.

Sasuke's arms tightened even more around Itachi and he kissed him back eagerly. Itachi shifted them, pushing as deeply as he could inside of Sasuke and remaining buried for some time before he officially started moving.

Sasuke had to bite his lower lip to keep from screaming loudly as his bundle of pleasure was hit dead on. He knew that they could risk waking Minori up. Instead, he opted for biting onto Itachi's cheek, before moving to his ear and whispering his pleasure. "So good, Itachi, so good,"

Itachi shifted him again, this time to capture his lips as he pushed even more deeply, using his arms to grab Sasuke's legs and pushing them up, making sure to reach Sasuke's core all the time. His thrusts were powerful, deep, and full that Sasuke felt like he was going to die from the constant assault of pleasure.

"You feel good too, Otouto," Itachi smirked against Sasuke's warm skin.

Sasuke softly mewled.

Both of them started to move hard, and fast. They were both panting trying hard not to make too much noise as they tried to finish each other off. Itachi grasped Sasuke's hard penis and started to stroke him to completion. They were both so lost in their pleasure that when they finally allowed their bodies to explode, both ended up whimpering softly and panting hard in trying to catch their breaths.

"That felt so amazing," Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear and all he could do was nod in agreement since Itachi captured his mouth again. Sasuke sighed contently into the kiss and allowed his couldn't help but enjoy the bliss of the orgasm that his older brother had brought him.

The both of them decided to go for one more round, before calling it and night and pulling on their clothes and going inside to sleep. They both slept maybe about two hours, to three before Minori woke up at the crack of dawn and wanted food.

It was time once again to get on the road and continue their escape from their mother.

* * *

Tenten felt proud as she delivered her report to her boss and she was praised for it.

It was sure to stir controversy! After all, who knew that Hatake Sasuke was actually one of Uchiha Mikoto's sons! Stolen son at that, the news of it all was going to hit big and then Hatake Kakashi, as the father, was going to be hit with the media wanting to know the meaning of it all.

Who knew that Ms. Uchiha was such a nice woman!

She giggled to herself, as she could not wait for the start of the scandal.

* * *

I Know, I still need to update all my other stories. I'm writing more on Whatever it Takes, and as soon as the chapters get finished, I shall be posting up. I hope Sorry for the delays!


End file.
